


Stop The World

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Tragedy, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2008
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 100,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Sie konnte nicht mehr kämpfen und sie wollte es auch gar nicht mehr. Sie wollte nur noch eines. Aufgeben.





	1. Prolog

**Stop the world**

 .

**_Prolog_ **

_._

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, doch Meredith lag noch immer wach in ihrem Bett und starte stumm gegen die Zimmerdecke, während sie dem Regen lauschte, der laut gegen die Fenster trommelte.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie es in ein paar Stunden zurück in die Klinik schaffen würde.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wie viel sie heute Abend getrunken hatte, nur das es zuviel gewesen war, denn Joe hatte irgendwann telefoniert und kurz drauf war Alex neben ihr aufgetaucht und hatte sie wortlos mit sich aus der Bar gezogen.

Er hatte ihr erst die Wagen Schlüssel abgenommen, sie auf den Beifahrersitz ihres Jeeps gesetzt und sie anschließend nach Hause gefahren, ohne dabei auf ihren lautstarken Protest zu achten.

Letztlich hatte er ihr ins Haus geholfen und Izzie war es gewesen die sie dann, ebenso wortlos wie Alex, ins Bett gebracht hatte, da Meredith allein kaum noch einen Schritt vor den anderen hatte setzen können.

Und seitdem lag sie nun wach und betrachtete die Schatten, die der Mond an die Wände warf.

Ihre Augen brannten und der Geruch nach Alkohol und Zigaretten, der ihrer Kleidung anhaftete, verursachte ihr Übelkeit, aber sie war zu erschöpft, um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen oder gar zu duschen.

Sie konnte spüren, wie die Wirkung des Tequilas begann nachzulassen und wie jedes Mal, kehrte damit, schließlich auch der Schmerz zurück.

Sie schluckte und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich mit der Realität, unaufhaltsam in ihre Augen drängten.

_Derek und Rose._

Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte sie sich die Frage, ob Derek ihr jemals davon erzählt hätte, wenn George nicht…

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie vergebens versuchte die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen.

Wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie es niemals erfahren hätte? Worauf hatte Derek gehofft? Das er es ihr nicht würde sagen müssen?

Noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben das er Rose geküsst und am nächsten Morgen mit ihr über Baupläne debatiert hatte, ohne ein einziges Wort darüber zu verlieren.

Er hatte vom heiraten und vom Kinder kriegen gesprochen, während er in Wirklichkeit an ihr gezweifelt und nach jemandem anderem gesucht hatte, nach jemandem der das selbe wollte wie er.

Sie war nicht genug. Nicht für Derek und auch für sonst niemanden.

Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Traumlosen Schlaf, doch daran war schon seit Wochen nicht mehr zu denken.

Ihr Inneres schmerzte so sehr, dass ihr selbst das atmen schwer fiel und sie konnte sich kaum an die vergangenen Stunden, geschweige den an die vergangenen Tage oder Wochen erinnern.

Er war nicht hier und er würde es nie wieder sein und das war alles woran sie denken konnte.

_Es war zu spät, endgültig._

Müde vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Kissen und ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf, während sie sich fröstelnd auf ihrem Bett zusammenkauerte.

Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach seiner Nähe, dass sie kaum fähig war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In der Klinik ging sie ihm aus dem Weg und selbst hatte soviel Mitleid mit ihr, dass sie stets darum bemüht war, ein Zusammentreffen zwischen ihnen zu vermeiden.

Mittlerweile verabscheute Meredith die Frage, danach wie es ihr ging, denn egal was sie sagte, die Antwort stand ihr klar und deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen und sie hasste es, wie alle sie ansahen und behandelten.

Aber sie war ausgelaugt und es fiel ihr jeden Tag schwerer die Fassade, die sie all die Jahre aufgebaut hatte, weiter zu bewahren.

_Es war nichts in Ordnung und das würde es nie wieder sein._

Wahrscheinlich ist es das niemals gewesen, dachte sie schmerzlich, während sich ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen gruben.

Sie war nicht die Frau die Derek suchte, sie konnte ihm nicht geben was er wollte und das was sie zu geben hatte, war ihm nicht genug.

_Es ist niemals genug gewesen…_

Sie konnte nicht mehr kämpfen und sie wollte es auch gar nicht mehr. Sie wollte nur noch eines.

_Aufgeben._

_._

_._

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Stop The World**

**.**

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_._ **

 

„Du siehst wirklich grauenhaft aus.“

Meredith spürte Cristinas prüfenden Blick, während sie in ihren Kittel schlüpfte.

„Sehr charmant“ murmelte sie missmutig und warf die Tür ihres Schranks ins Schloss.

„Zuviel Tequila?“

Meredith hob den Kopf und sah zu wie Cristina ein letztes Mal in ihren Apfel biss, ehe sie ihn mit einem gezielten Schuss in den nächsten Müll warf.

„Ich bin ok.“ Meredith zuckte müde mit den Schultern, während sie neben Cristina den Umkleideraum verließ. Stimmt auch, dachte sie kurz. Immerhin habe ich mich heute morgen nicht stundenlang übergeben müssen.

Cristinas genervtes Stöhnen neben sich, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Okay, Dark and Twisty Meredith,“ hörte sie Cristinas Stimme an ihrem Ohr. „Du kannst gleich beweisen wie gut es dir wirklich geht, denn da vorne kommt McDreamy.“

Meredith hob erschrocken den Kopf, nur um ihn gleich wieder zu senken und ihre Augen krampfhaft auf den Fußboden zu richten.

Bitte geh einfach vorbei. Bitte.

Doch Derek kam direkt auf sie zu. Und sie konnte nicht flüchten. Es gab keine Möglichkeit ihm zu entkommen.

„Dr. Grey. Dr. Yang.“ Beim Klang seiner sanften Stimme, jagte ihr unweigerlich ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie verfluchte sich im Stillen für diese Reaktion.

„Dr. Shepard.“ ertönte Cristinas Stimme höflich neben ihr und Meredith wünschte sich sehnlichst ebenfalls so ruhig bleiben zu können. Doch das konnte sie nicht.

Sie schwieg betreten, während sie weiter auf den Boden starrte. Wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen?

„Dr. Grey, kann ich sie kurz sprechen?“

Meredith spürte seinen Blick und auch ohne hinzusehen wusste sie wie er sie ansah.

„Ich…“ Sie sah auf und versuchte ihm auszuweichen indem sie Hilfe suchend zu Cristina hinüber sah. Die hatte ihren verzweifelten Blick längst richtig gedeutet.

„Oh, jetzt geht das nicht . Dr. Bailey erwartet uns schon bei einem Patienten in der Notaufnahme. Wir sind eigentlich auch schon wieder weg.“ Mit diesen Worten, griff sie nach Merediths Arm und zog sie hinter sich in Richtung Aufzug davon. Bevor Derek auch nur reagieren konnte, huschte Meredith neben Cristina in den leeren Fahrstuhl.

Erleichtert ließ sie sich gegen die Wand sinken. „Danke Cristina“, flüsterte sie schließlich tonlos und warf ihr dabei einen dankenden Blick zu.

Cristina zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Du bist auch so schon merkwürdig genug“.

Meredith wollte protestieren, doch Cristina hob abwehrend die Hände. „Komm schon Meredith, wir wissen doch beide das man euch nicht allein lassen kann, weil ihr es entweder nicht schafft eure Klamotten anzubehalten oder er dich komplett aus der Bahn wirft und im Moment bist du auch schon ohne seine Hilfe, schräg genug drauf!“

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich ebenfalls gegen die Wand sinken und schloss die Augen. Für sie war die Unterhaltung damit beendet.

Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie schweigend den Fußboden betrachtete.

_Sie hatte Recht._

 

* * *

 

 

Betrübt ließ Derek sich gegen die Wand zurück sinken.

_Das war seine Schuld._

Er versuchte nun schon seit Tagen mit ihr zu reden, doch jedes Mal verschwand sie wieder unter irgendeinem Vorwand. Und ihre Freunde ließen sie nie allein. Kaum hatte er einen Satz gesagt, tauchte auch schon einer von ihnen auf und unterband somit jedes Gespräch zwischen ihnen.

Er schluckte.

Sie hatte blass und erschöpft ausgesehen, so als ob sie seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen hätte. Und auch das Make Up hatte ihre, vom Weinen geschwollenen, Augenlider nicht verstecken können.

Kraftlos lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück und schloss für einen Moment lang die Augen.

_Er hatte all das angerichtet. Mit einem Kuss._

Was war nur los mit ihm? Wie hatte er ihr das nur antun können? Wann hatte all das angefangen? Als Addison nach Seattle gekommen war? Oder erst später, am Tag des Fährunglücks? Oder schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in der Bar, als er ihr vorgemachte hatte jemand zu sein, der er nicht war?

Letztendlich spielte es keine Rolle mehr, denn es war vorbei. Es war aus. Weil er Rose geküsst hatte. Und weil er ihr in Rage Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hatte, die er jetzt nicht mehr zurück nehmen konnte auch wenn er es nicht so gemeint hatte. Er war nur wütend gewesen, doch wenn er sie jetzt ansah, dann konnte er sehen was er ihr mit diesen achtlos dahin gesagten Worten angetan hatte.

Und er konnte es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Auch wenn das alles war, was er noch wollte.

Ob Meredith jemals wieder mit ihm sprechen würde?

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und eilte dann in Richtung OP davon.

Er wünschte sich inständig er hätte wenigstens Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Doch der OP Plan war voll.

 

* * *

 

 

Lustlos stocherte Meredith in ihrem Salat herum, während sie dem Geplänkel von George und Izzie lauschte. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie jedoch ganz wo anders.

 _Derek_.

Sie hatte sich kaum auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren können, da sie immer wieder an ihre Begegnung am Morgen hatte zurück denken müssen. Immer wieder hatte er in Gedanken, vor ihr gestanden und sie mit diesem Blick angesehen.

Ihre Hände hatten so sehr gezittert, dass sie eine Krankenschwester hatte bitten müssen, ihrem Patienten Blut abzunehmen. Sie selbst hatte es schließlich gerade noch rechtzeitig in einen Waschraum geschafft, ehe sie sich hatte übergeben müssen.

So kann es nicht weiter gehen, dachte sie bitter, während sie angewidert ihren Salat betrachtete. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn würde essen können, ohne ihn später wieder von sich zu geben.

Erschöpft schob sie das Teller beiseite und griff nach ihrem Kaffee.

„Was zur Hölle…“ Izzies Worte rissen Meredith aus ihren Gedanken und sie blickte neugierig auf. Sie folgte Izzies schockiertem Blick und stockte.

Derek und Rose hatten eben gemeinsam die Cafeteria betreten.

Meredith konnte selbst auf die Entfernung sehen, dass sie herumalberten.

Er bringt sie zum lachen, dachte Meredith missmutig während sie spürte wie der Kaffee in ihrem Magen zu rebellieren begann und sie abrupt ihren Becher sinken ließ.

Stumm sah sie zu wie Derek Rose seinen Arm um die Taille legte und sie sich dann gemeinsam nach einem freien Sitzplatz umsahen.

Meredith wandte den Blick ab, ehe sie ihr Tablett weit von sich schob. Sie hatte genug gesehen.

Sie musste raus hier. _Und zwar sofort._

Eine belanglose Entschuldigung murmelnd, sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und drängte sich dann an ihren Kollegen vorbei, auf den Ausgang zu.

 

* * *

 

 

„Verdammt,“ stöhnte Izzie resigniert, während sie zu sah wie sich Meredith achtlos an ein paar Schwestern vorbei schob und aus der Cafeteria stürmte.

„Das kannst du laut sagen,“ murmelte George neben ihr betreten, während er ebenfalls sein Tablett beiseite schob.

„Wie lange wollen die beiden das noch machen?“ murmelte Izzie genervt, während sie zu Derek hinüber starrte der sich von Rose abgewandt hatte und nun mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck Meredith hinter her sah.

„Hey was hab ich diesmal verpasst?“

Izzie sah auf. Alex kam mit einem Tablett auf sie zu und ließ sich neben sie auf einen freien Stuhl sinken.

Izzie zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern. „Was meinst du den genau?“ fragte sie dann betrübt und griff nach ihrem Becher Cola. „Derek ist mit Rose hier und Meredith…naja Meredith ist Meredith.“

Izzie ließ betrübt den Kopf sinken, während sie an die vergangen Nacht zurück dachte. Joe hatte gegen Mitternacht angerufen und gefragt ob jemand bereit war Meredith abzuholen. Alex war zum Glück noch in der Klinik gewesen, als Izzie ihn auf seinem Mobiltelefon erreicht hatte und er war zu Joe gegangen um Meredith dort abzuholen und nach Hause zubringen.

Sie war so betrunken gewesen das sie kaum hatte gehen können. Gemeinsam hatten sie Meredith schließlich ins Bett gebracht und dabei hatte Me. Und so ging das nun schon seit Tagen.

Missmutig schob Izzie sich ein paar Pommes in den Mund und ließ ihren Blick erneut zu Derek und Rose hinüber schweifen. Was fand er nur an Rose?

Sie begriff das ganze immer noch nicht. Plötzlich war sie da gewesen und hatte alles verändert. Und aus Meredith dieses Wrack gemacht das Izzie kaum mehr wieder erkannte.

Nicht einmal, als Addison in Seattle aufgetaucht war, war es Meredith so schlecht gegangen und bereits da hatte Izzie gedacht es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen. Nun wusste sie das es sehr wohl schlimmer kommen konnte.

Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl das Meredith bereits jetzt jegliche Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hatte und das gefiel Izzie ganz und gar nicht.

„Das ist nicht gut.“

„Was?“ Irritiert fuhr Izzie aus ihren Gedanken auf und sah gerade noch, wie Derek aus der Cafeteria eilte.

 

 

* * *

 

Blindlings hastete Meredith den Flur entlang. Sie wusste nicht wohin. Sie wollte nur weg.

Das war alles woran sie denken konnte, während sie verzweifelt versuchte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen bevor sie allein war. Das Krankenhauspersonal tratschte schon genug über ihr erbärmliches Privatleben, dass schon lange nicht mehr privat war.

Atemlos riss sie die Tür zum nächsten Materialraum auf und ließ sie laut hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, ehe sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

_Ich kann das nicht mehr aushalten. Ich kann nicht. Ich will nicht._

Sie musste das stoppen. _Egal wie._

„Meredith.“

Dereks Stimme ließ sie entsetzt hochfahren.

Sie hatte ihn nicht rein kommen hören. Tatsächlich hatte sie nicht mal bemerkt dass er ihr gefolgt war. Und jetzt stand er direkt vor ihr und musterte sie mit besorgtem Blick, während er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss drückte.

„Verschwinde Derek,“ presste sie mühsam zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor und wurde sich dabei schmerzlich der Tatsache bewusst wie jämmerlich sie aussehen musste.

 _Kein Wunder das er mich nicht will,_ dachte sie bitter während sie sich instinktiv die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie seine warme Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte. Sie wollte sich augenblicklich los machen, doch irgendetwas hielt sie zurück.

„Sieh mich an Meredith, bitte…“

Ein Frösteln durchzuckte sie, als seine warmen Finger zärtlich ihr Kinn berührten. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihm schließlich direkt in die Augen.

_Derek._

Sein Gesicht war so nah an ihrem, dass sie seinen warmen Atem bereits auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte.

Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Sie wollte nur noch vergessen. Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken müssen das ihr Leben sich erneut in einen Alptraum verwandelt hatte.

Und noch bevor ihr klar wurde was sie tat, hatte sie ihn bereits geküsst. Und er erwiderte ihren Kuss.

Sie, spürte wie sich seine Lippen sanft auf ihre legten, während seine Hände sich um ihren schlanken Körper schlossen und er seine Finger durch ihr langes blondes Haar gleiten ließ.

Meredith taumelte rückwärts und er drückte sie sanft gegen die Wand, während sie sich küssten. Erst langsam und liebevoll, dann fest und fordernd. Ihre Körper sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

„Nicht Derek,“ Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

_Wir dürfen das nicht._

Sie wollte sich losmachen, doch er hielt sie fest. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie spürte wie ihre Knie ihren Dienst versagten und gab ihren Widerstand auf.

Er hob sie hoch, während er sie sanft gegen die kalte Wand drückte und Meredith begann mit geschickten Bewegungen seine Hose zu öffnen und ihre Finger zum Bund seiner Shorts gleiten zu lassen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich atemlos und ihre Zungen berührten sich sanft. Wie lange war es her seit sie sich das letzte Mal geliebt hatten?

Meredith konnte seine Hände überall auf ihrem Körper spüren und sie war nicht mehr fähig auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, während Derek ihr sanft die Kleidung vom Körper streifte.

Sie wollte ihm sovieles sagen, doch sie brachte nur ein erwartungsvolles Stöhnen von sich, während er seine Lippen über ihren nackten Oberkörper wandern ließ und damit jeden Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verscheuchte.

 

* * *

 

 

„Meredith.“ Unbeholfen versuchte Derek einen Schritt auf sie zu zumachen, während er sich gleichzeitig darum bemühte seine Kleidung wieder richtig zu ordnen.

Jetzt musste er endgültig den Verstand verloren haben. Anders konnte er das was eben passiert war nicht erklären.

Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, während er weiter zu Meredith hinüber sah.

Sie stand ihm, in dem plötzlich viel zu klein wirkenden Raum, gegenüber und schlüpfte hastig zurück in ihre blaue OP Kleidung.

„Meredith ich weiß nicht,“ setzte er erneut an, gab es jedoch gleich wieder auf. Er wollte auf sie zu gehen, doch er wusste nicht ob das dass richtige war. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch alles was ihm in den Sinn kam war unbedeutend und absolut sinnlos. Sein Verstand versagte ihm seinen Dienst.

Das Piepen seines Pagers durchbrach schließlich die Stille zwischen ihnen. Ein Blick darauf verriet ihm das es ein Notfall war.

„Meredith ich muss los,“ stammelte er betreten, während sich seine Hand bereits um den Türgriff schloss.

“ Schon in Ordnung.“

„Meredith ich…“

Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Alles in Ordnung,“ wiederholte sie dann tonlos, während sie ein gequältes Lächeln aufsetzte.

Es war nicht zu übersehen das sie ihn anlog. Nichts war in Ordnung. Gar nichts, dachte er erschöpft. Doch er hatte jetzt keine Zeit dafür. Sein Pager ging erneut und brachte ihn unsanft in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Wir sprechen später,“ murmelte er dann hastig und stürzte aus dem Raum.

_Was hatte er nur getan?_

 

* * *

Meredith saß in ihrem Wagen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett, machte ihr klar das sie bereits seit einer Stunde hier saß. Die Hände am Steuer und den Blick auf den dunklen Krankenhaus Parkplatz vor sich gerichtet.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel sie heute Abend getrunken hatte, aber sie war in jedem Fall zu betrunken um selbst noch zu fahren. Schon wieder.

Natürlich hätte sie sich ein Taxi nehmen können, doch sie wollte nicht nach Hause. Sie wollte nirgends hin. Also saß sie hier, in ihrem Wagen und starrte stumm in die Nacht hinaus.

_Derek._

Wie hatte das nur geschehen können?

Kraftlos verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen, als sie spürte das sie es nicht mehr länger schaffte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Warum hatte sie das zugelassen?

Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie war so müde das sie es kaum mehr schaffte klar zu denken.

 _Dirty Mistress,_ dachte sie bitter. Das war alles was sie war. Sie konnte ihre Hände nicht von Männern lassen, die nicht ihr gehörten. Derek war mit Rose zusammen und nicht mit ihr und dennoch… Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken.

Doch nicht einmal die unzähligen Gläser Tequila bei Joe hatten ihren Schmerz heute Abend stillen können. Nicht mehr.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie drehten sich im Kreis. Jeden Tag aufs neue. Cristina hatte recht. Entweder sie stand völlig neben sich oder sie hatte Sex mit ihm. Das war ihr Leben..

_Ein Leben das sie nicht mehr wollte._

Sie fuhr erschrocken herum, als die Fahertür von außen geöffnet wurde und musste dann ein hysterischen Lachen unterdrücken, als sie Derek erkannte. Er stand vor ihr mit der Hand an der Tür und musterte sie besorgt.

„Verschwinde,“ war alles was sie schließlich gequält über die Lippen brachte. Sie war zu betrunken, um jetzt mit ihm über diesen Tag oder ihre Beziehung zu diskutieren und sie wollte jetzt auch keinen Sex in ihrem Auto haben. Jedenfalls nicht mit ihm.

„Meredith wir müssen reden.“ Reden? Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Wie oft hatten sie beide diesen Satz gesagt? Sie spürte wie er ihr seine Hand auf den Arm legte, doch sie stieß ihn brüsk beiseite.

„Reden? Wir müssen gar nichts mehr Derek. Verschwinde endlich. Bitte!“ Sie wusste wie verzweifelt ihre Stimme klang, denn genau so fühlte sie sich. Verzweifelt. Sie konnte seinen Blick spüren und sie kämpfte mit ihren Tränen, während sie tief Luft holte.

„Verdammt Derek, hör endlich auf mich so anzusehen!“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, während die Worte aus ihrem Mund sprudelten. Er sollte endlich gehen und aus ihrem Leben verschwinden.

Sie konnte das nicht mehr. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und sie wollte nicht mehr die sein die sie aus sich hatte machen lassen.

Sie wollte gar nicht mehr da sein.

„Meredith…“ Vorsichtig griff er schließlich nach ihrer Hand, sie wollte sie ihm entziehen, doch diesmal hielt er sie fest.

„Meredith es geht um deine Mutter“ war schließlich alles was er sagte.

 

 

* * *

 

Atemlos rannte Meredith den Gang entlang. Sie wusste das Derek erhebliche Mühe hatte ihr zu folgen und beinahe hätte sie laut aufgelacht. Immerhin war sie betrunken und nicht er.

Die vor Wut verzerrte Stimme ihrer Mutter, empfing sie bereits bei ihrem Eintreffen in der Notaufnahme.

„Meredith! Meredith, wo zur Hölle bist du !“

Meredith verharrte stumm im Türrahmen des kleinen Zimmers, während sie fassungslos das Szenario betrachtete das sich ihr bot. Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Ihre Mutter war an die Trage der Sanitäter fixiert und schrie und schlug trotz der Gurte energisch um sich.

Dr. Webber stand neben ihr und Meredith konnte von der Tür aus seine beruhigenden Worte hören, mit denen er sanft auf ihre Mutter einzureden versuchte. Zwei Schwestern standen hilflos im Raum, die Sanitäter daneben.

_Warum sedierte sie denn niemand?_

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Meredith leise, bemüht darum wenigstens halbwegs nüchtern zu klingen. Doch an Dr. Baileys irritiertem Blick, konnte sie erkennen das es nicht funktionierte.

„Meredith, es tut mir so leid,…“ antwortete sie mit forschendem Blick, während sie sich von der Trage abwandte und einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. „Sie ist im Pflegeheim gestürzt und weil sie bewusstlos war hat das Personal dort, einen Krankenwagen gerufen und nun….“

Dr. Bailey warf einen betrübten Blick auf Ellis Grey. „Das Beruhigungsmittel wirkt nicht.“

 _Es ist nicht zu überhören_ , dachte Meredith missmutig ehe sie sich nickend das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

Erst jetzt wo sie stand, merkte sie wie betrunken sie wirklich war. Sie musste sich am Türrahmen abstützen um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Meredith, wo warst du den?“

Die barschen Worte ihrer Mutter rissen sie schließlich unsanft aus ihren Gedanken und ließen sie hastig aufblicken.

Ellis Grey musterte sie kühl und Meredith fühlte sich sofort fünfzehn Jahre jünger. Wie ein Kind.

„Wo treibst du dich die ganz Nacht herum?“

Meredith schloss instinktiv einen Augenblick lang ihre Augen. Nicht schon wieder. Bitte.

„Jetzt bin ich ja hier Mom,“ flüsterte sie kaum hörbar in den Raum hinein, ehe sie sich an Dr. Bailey vorbei schob und einen Schritt auf die Trage zumachte. „Es tut mir leid, ich hab die Zeit ganz vergessen,“ fügte sie dann mit gespielter Reue hinzu, während sie sich zu einem Lächeln zwang. Nicht hier. Bitte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt du musst um acht zu Hause sein.“

Meredith biss sich fest auf die Lippen um sich selbst wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, während sie den Kopf sinken ließ. „Ich weiß Mom, es tut mir leid.“

_Bitte Mom. Bitte nicht hier._

„Es tut dir leid, immer sagst du das selbe. Wie dein Vater. Du bist genauso wie er.“

_Nein Mom. Bitte tu mir das nicht an._

Meredith warf ihrer Mutter einen flehenden Blick zu. Wann hörte das alles endlich auf? Wie oft würde das noch passieren?

_Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen._

„Mom ist schon gut. Es tut mir leid, wirklich…“ stammelte Meredith heiser, während sie sich krampfhaft darum bemühte nicht die Nerven zu verlieren, doch in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Kampf.

_Hör auf Mom. Hör auf. Hör endlich auf._

„Wo warst du, Meredith? Sag mir sofort wo du warst? Warst du bei ihm, ich habe dir doch gesagt das er eine Frau hat!“

Meredith wurde blass.

_Sie konnte das nicht wissen. Das konnte nicht sein._

„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt Meredith, er wird sie nicht verlassen! Das tun sie nie! Sie bleiben nicht bei uns!“ Langsam wich Meredith vom Bett ihrer Mutter zurück.

_Sie kann das nicht wissen._

_Sie musste etwas durcheinander bringen._

Meredith versuchte den Blicken auszuweichen, die nun auf ihr ruhten.

Dr. Webber, Dr. Bailey, die beiden Schwestern, die Sanitäter und Derek der längst hinter ihr das Zimmer betreten hatte. Alle starrten sie an.

„Warum hörst du nicht auf mich Meredith? Du solltest auf mich hören. Du bist doch noch ein Kind! Ein Kind das er unbedingt haben wollte und das ich nun alleine großziehen muss.“

Meredith spürte wie ihre Knie nachgaben. Das Zimmer begann zu schwanken und die Wände schienen direkt auf sie zu zukommen.

Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern das ihre Muter krank war. Sagte sich selbst das nicht bei Verstand war und nichts von dem was sie sagte auch wirklich so meinte.

_Doch so war es nicht._

Nicht für Meredith.

 

 

* * *

 

„Meredith…shhhhh. Meredith, du musst atmen,“ flüsterte Derek heiser, während er einen hektischen Schritt auf sie zu machte.

Sanft legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und strich ihr dann mit der anderen beruhigend über den Rücken, doch er konnte bereits spüren wie sie sich weiter verkrampfte und dabei war jegliche Kontrolle über ihre Atmung zu verlieren.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihre Mutter an, während sie panisch nach Luft rang. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Verschwinde Meredith! Verschwinde! Geh mir endlich aus den Augen!“ Ellis Greys Stimme jagte selbst Derek einen Schauer über den Rücken und ließ ihn instinktiv zurück weichen.

Er spürte wie Meredith in seinen Armen heftig zu zittern begann und verstärkte seinen Griff um zu verhindern das sie zu Boden sank.

„Meredith, du musst atmen. Atmen.“

Ihre Blick irrte unkontrolliert durch den Raum, während sich ihre Hand panisch um seinen Arm klammerte.

Sie versuchte ihre Atmung in den Griff zu bekommen, doch damit schien sie es nur schlimmer zu machen. Ihre Atemzüge wurde immer unkontrollierter. Jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und ihre Lippen nahmen einen unnatürlichen Blauton an.

„Meredith,“ flüsterte er besorgt, doch sie reagierte nicht. Rücklings stolperte er gegen die Wand, ohne ihn dabei loszulassen. In ihrem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck von blanker Panik.

„Dr. Grey können sie mich hören? Dr. Grey?“ Miranda hatte sich von der Trage abgewandt und war nun neben ihn getreten.

Meredith versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch sie brachte nur ein paar weitere unkontrollierte Atemstöße hervor.

„Wir müssen ihr etwas geben Derek, “ erwiderte Miranda besorgt, während sie auch schon aus dem Raum eilte und dabei Derek andeutete ihr mit Meredith zu folgen.

Sanft schob er Meredith zur Tür und auf den leeren Flur hinaus, während er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete wie Richard mühsam versuchte Ellis Grey wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Vor der Tür dirigierte Derek Meredith zu Boden und zwang sie dann sich zu setzen. „Meredith. Atmen….Mer bitte…,“ flüsterte er ihr leise zu, während er sich neben sie auf den kalten Boden sinken ließ und ihr beruhigend übers Haar strich.

Sie machte ihm Angst. Jetzt machte sie ihm wirklich Angst.

„Ich … ich…,“ stammelte sie mühsam, ehe sich ihre Stimme erneut zwischen ihren hastigen Atemzügen verlor.

„Shhh Mer atmen….“ murmelte Derek sanft und ermahnte sich dabei selbst einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Doch die Angst um Meredith raubte ihm fast den Verstand.

Er sah erst wieder auf, als Miranda neben ihm auftauchte. Sie drückte ihm eine Spritze in die Hand und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick auf Meredith, ehe sie zurück in das Behandlungszimmer eilte.

Derek atmete erleichtert auf, während er die Verschluss Kappe von der Nadel zog, die Spritze zwischen seine Zähne klemmte und die Ärmel von Merediths Pullover nach oben schob.

„Ganz ruhig Meredith, gleich wird es besser,“ flüsterte er ihr leise zu und setzte dabei vorsichtig die Spritze an. Sie zuckte nur kurz zurück, ehe sie den Blick abwandte.

Zärtlich hielt Derek ihre Hand, während er die Spritze beiseite legte und vorsichtig die Ärmel ihres Pullovers wieder über ihre Handgelenke schob. Sie atmete immer noch hastig, aber inzwischen etwas ruhiger, als noch vor ein paar Sekunden.

_Gott sei Dank._

Langsam lehnte er sich ein Stück zur Seite um erneut einen Blick in das Behandlungszimmer werfen zu können. Auch Ellis Grey hatte sich beruhigt. Er konnte sehen wie die Sanitäter sie endlich von der Trage auf die Behandlungsliege umlagerten.

Richard und Miranda standen am Ende des Raumes und flüsterten leise miteinander.

Derek schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, während er sich wieder an Meredith wandte und ihr sanft über das blonde Haar strich.

Er war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause gewesen, als Ellis Grey eingeliefert worden war und Miranda ihn gefragt hatte, ob er wusste wo Meredith war, da sie sie nicht erreichen konnte. Dereks erster Gedanke war die Bar gewesen und auf dem Weg dorthin hatte er sie am Steuer ihres Wagens sitzen sehen.

Er fragte sich still ob sie wirklich vorgehabt hatte noch selbst zu fahren. Nur allzu deutlich hatte er den strengen Tequilla Geruch wahrnehmen können, der ihm noch immer in der Nase brannte und Mirandas Blick zu urteilen war er auch ihr nicht entgangen.

Betrübt stellte Derek sich die Frage warum Meredith alleine war.

_Wo war Cristina? Und Izzie? Irgendjemand._

Stumm ließ er seinen Blick sinken. Merediths Atmung hatte sich endlich normalisiert. Langsam hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb, während sie starr auf die gegenüberliegende Wand blickte. Ihre großen Augen füllten sich abermals mit Tränen, während ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten.

„Es ist ok, Meredith. Es ist ok,“ flüsterte Derek heiser, ehe er sie sanft an sich heran zog.

Er erwartete einen lautstarken Protest, doch stattdessen ließ sie sich ohne jeden Widerstand in seine Arme sinken.

 

 

* * *

 

Kraftlos ließ Meredith sich in Dereks schützende Arme sinken. Sie schloss ihre Augen und verbarg ihr Gesicht an Dereks Brust.

Sie wusste was sie ihr morgen sagen würden. _Sie ist nicht sie selbst Meredith._

Aber das stimmte nicht wirklich.

Mit mir hat sie schon immer so gesprochen. Schon lange bevor die Diagnose gestellt worden war.

Aber das wusste niemand. Und das war nur eines von den Dingen, die sie stets zu verbergen versuchte.

Ihre Lungen schmerzten vom Hyperventilieren und der Tequila in ihrem Magen rebellierte. Sie zwang sich tief Luft zu holen und hoffte inständig sich nicht übergeben zu müssen.

Für einen Abend hatte sie sich bereits genug erniedrigt.

Morgen früh würde die ganze Klinik über ihre Bühnenreife Panikattacke im Bilde sein. Und sie würde trotzdem hier her kommen. Wie immer.

_Das Leben ging schließlich weiter._

Und niemand hat mich je gefragt ob ich das will, dachte sie bitter während sie ihr Gesicht noch tiefer an Dereks Brust vergrub. Auch das würde morgen das ganze Krankenhaus wissen. Aber im Augenblick war ihr das egal.

Sie hob den Kopf erst wieder, als sie Schritte neben sich hörte und sah Dr. Bailey und Dr. Webber, nebeneinander aus dem Behandlungszimmer kommen.

Sprachen sie mit ihr?

Meredith konnte sich nicht auf ihre Worte konzentrieren, selbst ihre Gesichter verschwammen immer wieder undeutlich vor ihren Augen. Sie blinzelte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte schmerzhaft und ihre Lieder waren so schwer, dass sie es kaum noch schaffte ihre Augen offen zu halten.

Sie hörte Dereks Stimme an ihrem Ohr und spürte dann, wie er sie mit sich auf die Beine zog.

Doch ihre Knie gaben nach, bevor sie selbst richtig stand.

Reflexartig schlossen sich Dereks Hände um ihre Hüfte, während er mit ihr sprach.

War das eine Frage?

Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch bevor sie begriff was geschah verlor sie den Boden unter den Füßen.

Sie spürte seine Hände unter ihren Knien und an ihren Schulten und wollte dagegen protestieren, doch sie war schlicht zu erschöpft dazu.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, ehe sie ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter ruhen ließ.

Sie spürte die Tränen die hinter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern brannten und zwang sich nicht darüber nachzudenken was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie die Augen öffnete.

_Er wird nicht mehr da sein._

Und egal wer stattdessen an ihrem Bett sitzen würde – es würde nicht das selbe sein.

 

 

* * *

 

Betrübt saß Derek an Merediths Bett und beobachtete sie schweigend in dem schwachen Licht, dass der Mond durch die Fenster in ihr Zimmer warf. Er hatte kein Licht angemacht aus Angst sie wieder zu wecken.

Sie war noch im Auto eingeschlafen und Derek hatte es nicht gewagt sie zu wecken, stattdessen hatte er sie ins Haus getragen.

Alex hatte ihm verschlafen die Tür geöffnet und schon an seinem missmutigen Blick hatte Derek sehen können, dass er in diesem Haus kein gern gesehener Gast mehr war. Und er war selbst Schuld daran.

Ihm war klar, dass Alex ihn nur deswegen nicht angebrüllt hatte, weil er Meredith in seinem Armen gehalten hatten. Alex war ihm schließlich bis zu ihrem Zimmer gefolgt und hatte ihn gefragt was passiert war. Derek hatte ihm den Abend in einer kurzen Zusammenfassung geschildert und Alex hatte kurz genickt, ehe er in Richtung Küche verschwunden um Cristina anzurufen, damit jemand da war der die Nacht bei Meredith verbringen konnte.

Derek warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. Cristina musste jeden Augenblick da sein.

Behutsam zog er die Bettdecke etwas höher und strich Meredith dabei sanft über ihr blondes Haar. Obwohl sie schlief, sah sie immer noch erschöpft und angespannt aus.

Langsam ließ Derek seinen Blick durch ihr Zimmer schweifen und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Es herrschte das übliche Chaos. _Merediths Chaos._

Das Vibrieren seines Mobiltelefons ließ ihn schließlich erschrocken zusammen zucken. Hastig griff er in seine Jackentasche und warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf den bunten Display. Rose.

Achtlos ließ er sein Telefon zurück in seine Jackentasche gleiten.

Das war schon der fünfte Anruf heute Abend. Sie waren verabredet gewesen, aber er hatte ihr nicht einmal abgesagt. Doch ihm war klar das morgen früh, bereits das ganze Krankenhaus von Merediths Panikattacke, wissen würde und ebenso von seiner Rolle dabei.

Im Stillen hoffte Derek dass das Grund genug für Rose sein würde um es zu beenden.

Er war sich nicht einmal wirklich sicher was das eigentlich zwischen ihnen war, er wusste nur das er ihr schon seit Tagen aus dem Weg ging. Nicht erst seit heute Mittag. Nicht erst seit er und Meredith…

Er schluckte.

_Wie hatte das nur passieren können?_

Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, als er sie aus der Cafeteria hatte stürmen sehen.

Und dann?

Er wollte nicht daran denken wie sie sich gefühlt haben musste, als er sie allein in dem Materialraum hatte stehen lassen.

Den Rest des Tages hatte er im OP verbracht. Mit Rose.

Beschämt ließ Derek den Blick sinken. Er war wütend gewesen. Wütend auf Meredith und Rose war einfach dagewesen.

Sie hatte die selben Vorstellungen, die selben Träume und Hoffnungen. Sie wollte das was er wollte. Ein Haus, Heiraten, Kinder und gemeinsam alt werden. Sie war perfekt.

_Aber nicht die Richtige für mich._

Er wollte all das, aber nur mit einer Frau und die war nicht Rose.

 

 

* * *

 

Cristina stand im Türrahmen zu Merediths Zimmer und beobachtete schweigend die Szene vor sich.

Sie war gerade auf dem Weg ins Bett gewesen, als das Telefon geläutete hatte.

Instinktiv hatte sie bereits seit Stunden, auf diesen Anruf gewartet gehabt. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal.

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte Joe sie bereits mehrfach angerufen und gebeten Meredith aus der Bar abzuholen, da sie zu betrunken gewesen war um sie alleine in ein Taxi zu setzen.

Cristina gefiel das alles nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Der Anruf heute Nacht hatte sie jedoch überrascht. Es war nicht Joe gewesen, sondern Alex, der ihr in kurzen Sätzen erklärt hatte was im Krankenhaus passiert war.

Missmutig schüttelte Cristina den Kopf, während sie ihren Blick auf Derek ruhen ließ, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf Merediths Bett saß.

Die Beziehung der beiden hatte ihr von Anfang an nicht behagt und es hätte vorbei sein sollen, als Addison nach Seattle gekommen war.

Das hätte Grund genug sein sollen um Meredith klar zu machen das Derek nicht der Richtige sein konnte wenn er ihr seine Ehe, egal wie kaputt diese gewesen sein möchte, verschwiegen hatte. Aber es war nicht vorbei gewesen.

Und dann plötzlich – war Rose aufgetaucht.

Cristina war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie nichts mehr überraschen würde und dann … _Derek und Rose._

Seither war alles anders. Meredith war anders.

Cristina räusperte sich laut, während sie einen weiteren Schritt ins Zimmer machte.

Derek blickte auf und erhob sich noch im selben Moment von Merediths Bett. Cristina registrierte zufrieden das offensichtliche Unbehagen auf seinem Gesicht.

Er hatte allen Grund sich schlecht zu fühlen und von ihr hatte er kein Mitgefühl zu erwarten. Nicht nach allem was zwischen ihm und Meredith passiert war.

Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu und Cristina konnte sehen wie er dabei nervös die Hände wrang.

„Sie müsste bis morgen früh schlafen,“ murmelte er heiser. „Ich hoffe ihr habt Aspirin da. Sie wird sich nicht sehr gut fühlen wenn sie aufwacht.“

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal,“ erwiderte Christina trocken und stellte zufrieden fest, wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Er hatte verstanden was sie ihm damit hatte sagen wollen.

„Okay, also, dann….“ stammelte er betreten, während er sich an Cristina vorbei zu Tür schob. Im Türrahmen hielt er jedoch plötzlich inne.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid,“ hörte Cristina ihn leise hinter sich flüstern.

Sie seufzend erschöpft ehe sie sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte und ihn eine Zeit lang missmutig musterte.

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät,“ antwortete sie ihm schließlich mit fester Stimme, ehe sie sich Meredith zuwandte.

Doch erst als sie Dereks Schritte auf der Treppe hören konnte, ließ sie sich seufzend zu Meredith aufs Bett sinken.

Trotz der Dunkelheit, konnte Cristina sehen das sie vor dem einschlafen geweint haben musste. Noch immer glänzten ihre Wangen Tränennass.

Nachdenklich starrte Christina aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus.

Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ihnen das schlimmste erst noch bevorstand.

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Stop The World**

**.**

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_._ **

´“Meredith! Aufwachen! Meredith!“

Meredith blinzelte irritiert und versuchte langsam ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch es war zu hell im Zimmer. Das grelle Licht, irgendwo über ihr, brannte so unerbittlich in ihren Augen, dass sie sie wieder schließen musste.

Wo war sie?

Sie lag in einem Bett. Aber war es ihr eigenes? Sie war sich nicht sicher.

„Meredith.“  _Cristina?_

„Hey, Meredith! Mach die Augen auf!“ Meredith presste mühsam ein Stöhnen hervor, während sie einen erneuten Versuch startete ihre Augen zu öffnen.Nur langsam nahm sie ihre Umgebung war.

Sie war in ihrem Zimmer. In ihrem Haus. Und Cristina saß auf der Kante ihres Bettes und hielt ihr eine Tasse Kaffee entgegen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ sie musterte sie mit einem besorgten Blick.

Meredith hielt inne. Doch bevor sie fragen konnte, warum es den nicht so sein sollte, fiel es ihr wieder ein _. Ihre Mutter._

Sie schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen, während sie blind nach der Tasse griff und sich dann langsam, in ihrem Bett aufsetzte.. „Ich denke schon,“ murmelte sie müde. „Was machst du hier? Ich meine…“ Sie suchte nach Worten.

„Alex hat angerufen und erzählt das Derek dich nach Hause gebracht hat. Betrunken und sediert. Er hat gesagt du hättest eine Panikattacke gehabt und das war Grund genug, um mich in meinen Wagen zu setzen und herzukommen.“

Meredith unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Panikattacke. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen was sie heue im Krankenhaus erwarten würde.

Sie sah zu wie Cristina sich von ihrem Bett erhob und einen Schritt in Richtung Zimmertür machte.

„Unsere Schicht beginnt in einer knappen Stunde, du solltest dich also beeilen.“

Meredith nickte. „Ok,“ murmelte sie tonlos, während sie an ihrem Kaffee nippte.

Eine Welle der Übelkeit überrollte sie so plötzlich das sie einen Moment lang, die Augen schließen musste.

„Hey Meredith, ist alles okay mit dir?“ hörte sie Cristinas besorgte Stimme, die plötzlich wieder an ihrem Bett stand.

Meredith schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während sie ihr die Tasse Kaffee zurückgab. „Tequila,“ brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor und versuchte durch gleichmässige Atemzüge zu verhindern, dass sie sich übergeben musste.

„Vielleicht solltest du erstmal duschen gehen,“ murmelte Christina gedankenverloren.

Meredith konnte nur nicken. Hatte sie gestern wirklich soviel getrunken? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern.

Meredith sah zu, wie Cristina erneut in Richtung Tür davon ging.

„Cristina“ murmelte sie leise.

„Ja,“ Cristina stand schon im Türrahmen, als sie sich zu ihr drehte.

„Danke….“ flüsterte Meredith schließlich leise und versuchte dabei ein Lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Geh duschen Meredith,“ antwortete Cristina sanft, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

Meredith ließ sich kraftlos auf ihr Bett zurück sinken. Wie war sie hier her gekommen?

Das letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte war der Krankenhaus Flur. Derek musste sie hergebracht haben. Derek. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie fragte sich wie viel Beruhigungsmittel, er ihr gestern verabreicht hatte, dass sie sich an kaum etwas erinnern konnte.

_Daran könnte ich mich wieder gewöhnen._

Schnell vertrieb sie den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, während sie sich langsam aus ihrem Bett quälte und in Richtung Badezimmer wankte.

Wie sie arbeiten sollte war ihr ein Rätsel.

Aber sie musste in die Klinik. Sie musste arbeiten und sie musste sich um ihre Mutter kümmern und den Eindruck erwecken, dass es ihr gut ging.

_Und dabei war sie doch die schlechteste Lügnerin der Welt._

Meredith stand vor dem Fenster, dass vom Zimmer ihrer Mutter, auf den Krankenhaus Flur hinaus führte.

Ellis Grey lag in ihrem Bett und starrte völlig Abwesend aus dem Fenster, hinaus in eine völlig andere Welt. Wie es wohl war, dachte Meredith kurz und konnte dabei die Sehnsucht in ihrem Inneren kaum unterdrücken.

_Nichts zu merken. Nichts zu wissen. Sich an nichts erinnern zu müssen._

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ den Kopf, gegen die kalte Scheibe sinken. Sie wollte nicht hier sein. Sie wollte nirgends sein.

Und fast hätte sie das schon auf dem Highway erreicht. Erst am Steuer ihres Wagens war ihr klar geworden, dass sie besser mit Cristina gefahren wäre. Sie hatte sich kaum auf den Verkehr konzentrieren können und ständig waren ihr die Augen zu gefallen. Es grenzte an ein Wunder das sie es unbeschadet bis zur Klinik geschafft hatte.

Meredith betrachtete weiter schweigend ihre Mutter.

Die Schwestern hatten ihr gesagt, dass sie durch die Beruhigungsmittel noch verwirrter war und erst vor einer Stunde, einen weiteren Ausbruch gehabt hatte. Deshalb hatte Meredith sich auch dazu entschlossen nicht hinein zugehen. Sie wollte eine weitere unschöne Szene um jeden Preis vermeiden.

Sie hatte nur einen kurzen Blick in die Akte ihrer Mutter geworfen, doch bisher lagen noch keine Ergebnisse vor. Sie würde später noch mal herkommen müssen, denn sie war es die mit den Ärzten sprechen musste und es wurde erwartete das sie die richtigen Entscheidungen für ihre Mutter traf.

Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen. _Ich kann das nicht mehr,_ dachte sie müde, wandte sich vom Fenster ab und eilte den leeren Flur hinunter.

Sie war spät dran, Bailey würde bereits warten.

Meredith stieg in den Fahrstuhl und ließ sich, froh darüber das sie noch einen Moment allein sein konnte, gegen die Wand sinken.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte immer noch. Sie brauchte unbedingt ein Aspirin. Oder besser eine ganze Packung. Gerade als sich die Türen vor ihr schließen wollten, schob sich abrupt eine Hand dazwischen und sie gingen erneut auf.

Meredith hob den Kopf und erstarte. _Nein._

Sie musste ein genervtes Stöhnen unterdrücken, während sie instinktiv ein Stück zur Seite rutschte, als Derek zu ihr in den Aufzug trat.

War er den wirklich überall? Gab es keinen Ort an dem sie ihm nicht über den Weg lief?

Sie rieb sich erschöpft die Augen und versuchte damit seinem besorgten Blick auszuweichen.

„Wie geht es dir?“ Seine Stimme ließ sie zusammen zucken. „Mir geht es gut“ murmelte sie nach einer Weile leise, während sie sich auf die Anzeigestaffel des Fahrstuhls zu konzentrieren versuchte.

Was dachte er denn wie es ihr ging?

Sie konnte spüren das er sie immer noch ansah und sie musste schlucken.

Unwillkürlich musste sie an den gestrigen Tag denken. Als sie und Derek… Sie zwang sich die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen und murmelte mit heißerer Stimme: „Danke fürs nach Hause bringen.“

„Gern geschehen.“

Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie inständig hoffte er würde es dabei belassen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen.

Sie hatte nicht die Kraft dazu und sie wollte weder in Tränen ausbrechen, noch mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn einschlagen und sie wusste, sie würde eines von beiden tun, sobald sie eine Unterhaltung begannen.

Der Aufzug hielt und Meredith atmete erleichtert auf, froh darüber nicht mehr mit Derek allein sein zu müssen und so weiteren unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Doch sie änderte ihre Meinung, als sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten und sie das Gefühl erfasste, augenblicklich ins Bodenlose zu fallen.

_Rose._

_Verdammt!_ Derek merkte wie sich sein Körper in Panik anspannte, als er Rose zu ihnen in den Aufzug treten sah. _Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier._

Sie lächelte ihn an, während sie auf ihn zukam und schien dabei Meredith gar nicht zu bemerken.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Derek sehen wie Merediths Augen sich vor Entsetzen weiteten und er hätte nichts lieber getan, als Rose weit von sich zu schieben.

„Hey, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht,“ murmelte sie fröhlich.“ „Ja?“ Derek versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe.

Er warf Meredith einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie stand stocksteif da und starrte gegen die geschlossenen Türen des Fahrstuhls.

Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie ihre Gefühle kaum noch zurück halten konnte. Sie biss sich so fest auf die Lippen, dass er sicher war das sie bereits bluten mussten.

Auf ihrem Gesicht lag soviel Schmerz und Kummer, dass allein ihr Anblick ihm fast das Herz brach.

„Heute Abend?“ „Was?“ Derek sah auf.

„Ob wir heute Abend essen gehen?“ Rose lächelte zu ihm empor. Sie musste bereits die ganze Zeit mit ihm geredet haben, doch er konnte sich an keines ihrer Worte erinnern, aber es schien ihr entgangen zu sein.

„Ähm….ich …. Heute Abend…..“ stammelte er heiser, während er nach einer Ausrede suchte.

Er wollte nicht ja und nicht nein sagen. Er wollte aus diesem Aufzug raus und zwar sofort. Wie schaffte er es nur, sich immer wieder in solche Situationen zu bringen?

Bevor er Rose jedoch antworten konnte, hielt der Fahrstuhl ein weiteres Mal und kaum hatten sich die Türen geöffnet, war Meredith auch schon verschwunden.

Ein Blick auf die Anzeigentafel verriet ihm das es nicht einmal ihr Stockwerk war.

Er musste sich zusammen reißen um ihr nicht nachzulaufen und schob resigniert die Hände in die Taschen seines Kittels, während er sich rückwärts gegen die Wand sinken ließ.

So konnten sie nicht weiter machen.

Erst als er Rose fragenden Blick auffing, wurde ihm klar das er ihr immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

„Ist es wegen ihrer Mutter?“ Sie musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

Derek senkte den Blick und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Er suchte hilflos nach Worten. „Ja ich…also….Rose…..“

„Schon gut“, murmelte sie enttäuscht und kehrte ihm dann den Rücken zu. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch er wusste nicht was.

Der Aufzug hielt erneut und noch ehe Derek reagieren konnte, war auch Rose aus dem Aufzug geeilt und er blieb allein zurück.

Meredith saß auf dem Boden des Aufenthaltsraumes. Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand und blickte betrübt in die Tasse Kaffee, die sie in den Händen hielt.

Neben ihr auf dem Fußboden, stapelten sich die Post OP Berichte der letzten Wochen.

Dr. Bailey war sichtlich verwundert gewesen, dass sie überhaupt zum Dienst erschienen war und hatte sie mit besorgten Blick gemustert.

Meredith hatte versucht überzeugend zu wirken, doch hatte ihren Worten keinen Glauben geschenkt und aus diesem Grund saß sie jetzt hier, allein mit einem Stapel Akten und einer kalten Tasse Kaffee.

Sie lauschte den Geräusche draußen auf dem Flur.

Es war Mittagszeit und die meisten ihrer Kollegen waren in der Cafeteria. Meredith wusste das es nicht lange dauern würde, bis irgendjemand von ihren Freunden hier auftauchen würde um zu fragen wie es ihr ging.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Wie sehr sie diese Frage mittlerweile hasste.

Sie ließ die Tasse in ihren Händen auf den Boden sinken und stützte den Kopf in ihre Hände. Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf hatte nicht nachgelassen, aber da ihr immer noch übel war, hatte sie bisher auf ein Schmerzmittel verzichtet.

Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie wusste das Bailey sie jederzeit gehen lassen würde, doch sie wollte nicht nach Hause. Und einen anderen Ort gab es nicht. _Nicht mehr._

Unwillkürlich ging ihr die Begegnung, heute morgen im Fahrstuhl durch den Kopf. _Derek und Rose._

Sie gemeinsam und derart vertraut miteinander zu sehen, hatte ihr solch einen Stich versetzt, dass sie ohne nachzudenken, aus dem Aufzug gestürmt war, sobald er angehalten hatte. Es war nicht ihr Stockwerk gewesen und das sie anschließend die Treppe gewählt hatte, um etwas ähnliches vermeiden zu können, war sie viel zu spät im Umkleideraum angekommen.

Kein Wunder also das Bailey sie mit OP Berichten versorgt hatte, statt mit Patienten. Ihr Blick musste Bände gesprochen haben und hätte ihre Freunde nicht energisch an die Arbeit geschickt, so hätte sie sicher unzählige Fragen zu beantworten gehabt.

Meredith ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Wand sinken und starrte nachdenklich auf den Fußboden.

_Derek und Rose._

Sie hatte nicht angenommen das der gestrige Tag etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte, aber doch das es etwas zwischen Rose und Derek…. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Was spielte das für eine Rolle? Er hatte Rose vermutlich nicht erzählt das er und Meredith…aber es hatte ohne hin nichts zu bedeuten gehabt. _Oder?_

Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Warum lief ihr Leben immer wieder nach dem gleichen Muster ab? Erst ihr Vater, dann ihre Mutter, und jetzt auch noch Derek….

An all die anderen Dinge, wollte sie gar nicht erst denken.

Hatte sie wirklich erwartet es würde etwas ändern nur weil sie miteinander geschlafen hatten?

_Nein. Aber sie hatte es gehofft._

Und wieder einmal rügte sie sich selbst, für ihre eigene Dummheit.

Es war nur Sex gewesen. Nichts weiter.

_Aber letzte Nacht in der Notaufnahme…_

Unwillkürlich stiegen ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen, während sie daran dachte wie Derek sie in den Armen gehalten hatte.

War das nur Pflichtgefühl gewesen? _Vielleicht._

Sie wischte sich hastig über die Augen und stand auf. Sie wusste noch einmal nach ihrer Mutter sehen. Sie hatte bereits vor einer knappen Stunde mit der zuständigen Schwester auf der Station gesprochen.

Das CT war soweit in Ordnung gewesen, sie hatte sich bei dem Sturz im Pflegeheim nur eine Platzwunde zugezogen. Aber ihre Blutwerte waren nicht in Ordnung und der äußerst aggressive Ausbruch des gestrigen Abends, hatte offenbar dazu geführt das man eine dauerhafte Medikation für ihre Mutter in Betracht zog.

Es war zwar in der vergangenen Wochen häufiger vorgekommen, dass ihre Mutter derart in Rage geraten war, doch Meredith hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Sie hatte nicht darüber nachdenken wollen. Aber nun musste sie sich aus damit auseinander setzen.

Der Neurologe wollte noch heute mit Meredith sprechen, denn sie musste erst zustimmen bevor er etwas in diese Richtung unternehmen konnte.

Resigniert stapelte sie die Akten auf ihren Armen, ehe sie zur Tür ging. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich weiter etwas vorzumachen. Sie würde keinen dieser Berichte je bearbeiten.

_Jedenfalls nicht heute._

Derek kam gerade aus dem OP, als er Meredith entdeckte, die beladen mit einem Stapel Akten, auf die Aufnahme zuging.

Er verharrte an der OP Tür und beobachte sie schweigend von seinem Platz aus.

Am liebsten hätte er ihr beim Tragen geholfen. Doch er wusste das sie seine Hilfe nicht wollte und er versuchte weitere Gerüchte zu vermeiden, die ein wütender Ausbruch ihrerseits, über ein Hilfsangebot von ihm, unweigerlich mit sich bringen würde. Und es wurde schon genug geredet.

Rose hatte ihn nicht nach gestern Nacht gefragt und er was sich sicher das der Grund hierfür, der war das sie bereits über alles Bescheid wusste.

Nachdem Derek Merediths Haus verlassen hatte, war er zurück zum Krankenhaus gefahren und hatte Richard geholfen, Ellis Grey zu versorgen.

Ihr CT war ohne Befund gewesen. Sie hatte bei ihrem Sturz nur eine kleine Platzwunde abbekommen, die er schließlich selbst genäht hatte. Ihre Blutwerte sahen dagegen gar nicht gut aus und Richard hatte etwas von einer dauerhaften Medikation erwähnt, wegen der gewaltsamen Ausbrüche, die sich wohl in letzter Zeit gehäuft hatten.

Meredith hatte ihm gegenüber, niemals ein Wort darüber verloren.

Er zog sich die OP Haube vom Kopf, während er zusah wie Meredith die Akten auf dem Tressen ablegte, kurz etwas zu der dort sitzenden Schwester sagte und dann wieder davon eilte.

Sie sah müde aus, aber sie war hier. Das hatte er nach ihrer Panikattacke des gestrigen Abends nicht erwartet gehabt.

Derek ließ sich einen Moment lang gegen die Wand sinken und schloss dabei müde die Augen.

Er wollte mit Meredith reden. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und sie trösten Er wollte ihren Kummer endlich beenden, doch irgend etwas hinderte ihn daran. Es funktionierte nicht mit ihnen. Sie hatten es versucht. Immer wieder, aber sie hatten versagt.

_Er hatte versagt._

Er zerknüllte die OP Haube in seinen Händen, während er an den gestrigen Mittag dachte.

Wie hatte das passieren können? Er hatte ihr nur in die Augen gesehen und dann war alles… Er konnte es nicht erklären. Sie konnten nicht miteinander, aber ohneeinander noch viel weniger.

Das Piepen seines Pagers brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Display, ehe er sich abwandte und in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon eilte.

Meredith saß in einem Sessel neben dem Bett ihrer Mutter. Es war kurz vor acht.

Draußen vor dem Fenster, war es bereits dunkel und ihr Dienst war schon seit Stunden zu Ende, aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht nach Hause zu fahren. Sie wusste das Izzie und George dort auf sie warteten, doch sie hatte nicht die Kraft ihnen gegenüber zu treten.

Den ganzen Tag über, hatte sie es erfolgreich geschafft ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, indem sie sich in einem Bereitschaftszimmer für Oberärzte eingeschlossen hatte. Sie hatte gewusst das es nur selten aufgesucht wurde, schließlich hatte sie ihn oft genug mit Derek genutzt.

Sie spürte wie ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen traten und hastig verscheuchte sie die Gedanken an ihn aus ihrem Kopf.

Erst als sie sich sicher gewesen war, dass all ihre Freunde die Klinik verlassen hatten, war sie in den Umkleideraum und hatte schließlich an ihrem Spind einen Zettel von George und Izzie gefunden. Izzie wollte etwas kochen und George ein paar Filme besorgen.

Meredith war klar das die beiden nur versuchten sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, sie war sich sicher das Cristina ihnen bereits alles erzählt hatte, aber Meredith wollte und konnte das jetzt nicht ertragen.

Sie hatte sich umgezogen und hatte sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Zimmer ihrer Mutter gemacht.. Da diese bereits geschlafen hatte, war Meredith auch hier jeder Unterhaltung entkommen.

Meredith schloss erschöpft ihre Augen. Sie musste endlich wieder etwas schlafen, doch sie wusste das sie keinen Schlaf finden würde. _Wieder nicht._

Sie sehnte sich danach ihren Schmerz zu betäuben, egal womit. Nur sofort. Sie wollte das es aufhörte. Wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und zog dabei den Mantel enger um ihren schlanken Körper. Sie wusste wie erbärmlich sie wirken musste, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie wollte sich selbst bemitleiden und noch so viel anderes, dass sie jedoch kaum zu denken wagte, aus Angst es könnte ihr jemand ansehen.

Sie verharrte noch eine ganz Weile in dem dunklen Zimmer, ehe sie schließlich aufstand.

„Gute Nacht Mom,“ flüsterte sie leise, der reglosen Gestalt auf dem Bett zu, ehe sie aus dem Zimmer schlüpfte und auf den dunklen Flur hinaus trat.

Auch hier war es ruhig. Jetzt um diese Zeit waren kaum noch Ärzte und Schwestern auf den Stationen anzutreffen. Nur einer der vielen Gründe, warum Meredith Nachtschichten bevorzugte.

Diesmal nahm sie nicht mehr den Aufzug, sondern eilte gleich das dunkle Treppenhaus hinunter, direkt in Richtung Aufzug.

Tief sog sie die kalte Nachtluft ein, als sie schließlich aus der Klinik, hinaus in den Regen trat. Sie schlug den Kragen ihres Mantels höher und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Schlüssel, während sie auf ihren Jeep zulief.

Wieder ertönte das Klingeln ihres Mobiltelefons, irgendwo tief aus ihrer Tasche. Sie hatte keine Lust danach zu suchen und noch weniger Lust den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen und sich zu unterhalten. _Egal mit wem._

Sie schloss den Wagen auf, warf ihre Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz, ehe sie sich hinter das Lenkrad fallen ließ. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen.

Sie wollte nicht nach Hause.

Es war noch immer das Haus ihrer Mutter, auch wenn es längst an sie überschrieben worden war. Es war das Haus in dem sie ihre Kindheit verbracht hatte. Die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens, die sie so sehr verabscheute, dass es sie schmerzte darüber nachzudenken.

Sie hatte gehofft, Mitbewohner würde all diese Erinnerungen sowohl aus ihrem Herzen, als auch aus dem Haus vertreiben. Doch so was es nicht. Es war nur noch schlimmer geworden und Meredith hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl unter der Last der Menschen um sie herum erdrückt zu werden.

Stumm starrte sie in die Nacht hinaus, während sie auf das Läuten ihres Mobiltelefons lauschte. Wer auch immer es war, er schien nicht aufzugeben.

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und drehte das Radio auf um irgendwie das Klingeln zu übertönen.

Sie sehnte sich nach einem Augenblick der Ruhe. Stille. Sie brauchte … sie wusste nicht was sie brauchte. _Vermutlich Schlaf._

Sie ließ ihren Kopf sinken und vergrub dann ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ihr Mobiltelefon läutetet beharrlich weiter.

Jetzt ist es wirklich genug, dachte sie bitter. Das alles war einfach zuviel.

_Ihre Mutter. Derek. Ihr Leben._

Sie hob den Kopf und starrte in den Regen hinaus. Vielleicht würde ihr ein Tequila helfen können etwas Frieden zu finden, wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick und wenn nicht, diesmal konnte sie es ja mit

der ganzen Flasche versuchen.

 

* * *

 

„Und?“ Nervös trat Izzie von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie George fragend musterte, der sich noch immer den Telefonhörer ans Ohr presste.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur die Mailbox,“ murmelte er dann angespannt, ehe er den Telefonhörer zögernd auflegte. Sie versuchten bereits seit Stunden Meredith zu erreichen. Doch bisher hatte sie auf

keinen ihrer Anrufe reagiert.

„Vielleicht schläft sie bei ihrer Mutter.“ Izzie hob den Kopf und sah zu wie George, sich auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken ließ und einen Schluck von seiner Cola nahm. Nachdenklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sicher

nicht“ murrte sie kurz, ehe sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.

Sie hatte gekocht, während George los gefahren war um eine paar Filme aus der Videothek zu besorgen. Sie hatten Meredith damit auf andere Gedanken bringen wollen und ihr extra eine Nachricht an ihren Spind geheftet. Doch das war jetzt schon Stunden her und Merediths Dienst war bereits um vier zu Ende gewesen. Das sie seither nicht nach Hause gekommen war, ließ darauf schließen das sie auch nicht vorhatte, dass so schnell zu tun.

Izzie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Küchenuhr. Es war fast elf. Sie würde nicht mehr kommen. Sie wollte nicht.

Missmutig schob sie George die unberührte Auflaufform über den Küchentisch entgegen. „Ich denke wir können jetzt essen,“ murmelte sie dann und sah zu wie George, sich sofort gierig sein Teller voll schaufelte.

Izzie war der Appetit vergangen. Sie hatten beide eine 24 Stunden Schicht hinter sich und das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie von der ganzen Aufregung des vergangenen Tages nichts mitbekommen hatten.

Izzie hatte Meredith das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie aus der Cafeteria gestürmt war und erst Cristina hatte ihnen heute morgen in der Umkleide, die Ereignisse der Nacht geschildert.

Izzie stützte müde den Kopf in ihre Hände, während sie sich fragte warum sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Merediths Mutter eingeliefert worden war. Hätte sie auch nur etwas davon geahnt…

Aber das hatte sie nicht. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Die Dinge hatten sich verändert. Es war alles anders geworden und Meredith war dabei vor ihren Augen zu verschwinden. Ja, anders konnte Izzie es nicht erklären. Und Meredith war nicht bereit sich helfen zu lassen, obwohl nicht mehr zu übersehen war, wie sehr sie Hilfe benötigte.

* * *

 

Meredith betrachtete gedankenverloren die leeren Tequila Gläser die vor ihr auf der Theke standen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon hier saß, aber ihr Stapel aus leeren Gläsern war bereits beachtlich. „Noch einen Joe,“ murmelte sie resigniert, während sie ihm eines ihrer Gläser über die Theke entgegen schob.

„Meinst du nicht das du genug hast? Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee Meredith?“

Meredith lachte auf. Kaffee? Sie verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen. Nein sicher nicht. Der würde nicht helfen den Schmerz zu vergessen. „Joe sehe ich so aus als ob ich einen Kaffee bräuchte?“ Sie sah zu wie er sie einen Augenblick lang besorgt musterte, ehe er trocken antwortete: „Ehrlich gesagt, ja.“

Meredith schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. „Solange ich mich an seinen Namen erinnern kann ist es nicht genug und da ich das leider immer noch kann, hätte ich jetzt gerne noch ein Glas!“

Joe seufzte. „Also ist es Derek“ erwiderte er sanft. Meredith ließ den Kopf sinken. „Nein, mein Leben,“ antwortete sie dann leise, während sie Joe ihr leeres Glas hinhielt. Kopfschüttelnd schenkte er ihr schließlich nach.

„Ganz alleine hier?“

Meredith zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte genervt auf, als sie Mark auf sich zukommen sah. Genau der hat mir heute noch gefehlt, dachte sie bitter.

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort, in der Hoffnung er würde vielleicht wieder gehen und sie allein lassen, doch Mark ließ sich bereits neben sie auf einen Barhocker sinken und bestellte ein Bier. Dann stützte er sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Theke ab und begann sie aufmerksam zu mustern. Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, doch nach ein paar Minuten konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Was?“ Fuhr sie ihn schließlich wütend an. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung für Spielchen.

Mark lachte. „Schon ok, ich will nur ein Bier trinken.“ Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

Meredith schluckte ihre Antwort hinunter und wandte sich genervt von ihm ab. Sie hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch. Mit niemandem. Nicht heute. Nicht morgen und auch sonst nicht. Sie hatte schon viel zu viel gesagt. Und das war es letztlich was sie schließlich überhaupt erst hier her gebracht hatte.

* * *

 

Mark nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier, während er Meredith weiter von der Seite beobachtete.

Er wusste warum Derek nicht von ihr los kam. Sie war wunderschön. Selbst betrunken, hatte sie immer noch etwas an sich was einen schier verrückt zu machen schien. Und er musste zugeben, er hätte nichts lieber getan, als sie mit in sein Hotel zu nehmen – und er wusste – betrunken genug war sie.

Doch er würde es nicht tun. Aber nicht etwa wegen Derek.

Er tat es ihretwegen nicht. Ihm war klar, dass auch wenn Derek es offenbar einfach nicht sehen konnte oder sehen wollte, sie bereits kaputt genug war.

Er hatte längst von der Geschichte mit der Krankenschwester gehört, doch er würde ihr nicht sagen das bereits das ganze Krankenhaus Bescheid wusste. Klatsch verbreitete sich leider wie ein Lauffeuer und Meredith sah schon schlimm genug aus, auch ohne das er ihr diese Hiobsbotschaft noch vor Augen führte.

Er sah zu wie sie gedankenverloren mit ihrem Glas in der Hand spielte. Der Stapel aus leerer Gläser, der sich auf dem Tressen vor ihr stapelte, sprach Bände.

Er fragte sich wie lange das noch gut gehen würde. Er kannte sich menschlich betrachtet nicht gut aus. Für kaputte Menschen, hatte er jedoch ein Gespür und auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel das zu sagen, Meredith war einer der kaputtesten Menschen die er je getroffen hatte.

* * *

 

Meredith starrte schweigend in ihr Glas, während sie versuchte Mark weiterhin zu ignorieren. Sie wollte sich nicht unterhalten und am allerwenigsten mit ihm. Sie drehte vorsichtig das Glas in ihrer Hand, ehe sie es schließlich in einem Schluck leer trank. Sie wusste das Joe recht hatte. Sie hatte genug getrunken und sie wusste das es Zeit war aufzuhören. Ihr war jetzt schon ein Rätsel, wie sie später aus der Bar kommen sollte.

„Meredith!“ Sie schrak auf und erst da bemerkte sie Marks fragenden Blick. „Geht es dir gut?“

Meredith stöhnte genervt auf. Sie würde ihn wohl nicht loswerden. Gab es den keinen Ort an dem sie allein sein konnte? Kraftlos schüttelte sie den Kopf. “ Nein, es geht mir nicht gut und genau deswegen sitze ich hier. Allein und betrunken und ich will nichts weiter, als weiter allein und betrunken hier zu sitzen!“

Energisch schob sie ihr Glas zur Seite und registrierte dabei verblüfft, dass Mark neben ihr zu lachen begann.

„Sehr überzeugend klingt das ja nicht!“ Erwiderte er grinsend und Meredith verzog bei seiner Bemerkung, genervt das Gesicht. „Ich will nicht überzeugend sein, ich will meine Ruhe haben!“ Fauchte sie genervt, während sie kopfschüttelnd nach ihrer Handtasche griff, um nach ihrem Geld zu suchen.

„Warum gibt es den keinen Ort an dem ich allein sein kann, ohne das irgendwer auftaucht um zu fragen wie es mir geht!“ Wütend knallte sie ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tressen.

„Hey Meredith, es tut mir leid. Ich bin ein Idiot.“ Er versuchte sie am Arm fest zu halten, doch sie schüttelte ihn brüsk ab. „Lass das!“ Sie rutschte von ihrem Barhocker und wusste noch im selben Augenblick, dass das ein gewaltiger Fehler gewesen war.

_Verdammt…_

Die Bar drehte sich und der Blick vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie wusste das sie kurz davor stand, sich auf Marks teure Designerschuhe zu übergeben. Rasch machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite, doch auch das erwies sich prompt als Fehler. Sie taumelte und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Blind griff sie nach dem Tressen. Etwas klirrte und irgendjemand rief ihren Namen. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sank kraftlos zu Boden, dabei durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz ihren Unterarm.

 _Verdammt was_ …. Mühsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. _Blut? Oh verdammt….._

Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

 

„Grey….!“ Das erste was Meredith registrierte, als sie wieder zu sich kam, war die Tatsache das jemand unsanft an ihrer Schulter rüttelte. „Verdammt, wie viel hat sie den heute Abend getrunken?“

Das nächste war die Tatsache, dass dieser jemand viel zu laut sprach. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und … _verdammt_ … ihr Handgelenk brannte wie Feuer.

Sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch das grelle Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung, brannte empfindlich in ihren Augen.

„Na Dr. Grey, da sind sie ja wieder. Können sie mich hören?“ ?

Blinzelnd öffnete Meredith ihre schmerzenden Augen und blickte schließlich direkt in Dr. Baileys ernstes Gesicht. „Dr. Grey, sagen sie mir wie viel sie heute Abend getrunken haben?“

"Was?" Meredith konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich habe frei,“ lallte sie schließlich und gab sich erst gar keine Mühe ihren mentalen Zustand zu verbergen, während sie erneut die Augen schloss. Sie hatte Frei und es ging niemanden etwas an.

„Das mag sein Grey, aber jetzt sind sie meine Patientin und deswegen will ich eine Antwort.“ Patientin? Meredith hatte keine Ahnung wovon Bailey eigentlich sprach. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, doch eine starke Hand drückte sie sanft wieder zurück.

„Hinlegen Grey.“ Ertönte Marks Stimme neben ihr. Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. Joes Bar und viel zuviel Tequila. Sie war aufgestanden um zu gehen und dann? Sie blinzelte erneut. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie sich an das grelle Licht im Zimmer gewöhnt hatte und erkannte das sie in einem Behandlungszimmer des Seattle Grace war. Sie lag auf einer Liege und neben ihr standen sowohl Bailey als auch Mark. Beide mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den sie nicht deuten konnte.

_Aber was zur Hölle tat sie hier?_

Ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Handgelenk ließ sich zusammen zucken. _Was…._ Sie versuchte die Hand hochzuheben, doch aus irgendeinem Grund gelang ihr das nicht.

„Nein Grey, nicht bewegen das muss erst genäht werden. Sagen sie mir jetzt endlich wie viel sie heute Abend getrunken haben?“

 _Genäht?_   

„Ich weiß nicht…" begann Meredith zögernd und versuchte in Gedanken die Gläser zu zählen, gab jedoch schnell wieder auf. „Ich weiß nicht.“ wiederholte sie dann entschuldigend.

„Sloan, was zur Hölle haben sie mit meiner Assistenzärztin gemacht!“

Meredith hätte sich gerne eingemischt, doch sie war zu betrunken um einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren. Sogar das denken fiel ihr schwer.

„Gar nichts.“ Rechtfertigte Mark sich nun lautstark. „ Sie war schon lange vor mir in der Bar. Als sie gehen wollte ist sie gestürzt, dummerweise direkt in einen Scherbenhaufen.“

_Oh das war es also gewesen._

„Kümmern sie sich um den Schnitt, ich werde noch ihren Alkohol Spiegel testen lassen, damit wir wissen ob wir uns darum auch kümmern müssen.“ Ehe Meredith fragen konnte, wovon sprach, fiel eine Tür ins Schloss und Meredith zwang sich erneut die Augen zu öffnen.

Dr. Bailey war nicht mehr im Zimmer, stattdessen zog Mark sich seufzend einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich und griff dann nach ihrer Hand. „Ich werde das nähen Meredith,,…“

„Ok,“ murmelte sie tonlos, während sie erneut versuchte sich etwas aufzusetzen, um endlich selbst einen Blick auf ihr Handgelenk werfen zu können.

„Meredith,…“ Mark wollte sie noch zurück auf die Liege drücken, doch es war schon zu spät. Meredith schluckte. Der Druckverband den ihr jemand provisorisch angelegt hatte war Blutdurchtränkt und die Mischung aus einer Flasche Tequila und dem Anblick ihres eigenen Blutes, war fatal. Ihr wurde schlecht. Meredith würgte und schaffte es gerade noch, sich auf die andere Seite der Liege zu beugen, ehe sie sich übergeben musste.

Sie spürte wie Marks Hand reflexartig nach ihrem Haar griff, während sie sich würgend und hustend auf den Fußboden erbrach.

Sie dachte gerade darüber nach das es jetzt zumindest nicht mehr schlimmer kommen konnte, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte dass die Tür geöffnet wurde und stöhnte auf. Sie hatte sich geirrt, es konnte schlimmer kommen.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Derek besorgt, während er mit ein paar Schritten bei ihr war und energisch Marks Hand beiseite schob, um statt seiner ihr Haar zurück zu halten.

Am liebsten hätte Meredith beide brüllend aus dem Zimmer geworfen. Doch ihr Magen rebellierte so heftig, dass alles was sie hervor brachte der Tequila war. Und das war nicht nur unglaublich peinlich, sondern auch noch außerordentlich schmerzhaft.

„Mark, was zum Teufel hast du mit ihr gemacht!“ Doch ehe Mark, Derek antworten konnte, platzte Bailey ins Zimmer. „Verdammt was geht den hier vor sich?“ stieß sie wütend hervor, während die Tür laut hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

 

Nervös lief Derek den Flur auf und ab. Immer wieder warf er einen kurzen Blick in das kleine Behandlungszimmer der Notaufnahme, in dem Meredith auf einer Krankenhausliege lag. Miranda saß neben ihr und war gerade dabei die Schnittwunde zu desinfizieren.

Derek wäre gerne bei Meredith geblieben, doch Miranda hatte sowohl Mark als auch ihn aus dem Zimmer verbannt.

Derek biss sich auf die Lippen, während er versuchte von der Tür aus einen Blick auf die Verletzung an ihrem Handgelenk zu erhaschen. Wegen des Druckverbandes hatte er nichts erkennen können, aber Mark hatte ihn beruhigt das es nicht so schlimm war.

Dereks Schicht war bereits vor Stunden zu Ende gewesen, doch er hatte nicht gehen wollen. Oder viel mehr nicht gehen können. Er hatte einfach nicht gewusst wohin. Der Trailer engte ihn ein und so war er in seinem Büro sitzen geblieben und hatte schweigend aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Er war gerade auf dem zum Kaffeeautomaten gewesen, als er Mark neben Meredith im Behandlungszimmer hatte sitzen sehen.

Derek ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken und zwang sich ruhig zu werden, doch innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Mark. Was zur Hölle tat Meredith mit Mark?

Besorgt sah Derek zu Meredith ins Zimmer, die sich immer wieder aufsetzte um mich sich erneut zu übergeben. Er konnte Mirandas Gesicht ansehen, dass auch sie sich Sorgen machte. Er fragte sie wie viel sie heute Abend getrunken haben musste und welche Rolle Mark bei der ganzen Sache spielte. Wie war das mit ihrer Hand überhaupt passiert?

„Hey!“ Derek hob den Kopf und sah Mark, der mit einer Tasche in der Hand auf ihn zukam. Merediths Tasche. „Was zum Teufel,…“ fluchte Derek und musste sich zusammen reißen, um dabei nicht lauter als nötig zu sprechen.

„Mensch Derek, reiß dich zusammen,“ fauchte Mark, genervt zurück, noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte.

Doch Derek konnte sich nicht mehr zügeln. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?“ Wütend funkelte er Mark an.

Irritiert registrierte er schließlich das Mark zu lachen begann. „Du bist eifersüchtig.“ Stieß er grinsend hervor. „Ich bin was?“ Derek starrte ihn wütend an. „Eifersüchtig,“ Mark lachte immer noch. „Vielleicht bist du mit der falschen Frau zusammen.“ Fügte er dann belustigt hinzu. „Ich,…“ Derek wollte protestieren, doch Mark hob abwehrend die Hände. „Derek, nicht heute Abend. Hier ist ihre Tasche, die hat sie in der Bar liegen lassen. Ich gehe jetzt. Gute Nacht.“

Derek sah zu wie er sich abwandte und den Flur in Richtung Ausgang nahm. Er schloss die Augen. Eifersüchtig. Er war nicht eifersüchtig. Jedenfalls nicht auf Mark, oder?

„Derek!“ Er sah auf. Mark war ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stehen geblieben und warf ihm nun einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Ich meine ernsthaft. Du solltest mit ihr reden.“

Derek hielt inne. „Was meinst du?“ fragte er verblüfft, während er seinen ehemals besten Freund neugierig musterte.

Er sah zu wie Mark unsicher mit den Schultern zuckte. „Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Ich weiß nicht was es ist. Aber ich denke du solltest sie fragen.“

* * *

 

„Soll ich nicht vielleicht doch jemanden anrufen der Sie abholen kommt? Christina oder Izzie?“ Miranda warf einen sorgenvollen Blick zu Meredith hinüber, die immer noch stumm auf der Liege saß. Sie hatte den Blick auf den Fußboden gerichtet und nur wage ließ sich ein Kopfschütteln erkennen.

Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen und Miranda war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sie allein in einem Taxi nach Hause zu schicken.

„Sie könnten sich auch in einem Bereitschaftsraum schlafen legen!“ Schlug sie vorsichtig vor, während sie aus dem Schrank vor sich ein Röhrchen mit Schmerztabletten hervor holte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen das Meredith erneut den Kopf schüttelte. .

Miranda seufzte. Immerhin hatte sie es versucht. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Denn selbst wenn sich ihre Assistenzärzte wie Kinder benahmen, waren sie in Wirklichkeit keine.

„Hier haben sie noch ein paar Schmerztabletten Meredith,“ antwortete Miranda schließlich ruhig, während sie Meredith das Röhrchen entgegen strecke. Sie sah zu wie Meredith stumm nickte, ehe sie danach griff und es in ihrer Manteltasche verschwinden ließ.

Sie sah aus, als würde sie es nur noch mit Mühe schaffen die Tränen zurück zu halten. Nachdenklich biss Miranda sich auf die Lippen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Meredith in einem unpässlich Zustand vor sich sitzen hatte, aber heute schien irgendetwas anders zu sein. Und irgendetwas an Sloans Geschichte wie das ganze passiert war, machte keinen Sinn. Miranda wusste nicht sicher was es war, aber irgendetwas passte eindeutig nicht zusammen.

Sie ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl neben der Liege sinken und versuchte dann Merediths Blick aufzufangen. „Meredith,“ sagte sie sanft. „Vielleicht sollten sie sich ein paar Tage frei nehmen. Die Sache mit ihrer Mutter…jeder würde verstehen wenn sie ein paar Tage Urlaub brauchen."

Miranda sah zu wie sie abermals den Kopf schüttelte, doch diesmal hob sie den Blick. „Es geht mir gut. Ich komme zurecht.“ erwiderte sie dann mit fester Stimme, die keinerlei Widerspruch zuließ.

Miranda wollte noch etwas sagen, doch der traurige Blick aus Merediths Augen ließ sie schweigen.

Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür und deshalb nickte Miranda nur, während sie ein Stück zur Seite rutschte damit Meredith von der Liege aufstehen konnte. Sie schwankte einen Augenblick lang und Miranda, griff instinktiv nach ihrem Arm, doch hatte Meredith sich bereits wieder gefangen.

„Alles in Ordnung.“ Murmelte sie matt und setzte dabei ein gequältes Lächeln auf, ehe sie einen Schritt in Richtung Tür machte, doch Miranda hielt sie zurück.

„Meredith,“ erwiderte sie leise. „Schlafen sie sich morgen aus. Und wenn sie denken das sie arbeiten können dann kommen sie her, wenn sie auch nur den geringsten Zweifel haben, dann bitte bleiben sie ein paar Tage zu Hause.“

Sie sah zu wie Meredith sich auf die Lippen biss und den Blick abwandte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie schließlich widerwillig nickte.

Miranda wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch Meredith war schneller.

„Danke,“ murmelte sie tonlos, während sie betreten zu Boden blickte. Die ganze Sache war ihr peinlich, dass war nicht zu übersehen. Und Miranda war sich sicher, dass es ihr wenn sie aufwachte noch viel unangenehmer sein würde.

Miranda nickte. „Gern geschehen.“ Sie sah zu wie Meredith auf die Tür zu ging, doch noch während sie nach dem Türknauf griff schien sie plötzlich zu erstarren. Miranda folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte Derek der vor dem Zimmer auf dem Flur saß. Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

Miranda sah zu Meredith auf, über deren Gesicht eine Mischung aus Angst, Zorn und Schmerz huschte.

Die Sache mit der OP – Schwester war Miranda längst zu Ohren gekommen und sie fragte sich schon eine ganze Weile, wie Meredith damit klar kam. Jetzt hatte sie eine Antwort.

Es machte Meredith kaputt.

Sie schwieg einen Moment betreten, ehe sie einen Schritt auf sie zumachte und ihr dann sanft eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Es wird besser Meredith.“ flüsterte sie leise, in der Hoffnung, ihr für einen kurzen Moment den Schmerz nehmen zu können. Doch etwas in Merediths Augen verriet ihr, dass das nicht funktionierte.

* * *

 

„Meredith!“ Erleichtert sprang Derek vom Fußboden auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und Meredith aus dem Behandlungszimmer zu ihm auf den Flur hinaus trat. „Geht es dir besser?“ Fragte er mit besorgter Stimme, während er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte.

Doch Meredith sah ihn nicht an. Wortlos nahm sie ihm ihre Handtasche aus der Hand und eilte dann, achtlos an ihm vorbei, auf den Ausgang der Notaufnahme zu.

Einen Augenblick lang sah Derek ihr verblüfft nach. Dann folgte er ihr hastig. „Meredith!“ rief er ihr nach, doch sie blieb nicht stehen.

„Ich will nach Hause Derek“ murmelte sie im Gehen, ohne sich dabei zu ihm umzudrehen.

Er wusste sie wollte wütend klingen, doch das einzige was er ihrer Stimme anhören konnte, war Erschöpfung. Sie machte auf ihn nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie es alleine bis nach Hause schaffen würde.

„Ich fahr dich,“ versuchte er es deshalb sanft, während er versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen. „Nein, das wirst du nicht.“ „Meredith…“ „Nein Derek!“

Sie blieb so abrupt stehen, dass er mit ihr zusammen stieß und dann rückwärts stolperte. Die Wut in ihren Augen, ließ ihn verstummen.

„Ich sag das jetzt zum letzten Mal Derek! Verschwinde. Bitte, lass mich endlich allein!“ Derek wollte etwas sagen, doch sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein Derek, egal was du zu sagen hast, ich will es nicht hören. Lass mich jetzt bitte gehen.“

Er sah zu wie sie einen Moment lang die Augen schloss und sich dabei das blonde Haar, aus dem blassen Gesicht strich.

„Meredith,“ versuchte er es vorsichtig und wollte sanft nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch sie stieß ihn brüsk beiseite.

„Fass mich nicht an,“ zischte sie wütend und ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er sah wie ihre Augen vor Zorn und Wut funkelten. „Ich werde jetzt gehen Derek. Und du wirst mir nicht folgen. Verstanden?“

Er ließ die Hände sinken. Er sah wie sie Luft holte und dann rasch den Blick abwandte. Aber sie war nicht schnell genug. Er hatte die Tränen gesehen die sich in ihren Augen bildeten.

„Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer,“ presste sie schließlich mühsam hervor, ehe ihre Stimme brach.

Einen Moment lang war Derek versucht zu protestieren, doch er tat es nicht.Stattdessen verharrte er auf dem leeren Krankenhausflur und sah Meredith nach, die schließlich durch die Eingangstüren der Notaufnahme, in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

 

* * *

 

Meredith drückte leise die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss und lauschte einen Augenblick in die Dunkelheit. Als sie kein Geräusch wahrnehmen konnte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Sie hatten nicht gewartet. _Gott sei Dank._

Im Dunkeln schlich sie in die Küche, nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und ließ sich dann erschöpft auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken. Sie war müde.

Während der Fahrt im Taxi hatte sie es kaum geschafft die Augen offen zu halten. Ihre Hand schmerzte und obwohl sie unmöglich noch etwas im Magen haben konnte, hatte sie das ständige Gefühl sich jeden Augenblick wieder übergeben zu müssen.

Als wenn der ganze Abend nicht schon peinlich genug gewesen wäre.

Sie seufzte leise, während sie ihren Kopf müde auf die kalte Tischplatte des Küchentischs sinken ließ und einen Augenblick lang ihre müden Augen schloss.

Wie viel hatte sie heute Abend getrunken? hatte ihr ihre Blutwerte genannt und sie dabei mit einem besorgten Blick beobachtete, aber Meredith konnte sich nicht mehr an die Werte erinnern.

Der ganze Abend in der Bar war ihr nur wage in Erinnerung.

Aber womöglich war das auch besser so, dachte sie bitter und versuchte dabei die peinlichen Stunden in der Notaufnahme aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen.

Sie war sich der Tatsache durchaus bewusst, dass sie sich in ein paar Stunden einer Reihe von Fragen würde stellen lassen müssen.

Sie setzte sich auf und ließ ihren Blick aus dem Fenster, hinaus in den Regen schweifen. Bald würde es hell werden und sie wusste das sie dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf brauchte.

So leise wie möglich schlich sie durch den Flur und die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, bemüht darum keinen Lärm zu machen, um niemanden zu wecken. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft für Vorwürfe und Fragen.  
Leise schloss sie die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich und ließ sich dann erleichtert auf ihr Bett sinken.

Sie hätte gerne geduscht und sich etwas anderes angezogen, aber sie war zu schöpft.

Die sanfte Betäubung des Alkohols hatte längst nachgelassen und wie immer, war der Schmerz der sich danach in ihrem Inneren, noch schlimmer als zuvor.

Sie spürte die Tränen die ihr in die Augen traten. Doch sie wollte nicht wieder weinen. Sie wollte das es aufhörte. _Sofort._

Und da war er wieder, dieser Gedanke, der sich immer wieder in ihren Kopf schlich und plötzlich da war.

Sie setzte sich auf und blickte stumm auf ihr verbundenes Handgelenk. Und eine altbekannte Sehnsucht überkam sie. _Es war so einfach._

_Was wenn…_

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**Stop The World**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

„Ok Leute, wo ist Meredith?“ Cristina warf Izzie und George einen fragenden Blick zu, während sie die Tür des Umkleideraums laut hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.  
Izzie und George sahen gleichzeitig von ihren Schränken auf und Cristina konnte schon ihren verblüfften Blicken entnehmen das sie keine Ahnung hatten warum sie so wütend war.  
Izzie war es schließlich, die ihr zögernd antwortete. „Zu Hause,“ murmelte sie vorsichtig.  
Cristina biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Heute war ihr freier Tag. Genau genommen ihr erster freier Tag seit Wochen. Aber statt zu Hause in ihrem Bett zu liegen und all den verloren gegangen Schlaf aufzuholen, stand sie jetzt hier und musste Meredith Schicht übernehmen.  
Sie hätte nicht ans Telefon gehen sollen, rügte sie sich selbst, während sie missmutig ihren Spind öffnete.  
„Was ist es diesmal?“ fragte sie dann, mit einem Seitenblick zu Izzie, bemüht darum ruhig zu bleiben.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Izzie, unsicher mit den Schultern zucken.  
„Ich hab nicht mir ihr gesprochen. Aber das was ich aus dem Bad gehört habe, klang nicht so, als ob sie allzu schnell hier sein würde.“  
Cristina stöhnte auf.  
Nicht schon wieder, dachte sie bitter, während sie die OP Kleidung aus dem Spind nahm.  
Konnte Meredith ihren Alkoholkonsum nicht wenigstens soweit im Griff haben, dass sie sich morgens nicht stundenlang übergeben musste?  
Cristina sah auf, als hinter ihr erneut die Tür zur Umkleide geöffnet wurde. Es war .  
„Ok Leute,“ murmelte sie Gedankenverloren, den Blick auf eine Patientenakte in ihrer Hand gerichtet.  
„Stevens sie gehen heute zu Sloan, O´Malley sie sollen zu Webber.“  
Cristina griff nach ihrem Stetoskop und blickte dabei erwartungsvoll zu Dr. Bailey auf. Vielleicht konnte sie heute wenigstens Hahn assistieren. Dann wäre der Tag nicht ganz verloren.  
„Und Yang“, murmelte Bailey gedankenverloren, während sie einen Schritt zur Seite machte, damit George und Izzie aus dem Raum konnten. „Sie gehen zu Shepherd!“  
Nein, bitte…so konnte der Tag nur ein Alptraum werden  
Cristina wollte zu einem Protest ansetzen, doch hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein Yang, ich diskutiere nicht!“  
Und ehe Cristina etwas erwidern konnte, war Bailey bereits wieder aus der Tür.

* * *

 

Meredith starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Sie wusste nicht wie spät es war.  
Die letzten Stunden, hatte sie auf dem Fußboden im Badezimmer verbracht und erst vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie es endlich wieder zurück in ihr Bett geschafft.  
Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ebenso wie ihr Handgelenk. Sie hätte gerne eine von den Schmerztabletten genommen, die ihr gegeben hatte, aber sie war sich sicher das ihr Magen da nicht mitspielen würde.  
Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als das Klingeln des Telefons die Stille durchbrach. Einen Augenblick lang, war sie versucht aufzustehen, doch dann entschied sie sich dafür es läuten zu lassen. Egal wie spät es war, es war zu früh. Und egal wer am Telefon war, es war mit Sicherheit niemand mit dem sie reden wollte.  
Das Klingeln hörte auf. Erleichtert schloss Meredith die Augen, jedoch nur um im nächsten Moment erneut zusammen zu zucken.  
„Meredith, hey Meredith Telefon!“  
Alex. Das mit den Mitbewohnern war ein Fehler gewesen eindeutig.  
Genervt schlang sie die Beinen aus dem Bett „Meredith!“ Alex hämmerte gegen ihre Zimmertür. „Ja!“ murrte Meredith genervt, während sie aufstand und auf wackligen Knien zur Tür ging.  
Alex lehnte am Türrahmen und hielt ihr ungeduldig das Telefon entgegen. „Du siehst zum kotzen aus.,“ stellte er dabei nüchtern fest. „Herzlichen Dank,“ zischte Meredith wütend, während sie ihm den Hörer aus der Hand riss und die Tür vor seiner Nase zurück ins Schloss warf.  
Sie sollte sie rauswerfen. Alle. und das sofort.  
„Ja?“ Genervt hielt sie sich den Hörer ans Ohr. „?“ „Ja, wer ist da?“ „Das Krankenhaus. Es geht um ihre Mutter.“  
Meredith schloss die Augen. Es war zu früh. Egal für was. Es war zu früh.  
„Was ist passiert?“ „Oh nichts schlimmes, ihre Mutter ist nur…also im Moment ist sie ganz klar. Sie wissen ja das dass immer wieder vorkommt.“  
Oh ja, dass weiß ich, dachte Meredith bitter und ließ sich kraftlos auf ihr Bett sinken.  
„?“ „Ja, ja ich bin noch dran.“ „Sie hat nach ihnen gefragt. Sie frägt die ganze Zeit nach ihnen und meinte….“

* * *

 

Meredith musste eine Lachen unterdrücken. „Ich bin gleich da,“ antwortete sie schließlich trocken und legte dann auf., während sie gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfte, dass Telefon gegen die Wand zu werfen.  
Das hatte ihr noch gefehlt.  
Müde ließ sie sich zurück auf ihr Bett sinken.  
Sie wollte schlafen.  
Schlafen und nie wieder aufwachen.

* * *

 

„, da sind sie ja. Hier…“  
Derek reichte Cristina die Akte seines Tumor Patienten, während er den Gang hinunter in Richtung OP lief. „Sie können dien Patienten gleich vorbereiten und dann kommen sie direkt zu mir in den OP.“  
„Ganz wie sie meinen, Dr. Shepherd.“ Derek hielt inne. Der Unterton in ihrer Stimme war ihm nicht entgangen, ebenso wenig ihr kritischer Blick, den sie ihm von der Seite zuwarf..  
“ gibt es ein Problem?“ Fragte er schließlich, während er mitten im Flur stehen blieb und sie aufmerksam musterte.  
„Nein Dr. Shepherd, natürlich nicht!“ Sie setzte ein kühles Lächeln auf, doch die Abneigung stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Derek seufzte resigniert.  
„Spucken sie es schon aus Yang,“ brummte er genervt, während er sich gegen die Wand zurück sinken ließ. I  
Ihm war gleich klar gewesen das diese Zuteilung Ärger geben würde, aber das hatte Miranda natürlich nicht interessiert. Sie hatte seinen Einspruch nur mit einem süffisanten Lächeln kommentiert.  
„Tja da sie es unbedingt hören wollen, eigentlich sollte ich jetzt in aller Ruhe zu Hause sitzen und gemütlich meinen Kaffee trinken, den heute ist mein erster freier Tag seit sieben Wochen, stattdessen stehe ich hier und habe das Vergnügen die nächsten acht Stunden mit ihnen zu verbringen!“ Derek wollte etwas erwidern, doch Christina hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Ich gehöre nicht zu einer ihrer treuen Anhängerinnen, die sie mit ihrem McDreamy Lächeln um den Verstand bringen, aber leider gehört Meredith dazu und deswegen stehe ich jetzt hier, weil sie aus Meredith dieses menschliche Wrack gemacht habe, dass sich kontinuierlich um den Verstand trinkt damit sie, sie endlich aus dem Kopf bekommt. Und weil das damit endet das sie sich schließlich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzt, bin ich nun hier, statt zu Hause in meinem Bett!“  
Derek wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.  
Sie hatte Recht.  
„Machen sie die Patientin fertig Dr. Yang, wir sehen uns dann im OP.“ Mit diesen Worten eilte er davon.  
Er war müde und sein Kopf schmerzte. Er hatte die ganze Nacht in seinem Büro gesessen und aus dem Fenster gestarrt.  
Das alles war so falsch. Und egal was er tat, er konnte das was er in Gang gesetzt hatte, nicht mehr aufhalten.

* * *

 

Meredith stand ein Stück vom Zimmer ihrer Mutter entfernt. Die Tür war geschlossen, doch durch die geöffneten Jalousien konnte Meredith Dr. Webber und ihre Mutter sehen. Er saß auf ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand.  
Was war das doch für eine Ironie, dachte Meredith resigniert.  
Die Beziehung zwischen und ihrer Mutter, war auf so vielen Ebenen identisch mit der Beziehung die sie selbst mit Derek gehabt hatte.  
Die Parallelen waren erdrückend und was noch schlimmer war, sie waren ernüchternd.  
„Ich bin wie meine Mutter“, murmelte sie gedankenverloren, während sie sich gegen die Wand zurück sinken ließ.  
Ihr war schwindlig.  
Und die Tatsache das sie nichts bei sich behalten konnte, machte diesen Zustand nicht besser.  
„, schön das sie kommen konnten!“  
Meredith sah auf. Eine junge Krankenschwester kam, aus dem Schwesternzimmer, direkt auf sie zu. Meredith glaubte sie bereits gestern bei ihrer Mutter gesehen zu haben, aber sie war sich nicht sicher.  
„Haben sie mich angerufen?“ fragte sie rasch, während sie sich von der Wand abstieß.  
„Ja, ihre Mutter hat den ganzen Morgen nach ihnen gefragt!“ „Woran kann sie sich erinnern?“ fragte Meredith und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter.  
„Soweit ich das beurteilen kann an alles, sie weiß sogar das sie krank ist.“  
„Sie weiß es?“ Meredith war überrascht.  
Das war neu. Es hatte in den letzten Monaten einige klare Augenblicke gegeben, aber keinem bei dem sie sich an den vorherigen oder gar ihre Alzheimer Erkrankung hatte erinnern können.  
„Sie sollten reingehen, sie wartet auf sie!“ Meredith sah erneut auf. Die Schwester stand immer noch neben ihr und warf ihr nun ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.  
Meredith wusste das sie es nur nett meinte und dennoch musste sich gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfen zu schreien.  
Sie zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem knappen Lächeln.  
Was wissen sie schon, dachte sie kurz ehe sie noch einmal tief Luft holte und die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer Mutter öffnete.

* * *

 

„Da bist du ja endlich!“ Verwirrt registrierte Meredith das fröhliche Lächeln, auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter, dass sie empfing, als sie das Zimmer betrat.  
Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wann sie ihre Mutter das letzte Mal hatte Lächeln sehen.  
War das überhaupt jemals vorgekommen?  
Meredith sah zu wie sich vom Bett ihrer Mutter erhob und kurz ihre Hand drückte, ehe er leise sagte: „Ich lasse euch jetzt allein Ellis, aber ich sehe später noch mal nach dir.“  
Er nickte Meredith nur kurz zu und verließ dann das Zimmer. Leise schloss er hinter sich dir Tür.  
„Hi Mom,“ Meredith setzte ein Lächeln auf, während sie an das Bett ihrer Mutter heran trat. „Wie geht’s dir?“ „“Gut, Meredith, gut.. Wo warst du? Musst du nicht arbeiten?“ Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. „Nachtdienst Mom.“ Meredith ließ ihre Tasche auf einen Stuhl im Zimmer sinken. „Was ist mit … lass mich nachdenken … Derek?“ Meredith sah entsetzt auf.  
Daran konnte sie sich erinnern? War das nicht völlig unmöglich?  
Sie schluckte. „Ich denke es geht ihm gut Mom.“ flüsterte sie dann leise. „Du denkst? Meredith?“ Meredith hatte den Blick abgewandt, doch sie konnte spüren das ihre Mutter sie beobachtete. Sie seufzte leise. Hervorragend. Es wurde noch schlimmer als sie erwartet hatte.  
„Mom wir sind nicht mehr zusammen.“ „Oh.“ Der enttäuschte Klang in der Stimme ihrer Mutter versetzte Meredith unweigerlich einen Stich. Sie hatte sie enttäuscht. Mal wieder.  
„Wie ist das passiert?“ fragte ihre Mutter nach einer Weile in die Stille hinein. Meredith stöhnte innerlich auf. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte und wir müssen über andere Dinge sprechen.“ murmelte sie dann zögernd und zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett heran, ehe sie nach der Krankenakte ihrer Mutter griff.  
Sie würde mit ihrer Mutter nicht über Derek sprechen. Sie würde überhaupt nicht mehr über Derek sprechen.  
„Mom wir müssen über Medikamente nachdenken.“ „Medikamente Meredith?“ Das Lächeln ihrer Mutter verschwand eben so plötzlich wie es gekommen war. Jetzt warf sie Meredith einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ich werde keine Medikamente nehmen!“ Sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme.  
Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen, dass war das was sie befürchtet hatte. „Das weiß ich Mom, aber du brauchst welche und nun …“ „Meredith das werde ich nicht mit dir besprechen.“ Entschieden nahm ihre Mutter ihr die Akte aus der Hand. „Du bist hier immer noch das Kind und ich bin deine Mutter.“ „Mom,…“ Meredith beugte sich nach vorne und versuchte so, wieder an die Krankenakte zukommen. Dabei rutschte jedoch der Ärmel ihres Mantels nach oben und gab einen Blick auf den Verband frei und ehe Meredith reagieren konnte hatte ihre Mutter es bereits gesehen.  
„Meredith!“ Stieß sie mit deutlichem Entsetzen hervor, während sie ungläubig auf ihr Handgelenk starrte. „Was ist passiert?“  
Meredith stöhnte auf. „Gott Mom das ist nichts, ich hatte nur einen kleinen Unfall.“ „Kannst du operieren?“ „Nein Mom im Moment kann ich nicht operieren!“ Meredith nutzte die Unachtsamkeit ihrer Mutter um wieder an die Akte zukommen und legte sie dann demonstrativ, außer Reichweite, an das Bettende.  
„Du kannst nicht operieren? Meredith wie ist das passiert?“ „Ich sagte doch, es war ein Unfall. Eine Unachtsamkeit!“ Meredith ließ sich auf den Stuhl zurück sinken und versuchte sich zusammen zu reisen, doch schon jetzt war ihr danach schreiend aus dem Zimmer zu laufen.  
„Meredith, die Hände sind das wichtigste für einen Chirurgen! Eine Unachtsamkeit kann das Ende einer Kariere bedeuten!“ Wenn es doch nur zu Ende wäre, dachte Meredith trocken und versuchte ein Lächeln, um das Gesprächsthema beenden zu können.  
„Mom es ist nichts schlimmes, ok?“sagte Meredith leise und zwang sich dabei ruhig zu bleiben.  
Ihre Mutter musterte sie immer noch ungläubig. „Es kommt wieder in Ordnung?“  
„Ja Mom, das wird es und jetzt lass uns noch mal auf die Medikamente zurück….“ wagte Meredith einen erneuten Anlauf, doch ihre Mutter unterbrach sie brüsk.  
„Nein Meredith, ich werde darüber nicht diskutieren.,“ stellte sie entschieden fest und verschränkte dabei missmutig die Arme vor der Brust.  
Meredith schloss erschöpft die Augen. Das würde ein langer Tag werden. Müde stand sie auf. Sie brauchte jetzt wirklich einen Kaffee, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihn nicht bei sich behalten konnte.  
„Wo gehst du hin?“ fragte ihre Mutter vom Bett aus und musterte sie dabei irritiert.  
„Ich hole mir nur einen Kaffee. Ich bin gleich zurück.“  
Mit diesen Worten ,schob Meredith den Stuhl beiseite und griff nach ihrer Tasche.  
„Bis später,“ murmelte sie dann, während sie versuchte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer zu kommen.

* * *

 

Derek saß in der Cafeteria, einen großen Kaffeebecher vor sich auf dem Tisch.  
Er hatte etwa eine Stunde bevor er zurück in den OP musste, aber bis dahin hatte er vor, genau hier sitzen zu bleiben und weiterhin in seinen Kaffee zu starren.  
In der Hoffnung, dort vielleicht ein paar Antworten zu finden.  
„Derek.“ Er sah auf und musste ein genervtes Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er Rose vor sich entdeckte.  
„Oh, ähmmm….hi….“ murmelte er und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie im Moment wirklich der letzte Mensch war, den er sehen wollte.  
„Kann ich mich setzen?“ Am liebsten hätte er nein gesagt. „Ja klar sicher,“ antwortete er stattdessen und rückte ein wenig zur Seite. Er sah zu wie sie sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das ihr Blick ernst war. Ernst und Traurig.  
„Derek, ich denke wir sollten das lieber gleich beenden.“ Derek erwiderte zerknirscht ihren Blick. Sie hatte es also gemerkt. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie winkte hastig ab.  
„Es ist nicht zu übersehen Derek. Du bist ein netter Kerl, aber ich will nicht nur zweite Wahl sein. Und egal was da zwischen dir und Meredith läuft….“ Sie zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. „Ich will kein Teil davon sein.“  
Er hätte ihr gerne geantwortet, doch Rose war bereits aufgestanden und die Chance für eine Reaktion war verstrichen.  
„Machs gut, Derek,“ meinte sie lächelnd und gab ihm einen schwachen Kuss auf die Wange. Ehe er Zeit hatte zu reagieren, war sie im Gedränge der Cafeteria verschwunden.  
Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm seufzend einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Er wusste das es nicht fair war, aber er war unglaublich erleichtert.  
Es war vorbei.  
„Na abserviert worden?“ Derek hob den Kopf. Mark war neben ihm aufgetaucht und ließ sein Tablett auf den Tisch sinken, während er sich setzte. „So offensichtlich?“ murmelte Derek gedankenverloren.  
Mark lachte amüsiert. „Oh ja, Derek, das war offensichtlich.“ erwiderte er dann grinsend.  
Derek zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern, während er aufstand. „Ich muss dann wieder,“ murmelte er betreten, ehe er mit schnellen Schritten aus der Cafeteria eilte.  
Das letzte was er jetzt noch brauchte war ein Gespräch mit Mark.

* * *

 

Meredith ließ sich mit ihrem Kaffee an einen freien Tisch in der Cafeteria sinken.  
Es war bereits Mittagszeit und sie wusste das jeden Augenblick ihre Freunde in der Cafeteria auftauchen konnten, aber sie musste sich dringend ein paar Minuten setzen.  
Erschöpft nippte sie an ihrem Kaffee und verzog sofort angewiderte das Gesicht. Wie immer schmeckte der Kaffee in der Cafeteria absolut grauenhaft, aber ihr fehlte die Kraft zum mobilen Stand vor dem Haupteingang zu laufen.  
Sie schloss müde die Augen.  
Die Gespräche mit ihrer Mutter waren sinnlos und sie schienen einfach kein Ende zu nehmen. Das alles schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Und sie war so entsetzlich müde.  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Sie wusste das sie zurück musste. Ihre Mutter würde bereits auf sie warten.  
Aber sie wollte nicht zurück.  
Nicht zu ihrer Mutter und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wollte sie eigentlich nirgends mehr hin.  
Nicht heute, nicht morgen und eigentlich nie mehr.  
Sie starrte in ihren Kaffee und hoffte inständig dort die Antwort auf die Frage zu finden wie sie diesem Alptraum, zu dem sich ihr Leben schon vor Jahren entwickelt hatte, möglichst schnell ein Ende setzten konnte.  
Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie hatte längst aufgegeben.

* * *

 

Genervt ließ Cristina sich auf den Fußboden im Umkleideraum sinken.  
Nicht mal die Aussicht auf die bevorstehende OP, bei der sie Shepherd würde assistieren dürfen, hatte ihre Laune heben können.  
Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie wurde von Minute zu Minute missmutiger.  
Sie hätte frei. FREI. Und Meredith ging nicht mal ans Telefon.  
Resigniert lauschte sie auf das gleichmäßige Tuten in der Telefonleitung. Sie versuchte es nun schon zum fünften Mal.  
Meredith konnte doch nicht so betrunken gewesen sein, dass sie es jetzt nicht einmal zum Telefon schaffte, oder?  
So konnte das alles wirklich nicht mehr weitergehen.  
Cristina gab es auf. Seufzend schob sie ihr Mobiltelefon in ihre Kitteltasche zurück.  
Wenn ihre Schicht zu Ende war, würde sie direkt zu Meredith fahren.  
Irgendjemand musste mit ihr sprechen. Dringend.  
Sie stand auf, griff nach ihrem Stetoskop und eilte dann aus dem Umkleideraum.

* * *

 

Meredith ließ sich kraftlos gegen die Wand des Aufzugs sinken, während dieser sich langsam in Bewegung setzte.  
Wie oft hatte sie hier gestanden? Genauso wie jetzt.  
Gemeinsam mit Derek.  
Sie schloss die Augen und einen Augenblick lang, hätte sie schwören können seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken zu spüren. Er fehlte ihr so sehr, dass allein der Gedanke an ihn, solch einen Schmerz in ihrem Inneren auslöste, dass sie das Gefühl hatte nicht mehr atmen zu können.  
Am liebsten hätten sie den STOP Knopf gedrückt und den Aufzug angehalten, um wenigstens ein paar Minuten für sich allein zu haben.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie an das letzte Mal dachte, als sie den Aufzug angehalten hatte. Wie lange war das nun her?  
Sie wollte ihn hier bei sich haben. Jetzt. Hier in diesem Aufzug. Und sie wollte die Zeit zurück drehen. Zurück bis an den Anfang. Es war zuviel passiert. Einfach zuviel. Addison. Das Fährunglück. Sydney. Und Rose.  
Sie hatte Rose und Derek vorhin gemeinsam in der Cafeteria gesehen, es hatte nicht danach ausgesehen als ob die beiden zusammen wären. Im Gegenteil.  
Aber spielte das eine Rolle? Es ging nicht nur um Rose oder eine andere Frau. Es ging um sie beide.  
Vor zwei Tagen erst hatten sie miteinander geschlafen, und es würde wieder passieren. Vielleicht heute, vielleicht morgen. Aber das war eben alles was passierte.  
Sie sah auf als der Aufzug hielt. Es war ihr Stockwerk.  
Sie atmete tief durch und setzte dann ein Lächeln auf, von dem sie hoffte das es nicht ganz so gekünstelt wirkte und trat aus dem Aufzug.  
Am liebsten wäre sie noch im selben Moment wieder rückwärts eingestiegen, doch die Türen hatten sich bereits hinter ihr geschlossen.  
Bitte nicht. Bitte.  
Meredith konnte die Stimme ihrer Mutter bereits über die ganze Station hören. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt, erst in der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer blieb sie stehen.  
Nicht schon wieder, dachte sie verzweifelt.  
Zwei Schwestern versuchten ihre Mutter festzuhalten, während eine dritte beruhigend auf sie ein zu reden versuchte. Und dann war da noch George. Er stand am Bettende ihrer Mutter und versuchte ebenfalls sie mit seinen Worten zu beruhigen.  
„Was soll das hier?“ Ihre Stimme war lauter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Alle wandten sich zeitgleich zu ihr um.  
„Meredith, deine Mutter….“ stammelte George unsicher und rang dann mit den Händen. „Was George!“ stieß Meredith genervt hervor. „Verdammt ich war doch nur einen Kaffee trinken!“  
„Meredith, Meredith du musst etwas unternehmen!“ schrie ihre Mutter jetzt hysterisch, während sie wütend um sich schlug. „Ich werde keine Medikamente nehmen Meredith! Hörst du!“  
Meredith warf einen fragenden Blick zu George hinüber. „George wovon redet meine Mutter da und was tust du überhaupt hier? Meine Mutter braucht keinen Chirurgen!“ „Meredith, Dr. Webber wollte das ich … also es geht um … die Medikamente…..“  
Meredith hob abwehrend die Hände. Sie hatte genug gehört. Sie hatte endgültig genug.  
„Meredith! Tu jetzt was!“ Die Stimme ihrer Mutter riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken.  
Das werde ich, dachte sie erschöpft. Ja, dass werde ich.  
Sie ließ ihre Tasche achtlos auf den Boden sinken, verließ das Zimmer und ging auf direktem Weg ins Schwesternzimmer hinüber. Sie achtete nicht auf die Schwester die dort stand und irgendetwas zu ihr sagte. Schweigend öffnete sie den nächsten Medikamentenschrank und griff sich eine Spritze und ein Fläschchen Haldol, ehe sie schließlich zurück in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter ging. Wenn niemand eingreifen wollte dann würde sie das eben tun.  
„Meredith was hast du vor?“ fragte George entsetzt, während er zusah wie sie noch im Gehen die Spritze aufzog  
„Das was alle in diesem Zimmer schon vor einer halben Stunde hätten machen sollen.,“ murmelte Meredith bitter.  
„Meredith!“ Ihre Mutter starrte sie fassungslos an, als sie die Spritze in ihrer Hand entdeckte. Doch Meredith beachtete sie gar nicht. „Mom, ich diskutiere nicht mehr, verstehst du. Ich will nicht.“ Sie packte den Arm ihrer Mutter so das sie sich nicht dagegen, wehren konnte und spritzte ihr dann das Beruhigungsmittel.  
„Meredith, meinst du wirklich…“ Meredith warf George einen wütenden Blick zu. „George, sie ist krank. Es ist unwichtig was sie sagt. Ich hab es satt mich um alles zu kümmern und mir dennoch ständig irgendwelche Ratschläge anzuhören! Alle reden immer nur. Wozu zum Teufel soll das denn gut sein!“ Meredith war klar das es nun ihre Stimme war die man über das ganze Stockwerk hören konnte, aber es war ihr egal. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.  
George starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, die Schwestern hatten bereits betreten den Raum verlassen. „Meredith ich bin deine Mutter, was fällt dir ein…“ Meredith ließ den Arm ihrer Mutter los, während sie einen Schritt vom Bett zurück trat  
„Weißt du was Mom, wenn es dir nicht passt, dann such dir doch jemand anderen der sich um dich kümmert! Glaubst du wirklich ich will das? Frag Dr. Webber oder George! George wie wäre es den mit dir?“ Aufordernd sah sie in seine Richtung. Er stand immer noch mit offenem Mund, am Bettende ihrer Mutter und starrte sie ungläubig an.  
„Ich habe es satt, ich habe es wirklich satt.“ Meredith schloss die Augen. Sie hatte auch ein Beruhigungsmittel nötig und zwar dringend… sie war sich durchaus dessen bewusst wie sie gerade wirken musste.  
„Meredith, vielleicht solltest du…“ „Was George?“ Meredith öffnete die Augen und funkelte ihn dann wütend an.  
Hör auf Meredith. Hör auf, versuchte sie sich zu zügeln, doch sie konnte nicht.  
Die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus, als hätten sie sich völlig ihrer Kontrolle entzogen. Als würden sie nicht aus ihrem Mund stammen.  
Auf dem Flur hatte sich mittlerweile eine Menschenmenge aus Schwestern und Ärzten gebildet.  
Um zuzusehen wie Meredith Grey ausrastete.  
Fast hätte sie gelacht, wenn es nicht so traurig gewesen wäre.  
„Meredith, O`Malley was geht hier vor sich?“ Meredith sah auf. hatte das Zimmer betreten. Mit ernstem Blick stand er nun im Türrahmen und ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen.  
„Richard du musst etwas unternehmen, meine Tochter hat den Verstand verloren!“  
Meredith musste sich zusammen reißen um ihre Mutter nicht anzuschreien. Nein Mom, dachte sie kraftlos. Nicht ich habe den Verstand verloren.  
„Meredith? Was ist hier los?“ Meredith spürte Blick auf sich. Wütend biss sie die Zähne aufeinander und versuchte sich wieder etwas in den Griff zu bekommen, doch es gelang ihr nicht..  
„Was hier los ist?“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, noch während sie sprach.  
„Oh eigentlich nichts, ich war nur einen Kaffee trinken und als ich zurück komme brüllt meine Mutter hysterisch die Station zusammen und keiner erklärt sich bereits etwas dagegen zu unternehmen und das nur weil sie gerade heute einmal einen klaren Moment hat!“ „Meredith,…“ „Nein, fangen sie nicht mit Meredith an. Kümmern sie sich doch um sie! Ich habe genug davon! Oh halt nein, das hatte ich vergessen, sie wollten ja auch nicht!“  
Sie ging zu weit, sie wusste es, aber sie konnte sich nicht stoppen. Sie konnte nicht.  
„Meredith, jetzt ist es wirklich genug,“ Stimme tönte laut durch den Raum und ließ sie kurz zusammen zucken.  
Ja, es war genug. Absolut. Meredith nickte kurz, bückte sich und griff dann nach ihrer Tasche.  
„Meredith wo willst du hin?“ „Ich gehe Mom. Ich gehe.“ „Aber,…“ Ihre Mutter setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Sie tat sich schwer damit, denn das Beruhigungsmittel zeigte bereits volle Wirkung.  
„Weißt du was Mom, mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich nur einen Satz von dir gehört. Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was du mir jeden Tag aufs neue gesagt hast um damit einfach alles was du getan oder nicht getan hast, zu entschuldigen?““  
Meredith sah ihrer Mutter direkt in die Augen, während sie mit ihr sprach.  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über Merediths Gesicht, als sie erkannte, dass ihre Mutter wusste wovon sie sprach und umso leichter fiel es ihr schließlich, dass laut auszusprechen, was sie sich fast ihr ganzes Leben lang, von ihrer eigenen Mutter, hatte anhören müssen.  
„Mom„ flüsterte sie heiser. „,Ich bin Chirurgin und Chirurgen haben keine Zeit.“ Sie kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an, der sie erneut zu übermannen drohte und genoss einen kurzen Moment lang das, was sie in den Augen ihrer Mutter zu erkennen glaubte. Einen Hauch von Erkenntnis, gemischt mit Schuldgefühlen.  
Die Wahrheit die sie verdient hatte, dachte Meredith bitter, ehe sie sich von ihr abwandte.  
Sie erstarte mitten in ihrer Bewegung, als sie in Dereks entsetztes Gesicht blickte, der direkt hinter ihr stand.

* * *

 

Derek musterte Meredith besorgt.  
Sie wollte sich an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer drängen, doch er hielt sie fest. So konnte er sie nicht gehen lassen.  
„Meredith,“flüsterte er sanft, doch sie stieß ihn energisch beiseite.  
„Verschwinde, wir hatten das schon.“ „Meredith,…“ „Nein, Derek, nein…“  
Sie stürmte an ihm vorbei und er hatte Mühe mit ihr Schritt zu halten. „Meredith, komm schon bleib stehen. Meredith!“ Er eilte hinter ihr den Flur entlang und ignorierte dabei, die Blicke der Schwester und Ärzte die ihnen hinter hersahen.  
„Meredith!“ Er griff nach ihrer Schulter und sie wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Was!“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Tränen füllten ihre Augen.  
„Meredith vielleicht…“ Er hätte nichts lieber getan als sie in die Arme zu nehmen und sie festzuhalten. Doch sie starrte ihn mit solch einer Wut in den Augen an, dass er stattdessen einen Schritt zurück wich. „Nein Derek, nein!“ Ihre Stimme wirkte eiskalt.  
„Ich bin nicht mit Rose zusammen.“ Er wusste nicht warum er das sagte. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum ausgerechnet ,dass das einzige war, was ihm über die Lippen kam.  
Sie starrte ihn an. Einen kurzen Augenblick hoffte er, sie würde sich beruhigen. Doch sattdessen begann sie zu lachen. Und dieses Lachen klang noch verzweifelter als ihr Schreien. Sie sah ihn an. „Was spielt das noch für eine Rolle.“ Es war keine Frage. Es war eine Feststellung.  
„Ich habe genug Derek. Genug von meiner Mutter. Genug von meinen Freunden. Genug von dir. Genug von meinem Job.“  
Er sah wie sie einen Moment lang, ihren Blick ziellos durch den Flur schweifen ließ und dann abrupt in ihre Handtasche griff.  
Irritiert sah er zu wie sie ihre Chipkarte und ihren Pager hervor holte, um ihm anschließend beides in die Hände zu drücken.  
„Ich habe genug,“ ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und er sah zu wie sie ihren Tränen nachgab, die nun still über ihre blassen Wangen liefen.  
Das schrille Piepen seines Pagers brachte ihn eiskalt in die Realität zurück. Ein kurzer blick darauf, machte ihm klar das es ein Notfall war.  
Er musste gehen.  
„Meredith,“ er hielt irritiert ihre Sachen in der Hand, während er verzweifelt nach Worten suchte.  
Nach irgendetwas womit er sie festhalten konnte.  
Sie lächelte müde, als wäre es genau das was sie erwartet hatte.  
Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen kurzen, flüchtigen Kuss.  
„Machs gut Derek,“ flüsterte sie leise, während sie sich von ihm abwandte. „Meredith,“ flehend machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
Das schrille Piepen seines Pagers brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Noch immer hielt er ihre Sachen fest umklammert.  
Er sah zu wie sich die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten und sie ohne zu zögern, in den Aufzug trat.  
Er wollte ihr nachgehen. Wollte sie festhalten und nie wieder los lassen, doch sein Pager machte ihm klar das er gehen musste. Jetzt.  
Er wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.  
Sie sah ihn an und lächelte unter Tränen. Ihre Lippen formten einen Satz und er hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde zerspringen, als er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte begriff.  
Ehe er irgendetwas tun konnte, hatten sich die Türen des Aufzugs geschlossen und Meredith war verschwunden.

* * *

 

Meredith wusste nicht wie sie es geschafft hatte nach Hause zu fahren, ohne dabei einen Unfall zu verursachen. Sie hatte vor lauter Tränen kaum die anderen Autos vor sich sehen können.  
Kraftlos ließ die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Was habe ich getan, dachte sie panisch während sie auf die Stille im Haus lauschte.  
Sie war allein.  
Erschöpft schlüpfte sie aus ihrem schwarzen Mantel und ließ ihn achtlos zusammen mit ihrer Handtasche auf den Fußboden fallen.  
Sie stolperte in die Küche und blieb dort einen Moment unschlüssig stehen.  
„Ich hatte doch….“ murmelte sie gedankenverloren, während sie ins Wohnzimmer ging und suchend ein paar Schränke öffnete.  
„Irgendwo war doch noch….“  
Sie fand die halbvolle Flasche Tequila, in einem Bücherschrank ihrer Mutter, den Izzie bei der letzten Party vor ein paar Monaten zur Bar umfunktioniert hatte.  
Die Party auf der Derek und sie noch….  
Meredith spürte wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen schossen.  
Das Läuten des Telefons riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Einen Augenblick lang verharrte sie nachdenklich im Wohnzimmer, dann ging sie in die Küche zurück und zog entschieden das Telefonkabel aus der Wand.  
Es ist genug.  
Mit der Flasche Tequila in der Hand, stolperte sie unter Tränen die Treppe nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat dann an ihre CD Anlage heran, drehte den Lautstärkeregler soweit wie es ging auf und drückte anschließend auf Play.  
Erst dann ließ sie sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken. Laute Rockmusik dröhnte aus den Boxen und ließ den Boden unter ihr zittern.  
Unschlüssig glitt ihr Blick zum Fenster. Es regnete noch immer ohne Unterlass.  
Das Wetter in Seattle ist wirklich wie ich, dachte Meredith traurig.  
Dark and Twisty.  
Wütend ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten.  
Schluss damit. Schluss, sagte sie sich selbst, während sie mit zitternden Fingern die Flasche öffnete und ihren ersten Schluck nahm.  
Schlafen. Das war alles woran sie denken konnte. Alles woran sie denken wollte.  
Genug.  
Es ist genug.

* * *

 

„Und ihr habt sie gehen lassen? Ich glaube das nicht!“  
Wütend knallte Cristina die Tür ihres Spinds zurück ins Schloss. Das war doch nicht sein ernst!  
Fassungslos funkelte sie George an. „Verdammt Bambi!“  
Er tat ihr fast schon leid wie er da stand mit hängenden Schultern, so wirkte er wirklich wie das wandelnde Elend. Aber verdammt! Da war sie einmal nicht da und das Chaos brach aus.  
Gekündigt.  
Cristina konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln.  
Sie hatte bereits mehrfach versucht Meredith anzurufen, doch es ging niemand ans Telefon. Und das hieß nichts gutes.  
„Na komm schon George,“ nörgelte Cristina ungeduldig, während sie darauf wartete das sie endlich gehen konnten.  
Sie hatte bis vier im OP fest gesteckt. Die Operation hatte wesentlich länger gedauert, als geplant und jetzt war ihr auch klar warum. McBastard war mit seinen Gedanken woanders gewesen.  
Wenn sie Bescheid gewusst hätte wäre sie niemals mit in den OP, dachte sie wütend, während sie ungeduldig auf und ab ging.  
„Was hätte ich den tun sollen,“ murmelte George missmutig, während er seinen Spind schloss und Cristina aus den Umkleideraum folgte.  
Sie zuckte genervt mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich! Meinetwegen hättest du sie sediert, aber sie gehen lassen? Gott das gibt’s doch wohl nicht!“ „Aber Shepard,…“ setzte George an, doch Cristina unterbracht ihn. barsch „George, McDreamy? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Der hat schon seit Monaten nichts sinnvolles mehr getan wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf!“  
George sah kleinlaut zu Boden, während er neben ihr in den Aufzug stieg.  
Gedankenverloren ließ Cristina sich gegen die Wand sinken, während sie einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Das ganze musste jetzt gut fünf Stunden her sein.  
Sie war selten in Panik. Nein, eigentlich geriet sie niemals in Panik.  
Sie war schließlich Cristina Yang.  
Aber irgendetwas … irgendetwas sagte ihr das es jetzt an der Zeit war, in Panik zu geraten.

* * *

 

Meredith starrte auf die Wand vor sich.  
Die Flasche Tequila war fast leer und sie war so betrunken dass das Zimmer sich bereits drehte.  
Die Musik dröhnte nun schon seit Stunden laut in ihren Ohren und dämpfte so ihr Schluchzen.  
Sie wusste nicht mehr wann sie angefangen hatte zu weinen, irgendwann hatte sie einfach aufgehört sich gegen die Tränen zu wehren und nun strömten sie unaufhaltsam über ihr blasses Gesicht.  
Sie nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche und genoss das wohlige Brennen in ihrer Kehle.  
Sie hatte keine Angst.  
Nicht davor.  
Es gab nichts zu sagen und auch nichts zu erklären.  
Es war ihr Haus.  
Und es war ihre Entscheidung.  
Sie hatte nicht vor deswegen Schuldgefühle zu entwickeln.  
Taumelnd zog sie sich an ihrer Kommode nach oben und wankte dann in Richtung Badezimmer.  
Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit ihr noch bleiben würde, ehe einer ihrer Mitbewohner nach Hause kommen würde. Sie musste sich beeilen.

* * *

 

Derek sah ungeduldig auf seine Armbanduhr, während er im Flur auf und ab ging.  
Wie lange konnte es den dauern ein paar verdammte Krankenblätter fertig zu machen?  
Er wollte endlich gehen. Er musste zu Meredith und er hatte definitiv keine Zeit für diesen bürokratischen Blödsinn. Jedenfalls nicht im Augenblick.  
Er hatte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen können, seit Meredith in den Aufzug gestiegen war.  
Die OP hatte viel länger gedauert, als er geplant hatte. Er hatte sich kaum konzentrieren können und die unerwartete Komplikationen hatten es nicht besser gemacht.  
Er war nicht bei der Sache gewesen und es war nur deshalb nicht zu einer Katastrophe gekommen, weil Cristina aufmerksam genug gewesen war um ihn auf ein Blutung hinzuweisen, die er übersehen hätte.  
Er biss sich nervös auf die Lippen.  
Er musste sich unbedingt noch bei ihr bedanken.  
Aber jetzt musste er erstmal zu Meredith.  
Er hatte bereits mehrfach versucht sie anzurufen, doch es hatte niemand abgenommen.  
Er starrte gedankenverloren auf seine Uhr.  
Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit sie in den Aufzug gestiegen war?  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand zurück und versuchte ruhig zu atmen, doch längst hatte ihn eine Panik ergriffen, die sich nicht mehr vertreiben ließ.  
Wie hatte er Meredith nur gehen lassen können?  
Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf sinken.  
Gott Meredith, dachte er panisch. Hoffentlich komme ich nicht zu spät.  
Er schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er hatte das quälende Gefühl das irgendetwas passieren würde.  
Was sollte dieses schwachen Lächeln, als sie in den Aufzug stieg?  
Er versuchte sich ihre Worte zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
Immer wieder sah er sie vor sich, wie sie hinter den Aufzugtüren verschwand, mit diesem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los das er etwas übersehen hatte.

* * *

 

„Meredith!“ rief Cristina laut gegen die Musik, während sie vorsichtig die Tür zu Merediths Zimmer öffnete.  
Überrascht ließ sie ihren Blick durch das leere Zimmer schweifen. Wo zum Teufel was sie?  
Cristina machte einen Schritt auf die Stereoanlage zu, um den Ton abzustellen, schon jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl ihr Kopf würde durch den Lärm zerbersten.  
Erst als sie sich wieder von der Anlage abwandte, fiel ihr auf das die Tür zu Merediths Badezimmer verschlossen war.  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus.  
„Meredith,“ rief sie dann noch noch einmal, diesmal in Richtung des Badezimmers. Doch auch jetzt erhielt sie keine Antwort.  
„Wo ist sie?“ fragte George irritiert, während er hinter Cristina ins Zimmer trat.  
Christina deute unsicher in Richtung Bad, während sie selbst an die Tür heran trat und klopfte.  
„Meredith,“ rief sie laut. „Meredith!“  
Sie lauschte einen Moment, doch auch aus dem Badezimmer war nichts zu hören.  
„Meredith ich werde jetzt reinkommen!“ warnte sie kurz und drückte dann die Klinke nach unten. Erleichtert stellte sie fest das sie nicht abgeschlossen war.  
Noch bevor sie die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte, entdeckte sie Meredith.  
Sie saß auf dem Fußboden. Die Beine angezogen und die Arme fest darum geschlungen. Den Kopf hatte sie auf die Knie sinken lassen. Vor ihr auf dem Boden stand eine leere Flasche Tequila.  
Cristina schluckte, während sie inständig hoffte das die Flasche nicht voll gewesen war, als Meredith mit dem Trinken begonnen hatte.  
Doch Merediths Zustand deutete leider genau darauf hin.  
„Meredith,“ sagte sie vorsichtig und ließ sich dabei langsam zu ihr auf den Boden sinken.  
„Meredith,“ Cristina strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, doch Meredith rührte sie nicht. Sie starrte an ihr vorbei direkt auf die Wand, ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen  
„Ist sie ok?“ Cristina sah auf. Sie hatte George schon völlig vergessen. Er stand in der Tür zum Badezimmer und blickte fragend zu ihr hinunter.  
Nichts ist ok, dachte Cristina besorgt. Nichts.  
„Meredith, sprich mit mir. Meredith!“ flüsterte Cristina energisch, während sie sie sanft an der Schulter rüttelte. Doch Meredith antwortete ihr nicht.  
Sie zeigte keine Reaktion die Cristina auch nur hoffen ließ, dass sie sie gehört haben könnte.  
„Christina!“ Georges Stimme riss sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken.  
Sie spürte wie eine Welle aus Angst und Panik sie zu überrollen drohte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Irgendetwas war passiert.  
„Bring mir das Telefon,“ war schließlich alles was Cristina hervor brachte.

* * *

 

Derek dankte Gott dafür das er es geschafft hatte, ohne einen Unfall zu verursachen, bei Meredith anzukommen.  
Cristinas Anruf hatte ihn endgültig in Panik versetzt und er war ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern aus der Klinik gestürmt.  
Er riss die Haustür auf und nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal um nach oben zu gelangen.  
„Meredith,“ rief er bereits auf halbem Weg und George kam ihm schon am Treppenabsatz entgegen. „Badezimmer,“ meinte er erklärend und deutete in Merediths Zimmer.  
Derek hetzte achtlos an ihm vorbei und stoppte schließlich im Türrahmen zu Merediths Bad.  
„Meredith,“ stieß er schließlich atemlos hervor, während er ins Bad eilte und vor ihr in die Knie ging. Sie saß zusammengekauert vor der Badewanne. Vor sich eine leere Flasche Tequila.  
„Meredith,“ flüsterte er fragend. Sie reagierte nicht. „Hat sie irgendetwas gesagt?“ Erst jetzt sah er zu Cristina auf, die unsicher neben ihm stand und nun den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, sie sitzt schon die ganze Zeit so da.“  
„Meredith,“ flüsterte Derek erneut und strich ihr dabei eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Meredith,“ er suchte ihren Blick, doch es war als würde sie durch ihn hindurch sehen. Ihre Augen wirkten glasig und vollkommen leer.  
„Hat sie… Hat sie vielleicht…. …. „Georges Stimme riss Derek aus seinen Gedanken und er sah auf. Er stand hinter ihm und musterte ihn fragend. „Hat sie etwas genommen?“ beendete er schließlich ängstlich seinen Satz.  
Derek schluckte. Hoffentlich nicht.  
„Ich weiß es nicht,“ murmelte er dann leise, und griff sanft nach Merediths Hand, um ihren Puls zu fühlen. Er war beängstigend.  
Suchend ließ er seinen Blick durch das kleine Badezimmer schweifen, in der Hoffnung nichts zu finden was seine Angst bestätigen würde.  
Und tatsächlich, außer der leeren Flasche Tequila war alles wie immer.  
So wie an unserem letzten gemeinsamen Morgen. Er zwang sich die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.  
„Meredith,“ sagte er sanft. „Meredith, sprich mit mir.“  
Doch sie reagierte auch diesmal nicht auf seine Worte. Er war sich nicht mal sicher ob sie ihn hörte.  
Er fuhr sich nervös durch sein dunkles Haar, ehe er aufstand und sich zwang tief durchzuatmen. Dann schlüpfte aus seinem dunklen Mantel und warf ihn über den Badewannenrand, ehe er sich neben Meredith auf den kalten Fussboden setzte.  
„Meredith,“ flüsterte er ihr leise zu, während er mit einer Hand ihr blondes Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und mit der anderen, nach ihren Händen griff. Sie waren eiskalt. Wie lange saß sie schon hier?  
Das Läuten des Telefons ließ ihn erschrocken zusammen zucken.

* * *

 

„Das wird Izzie sein,“ murmelte Cristina gedankenverloren, während sie zu George hinüber sah, der hinter ihr im Türrahmen lehnte. Er nickte kurz und eilte dann auch schon aus dem Zimmer.  
Cristina lehnte sich langsam gegen die Wand zurück, während sie ihren Blick auf Meredith ruhen ließ, die immer noch starr auf dem Boden vor der Badewanne saß.  
Derek hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und versuchte jetzt beruhigend auf sie einzureden, doch Meredith zeigte noch immer keinerlei Reaktion. Cristina fragte sich nervös, ob Meredith überhaupt merkte das jemand bei ihr war.  
Georges Frage ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie war sich sicher das er Recht hatte. Das hier war mehr als Tequila.  
Ihr jagte ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, während sie ihren Blick durch das Bad schweifen ließ, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas was ihnen erklären konnte was mit ihr los war.  
Was zur Hölle hast du nur getan Meredith, dachte sie verzweifelt.  
„Cristina!“ Georges Stimme aus Erdgeschoß, ließ sie erschrocken zusammen zucken.

* * *

 

Derek registrierte nur am Rande, das nach George nun auch Christina das Bad verließ. „Meredith,“ flüsterte er leise in die Stille hinein.  
Doch es war nur der Regen zu hören, der gegen die Fenster und auf das Dach des Hauses trommelte. Es hatte mit einem normalen Schauerregen angefangen, der sich nun in einen Sturm verwandelte.  
Wie passend, dachte Derek bitter.  
Er stand auf und griff nach einem Handtuch das am Waschbecken lag und machte es nass. Dann ließ er sich zu Meredith zurück auf den Boden sinken.  
Zärtlich schob er ihr das Haar aus dem Nacken und legte ihr dann das kalte Tuch auf die blosse Haut.  
Erleichtert merkte er das sie zusammenzuckte. Endlich.  
Es schien als würde sie plötzlich aus ihrer Starre aufwachen.  
„Derek,“ murmelte sie und er hatte Mühe sie zu verstehen, weil sie so leise sprach. „Ich bin hier,“ antwortete er ihr ruhig und griff dabei sanft nach ihrer Hand.  
„Ich bin so müde…..“ Ihre Stimme ging schleppend. „So müde.“  
Er sah wie ihre Lieder flatterten. „Meredith, hast du irgendetwas genommen? Meredith.“ Er drückte ihre Hand.  
Sie murmelte etwas, doch er konnte es nicht verstehen. „Meredith,“ sagte er etwas lauter.  
Sie öffnete einen Augenblick lang ihre Augen, aber nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen. „So müde,“ flüsterte sie erschöpft.  
„Hast du etwas genommen, Meredith! Meredith! Sieh mich an!“ Er drückte erneut ihre Hand, doch sie erwiderte es nicht.  
„Ich will schlafen,“ murmelte sie stattdessen leise und versuchte sich am Badewannenrand nach oben zu ziehen.  
Sie schaffte es nicht und Derek kam gerade schnell genug auf die Beine um sie aufzufangen.  
Noch während sie kraftlos in seine Arme sank, fiel etwas scheppernd zu Boden. Irritiert ließ Derek seinen Blick sinken.  
Orange Tablettenröhrchen kullerten quer über die weißen Fließen.

* * *

 

Cristina presste den Telefonhörer gegen ihr Ohr, während sie nervös mit den Fingern gegen den Herd trommelte.  
„Sie will mit ihr sprechen Cristina!“ „Gott Izzie das geht nicht. Lass dir was einfallen!“  
„Verdammt Cristina was denkst du was ich seit Stunden versuche? Ich arbeite jetzt mal wieder in einer Doppelschicht, weil sonst niemand da ist der Meredith Schicht übernehmen kann und Bailey will nun mal mit ihr sprechen! Lasst euch was einfallen!“  
Genervt ließ Cristina den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel sinken. Fabelhaft.  
Nur weil alle so miserable Lügner waren, durfte sie sich jetzt eine Lösung überlegen  
„Und nun?“ George sah sie, von der Küchentür aus, fragend an.  
Ja, das ist eine gute Frage.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung,“ murmelte Cristina ehrlich.

* * *

 

Derek hielt mit einer Hand Meredith fest, während er sich bückte und mit der anderen, nach einem der Tabletten Röhrchen griff.  
Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, während erst das Etikett des einen und dann die der anderen auf dem Fußboden überflog.  
Blankes Entsetzen ergriff ihn, als ihm klar wurde das sie leer waren. Alle.  
„Meredith,“ jetzt überschlug sich seine Stimme. „Meredith, hast du das genommen? Meredith“  
Er griff fester nach ihrem Arm.  
Meredith Augen Lieder flatterten, sie sagte etwas doch er verstand sie nicht. „Meredith!“ Sein Griff wurde fester und seine Stimme lauter.  
Die Angst die ihn mit einem Mal erfüllte, raubte ihm fast den Atem.  
„O Gott Meredith, hast du das genommen. “ er schüttelte sie sanft. „Antworte mir, bitte.“ Verzweifelt versuchte er ihren Blick aufzufangen. Sie murmelte etwas und sackte ihm dann widerstandslos in die Arme. Sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.  
Nein, Nein, Nein!  
„Meredith,“ rief er verzweifelt.  
Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er musste etwas tun. Sofort, bevor es zu spät ist.  
Er öffnete mit einer Hand die Toilette, während er sich mit Meredith in den Armen davor kniete.  
„Meredith du musst dich übergeben. Meredith.“ er griff nach ihrer Hand. Fühlte ihren Puls und stellte panisch fest das er kaum noch tastbar war.  
Was hast du getan?  
Er hielt mit der einer Hand ihr Haar im Nacken zusammen, während er mit der anderen ihren Mund öffnete und ihr ohne zu zögern seinen Finger in den Hals steckte.  
Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe sie sich in seinen Armen verkrampfte und sich automatisch nach vorn beugte.  
Er hielt ihr Haar fest, während sie sich erbrach. Sie würgte „Komm Meredith, das muss wieder raus.“ er merkte wie sie kraftlos versuchte sich zu wehren und sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er hielt sie ungerührt fest, während er ihr erneut einen Finger in den Hals steckte.  
Er spürte wie ihr schlanker Körper in seinen Armen zuckte, ehe sie sich wieder würgend nach vorn beugte.  
„shhhh Mer, shhhh ich bin hier. Ich bin hier.“ flüsterte er beruhigend, während sie sich erneut erbrach.  
Er fragte sich wie voll die Röhrchen gewesen waren und wie viel sie davon genommen hatte.  
Die Hälfte wäre schon…. Und wie lange war es her? Der Alkohol hatte die Wirkung sicher noch beschleunigt… Er bis sich auf die Lippen, während er sich zwang ruhig zu bleiben, während er mühsam versuchte Meredith aufrecht zu halten, die ihm immer wieder zurück in die Arme sank.  
„Komm Mer bitte….“ flüsterte er fast schon entschuldigend und brachte sie erneut zum Erbrechen.  
Er wartete bis das Husten und Würgen nachließ, während er bereits mit einer Hand nach dem Handtuch auf dem Badewannen Rand angelte um ihr damit sanft über den Mund zu wischen.  
Als er begriff das sie zu weinen begonnen hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Sie kam langsam wieder zu sich.  
„Der….Der … Derek ich … ich….ich ,…“ schluchzte sie heiser und sank kraftlos gegen seine Brust zurück. „Shhh Mer, sssshhhh…“ flüsterte Derek beruhigend, doch Meredith schluchzte panisch weiter. „Ich kann nicht….ich…..ich…es tut so weh Derek….es tu so weh….“ shhhh Mer shhhh.“  
Derek zog sie enger in seine Arme, während sie ihre Augen schloss und panisch losschluchzte.  
„Ich bin hier Mer, ich bin hier.“ flüsterte er leise, während gegen seine eigenen Tränen ankämpfte.  
Was hast du getan…? Was hast du nur getan?  
„Was zum Teufel ist…?“  
Cristinas Stimme ließ Derek erschrocken aufblicken.

* * *

 

Christina starrte fassungslos auf das Bild das sich ihr bot.  
Meredith saß weinend auf dem Fussboden neben der Toilette, Derek hielt sie ihm Arm. Sie schluchzte heftig und schien kaum zu beruhigen.  
Wortlos hielt Derek ein oranges Röhrchen in ihre Richtung.  
Cristina machte irritiert einen Schritt darauf zu und wurde dann blass.  
Das kann doch nicht…  
Sie schluckte., während eine Flut von Gedanken auf sie einströmte.  
„Ein Krankenwagen?“ flüsterte sie dann kaum hörbar, obwohl sie die Antwort darauf bereits kannte.  
Wie sie erwartet hatte schüttelte Derek langsam den Kopf.  
„Ich brauche jemanden der ein paar Sachen besorgt.“  
Derek musterte sie eindringlich und sie verstand.  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Röhrchen in Dereks Hand und die die sie nun auch noch auf den Fließen entdeckte und sah dann erneut zu Meredith und Derek hinüber.  
Meredith…was hast du nur getan…, dachte sie verzweifelt. Warum… Warum….  
„Ich beeil mich,“ flüsterte sie dann kraftlos, ehe sie aus dem Zimmer eilte.

* * *

 

Meredith schluchzte. Sie wollte weg. Sofort.  
Er ist hier.  
Derek.  
Warum ist er hier?  
Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihre Augen brannten entsetzlich.  
War das eben Cristina gewesen? Sie sollten gehen. Alle. Was taten sie überhaupt hier?  
Ihr Magen rebellierte und sie musste würgen.  
Sie merkte wie Derek ihr Haar im Nacken zusammen hielt, während sie sich erbrach.  
Sie konnte Derek etwas zu ihr sagen hören, während er sie sanft in seinen Armen hielt. Aber sie verstand die Bedeutung seiner Worte nicht.  
Ihr Magen schmerzte und es fiel ihr schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Was tat er hier? Und was tat sie hier?  
Sie wollte sich aus seinen Armen befreien, doch sie schaffte es nicht.  
Was war los mit ihr? Warum saß sie neben ihm auf dem Badezimmerboden?  
Sie spürte wie er ihr tröstend über die Tränennassen Wangen strich.  
Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein.  
Die Flasche Tequila. Und…. Sie schluchzte auf.  
Nein, das hier lief falsch. Das lief ganz falsch.  
Sie wollte ihn von sich wegstoßen, doch er hielt sie fest umschlossen und sie war zu schwach um sich gegen ihn zu wehren.  
„Geh Derek, geh….“ wimmerte sie leise, doch statt zu gehen, zog er sie nur noch fester in seine Arme.

* * *

 

Derek hielt Meredith fest in seinen Armen und versuchte sie daran zu hindern, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, während er ihr sanft über die Tränennassen Wangen strich.  
„Geh…“ wimmerte sie leise, während sich ihre Hände kraftlos in seinen Pullover krallten. „Bitte…“  
Derek schüttelte geduldig den Kopf.  
Er würde nirgends hingehen.  
„Es wird alles gut,“ flüsterte er leise, während er sich am Badewannerand nach oben zog und dann Meredith sanft auf die Beine half, ehe er sie in ihr Schlafzimmer stützte.  
Weinend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken.  
„Nein, Derek, Nein…..“ schluchzte sie verzweifelt und wollte ihn beiseite stoßen, doch sie war viel zu schwach dazu. Kraftlos ließ sie ihre Hände sinken.  
„Meredith flüsterte Derek sanft, während er versuchte Meredith dazu zu bewegen ihn anzusehen.  
„Meredith sag mir ob dir etwas weh tut. Mer bitte.“  
Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie schließlich immer noch weinend den Kopf schüttelte.  
Sanft griff Derek nach ihrer Hand und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihr Puls sich wieder normalisiert hatte.  
Er musterte sie besorgt und fragte sich wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit Meredith die Medikamente geschluckt hatte und vor allem wie viel sie genommen hatte, noch immer fragte er sich ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser wäre sie ins Krankenhaus zu ringen. Schließlich konnte er ohne Laborwerte nicht feststellen, wie viel sie wirklich genommen hatte.  
Er hoffte Cristina würde sich beeilen, denn er wusste welche Konsequenzen es für Meredith haben würde, wenn er einen Krankenwagen rief. Sie hatte eine Überdosis genommen. Sie hatte versucht…  
Als er spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen wandte er sich hastig ab und ging ins Bad zurück. Dort griff er sich ein sauberes Handtuch aus dem Schrank und hielt es anschließen unter den Wasserhahn, ohne dabei den Blick von Meredith abzuwenden.  
Zurück im Zimmer half er ihr sich hinzulegen und legte ihr dann sanft das Handtuch auf die Stirn.  
Noch immer schluchzte sie panisch.  
„Ist schon gut ich bin hier… hörst du…ich in hier“, flüsterte er heiser und es brach ihm das Herz, noch während er es sagte, den er konnte ihr ansehen das sie alles dafür getan hätte wenn er nur nicht hier gewesen wäre.  
Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Die Tränen rannen nun nur noch lautlos über ihre Wangen.  
Derek griff nach der Wolldecke am Bettende und deckte sie sanft damit zu, ehe er ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Dann stand er auf und ging zurück ins Bad.  
Er holte einen Putzlappen unter dem Waschbecken hervor und fing an das Bad sauber zu machen. Dabei hob er die Röhrchen vom Boden auf und drehte sie nachdenklich in seinen Händen.  
Es stand kein Namen drauf und noch während er auf die Etiketten starte kam ihm ein erschreckender Verdacht.  
Hat sie etwa…  
Er kämpfte mit den Tränen während er die Röhrchen in seine Manteltasche schob.  
Still betete er darum, er möge sich irren.  
Als er im Bad fertig war, ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo Meredith immer noch in ihrem Bett lag.  
Die Tränen waren versiegt und das Schluchzen hatte aufgehört.  
Langsam ließ er sich zu ihr auf die Matratze sinken und griff dabei sanft nach ihrer Hand. „Meredith“, flüsterte er leise in die Stille hinein.

* * *

 

Meredith lauschte seiner Stimme.  
Sie wollte das er ging.  
Sie wollte ihn nicht hier haben.  
Sie spürte wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen traten. So hatte sie das nicht geplant gehabt. Er hätte im OP stehen sollen.  
Was tat er hier?  
Verzweifelt schluchzte sie auf, während der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren sie ein weiteres Mal übermannte.

* * *

 

„Es ist ok, Meredith. Es ist ok.“ flüsterte Derek leise, während er neben Meredith aufs Bett rutschte und sie zu sich in die Arme zog.  
Er hatte Angst sie würde sich wieder gegen ihn wehren, doch zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie es zu und ließ sich von ihm halten.  
Sanft strich er ihr übers Haar, während sie in seinen Armen verzweifelt weinte.  
Er spürte wie die Tränen nass auf sein Hemd tropften.  
„Es wird wieder gut.“ murmelte er tröstend. „Es wird wieder gut. Versprochen. “  
Derek hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und musste selbst gegen seine Tränen ankämpfen, die ihn nun zu überwältigen drohten.  
Oh Gott, es muss alles wieder gut werden, dachte er ebenso verzweifelt wie Meredith weinte. Es muss einfach alles wieder gut werden.  
Erst langsam fing er an zu begreifen was sie getan hatte.  
Was sie versucht hatte zu tun. Und er war wieder einmal nicht da gewesen.  
Er drückte sie fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem dichten blonden Haar.  
Er liebte sie. Er liebte sie so sehr.  
Und egal was sie sagen würde, diesmal würde er nicht gehen.

* * *

 

Als Meredith die Augen öffnete war es dunkel.  
Sie brauchte einen Augenblick bis ihr klar wurde das sie in ihrem Bett lag.  
Ihr Kopf auf Dereks Brust, sein Arm fest um sie geschlungen.  
Es war still im Zimmer. Die einzigen Geräusche waren Dereks gleichmässiger Atem und der Regen, der von draußen gegen die Fenster trommelte.  
Langsam und vorsichtig wand sie sich aus Dereks Umarmung und stand auf. Sie musste sich an der Bettkante festhalten um nicht zu fallen.  
So leise wie möglich schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Zimmer in den dunklen Flur hinaus und stolperte dann eben so leise, die Treppe hinunter.  
Sie fragte sich wie spät es wohl war, während sie in die Küche ging und sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. Kraftlos ließ sie sich dann an den Tisch sinken.  
Unsicher nippte sie an ihrem Wasser und ließ es sofort wieder bleiben, als sie spürte wie ihr Magen zu rumoren begann. Angewidert schob sie die Flasche beiseite.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Mikrowelle und stellte fest das es bereits zwei Uhr morgens war. In drei Stunden würde bereits die Sonne aufgehen.  
Meredith stellte die Flasche zurück in den Kühlschrank und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Auch hier empfing sie angenehme Dunkelheit. Sie trat ans Fenster und sah auf die Straße hinaus.  
In der Einfahrt parkte Dereks Wagen, gleich hinter ihrem. Sie ließ sich auf die Fensterbank sinken, während sie die Regentropfen verfolgte die an der Scheibe hinunter liefen.  
Er würde fragen. Er würde sie morgen fragen. Sie würde ihm antworten müssen.  
Und sie würde lügen.  
Sie schloss ihrer Augen und lauschte dem Trommeln des Regens.  
Sie blieb noch eine ganze Weile dort sitzen, ehe sie wieder nach oben in ihr Zimmer ging.  
Sie versuchte leise zu sein, während sie im Bad das Licht anmachte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Ein Blick in der Spiegel sagte ihr das sie genauso aussah wie sie sich fühlte. Sie drehte das Wasser in der Dusche auf und schlüpfte aus ihrer Kleidung.  
Derek musste das Bad geputzt haben. Es schien als hätten die letzten Stunden nie statt gefunden.  
Meredith blieb solange unter der Dusche bis das Wasser kalt wurde, erst dann stellte sie es ab und schlüpfte in ihren Bademantel.  
Müde ließ sie sich auf den Badewannenrand sinken, direkt neben Dereks Mantel.  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Er hatte ihn getragen. An diesem ersten Abend. Als er mit ihr nach Hause gegangen war. An dem Abend als es angefangen hatte Und nicht zum ersten mal fragte Meredith sich was passiert wäre, wenn sie sich nicht dort getroffen hätten.  
Vorsichtig griff sie nach dem schwarzen Stoff und drückte ihn dann fest an sich. Sie liebte Derek so sehr das es weh tat.  
Aber das war nicht der Grund.  
Als sie den Mantel zurück legte, fielen ihr die Tabletten Röhrchen auf. Er hatte sie in seiner Manteltasche stecken. Instinktiv griff sie danach, und ließ sie in der Tasche ihres Bademantels verschwinden. Nervös bis sie sich auf die Lippen und verscheuchte rasch die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, während sie aufstand und einen Blick in den Spiegel warf.  
Schon besser, dachte sie müde, ehe sie zurück in ihr Zimmer ging.  
Im Dunkeln schlüpfte sie in Unterwäsche, eine Trainingshose und einen weiten Pullover. Den Bademantel ließ sie achtlos auf dem Boden liegen, ehe sie zurück zu Derek unter die Decke kroch.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag.  
Ich lieb dich Derek, dachte sie müde während sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Pullover verbarg und sich noch enger an ihn kuschelte..  
Sie konnte hören wie sich seien Atmung veränderte und sie wusste das er aufgewacht war. Sie war sich sicher das er merkte das sie wach war, doch sie sagten beide nichts.  
Stattdessen spürte sie wie er sie sanft zu sich in die Arme zog.  
Morgen, dachte sie erschöpft. Morgen war noch früh genug.  
Schweigend schloss sie ihre Augen und wartete.

**_._ **

**_._ **


	5. Chapter 4

**Stop The World**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

„Morgen George,“ gähnend ließ Izzie sich neben George an den Küchentisch fallen. Es war kurz nach fünf. In der Klinik war kaum etwas los gewesen und deswegen hatte Bailey sie nach Hause geschickt. Immerhin war sie seit über 24 Stunden auf den Beinen. Und jetzt wollte Izzie nur noch eins und zwar so schnell wie möglich in ihr Bett.  
Als ihr klar wurde das George immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, sah sie fragend zu ihm auf. „George was ist los?“  
George saß vor seinem Kaffee und stierte in die Tasse, als würde er dort etwas suchen.  
„George!“ wiederholte Izzie fragend.  
„Meredith.,“ antwortete er ihr fast tonlos.  
„Ja genau, wo steckt Meredith den? Bailey hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht gestern Nacht! Sie wollte unbedingt mit ihr sprechen, aber Cristina hat nicht mal angerufen. Warum steht überhaupt Shepherds Wagen in der Einfahrt?“  
Noch während Izzie fragte, hielt sie erschrocken inne. Ein Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken, als sie Georges Blick registrierte.  
„Gott George was….“ Sie sprang auf. „Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Setzt dich Izzie,“ murmelte George müde. Izzie gehorchte und ließ sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl sinken. „Jetzt sag schon!“ murrte sie ängstlich, während sie nach seiner Tasse Kaffe griff und einen großen Schluck daraus nahm.  
„Sie hat eine Flasche Tequila mit dem Inhalt ihres Medikamenten Schranks kombiniert.“  
Fast hätte Izzie den Kaffee zurück in die Tasse gespuckt. Entsetzt ließ sie, sie sinken.  
„Was?“ stieß sie panisch hervor, während sie George über den Tisch hinweg anstarrte. George nickte betrübt.  
„Verdammt,“ stieß Izzie atemlos hervor. George nickte bestätigend. „Ja, dass kannst du laut sagen.“ murmelte er dann, während er aufstand. „Ich muss los.“  
Izzie nickte ihm nachdenklich zu. „Ja, bis später.“ Sie lauschte auf Georges Schritte im Flur und hörte kurz drauf die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen, während ihr nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf ging.  
Meredith, was hast du getan?

* * *

 

Derek blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, in den Regen hinaus, während er Meredith sanft in seinen Armen hielt und ihrem ruhigen Atem lauschte.  
Er war schon vor Stunden aufgewacht und seitdem lag er still neben ihr und bewachte ihren Schlaf. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zum gestrigen Abend und zurück an die vergangene Nacht.  
Cristina war schnell zurück gewesen. Er hatte Meredith Blut abgenommen und Cristina mit den Proben zurück in die Klinik geschickt. Noch immer erschienen ihm die Laborresultate wie ein Wunder.  
Keines der Medikamente die sie genommen hatte war in ihrem Blut nachzuweisen gewesen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären und im Moment war er viel zu erschöpft um wirklich darüber nachzudenken.  
Er würde sich den Befund selbst noch einmal ansehen, wenn er in die Klink kam, er hatte Cristina bereits gebeten sie in sein Büro zu bringen.  
Er hatte noch etwas Zeit ehe sein Dienst begann, aber er spielte mit dem Gedanken sich krank zu melden. Er wollte Meredith nicht allein lassen. Nie wieder.  
Er sah auf, als sie sich in seinen Armen bewegte. „Hey,“ sagte er leise, während sie den Kopf hob.  
Verschlafen sah sie zu ihm auf und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, während ein leises „Hey“ murmelte.

* * *

 

Derek musterte Meredith vorsichtig.  
Er wollte sie so viel fragen. Es gab soviel auf das er umbedingt eine Antwort brauchte, doch er wagte es nicht eine der Fragen zu stellen, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er für die Antworten schon bereit war.  
„Wie geht es dir,“ fragte er stattdessen leise, während er zu sah wie sie sich im Bett aufsetzte und sich dabei das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Hmmm…. Ich fühl mich ziemlich leer,“ murmelte sie dann und setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. Derek musste unweigerlich Lachen. „Das kommt hin,“ meinte er dann und setzte sich dabei, ebenfalls im Bett auf.  
„Ja ich…ähm…..“ Er sah zu wie sie mit den Armen ruderte und den Blick beschämt sinken ließ. „Ich….also….ähm….fürs aufräumen und so….“ Er konnte sehen das sie rot wurde.  
Um ihr noch mehr Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen, hob er lächelnd die Hände. „Gern geschehen.“ Damit stand er vom Bett auf und streckte sich kurz. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich duschen gehen,“ fragend sah er sie an. Meredith saß noch immer auf dem Bett, den Kopf gesenkt, spielte sie Gedankenverloren mit einem losen Faden an ihrem viel zu großen Pullover. „Nein, nein schon ok,“ antwortete sie schnell und fügte dann etwas leiser hinzu „Du weißt ja wo alles ist.“  
Das stimmt, dachte er betrübt, während er einen Augenblick lang unschlüssig im Raum verharrte.  
Gerne hätte er sie in seine Arme geschlossen. Sie wirkte verloren und unglaublich zerbrechlich, wie sie mitten auf ihrem Bett saß, in den viel zu großen Sachen und das lange Haar , das ihr wirr ins Gesicht fiel.  
Er hatte so viele Fragen, doch er wusste sie würde ihm keine davon ehrlich beantworten. Und vielleicht wollte er die Antworten gar nicht hören.  
Er wandte den Blick ab, als er spürte das ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.  
„Ok, dann werd ich mal schnell,“ erwiderte er schließlich mit einem kurzen Lächeln, ehe er hastig, bevor seine Gefühle ihn überwältigen konnten, im Badezimmer verschwand.

* * *

 

Meredith sah ihm nach, während sie nachdenklich an einem losen Faden ihres Pullovers zupfte.  
Sie hatte ihm seine Fragen ansehen können. Aber er hatte nicht gefragt. Noch nicht.  
Sie wusste das die Fragen kommen würden, und sie kannte ihre Antworten bereits.  
Sie schluckte ihren Schmerz hinunter und stand dann rasch vom Bett auf.  
Sie musste anrufen und sie musste sich auf der Station nach ihrer Mutter erkundigen.  
Das Leben geht weiter, dachte sie bitter , während sie ihren Schrank öffnete und nach einer Hose und einem langärmeligen Shirt griff.  
Draußen regnete es immer noch, und auch wenn es August war, würde es kaum mehr als 15 Grad haben.  
Sie zog sich rasch um, kämmte sich ihr langes blondes Haar und band es anschließend zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen.  
Sie ließ ihre Zimmertür offen, während sie nach unten in die Küche ging und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, da sie sich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob außer ihr noch jemand im Haus war.  
Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen setzte sie die Kaffeemaschine in Gang und griff danach zum Telefon.  
Je länger sie es hinaus zögerte, umso unerfreulicher würde es werden.

* * *

 

Als Derek frisch geduscht aus dem Badezimmer kam, war das Zimmer leer.  
Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein nasses Haar, hängt sich den Mantel über dem Arm und nahm dann seine Tasche vom Nachtisch, ehe er nach unten ging. Schon auf der Treppe konnte er Merediths Stimme aus der Küche hören.  
Er versuchte leise zu sein, während er zu ihr in den Raum trat. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und trommelte nervös mit den Finger auf die Küchenanrichte. Im Raum hing der angenehme Duft von frischem Kaffee.  
„Ok, und was heißt das nun? Hmmm…. Ja ….. Ja ich verstehe.“  
Derek nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und griff nach der Kaffeekanne. Durch das Klimpern mit der Tasse, hatte er Merediths Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Langsam und immer noch mit dem Telefonhörer in der Hand, wandte sie sich zu ihm um.  
„Ja sicher … ja das weiß ich auch….“ Fragend hielt er ihr eine Tasse entgegen, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nein, dafür habe ich heute keine Zeit…nein wirklich nicht … nein das muss auch anders gehen…ja….ja“ Er sah wie sie genervt die Augen verdrehte und war sich plötzlich sicher, dass es um ihre Mutter ging. So ergaben auch die einzelnen Wortfetzen die er aufgeschnappt hatte einen Sinn.  
Mit seiner Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, ließ er sich schließlich an den Küchentisch sinken, während er darauf wartete das sie ihr Telefongespräch beendete.  
Verblüfft hatte er registriert das sie sich komplett angezogen war und über dem Treppengeländer bereits ihr schwarzer Mantel hing. Derek war sich nicht sicher was er von der Tatsache, dass sie ganz offensichtlich in die Klinik wollte, halten sollte.  
„Ok, also gut … ja … ja ich versuche zu kommen … ja … ok“ Mit diesen Worten legte sie den Hörer auf die Gabel zurück und Derek konnte sehen wie sie dabei tief durchatmete.  
„Alles klar,“ meinte er nach einer Weile fragend und musterte sie dabei besorgt.  
„Ja, ja nur… nur meine Mutter. Nicht so wichtig.“ Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und ließ sich dann zu ihm an den Tisch sinken. „Hast du mit Bailey gesprochen?“ Er sah sie nicken. „Ja, ich soll um zwölf anfangen.“ „Dann wirst du also wieder arbeiten?“ Er sah zu wie sie den Blick sinken ließ und ihr Lächeln verschwand.  
„Derek, ich … ich war nur so müde,“ flüsterte sie dann mit zitternder Stimme.  
Derek biss die Zähne zusammen. Müde.  
Er ließ seine Tasse auf den Tisch sinken und griff dann in die Taschen seines Mantels, ehe er ihren Pager und ihre Chipkarte ,vor ihr auf den Tisch legte.  
Überrascht hob sie den Blick. „Du…du hast nicht…“ murmelte sie deutlich irritiert.  
Derek zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. „Ich hielt es für klüger zu warten,“ antwortete er dann zögernd, während er aufstand und seine leere Tasse in die Spüle stellte.  
Er verharrte einen Augenblick lang an der Küchenanrichte und zwang sich tief durchzuatmen.  
Diese Situation war verrückt. Wie sie hier in der Küche saßen und so taten als wäre nichts passiert. Und das war falsch. Das war einfach falsch.  
Er hatte Angst und diese Angst schnürte ihm nun die Luft ab.  
Müde. Wenn dir das leere Röhrchen nicht aus der Tasche gerutscht wäre, dann würdest du jetzt nicht nur schlafen, dachte er bitter und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Erst langsam fing er an die Tragweite des vergangenen Abends wirklich zu begreifen und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte.  
„Soll ich dich mitnehmen,“ fragte er schließlich abrupt und bemüht darum sich seine Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen, während er sich zu ihr umdrehte.  
„Oh, nein, nein danke, ich fahre selbst,“ antwortet sie ihm jedoch hastig und sprang dabei von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Ich muss noch mal ins Bad, also…“ Sie hob die Hände. „Wenn du dann los musst….“  
Derek musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie ihn los werden wollte.  
„Ja ich werde dann mal fahren ich habe um zwölf die erste OP.“ „Ok.“ Sie nickte nur. Er schlüpfte in seinen Mantel und griff nach seiner Tasche. Er zog ein Päckchen Kohletabletten hervor und schob sie ihr dann über den Tisch entgegen.  
„Nimm die, nur zur Sicherheit. Und Cristina soll deine Werte nochmal kontrollieren. Nur um noch mal sicher zu gehen.“  
Er konnte sehen das sie etwas sagen wollte, doch er hob nur abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut Meredith.“  
Einen Moment lang verharrte er unschlüssig im Raum, dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. So plötzlich, dass er von sich selbst überrascht war.  
Zärtlich, sanft und fragend trafen sich ihre Lippen und er spürte wie sich ihr kurzer Widerstand sofort auflöste und sie seinen Kuss erwiderte.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er es schaffte sich von ihr zu lösen. Fragend sah sie zu ihm empor.  
„Ich liebe dich,“ war schließlich alles was er sagte und ehe Meredith irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte er das Haus bereits verlassen.

* * *

 

Meredith ließ sich gegen ihre Zimmertür sinken und ihren Blick unschlüssig durch ihr Schlafzimmer schweifen. Ich liebe dich.  
Noch immer konnte sie seine Lippen auf ihren spüren und instinktiv fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte dabei über ihr Gesicht. Ich liebe dich.  
Doch als ihr Blick auf der Packung mit den Kohletabletten hängen blieb, verschwand es eben so schnell, wie es gekommen war.  
Achtlos warf sie die Packung in die Schublade ihrer Kommode. Sie würde sie nicht nehmen. Wozu?  
Sie ging ins Bad, wusch sich kurz das Gesicht und warf dann einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel.  
Sie sah blass und müde aus, aber auch das würde nur bei genauerem hinsehen auffallen. Zufrieden verließ sie schließlich ihr Zimmer.  
Sie musste sich beeilen, denn es war bereits kurz nach zehn. Um zwölf begann ihre Schicht und vorher sollte sie noch dringend, auf der Station ihrer Mutter vorbei sehen. Man hatte ihre Mutter bereits heute Morgen ans Bett fixieren müssen, da sie schon Nachts mehrfach durchs Krankenhaus geirrt war.  
Und dann musste sie es noch schaffen vor dem Beginn ihrer Schicht, zu finden, die ebenfalls unbedingt mit ihr sprechen wollte.  
Das wird nicht sehr amüsant werden, dachte Meredith müde, während sie in ihren Mantel schlüpfte, der bereits über dem Treppengeländer hing.  
Das würde ein verdammt langer Tag werden. Seufzend griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, sowie den Wagenschlüsseln und eilte dann aus dem Haus.

* * *

 

„Derek! Hey!“ Erschrocken fuhr Derek von einer Krankenakte hoch und entdeckte schließlich Mark, der neben ihm stand und ihn besorgt musterte. „Was ist mit dir los?“ fragte er ihn, während er sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Schwesterntressen abstützte.  
Gute Frage, dachte Derek, ehe er mit einem genervten Stöhnen die Krankenakte zuklappte.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon hier stand, er konnte sich an kein Wort aus der Akte erinnern und ihm fiel nicht einmal mehr der Namen des Patienten ein.  
„Derek!“ „Was?“ Erneut fuhr er aus seinen Gedanken auf, um festzustellen das Mark ihn noch immer musterte, jetzt weit besorgter als zuvor.  
„Was ist los?“ wiederholte er schließlich seine Frage und Derek konnte deutlich die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören.  
Er schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen, ehe er ein leises „Meredith“ murmelte.  
„Was ist mit Meredith?“ Derek spürte Marks fragend Blick, doch er schwieg nachdenklich. Ja was war eigentlich mit Meredith?  
„Gott Derek es ist doch nichts passiert? Oder doch, Derek?“ Plötzlich kam Leben in Mark und ehe Derek reagieren konnte, hatte er ihn bereits am Arm gepackt und ihn hinter sich durch eine Tür, ins Treppenhaus gezogen. „Jetzt red schon!“ rief er ungeduldig, während die Tür lauter hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.  
Derek ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich schrecklich müde. „Du hattest Recht,“ antwortete er ihm dann fast tonlos. „Ich hatte Recht? Derek, womit? Jetzt sag schon was passiert ist?“ „Sie, sie…..Verdammt!.“ Erschöpft schloss Derek die Augen.  
Erst, als die Haustür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte er das Ausmaß dessen was geschehen war begriffen. Und seit her konnte er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
„Derek!“ Marks barsche Stimme riss Derek aus seinen Gedanken, er sah auf und blickte in Marks besorgtes Gesicht. Er war der letzte Mensch mit dem Derek darüber reden wollte, aber die Angst erdrückte ihn. Er musste einfach mit jemandem reden und Mark war der einzige den er in Seattle hatte.  
„Sie hat versucht….“ Er schluckte. „Sie hat versucht….sie hat….Mark sie wäre beinahe … wenn ich nicht dagewesen wäre….“ Derek ließ hilflos die Arme sinken. Er konnte es nicht aussprechen, denn es auszusprechen, würde bedeuten es Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.  
Derek biss sich auf die Lippen. „Du hattest Recht“, flüsterte er dann kraftlos, den Blick auf den Fußboden gerichtet. „Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr.“

* * *

 

Mark sah ihn stumm an. Er wusste nicht was er Derek sagen sollte, denn es gab nichts was er sagen konnte das die Situation für ihn einfacher machen würde.  
Betrübt ließ er den Blick sinken.  
Er hatte gehofft das er sich getäuscht hätte, doch das bewies ihm jetzt auf schmerzvolle Weise das Gegenteil.  
„Was hat sie gesagt?“ fragte er schließlich, während er sich gegen das Treppengeländer sinken ließ und Derek nachdenklich musterte.  
„Nichts. Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Ich wusste nicht….“ Mark sah zu wie Derek inne hielt und dabei nach Worten suchte. „…sie sagte sie wollte schlafen. Aber mit dieser Menge…. Sie muss … sie weiß das….“  
Mark schluckte. Er dachte zurück an den Abend in der Bar und das was Meredith ihm erzählt hatte. Das was sie völlig weggetreten die ganze Zeit über gemurmelt hatte und noch immer jagte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er daran zurück dachte.  
Er hatte sich nicht einmischen wollen, dafür stand die Freundschaft zwischen Derek und ihm noch auf zu wackeligen Beinen und er kannte Meredith zu wenig, um sie wirklich einschätzen zu können, aber nun kam er nicht umhin sich die Frage zu stellen, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre mit Derek darüber zu sprechen.  
Das eindringliche Piepen von Dereks Pager riss Mark aus seinen trüben Gedanken.  
Er sah zu wie Derek einen kurzen Blick drauf warf, leise fluchte und einen Schritt in Richtung Tür machte. „Ich muss los,“ murmelte er dabei entschuldigend.  
Mark sah zu wie er sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen biss, ehe er zögernd fortfuhr: „Sag ihr nichts, ich meine wenn du sie siehst, sag nichts ja?“  
Mark konnte deutlich das Flehen in Dereks Stimme hören und die Angst stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Er nickte ihm zu. „Das bleibt unter uns.“  
Erleichterung huschte über Dereks Gesicht und er nickte ihm dankend zu, ehe er die Tür öffnete und davon eilte.  
Mark blieb mit seinen Gedanken, allein im Treppenhaus zurück.

* * *

 

Erschöpft ließ Meredith sich gegen den Türrahmen sinken, während sie ihre Mutter aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete. Es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag und sie hatte die Hälfte ihrer Schicht bereits hinter sich gebracht.  
Das Gespräch mit Bailey war kurz gewesen, sie hatte sie kritisch und zweifelnd gemustert, ihr Handgelenk begutachtet und sie dann mit einem überdimensional großen Stapel Post OP Berichten in ein leeres Büro geschickt. Und dort hatte Meredith die letzten Stunden gesessen und versucht Ordnung in das Papier Chaos zu bringen. Bisher jedoch ohne großen Erfolg.  
Sie war müde. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und der Versuch eine Tasse Kaffee bei sich zu behalten war kläglich gescheitert.  
Nachdenklich ließ sie ihren Blick auf ihrer Mutter ruhen. Sie hatte den Kopf zum Fenster gewandt und Meredith fragte sich was sie dort draußen zu sehen glaubte und woran sie wohl dachte.  
Ob sie es merken würde wenn sie plötzlich nicht mehr da wäre? Vermutlich nicht, dachte Meredith bitter. Und das liegt nicht an ihre Erkrankung.  
Erneut warf Meredith einen Blick in die Krankenakte ihrer Mutter, das sie in den Händen hielt. Die Ärzte hatte sich auf eine Kombination aus mehreren Medikamenten entschieden, um ihrer Mutter den Tag zu erleichtern.  
Nein, um sie ruhig zu stellen, korrigierte Meredith sich selbst.  
Nun mussten sie abwarten ob es funktionierte.  
Für diese Zeit würde ihre Mutter jedoch weiterhin in der Klinik bleiben müssen, da zum einen das Pflegeheim sie nicht aufnehmen wollte bevor die Medikamente wirkten und zum anderen überwacht werden musste, dass sich durch die Medikamente, der allgemeine Gesundheitszustand ihrer Mutter nicht verschlechterte.  
Und Meredith würde hier sein und warten. Auf das eine oder eben das andere. Sie würde warten, so wie sie es eben immer tat.  
Ungefragt.  
Unwillkürlich kehrte der vergangene Abend in ihre Erinnerung zurück. Sie sollte sich schlecht fühlen, aber das tat sie nicht. Sie sollte erleichtert sein, aber statt dessen war sie wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst und wütend auf Derek.  
Nur seinetwegen…  
Sie biss sich fest auf die Lippen, während sie sich vom Türrahmen abstieß, dass Krankenblatt zurück in die Halterung an der Zimmertür steckte und den Flur entlang hastete.  
Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie den Stapel Akten heute noch fertig kriegen wollte.  
Und sie wollte Baileys Gutmütigkeit nicht überstrapazieren.

* * *

 

Cristina stand vor dem kleinen Büro und beobachtete Meredith durch die Trennscheibe, die auf den Krankenhausflur hinaus führte.  
Meredith saß vor einem Stapel Post OP Berichte und kaute gedankenverloren an ihrem Kugelschreiber. Sie hatte sie bisher noch nicht gesehen, was wohl zum einen daran lag, dass sie mir ihren Gedanken woanders war und zum anderen daran das die Jalousien halb geschlossen waren und so kaum einen Blick zuließen.  
Cristina biss sich nervös auf die Lippen, sie stand schon seit einer guten halbe Stunde hier.  
Eigentlich hatte sie längst Dienstschluss und sie wollte nichts sehnlicher als nach Hause in ihr eigenes Bett, aber erst musste sie mit Meredith sprechen. Das hatte sie zumindest vorgehabt, aber jetzt stand sie hier und schaffte es nicht einmal die Tür zu öffnen.  
Sie war gestern direkt im Krankenhaus geblieben, nachdem sie Derek per Telefon, über Merediths Blutwerte informiert hatte. Sie waren gut gewesen.  
Sehr viel besser als sie erwartet hatten, aber ihre Knie waren so wacklig gewesen, dass sie sich in einem leeren Bereitschaftsraum schlafen gelegt hatte. Doch noch vor fünf war sie wieder auf den Beinen gewesen und hatte sich direkt in der Notaufnahme auf die Arbeit gestürzt. Ihr Eifer hatte ihr schließlich sogar die lang ersehnte Operation mit eingebracht, doch selbst das hatte sie letztlich nicht wirklich begeistern können.  
Das hat also diese Freundschaftskiste aus mir gemacht, dachte Cristina missmutig. Sie hatte schon gewusst warum sie sich ihr ganzes Leben lang, von allen fern gehalten hatte. Und nun …  
Meredith stand ihr näher als irgendjemand sonst auf der Welt. Sie war ihre Person.  
Ich brauch dich Meredith, dachte sie müde, während sie sich wünschte sie könnte Meredith genau das sagen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Das war einfach nicht ihre Art.  
Nachdenklich sah Cristina zu, wie Meredith sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück sinken ließ und mit einem mürrischen Blick den Stapel Akten zur Seite schob.  
Meredith war noch genauso blass wie in der vergangenen Nacht und sie sah so müde aus wie Cristina sich im Moment fühlte. Ich muss mit ihr reden, dachte Cristina kurz, während sie noch einmal tief Luft holte und die Tür öffnete.

* * *

 

Meredith sah auf, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Irritiert hielt sie inne. Es war Cristina.  
„Hey,“ murmelte sie schließlich leise, während sie ihren Stift beiseite legte.  
Der positive Nebeneffekt ihrer Verbannung in ein kleines Büro, fernab aller Patienten, war der gewesen, dass sie es bisher geschafft hatte, all ihren Freunden und somit auch all den unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
„Hey,“ Christina lächelte sie unsicher an, während sie nach einem Stuhl griff. „Wie läufts,“ fügte sie dann mit einem Blick auf die Akten hinzu und setzte sich.  
Meredith zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. Nicht sicher was sie sagen sollte. „Naja, ich hab noch ungefähr 100 vor mir und kaum 20 geschafft, das sagt alles oder?“ murmelte sie schließlich mit einem knappen Lächeln. „Und bei dir?“ „Oh, “ Christina machte eine ausladende Handbewegung in Richtung des Akten Stapels auf dem Tisch „Ich habe keine Berichte zu bearbeiten, also …“ Sie grinste und Meredith musste unweigerlich lachen.  
„Ok dumme Frage.“ Antwortet sie schließlich, noch immer lachen und klappte die Akte, die sie vor sich liegen hatte zu. Ich werde hier niemals fertig werden, dachte sie müde und rieb sich dabei die brennende Augen. Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach etwas Schlaf, dass sie am liebsten den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt hätte.  
„Wie geht’s dir?“ Cristinas Worte rissen Meredith aus ihren Gedanken und sie blickte auf. Das Lächeln war aus Cristinas Gesicht gewichen, stattdessen musterte sie Meredith nun mit ernstem Blick.  
Meredith spürte wie sich fast augenblicklich, etwas um ihr Herz schloss. Ein tiefer Schmerz breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus und sie stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte Luft zu holen.  
Es gab nur eine Antwort auf diese Frage, die ehrlich war, und eine Vielzahl von Antworten die Cristina, ebenso wie alle anderen, nicht hören wollte und Meredith würde sie nicht enttäuschen. Nicht schon wieder.  
„Gut,“ antwortet sie deshalb und versuchte dabei zu lächeln. Doch Cristina musterte sie unbeeindruckt und stieß schließlich ein nüchternes. „Natürlich„ hervor. „Wie sollte es dir auch sonst gehen.“  
Meredith schluckte und wandte dann hastig den Blick ab. Sie konnte Cristina nicht länger ansehen. Sie war ihre beste Freundin, doch es gab nichts was sie ihr sagen konnte. Am allerwenigsten die Wahrheit.  
Sie hörte wie Cristina aufstand und dabei den Stuhl zurück an seinen Platz schob.  
„Schlaf gut Meredith,“ flüsterte sie dann fast tonlos, während sie einen Schritt auf die Tür zu machte. Meredith hob den Kopf. „Cristina!“ Cristina blieb stehen, drehte sich um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Es tut mir so leid. , dachte sie schuldbewusst. „Danke,“ war jedoch alles was sie sagte. Sie sah wie Christina nickte. „Das tun Freundinnen doch.,“ antwortet sie dann fast emotionslos. Doch Meredith entging die Besorgnis in ihren Augen nicht. „Ja das tun sie,“ murmelte sie tonlos, während sie zu sah, wie Christina das Büro verließ und die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

 

Derek starrte auf den OP Plan. Seine Name kam dort definitiv zu oft vor. Viel zu oft.  
Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er noch um Mitternacht hier sein. Und heute war definitiv kein guter Zeitpunkt für Überstunden.  
Genervt zog er seine OP Haube vom Kopf und ließ sich dann auf den Boden sinken. Er brauchte dringend eine Pause. Er stand bereits seit Dienstbeginn im OP und jetzt war es kurz vor acht. Er hatte Meredith den ganzen Tag über nicht gesehen und langsam machte ihn das nervös.  
Er hatte sie mehrfach anpagen lassen, doch sie hatte nicht einmal darauf reagiert. Dafür konnte es durchaus eine Vielzahl einfacher Gründe geben. Doch er hatte Angst.  
Erschöpft verbarg er sein Gesicht in den Händen, während er einen Moment lang die Augen schloss.  
Immer wieder schlich sich die vergangen Nacht zurück in seinen Kopf, selbst während der Operationen war er kaum bei der Sache gewesen und das war in jedem Fall schlecht und völlig unprofessionell. Aber alles woran er denken konnte war Meredith.  
Den ganzen Tag über hatte er die Szene in ihrem Badezimmer, wieder und wieder erlebt. Und egal wie sehr er sich auch einzureden versuchte, dass es nur ein Versehen gewesen war , so wusste er doch dass das eine Lüge gewesen war. Und das brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Er wusste das er mit ihr reden musste, aber ihm war einfach nicht klar wie.  
Er liebte sie. Er liebte sie so sehr das es weh tat, dass es ihm fast die Luft zum atmen nahm.  
Hektisch fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen, als er spürte das ihm die Tränen kamen.  
Er dachte zurück an den Kuss am Morgen, in ihrer Küche, kurz bevor er das Haus verlassen hatte. Erst hatte sie ihn wegstoßen wollen, doch dann hatte sie seinen Kuss erwidert.  
Und er hatte ernst gemeint was er gesagt hatte. Er liebte sie und niemand hatte oder würde das ändern können. Nicht Addison, nicht Sydney, Lexie oder Rose. Niemand.  
Und alles was geschehen war, war einzig und allein seine Schuld und diese Erkenntnis, traf ihn noch mehr als alles andere.  
„Dr. Shepherd?“ „Ja?“ Erschrocken sah Derek auf. Eine OP Schwester stand neben ihm und musterte ihn mit neugierigem Blick. „Kommen sie? Wir warten schon alle auf sie?“  
Oh verdammt… „Ich komme schon,“ antwortet er schuldbewusst, während er sich an der Wand nach oben zog und schließlich der Schwester Richtung OP folgte.  
Doch alles woran er dabei denken konnte, war Meredith.

* * *

 

Erschöpft lehnte Meredith an ihrem Wagen, während sie im Regen vor ihrem Haus stand. Ihr Mantel war bereits völlig durchnässt und ihr Haar klebte nass in ihrem Gesicht, doch sie konnte einfach nicht ins Haus gehen.  
Im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht und sie konnte von ihrem Platz aus sehen das George und Izzie auf der Couch saßen und herzhaft lachten. Alex war eben mit Lexie in Richtung Küche verschwunden. Vermutlich um etwas zu essen zu holen oder….. wofür auch immer.  
Meredith wollte Lexie nicht in ihrem Haus haben und eigentlich wollte sie, sie alle nicht in ihrem Haus haben. Nicht mehr. Sie wusste das sie sich anhörte wie ihre Mutter, aber es war ihr egal.  
Vielleicht bin ich wirklich wie sie , dachte sie müde, während sie den Hausschlüssel zurück in ihre Manteltasche schob.  
Sie konnte nicht reingehen, nicht heute. Sie wollte nicht mit ihnen reden. Sie wollte keinen Lärm und kein Lachen und genauso wenig wollte sie zurück in die Klinik fahren, den auch dort war es ihr zu laut und an jeder Ecke lauerte die Vergangenheit auf sie.  
Und dann ganz plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Eilig stieg sie zurück in ihren Jeep, lenkte den Wagen aus der Einfahrt und fuhr dann in Richtung Highway zurück.  
Da die Straßen durch den vielen Regen bereits voller Wasser waren, musste sie langsam fahren und darauf achten, nicht ungewollt von der Fahrbahn abzukommen.  
In dem kleinen Büro, über den Post – OP Berichten hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen, dass es immer noch ohne Unterlass geregnet hatte. Dieser anhaltende Regenguss war selbst für Seattle zuviel. Instinktiv fragte Meredith sich, ob ihnen einen Überschwemmung bevorstand.  
Der holprigen Kiesweg zu Dereks Grundstück, hatte sich bereits in eine Art Sumpf verwandelt und sie war froh, als ihr Wagen schließlich vor dem Trailer zum Stillstand kam. Die Scheinwerfer ihres Jeeps tauchten den Wohnwagen kurz in ein helles Licht und sie stellte enttäuscht fest, das Derek noch nicht da war.  
Leise schloss Meredith die Autotür hinter sich, während sie einen prüfenden Blick zu Dr. Webbers Trailer hinüber warf, hinter dessen Fenstern licht brannte, still hoffte sie das er von ihrer Ankunft nichts bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte einfach nicht die Kraft für irgendwelche Gespräche.  
Froh über Dereks Gutgläubigkeit öffnete Meredith die unverschlossene Tür zum Wohnwagen und genoss schließlich die angenehme Stille und Dunkelheit, die sie tröstend empfing. Das einzige Geräusch das zu hören war, war der immer noch andauernde Regen der auf das Dach prasselte.  
Noch in der Tür schlüpfte Meredith aus ihren Schuhen und ihrer vom Regen völlig durchweichten Sachen.  
Sie ließ ihre Kleidung achtlos auf der Küchenbank zurück. Ehe sie aus Dereks schmalem Schrank ein Paar Boxershorts und ein Hemd holte und beides überzog.  
Erst dann ließ sie sich müde auf sein Bett zurück sinken. Es war kurz nach elf und Eigentlich hätte er längst hier sein müssen, aber wahrscheinlich war ein Notfall dazwischen gekommen.  
Sie ließ sich in seine Kissen sinken und schloss kraftlos die Augen.  
Vielleicht, dachte sie dabei müde, vielleicht wird ja doch alles wieder gut.  
Aber wenn sie nicht so müde gewesen wäre, hätte sie wohl über sich selbst gelacht.

* * *

 

Derek unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während er seinen Wagen vom Highway lenkte.  
Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht. Um elf war er endlich aus dem OP gekommen und nachdem er geduscht und sich umgezogen hatte, war er auf direktem Weg zu Meredith gefahren Doch ihr Wagen hatte nicht in der Einfahrt gestanden und so hatte er sich schließlich widerwillig auf den Heimweg gemacht. Wahrscheinlich ist sie bei Cristina, versuchte Dereks sich wieder und wieder selbst zu beruhigen. Er hoffte nur das sie nicht alleine war.  
Gähnend lenkte Derek schließlich seinen Wagen den dunklen Kiesweg, der zu seinem Grundstück führte hinauf. Der andauernde Regen hatte den Weg dorthin, bereits in die reinste Sumpflandschaft verwandelt. Wütend stieß Derek ein paar Flüche hervor, während die Scheinwerfer seines Wagens Merediths Jeep streiften, der vor seinem Trailer stand.  
Verblüfft hielt inne. Sie ist hier.  
Sofort spürte Derek wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte. Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Angst machte sich ihn ihm breit, während er seinen Wagen neben ihrem parkte und aus stieg. Leise betrat er schließlich den Wohnwagen.  
Es war dunkel im Inneren und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewohnt hatte.  
Er konnte Merediths Sachen auf der Küchenbank ausmachen und ein Schmunzeln huschte unweigerlich über seine Lippen. Sie war unweigerlich eine der unordentlichsten Personen die er kannte.  
Noch immer lächelnd, schlüpfte er aus seiner regennassen Jacke und hängte sie an der Tür zum Trocknen auf, und ließ seine Autoschlüssel auf dem Küchentisch zurück.  
Leise um Meredith nicht zu wecken trat er schließlich an sein Bett heran.  
Sie lag zusammengerollt, wie ein Kind, in seinen Boxershorts und seinem Lieblingshemd, auf seinem Bett  
Er zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe er sich neben sie auf die Matratze sinken ließ und ihr dabei einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.  
Sie bewegte sich kurz und murmelte etwas, dass er jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. „Shh,“ flüsterte er leise in die Dunkelheit hinein, während er sie zudeckte, aus seiner Jeans schlüpfte und dann zu ihr unter die Decke kroch.  
Erleichtert spürte er wie sie sich augenblicklich an ihn kuschelte und sanft schloss er sie schließlich in seine Arme.  
Morgen, dachte er müde. Morgen werde ich mit ihr reden. Dabei schloss er seine Augen und lauschte auf ihren gleichmässigen Atem.  
Jetzt wollte er nur eins. Hier neben ihr liegen und daran denken wie sehr er sie liebte.

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Stop The World**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Lautes Donnergrollen ließ Meredith aus dem Schlaf fahren.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie sich daran erinnerte wo sie war. Sie setzte sich in dem schmalen Bett des Trailers auf und warf dann einen Blick zur Seite. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie Derek schlafend neben sich entdeckte.  
Nur wage erinnerte sie sich daran das er irgendwann zu ihr unter die Decke gekrochen war, aber sie konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschlafen hatte. Sie musste eingenickt sein, kaum das sie sich auf sein Bett hatte sinken lassen.  
Ein weitere Donnergrollen ließ sie erschrocken zusammen zucken und sie beugte sich nach in Richtung Fenster, um den kleinen Vorhang beiseite zu schieben und so einen Blick nach draußen werfen zu können.  
Der unaufhörliche Regen wurde nun von einem stürmischen Wind begleitet, der an den Bäumen rund um den Trailer, rüttelte, gefolgt von einem schrillen Pfeifen das laut in Merediths Ohren dröhnte.  
Sie wusste das sie die Tatsache das sie sich mitten in einem Sturm, in einem lausigen Trailer umgeben von meterhohen Bäumen befand, sie deutlich hätte beunruhigen sollen, aber das tat es nicht.  
Im Gegenteil, eine angenehme Ruhe hatte sie ergriffen. Das genaue Gegenteil zu dem Unwetter in dem sie sich gerade befand.  
Sie versuchte leise zu sein, während sie die Decke zurück schlug und aus dem Bett stieg.  
Die Kälte die sie dabei empfing ließ sie einen Augenblick frösteln und sie rieb die Handflächen aneinander, während sie auf Zehnspitzen in den vorderen Teil des Trailers schlich.  
Aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank unter der Spüle, angelte sie sich schließlich eine Flasche Wasser und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr an der Mikrowelle.  
Es war kurz nach vier, Sie seufzte resigniert, ehe sie das Wasser öffnete und zögernd einen Schluck nahm. Sie wartete einen Augenblick lang und erst als sie sich sicher war das ihr Magen nicht wieder zu rebellieren beginnen würde, nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck.  
Ihre nächste Schicht begann erst gegen Mittag, dass es hieß es lagen noch einige Stunden vor ihr bis sie sich wieder mit unzähligen Krankenakten in ein Büro zurück ziehen durfte.  
Wütend presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. Sie hatte genug davon. Genug von den Blicken, den Fragen und dem besorgten Geflüster sobald sie einen Raum betrat oder verließ.  
Das half nicht und sie wollte das es aufhörte und das noch besser heute als morgen.  
Sie ließ die Flasche Wasser auf den Küchentisch zurück sinken und öffnete dann vorsichtig die Tür des Trailers.  
Der kalte Regen der ihr augenblicklich ins Gesicht spritze, ließ sie einen kurzen Moment lang zurück zucken, ehe sie einen Schritt nach draußen machte und dann hastig die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Fröstelnd schlang sie Dereks Hemd enger um ihren schmalen Körper, während sie von der überdachten kleinen Veranda aus, in die Dunkelheit hinaus blickte. Kaum zu glauben das es Mitte August so kalt ist, dachte sie kurz ehe sie sich schließlich auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ.  
Erschöpft zog sie die Knie an und schlang dann ihre Arme darum, den Blick stets in die Dunkelheit gerichtet.  
Das Gewitter kam langsam näher. Lautes Donnergrollen erschütterte wieder und wieder, die Stille der Nacht und gleißend helle Blitze durchzuckten den schwarzen Nachthimmel.  
Meredith war klar, dass es unvernünftig war, was sie gerade tat, doch sie hatte keine Angst.  
Sie hatte Gewitter schon immer geliebt, bereits als fünfjährige hatte sie sich heimlich nach draußen geschlichen, um im Regen sitzen zu können und zuzusehen wie Blitze den Himmel erleuchteten.  
Mehr als unvernünftig, dachte sie jetzt, während sie sich auf dem Stuhl zurück sinken ließ und tief die kalte Nachtluft einzog.  
Sie dachte zurück an den Kuss, gestern, bevor Derek das Haus verlassen hatte. Ich liebe dich. Die Worte spuckten seit her unaufhörlich durch ihren Kopf.  
War es so? Oder war das nur die Angst gewesen, sie zu verlieren?  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Warum war er nur gekommen? Warum?  
Sie sollte jetzt nicht hier…  
„Verdammt Meredith, was zur Hölle tust du denn hier draußen?“ Erschrocken fuhr Meredith aus ihren Gedanken auf.  
Derek war neben ihr aufgetaucht. In T-Shirt und Boxershorts stand er nun neben ihr und musterte sie mit einem fragenden und zugleich wütenden Blick. Er ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, sondern packte sie energisch an ihrem Arm und zog sie mit sich, zurück in den Trailer.

* * *

 

„Da draußen wütend eines der schlimmsten Unwetter seit Jahren und du sitzt friedlich mitten drin? Verdammt Meredith!“ Wütend warf Derek hinter ihr die Tür des Trailer ins Schloss.  
Hatte sie den Verstand verloren?  
Fröstelnd rieb er seine Hände gegeneinander, während er von der Tür aus zu sah, wie Meredith genervt mit den Schultern zuckte und sich zurück auf sein Bett sinken ließ. Sie erwiderte grimmig seinen Blick und schien nicht zu begreifen, wie verrückt es war bei diesem Wetter draußen zu sitzen.  
Das ist doch Irrsinn, dachte Derek wütend, während er sich zwang ruhig zu werden, ehe er nach dem Wasserkessel griff. „Was sollte das?“ stieß er dabei missmutiger, als beabsichtigt hervor.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie sie gelangweilt mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich wollte nur an die frische Luft,“ erklärte sie ihm knapp und warf ihm dabei einen Blick zu, der ihm klar machte das sie wirklich nicht begriff, warum er so wütend auf sie war.  
Derek musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht endgültig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Am liebsten hätte er sie angebrüllt, doch stattdessen holte er jetzt zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und suchte anschließend nach den Teebeuteln.  
„Nimm dir was trockenes zum anziehen, hier drin ist es eiskalt,“ murmelte er dabei unwirsch, ohne sich ihr zu zuwenden.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen das sie immer noch auf dem Bett saß, den Blick gedankenverloren dem Fenster zugewandt.. Ihr Haar war vom nass vom Regen und auch das Hemd hatte, trotz des Vordachs einiges abbekommen.  
Es war nicht einfach nur ein Regenschauer. Draußen tobte mittlerweile, ein ernst zu nehmender Sturm. Und zwischen all den Bäumen die seinen Trailer umgaben, fühlte Derek sich im Augenblick nicht sonderlich wohl in seiner Haut. Doch Meredith schien all das nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, es schien als sehnte sie sich nach eine Katastrophe. Derek schluckte und bemühte sich hastig darum die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen.  
Genervt gab er schließlich auch die Suche nach den Teebeutel auf und griff stattdessen zum löslichen Kaffeepulver, dass neben dem Herd stand. Hauptsache warm, dachte er müde, während er ein paar Löffel Pulver in die Tassen gab.  
„Meredith,“ wiederholte er dabei seine Worte von eben noch einmal. „Du bist ganz nass, zieh dir endlich etwas trockenes an. Bitte.“ Er schob den pfeifenden Kessel Wasser von der Kochplatte, schaltete den Herd aus und goss das Wasser in die beiden Tassen vor sich. Erst als er den Kessel in der Spüle abgestellt hatte, wandte er sich wieder Meredith zu.  
Sie saß noch immer bewegungslos auf seinem Bett und wirkte als wäre sie zwar physisch, aber keineswegs psychisch anwesend.  
Derek ließ seinen Blick einen Moment lang, auf ihr ruhen und einmal mehr fiel ihm auf, wie wunderschön sie war, selbst in seinem, für sie viel zu großen Hemd, das nass auf ihrer Haut klebte. Oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen.  
„Meredith, komm schon.,“ murmelte er nach einer Weile und versuchte seine Stimme dabei nicht ganz so mürrisch klingen zu lassen, wie er sich fühlte.  
Er sah zu wie sie endlich aufsah, ein genervtes „Schon gut“ hervorstieß und widerwillig aufstand, jedoch nicht ohne ihn vorher wütend anzufunkeln.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang drängt sich die Frage in seinen Kopf, warum sie das so wütend machte, doch während er zu sah wie sie langsam zu seinem Kleiderschrank ging, konnte er plötzlich nur noch daran denken wie wunderschön sie war, wie sehr er sie begehrte und wie sie er sie trotz allem immer noch liebte.  
Erst als sie den Kopf hob und zu ihm herüber sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte.  
Er konnte sehen das sie etwas sagen wollte, doch ehe ihm bewusst wurde was er tat, war er bei ihr und zog sie in seine Arme, während er gierig seine Lippen auf die ihren presste.

* * *

 

Meredith spürte wie sich ihr Herzschlag unter Dereks Berührungen augenblicklich beschleunigte. „Derek, nein, “ flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, während sie halbherzig versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien. „Das ist dumm, Derek,… wir sollten nicht….“ „Was,“ fragte er atemlos, während er seine warmen Hände unter das nasse Hemd, dass sie noch immer anhatte, schob.  
Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als sie einen wohligen Schauer spürte, der ihr den Rücken herunter lief. Sie wollte ihn. Jetzt hier und sofort. Sie wollte ihm so nah sein wie es nur irgendwie möglich war. Jetzt.  
„Was sollten wir nicht tun Meredith,“ hörte sie sein Flüstern direkt an ihrem Ohr, während seine Lippen sanft ihren Hals streiften und danach sacht zu ihrem Nacken weiter wanderten. „Wir…. Wir….“ presste sie mühsam hervor, ehe ihr Verstand ihr seinen Dienst versagte.  
Sie konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten, sondern stöhnte stattdessen laut vor Verlangen auf, während sich ihre Hand in sein T-Shirt festkrallte.  
Was hatte sie sagen wollen? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern.  
Erwartungsvoll schloss Meredith ihre Augen, während sie sich von Derek sanft und zugleich gierig auf die Matratze drücken ließ.  
Das war dumm. Dumm und Falsch. Und es brachte sie nicht weiter. Keinen Schritt. Genauso wenig wie all die anderen Male. Es änderte nichts. Es machte alles nur noch komplizierter. Noch schwieriger. Noch verwirrender.  
Aber es war das einzige was sie in diesem Augenblick tun wollte, während draußen der Sturm des Jahrhunderts tobte.

* * *

 

Meredith hatte ihren Kopf auf Dereks Brust sinken lassen und lauschte nun seinem Herzschlag, während er ihr zärtlich übers Haar streichelte.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, aber draußen war es bereits hell – sofern man das bei dem Wolken verhangenen Himmel sagen konnte.  
„Wann musst du in der Klinik sein?“ fragte sie schließlich nach einer Weile, in die Stille hinein.  
Derek seufzte kurz, so als ob sie ihn an etwas erinnert hätte, an das er lieber nicht denken wollte.  
„Erst in ein paar Stunden,“ flüsterte er ihr dann ins Ohr und zog sie dabei noch näher zu sich heran.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Merediths Gesicht. „Lass noch was dran“, murmelte sie dabei schmunzelnd.  
„Aber sicher,“ Derek grinste und beugte sich dann zu ihr um sie zu küssen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss lächelnd.  
Draußen tobte immer noch der Sturm und dichter Regen peitschte gegen die Fenster. Der heftige Wind brachte den Trailer immer wieder, ordentlich ins Schaukeln.  
Meredith konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie Dereks ängstliches Gesicht bemerkte. „Noch kein Unwetter in Seattle erlebt,“ fragte sie ihn lachend.  
Derek verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Jedenfalls nicht im Wohnwagen,“ murrte er dann grimmig. Meredith setzte sich, noch immer lachend, im Bett auf und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss.  
„Wie gut das ich in einem Haus wohne.“ flüsterte sie dabei mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen und stellte zufrieden fest, das ihre Worte ein freudiges Lächeln auf Dereks Gesicht zauberten. „Ist das eine Einladung?“ murmelte er fragend, während er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Vielleicht,“ erwiderte sie schmunzelnd, während sie sich von ihm zurück in seine Arme ziehen ließ und ihre Lippen sanft zu einem Kuss verschmolzen, der ihr abermals den Atem raubte.  
Erst als sich seine Hände sanft einen Weg, zwischen ihre Oberschenkeln suchten, löste sie sich von ihm.  
„Ich muss los,“ murmelte sie entschuldigend, als sie seinen enttäuschten Blick bemerkte und kämpfte sich tapfer aus seiner Umarmung.  
Sie konnte ihn seufzen hören.  
„Deine Mutter?“ fragte er schließlich und Meredith konnte seinen fragenden Blick, in ihrem Nacken spüren.  
Sie nickte kurz. „Ja, das auch,“ murmelte sie dann, ehe sie sich im Bett aufsetzte und sich das Bettlaken vor den nackten Körper hielt.  
„Schüchtern?“ fragte Derek mit einem schelmisch Grinsen, während er sich nach vorn beugte um ihr das Bettlaken wieder zu entziehen, doch Meredith machte rechtzeitig einen Schritt zurück, so das seine Hand schließlich ins Leere griff.  
„Nicht schüchtern. Nur vorsichtig.“ murmelte sie grinsend, ehe sie sich abwandte und in den vorderen Teil des Trailers ging, um sich anzuziehen.  
Sie hätte ihn gerne gefragt was das nun zwischen ihnen war. Was die vergangene Nacht und die vergangen Tage zu bedeuten hatten.  
Aber sie schwieg, während sie nach ihrer Kleidung auf der schmalen Küchenbank griff.  
Denn eines hatte sie die Erfahrung gelehrt, nämlich das es auf diese Frage, ohne hin keine Antwort gab.

* * *

 

Derek sah vom Bett aus zu, wie Meredith sich anzog.  
Er hätte sie lieber weiter in seinem Armen gehalten, denn solange er sie festhielt, wusste er wenigstens das er sie nicht verlieren konnte. Aber schon jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr neben ihm lag, hatte er das Gefühl sie würde ihm entgleiten. Einfach verschwinden.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wollte fragen. Er wollte sie endlich fragen. Doch die Worte wollten einfach nicht über seine Lippen. Was auch immer sie gerade hatten, er wusste diese Worte würden alles wieder kaputt machen. Er konnte sie nicht fragen, nicht jetzt.  
„Starr mich nicht so an,“ rief sie ihm lachend zu und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er grinste, während er zusah wie sie in ihren Jeans schlüpfte. Wie gut es doch tut sie lächeln zu sehen, dachte er schmunzelnd. Endlich wieder ihr Lachen zu hören.  
Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und hätte sie festgehalten. Sie daran gehindert zu gehen. Er wollte sie hier haben, in seinen Armen, ganz nah bei sich.  
Er wollte sie beschützen, vor all dem Kummer der vor der Tür auf sie wartete. Aber er musste sich eingestehen das auch er sie verletzt hatte und das nicht nur einmal.  
„Sehen wir uns später?“ Sie hatte ihre Hand bereits am Türgriff, als er aufblickte. Fragend sah sie zu ihm herüber.  
„Meredith,..“ begann er zögernd. Ich muss endlich mit ihr reden. Ich muss.  
„Ja?“ Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und Derek biss sich auf die Lippen. Ich kann nicht.  
„Wir sehen uns später,“ war schließlich alles was er über seine Lippen brachte.  
Sie schenkte ihm noch ein kurzes Lächeln, dann war sie auch schon aus der Tür.  
Derek lauschte ihren Schritten und sah ihr durch das Fenster nach wie sie durch den Regen zu ihrem Auto hastete und kaum eine Minute später vom Grundstück fuhr.  
Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Matratze zurück sinken.  
Es wurde nicht einfacher, indem er es weiter hinaus schob. Er wusste das es nicht vorbei war. Er hatte es gehofft. Aber als er in der vergangen Nacht wach geworden und Meredith vor dem Trailer, im Regen hatte sitzen sehen, war ihm klar geworden, dass es vorbei war.  
Egal wie es aussehen mochte und egal was sie sagte. Es geht ihr nicht gut. Auch wenn sie mit ihm lachte – so war das andere, dass im Badezimmer, nur einen kleinen Schritt von ihnen beiden entfernt.

* * *

 

Meredith nippt an ihrem Kaffee, während sie durch den Regen, über den Parkplatz eilte.  
In der Eingangshalle, klappte sie ihrer Regenschirm zusammen und fragte sich nun zum dritten Mal wozu sie den überhaupt benutzte. Bei diesem Sturm war ein Regenschirm absolut nutzlos. Sie war nass von Kopf bis Fuß.  
Seufzend klemmte sie sich den Schirm unter den Arm und stieg in den Aufzug. Sie hatte noch eine Stunde bis ihre Schicht begann und sie wollte die Zeit nutzen, um noch schnell nach ihrer Mutter zu sehen.  
Auf ihrer Mailbox war eine Nachricht aus der Klinik gewesen, in der sie um Ruckruf gebeten wurde, da sie aber ohne hin schon auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus gewesen war, hatte sie nicht mehr zurück gerufen. Und nun hoffte sie still, dass sie keine weitere Katastrophe erwartete.  
Sie ließ sich erschöpft gegen die Wand des Aufzugs sinken, nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und dachte, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, an den Morgen zurück. Derek.  
Am liebsten wäre sie neben ihm liegen geblieben, für immer. Nur zu gerne hätte sie diesen Augenblick für immer festgehalten. Aber das ging nicht. Das Leben ging weiter.  
Sie sah auf, als der Aufzug zum Stillstand kam und sich die Türen, vor ihr, öffneten. Sie war kaum drei Schritte gegangen, als auch schon eine junge Krankenschwester mit nervösem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zustürmte. Bitte nicht. Bitte.  
„Dr. Grey also, also …. Wir haben versucht sie zu erreichen aber….“  
Meredith stellte ihren Kaffee auf dem Schwesterntressen ab und ließ anschließend ihre Tasche sinken. Ihr war nicht mehr nach Lächeln zumute.  
„Was ist passiert,“ fragte sie müde und musterte die Schwester dabei prüfend. „Also ….“ Die Schwester zögerte und sah sich unsicher, auf der Suche nach Beistand, um „Ihre Mutter ist weg.“ beendete sie schließlich nach einer Weile zögernd ihren Satz.  
Meredith schloss entnervt die Augen. Perfekt. „Was heißt weg,“ murmelte sie fragend, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte. „Also,, naja also wir wollte sie zur einer Untersuchung bringen und sie war nur einen kurzen Augenblick alleine aber…dann….“ Die Schwester ließ hilflos die Arme sinken und machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Meredith fiel ihr Ausbruch vor ein paar Tagen ein und sie hätte fast gelacht, die Schwester hatte eindeutig Angst. Vor ihr.  
Doch Meredith hatte nicht die Kraft dazu laut zu werden. Jedenfalls nicht im Augenblick. „Seit wann,“ fragte sie erstaunlich ruhig. Sie konnte sehen wie die Schwester rot wurde. „Schon seit ein paar Stunden, wir konnte sie bisher nicht finden….“  
Ein paar Stunden. Meredith stöhnte genervt auf. Das Krankenhaus war groß und ihre Mutter konnte mittlerweile überall sein. Hoffentlich ist sie noch im Krankenhaus.  
Wortlos griff Meredith nach ihrem Kaffee und ihrer Tasche. Es wird nichts wieder gut werden. Niemals, dachte sie bitter, während sie, ohne noch etwas zu erwidern, die Station verließ.

* * *

 

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“ Wütend ließ Cristina ihren Regenschirm auf den Fußboden der Umkleide fallen. Selbst der hatte gegen diesen Jahrhundert Sturm, der im Augenblick über Seattle tobte, keinerlei Wirkung gehabt. Sie war nass von Kopf bis Fuß – und das nur von einem fünf Minuten Fußmarsch, vom Parkplatz bis zum Haupteingang.  
„Ich hätte verdammt noch mal in L.A. bleiben sollte,“ murrte sie ärgerlich vor sich hin, während sie aus ihren Regennassen Klamotten schlüpfte. Was zur Hölle hatte sie nur dazu bewogen ausgerechnet nach Seattle zu gehen.  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie sich auf die Bank sinken und streifte ihre Schuhe ab. Sie sah erst auf, als die Tür zur Umkleide aufging. George und Izzie betraten nebeneinander, mit betrübten Gesichtern den Raum und noch ehe Cristina fragen konnte was los war, sprudelten die Worte auch schon so aus Izzies Mund hervor.  
„Hast du Meredith irgendwo gesehen?“  
Cristina verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Euch auch einen schönen guten Morgen,“ murmelte sie dann, während sie versuchte, aus ihrer tropfenden Jeans zu schlüpfen.  
„Weißt du wirklich nicht wo sie ist?“ fragte George vorsichtig, während er sich hinter ihr auf die Bank sinken ließ.  
Mürrisch schüttelte Cristina den Kopf, während sie ihren Spind öffnete und nach ihrer OP Kleidung griff. „Meredith? Woher soll ich das denn wissen, ihr wohnt doch mit ihr zusammen und nicht ich?“ brummte sie wütend und warf George dabei einen bissigen Blick zu.  
„Wir dachten sie wäre vielleicht bei dir?“ murmelte nun Izzie, mit hängenden Schultern, während sie sich neben George auf die Bank sinken ließ.  
„Was wollt ihr beide den nun von mir? Kann ich mich vielleicht erst mal in Ruhe umziehen?“ Genervt knallte Cristina die Tür ihrer Spinds ins Schloss. Jetzt hatte sie definitiv schlechte Laune. Nicht nur das sie wegen des verdammten Sturms, kaum hatte schlafen können, nun war sie auch noch tropfnass und zu guter letzt bombardierten Izzie und George sie mit Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste und das alles, noch bevor sie ihren ersten Kaffee getrunken hatte.  
„Aber Meredith ist weg!“ warf George voller Besorgnis ein. Cristina stöhnte auf und ließ sich zwischen die beiden, zurück auf die Bank sinken. Sie würde dem nicht entkommen können.  
„Was heißt weg George, habt ihr sie verloren ?“ sie musterte die beiden fragend. „Sie ist gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen,“ antwortete Izzie, während sie, nervös an ihren Nägeln zu kauen. Begann. Cristina zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. War das etwa alles? „Sie ist auch nicht mehr 15 Izzie, Und mal ganz ehrlich, nachdem ihr alle in ihrem Haus wohnt – also ich würde auch nicht mehr nach Hause kommen.“ Schultern zuckend, zog Cristina sich das OP Hemd über den Kopf und schlüpfte anschließend in die dazu passende Hose. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und konnte heute noch einmal im OP assistieren  
„Aber wir dachten sie wäre bei dir?“ riss George sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken. Gelangweilt verdrehte sie die Augen. Langsam ging ihr das Gespräch ernsthaft auf die Nerven. „Nein George das war sie nicht!“ murrte sie, bereits etwas lauter als zuvor.  
„Das heißt sie ist weg,“ stellte Izzie leise fest und konnte kaum die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme unterdrücken.  
Cristina schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. Das ganz wurde langsam lächerlich, als wäre es das erste Mal das Meredith nicht auffindbar war. „Habt ihr versucht sie anzurufen?“ fragte sie schließlich an Izzie gewandt. „Ja mehrfach. Es geht nur die Mailbox dran.“ „Vielleicht will sie einfach alleine sein,“ stellte Cristina trocken fest, während sie bereits nach ihrem Stetoskop griff.  
Sie hat keine Lust sich bereits vor dem Morgengrauen Gedanken um Meredith zu machen. Das ganze entwickelte sich langsam in eine völlig verkehrte Richtung.  
„Und bevor ihr beiden eine Suchmeldung rausgebt…“ murmelte sie mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf George und Izzie, ehe sie in Richtung Tür davon ging. „Solltet ihr vielleicht erst mal ihren Dienstbeginn abwarten!“ Mit diesen Worten eilte sie schließlich aus der Umkleide.  
Wenn sie eine Chance auf eine OP mit haben wollte, musste sie sich beeilen. Und um Meredith konnte sie sich später immer noch Gedanken machen. Sie war sich sogar fast schon sicher, dass ihr gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde.

* * *

 

Derek betrachtete Gedanken verloren den OP Plan. Bisher tauchte sein Name in keiner Zeile auf. Zum Glück. Wegen des Sturms versuchte man Operationen nach Dringlichkeit zu sortieren und die Eingriffe die warten konnte, etwas hinaus zu zögern um die Operationssäle, für durch den Sturm verursachte Notfälle frei zu halten.  
Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während er sich auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen machte. Er wollte sich noch schnell einen Kaffee holen, bevor das Chaos losbrach und er womöglich nicht mehr dazu kommen würde.  
„Derek!“ Beim Klang ihrer Stimme hinter sich, blieb er abrupt stehen und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Meredith direkt auf sich zu kommen sah.  
„Hey.“ sagte er fröhlich, doch sein Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich, als er ihr ernstes Gesicht sah. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er besorgt und griff dabei sanft nach ihrem Arm. „Nein, meine Mutter, sie ist weg.“ „Weg?“ Derek musterte sie ungläubig an. Was hieß weg? Er sah zu wie Meredith seufzend den Kopf sinken ließ. „Ja sie haben sie kurz aus den Augen gelassen und nun ist sie verschwunden.“  
„Wo warst du schon überall?“ fragte Derek, während er in Gedanken bereits alle Möglichkeiten durchspielte.  
Meredith zuckte mit den Schulter. „Überall,“ murmelte sie dabei bedrückt und versuchte möglichst leise zu sprechen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie wollte eindeutig noch mehr Klatsch vermeiden.  
„Soll ich dir suchen helfen?“ er musterte sie fragend, doch sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. „Nein, schon ok. Das ist zumindest besser als Krankenblätter zu sortieren.“ Sie setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. „Aber falls du sie siehst,….“ Er nickte. „Klar.“ Er sah zu wie sie sich nervös durch die Haare fuhr. Von dem fröhlichen Lächeln, von heute Morgen war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Jetzt war sie wieder ernst und verschlossen.  
„Hey, sehen wir uns heute Abend?“ Er versuchte ein Lächeln und wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, musste jedoch verblüfft registrieren, dass sie ihre Hand zurück zog.  
„Heute Abend… ich weiß nicht….“ Ihr Blick wirkte abwesend, während sie einen Schritt zurück machte. Derek spürte einen Kloß im Hals. „Oh, Ok “ murmelte er zögernd und versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. So ist das also.  
„Ich muss weiter.“ Er sah zu wie sie in Richtung Aufzüge deutete. „Ja, klar,“ erwiderte er leise und versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen, doch sie wich ihm aus. „Also dann.“ Sie hob nur kurz die Hand, ehe sie hastig davon eilte.  
Stumm sah Derek ihr nach wie sie in einem Aufzug verschwand und sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen.  
Bedrückt schob er seine Hände, in die Taschen seines Arztkittels und ließ den Blick sinken. Noch vor ein paar Stunden, in seinem Trailer, als sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, hatte er gehofft das vielleicht, alles in Ordnung kommen würde.  
Doch nun musste er sich erneut eingestehen, dass womöglich niemals wieder irgendetwas in Ordnung kommen wurde.  
Wann immer sie einen Schritt nach vorne machten, folgten nur ein paar Stunden später, fünf zurück.

* * *

 

Cristina unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während sie genervt auf den Stapel Krankenakten blickte, der neben ihr, auf dem Tisch, lag. Es war nichts los. Gar nichts.  
Man hatte extra wegen des Sturms, sämtliche Operationen die es zuließen, nach hinten verschoben und nun standen alle Operationssäle leer. Ebenso wie die Notaufnahme. Diese Chance hatte Bailey genutzt und ihr einen Stapel unerledigter Krankenblätter in die Hand gedrückt und sie in die Cafeteria geschickt.  
Und da saß sie nun, mit einem Becher Kaffee, einem halb gegessen Stück Kuchen und einem Stapel Krankenblätter. Aus ihrer OP mit , würde heute nichts mehr werden.  
Seufzend legte sie eine Akte bei Seite und griff nach der nächsten. Wie hält Meredith das nur aus, fragte sie sich missmutig. Das ist langweilig, erbärmlich und frustrierend.  
„Cristina hast du es schon gehört!“ Erschrocken hob sie den Kopf und entdeckte Izzie, die mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand, auf sie zugestürmt kam.  
„Nein aber du wirst es mir sicher gleich erzählen,“ stellte Cristina nüchtern fest und schob dabei die Krankenblätter, dankbar für die Unterbrechung, ein Stück zur Seite.  
„Meredith Mutter ist seit heute Morgen verschwunden.“ sprudelten die Worte aus Izzie hervor, noch bevor sie sich einem Stuhl gegriffen hatte.  
„Was?“ Cristina musterte Izzie ungläubig. „Vor ein paar Stunden hast du mir erklärt Meredith sei weg und nun auch noch ihre Mutter?“  
„Nein,“ Izzie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, während sie sich zu Cristina an den Tisch sinken ließ. „Meredith ist da, aber ihre Mutter ist wirklich verschwunden. Irgend jemand auf Station hat nicht aufgepasst und nun sucht das ganze Krankenhaus nach Ellis Grey!“  
Cristina betrachtete Izzie verblüfft. „Ist das dein Ernst, “ fragte sie dann vorsichtig. Izzie nickte und nippte dabei an ihrem Kaffee „Ja, Bailey hat Meredith gezwungen, selbst nach ihre Mutter zu suchen. Das ist auch der Grund,“ sie deute auf den Stapel Krankenblätter, „warum du heute den Papierkram am Hals hast!“ „Na klasse,“ murrte Cristina und schob den Aktenberg, demonstrativ ein Stück von sich weg.  
Izzie kommentierte das Schauspiel mit einem kurzen Lachen, ehe sie sofort wieder ernst wurde. „Cristina, ich glaub wir nerven sie.“ „Wen,“ Cristina griff gähnend, nach ihrem Kaffee. „Ellis Grey?“  
Sie musterte Izzie fragend, doch diese schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nein ich meine Meredith. Sie geht uns aus dem Weg. Ich hab sie schon seit zwei Tagen nicht gesehen. Und wir arbeiten in der selben Klinik und wohnen im gleichen Haus.“ Cristina zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. Und wenn schon, dachte sie genervt. „Ich weiß nicht Iz. Vielleicht, ist es nur Zufall.“ Cristina nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Sie würde noch Stunden für die Akten brauchen und das letzte wonach ihr der Sinn stand, war ein Nerven aufreibendes Gespräch mit Izzie.  
„Hast du eigentlich mit ihr gesprochen?“ Cristina hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah auf. Izzie musterte sie bereits fragend. „Ich meine über die Sache, also… du weißt schon,,,,“ murmelte sie dabei zögernd.  
Cristina sah auf und sofort überkamen sie quälende Schuldgefühle. Sie hatte bisher nicht mit Meredith darüber gesprochen. Ebenfalls zögernd schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf.  
„Was?“ Stieß Izzie ungläubig hervor. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?“ „Doch,“ antwortete Cristina leise. Sie war einfach nicht dazu gekommen.  
Nein das stimmt nicht, korrigierte sie sich selbst. Sie ging dem Gespräch aus dem Weg und Meredith ebenfalls. Und deshalb hatten sie bisher nicht darüber gesprochen.  
Cristina sah zu wie Izzie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück sinken ließ und besorgt in ihren Kaffeebecher blickte. „Dann weiß also keiner…,“ begann sie vorsichtig und Cristina schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ „Und wenn…“  
Cristina begegnete Izzies Blick. „Also…. Sie hielt inne. „Na sag schon Iz,“ murmelte Cristina genervt. Nun konnte sie auch sagen was sie dachte.  
„Was wenn sie es ernst gemeint hat, ich meine wenn sie es ernst gemeint hat, dann…“ Izzie schwieg betreten, so als hätte sie Angst davor die Worte laut auszusprechen.  
Cristina schluckte. Sie hatte bereits selbst daran gedacht. „Wenn sie es ernst gemeint hat, wird sie es wieder tun,“ beendete sie schließlich Izzies Satz.  
Sie schwiegen beide betreten, ehe Izzies Pager sie beide aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Ich muss los,“ murmelte Izzie pflichtbewusst, während sie hastig aufstand.  
Noch im gehen warf sie Cristina einen besorgten Blick zu. „Wir sollten wirklich mit ihr reden!“ murmelte sie dann mit ernster Stimme.  
Christina nickte müde. Ich weiß Izzie. Ich weiß.

* * *

 

Meredith starrte schweigend gegen die geschlossenen Aufzugtüren vor sich.  
Sie lief nun schon seit Stunden durchs Krankenhaus, doch ihre Mutter blieb verschwunden. Meredith wusste, dass sie sich langsam mit dem Gedanken anfreunden musste, die Polizei einzuschalten. Denn falls ihre Mutter wirklich das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte…  
Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie sich zwang ruhig zu bleiben. Das war noch schlimmer als Papierkram. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Kaffee, einem ruhigen Büro und einem Berg Krankenblätter. Alles nur nicht das. Eine Operation wäre ihr noch lieber gewesen, doch über diese Bitte, war nur in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Und nun suchte Meredith ihre Mutter.  
Das einzige was sie selbst noch daran erinnerte das sie eigentlich Ärztin war, war ihr weißer Arztkittel. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal mehr an ihren letzten Patienten erinnern.  
Bailey hatte sie nur mit einem mitleidigen Blick bedacht und etwas von, erst wenn die Fäden gezogen sind gemurmelt, und sie schließlich stehen lassen.  
Meredith betrachtete prüfend die feinen Nähte an ihrem Handgelenk. Sie heilten gut und sie war sich sicher, dass sie längst wieder operieren konnte, doch schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. Und die Situation mit ihrer Mutter brachte ihr täglich nur noch mehr besorgte Blicke ein.  
Aber immerhin schaffte sie es auf diese Weise erfolgreich, allen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jedenfalls für ein paar weitere Stunden.  
Heute kam sie nicht drum rum, nach Hause zu fahren. Ihr Vorrat an saubere Kleidung in ihrem Spind war restlos erschöpft. Es war fast schon lächerlich. Sie traute sich nicht in ihr eigenes Haus, aus Angst mit jemandem sprechen zu müssen. Aus Angst vor zu vielen Fragen. Aus Angst vor ihren eigenen Freunden.  
Sie schloss müde die Augen. Es wurde nicht besser. Wann immer sie es glaubte, konnte sie sich fast sicher sein, das irgendwo bereits eine weitere Katastrophe auf sie lauerte.  
Und sie war müde, so entsetzlich müde.

* * *

 

Mit einem Becher frischem Kaffee in der Hand, stieg Derek aus dem Aufzug  
Im Augenblick herrschte in allen Operationssälen gähnende Leere, ebenso in der Notaufnahme. Es schien als würden sich die Einwohner Seattles, an die herausgegeben Katastrophen Warnung halten und sofern sie das Haus nicht verlassen mussten, schienen wirklich alle zu Hause zu bleiben. Bisher jedenfalls. Derek war sich sicher das dass nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war und bereitete sich innerlich bereits auf das große Chaos vor. Bis es soweit war, wollte er jedoch in Ruhe seinen Kaffee trinken und versuchen nicht an Meredith zu denken.  
Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und hielt noch im gleichen Moment inne. An seinem Schreibtisch saß, in Schlafanzug und Bademantel, Ellis Grey.  
Konzentrierte blätterte sie in einer Krankenakte, die auf seinen Tisch lag. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Zum Glück war ihr nichts passiert.  
„,“ sagte er lächelnd, während er zu ihr ins Zimmer trat. Sofort hob sie den Kopf. Und musterte ihn dann mit einem ernsten Blick. „Ich kann diese Akte nicht finden,“ murmelte sie knapp, während sie einen Blick über den Schreibtisch schweifen ließ.  
„Welche Akte,“ fragte Derek hilfsbereit, während er noch einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. „Oh,“ sie ließ, den Blick unruhig durch den Raum schweifen. „Ich , ich kann mich nicht mehr an den Namen erinnern?“  
„Das kenne ich,“ erwiderte Derek lächelnd und griff wahllos nach einem Stapel Papier, der auf einem seiner Bücherregale lag. „Ist es vielleicht diese,“ fragte er dann und reichte ihr den Stapel hinüber.  
Ellis Grey warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, ehe sie ihn entgegen nahm und dann dankend nickte. „Ja genau, ich konnte sie nicht finden. Ich muss unbedingt mit meiner Sekretärin sprechen.“  
Derek sah zu wie sie gedankenverloren die Papiere durchsah.. Sie schien ok zu sein. Jedenfalls soweit man das, bei ihrem gesundheitlichen Zustand, eben erwarten konnte. Ob sie die ganze Zeit über in seinem Büro gewesen war? Er hatte wie üblich vergessen abzuschließen, es war also durchaus möglich.  
„Dr. Grey, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Der OP ist schon fertig,“ sagte er freundlich und deutete dabei auf die offene Tür.  
Sofort sah sie zu ihm auf. „Oh, ja aber natürlich,“ antwortete sie dann gedankenverloren, während sie aufstand und mit dem Stapel unbeschriebenem Papier in ihren Händen an ihm vorbei, aus dem Zimmer, ging.  
Schweigend folgte Derek ihr bis zum Aufzug und stieg dann hinter ihr selbst ein. Er drückte einen Knopf und wartete bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, erst dann ließ er sich dagegen sinken und warf noch mal einen Blick auf Meredith Mutter. Sie blätterte immer noch völlig abwesend, in den unbeschriebenen Blättern. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie er damit klar kommen würde wenn seine Mutter… Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken.  
„Wo ist Meredith?“ Überrascht sah Derek auf. „Meredith,“ wiederholte er fragend. Er wusste mittlerweile das sie sich nur sehr selten an ihre Tochter erinnern konnte.  
„Sie ist immer so traurig. Ich mache mir Sorgen.“ antwortete sie ruhig und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen.  
„Meredith?“ hackte er vorsichtig nach. „Ja,“ Ellis Grey nickte ernst. „Meredith meine Tochter. Sie war schon immer so ein trauriges Kind.“ gedankenverloren blickte sie an ihm vorbei, auf irgendeinen Punkt den nur sie sehen konnte. „Meredith geht es gut,“ antwortete Derek beruhigend, doch Ellis schien seine Worte gar nicht wahr zu nehmen.  
„Sie ist immer so alleine. Und so traurig. Ich habe Angst um sie,“ murmelte sie leise. Ihre Worte ließen Derek aufhorchen. Er schluckte.  
„Sie ist nicht alleine,“ flüsterte er dann nach einer Weile leise, jedoch mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Ellis. Sie sah überrascht zu ihm auf. „Sie passen auf sie auf? “  
Derek zögerte einen Augenblick. Das versuche ich jedenfalls, dachte er betrübt, ehe er langsam nickte. „Ja . Ich passe auf Meredith auf.“  
Augenblicklich huschte ein beruhigtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Wo ist Meredith?“ fragte sie ihn dann ehrlich interessiert.. „Meredith arbeitet, aber ich werde sie anpagen.“ antwortete Derek ihr aufmunternd, während der Aufzug mit einem Ruck zum stehen gab und sich die Türen hinter ihm öffneten. „Wir sind da ,“ fügte er schließlich sanft hinzu und wartete dann bis sie aus dem Aufzug trat, ehe er ihr auf die Station folgte.  
Noch bevor sie das Schwesternzimmer erreicht hatten, kamen zwei Krankenpfleger auf sie zugeeilt. Die Erleichterung stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wo haben sie, sie gefunden?“ fragte der eine aufgeregt, während der andere Ellis sanft am Arm nahm und in ihr Zimmer begleitete.  
„Sie war in meinem Büro,“ antwortet Derek, dem Pfleger knapp und fügte dann eindringlich hinzu: „Pagen sie ihre Tochter an.“.  
Der Pfleger nickte kurz und eilte dann davon, während Derek vor Ellis Zimmer stehen blieb und einen kurzen Blick durch die offene Tür in das Zimmer hinein warf. Der Pfleger hatte ihr sanft den Stapel Papier aus der Hand genommen und ihr zurück in ihr Bett geholfen.  
Derek sah zu wie er nun die Fixiergurte anlegte und er spürte wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er wusste das es nötig war und dennoch… Es erschien ihm falsch.  
„Wo haben sie Ellis gefunden?“ Derek sah erschrocken auf. Er hatte Richard nicht kommen hören. Nun stand er neben ihm, seinen Blick auf Ellis Grey gerichtet.  
„Sie war in meinem Büro,“ antwortete Derek ihm sachlich und betrachtete ihn dabei prüfend von der Seite.  
Die Affaire der beiden lag schon Jahre zurück, und dennoch hatte Derek manchmal den Eindruck, etwas auf das erhaschen zu können, was die beiden einmal verbunden hatte. So auch jetzt.  
Richards Blick ruhte auf Ellis, während er sagte“ Ihr Büro, das war früher ein Bereitschaftsraum. Wir haben uns dort getroffen.“ Derek sah zu wie ein Lächeln über das Gesicht seines Mentors huschte. Deshalb war sie also ausgerechnet dorthin gegangen. Derek musste nun ebenfalls lächeln. Das alles war sich in vielen Punkten so ähnlich. Damals und Heute. Ellis und Richard. Derek und Meredith.  
Aber würde ihre Beziehung eines Tages ebenso enden? Derek schluckte. „Ich muss dann wieder,“ antwortet er schnell, warf einen letzten Blick auf Meredith Mutter und verließ dann hastig die Station.

* * *

 

Meredith stand am Schwesternzimmer, während sie ihre Mutter durch die offene Zimmertür beobachtete. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen die Buchhaltung nach ihr zur durchforsten, als sie ein Pfleger angepiept hatte, dass man sie gefunden hatte. Das Derek sie gefunden hatte. Und nun stand sie hier.  
saß am Bett ihrer Mutter und Meredith konnte sehen das beide ausgelassen über etwas lachten. Worüber auch immer die beiden sprachen, es schien ihre Mutter zu amüsieren.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal, stellte sich Meredith unweigerlich die Frage, warum ihre Mutter sich immer an erinnern konnte. Sein Gesicht hätte sie wohl unter tausenden wieder erkannt, doch ihre eigene Tochter, schien in der Erinnerung ihrer Mutter einfach nicht vorhanden zu sein. Und nicht zum ersten Mal versetzte diese Tatsache Meredith einen Stich. Wer sie war, wusste sie selten. Und wenn sie es wusste dann endetet es meist in einem Streit.  
Müde ließ Meredith den Kopf sinken. Sie fühlte sich längst wieder, wie ein Teenager. Wütend und Frustriert, Hilflos und Allein. Meredith Grey mit 15, mit pink gefärbtem Haar und schwarzer Kleidung. Daran hätte Derek wohl kaum gefallen gefunden, dachte sie kurz, während sie sich in Gedanken selbst vor sich sah.  
Heute hatte sie zwar kein pinkes Haar mehr und ihre Gardarobe bestand aus mehr als schwarzen Kleidungsstücken, aber alles andere, war nicht viel anders als es damals gewesen war. Sie war immer noch sie selbst, egal wie sehr sie das zu verbergen versuchte.  
„Meredith!“ Erschrocken fuhr sie aus ihren Gedanken auf. Izzie war neben ihr aufgetaucht und lächelte sie fröhlich an. „Hey, ich habe gehört deine Mom ist wieder da!“ „Ja ist sie,“ Meredith nickte, während sie sich von der Wand abstieß und den Blick vom Zimmer ihrer Mutter abwendete.  
„Was machst du hier?“ richtete sie sich dann fragend an Izzie. „Oh,“ Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „es gibt’s nichts zu tun und ich wollte nach dir sehen.“  
„Oh,“ Meredith nickte. Sie glaubte Izzie kein Wort, aber sie hatte keine Lust jetzt darüber zu diskutieren. „Kommst du heute Abend nach Hause? Ich werde kochen und George will ein paar Filme ausleihen.“  
Meredith hob den Blick, Izzie musterte sie fragend, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Allein diese Fröhlichkeit raubte Meredith bereits die Luft zum atmen.  
„Ich weiß nicht,“ murmelte sie heiser, während sie instinktiv einen Schritt zurück machte und einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Es war kurz nach drei. Noch vier Stunden.  
„Komm schon Meredith, dass haben wir so lange nicht mehr gemacht!“ Izzie lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
Das hat auch einen guten Grund, dachte Meredith müde, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie wollte Izzie nicht verletzen, aber sie konnte das einfach nicht. Jedenfalls nicht im Moment. „Mal sehen Izzie, ich muss los, ich muss noch etwas erledigen,“ antwortete sie schließlich, warf Izzie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und eilte dann hastig in Richtung Aufzüge davon.

* * *

 

Izzie sah Meredith besorgt nach, während sie die Hände in den Taschen ihres Arztkittels vergrub.  
Sie würde nicht kommen, denn sie wollte eindeutig nicht nach Hause kommen. Die Ablehnung war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen und Izzie machte sich mittlerweile ernsthaft Sorgen.  
Seufzend warf sie einen Blick zum Zimmer von Ellis Grey. Sie hatte schon dort am Bett sitzen sehen, als sie die Station betreten hatte. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund gewesen, warum Meredith nicht hinein gegangen war.  
Izzie war erleichtert gewesen, als sie mitbekommen hatte, das Ellis wieder aufgetaucht war. hatte sie in seinem Büro gefunden. Das hatten jedenfalls die Schwestern erzählt.  
Izzie warf einen Blick auf ihrer Uhr. Ihre Schicht war gleich zu Ende und sie hatte eben beschlossen, trotzdem zu kochen und George Filme holen lassen.  
Vielleicht kommt sie ja doch, dachte Izzie hoffnungsvoll und spürte dabei wie Traurigkeit von ihr Besitz ergriff. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte sie gelacht wenn ihr das jemand, als Zukunft, in Aussicht gestellt hätte. Doch nun war es bittere Realität.  
Meredith ging ihnen aus dem Weg. Sie wohnten zusammen in einem Haus und sahen sich dennoch nicht. Sie arbeiteten im selben Krankenhaus und doch trafen sie sich nicht einmal mehr in der Cafeteria.  
Das war kein Zufall. Sie ging ihnen absichtlich aus dem Weg. So wie gerade eben. Meredith hatte gar nicht schnell genug weg kommen können.  
Langsam wurde Izzie auch klar warum Cristina noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Es war gar nicht möglich. Nicht in dem einen Augenblick, in dem man mit ihr zusammen im selben Raum war, denn lange genug blieb sie einfach nicht um ein Gespräch führen zu können. Jedenfalls nicht bei ihnen. Aber… Izzie hielt inne.  
Überlegt kurz und eilte dann hastig, durch die nächste Tür, ins Treppenhaus..

* * *

 

Meredith ließ sich erschöpft auf die Bank in der Umkleide sinken. Es war noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr, aber nachdem das ganze Krankenhaus wie leer gefegt war, wurde nun auch das überzählige Personal nach Hause geschickt.  
Meredith holte ihre Kleidung aus dem Schrank und schlüpfte aus ihren OP Sachen. Sie wollte nicht nach Hause. Sie wusste das dort bereits Izzie und George warteten. Mit Filmen und einem Essen.  
Ich kann das nicht, dachte sie erschöpft, während sie die Augen schloss.  
Gerne wäre sie nach Hause gefahren, hätte sich mit ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt, gegessen, gelacht und einen schlechten Film angesehen. Doch sie konnte nicht, alles war anders geworden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als legen Welten zwischen der Meredith die hier auf der Bank, in der stickigen Umkleide saß und zwischen der die mit ihrer Freunden im Wohnzimmer, ihres Hauses saß und sich über Filme amüsierte.  
Wie lange war es her seit sie das letzte Mal so beisammen gesessen waren?  
Nicht mal einen Monat, dachte Meredith traurig. Doch es schien in einem anderen Leben gewesen zu sein. Alles war plötzlich anders geworden. Nein, nur ich bin anders geworden.  
Sie zog sich ihren Pullover über den Kopf und schlüpfte anschließend in ihre Jeans. Sie brauchte eine Dusche oder noch besser, ein heißes Bad. Ein Glas Wein oder vielleicht auch eine ganze Flasche. Aber ein gemütliches Essen und ein paar Filme, gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden, kamen in ihrer Planung einfach nicht vor, auch wenn sie das zu einer Person machte, die sie selbst nicht besonders gut leiden konnte.  
Aber sich selbst hatte sie eigentlich ohne hin noch nie besonders gemocht.  
Mit ein paar geübten Griffen steckte sie sich ihr blondes Haar nach oben, klappte ihre Spind zu und griff nach ihrem Mantel. Nach ihrer Mutter würde sie morgen früh sehen.  
Sie wollte gerade die Umkleide verlassen, als die Tür von außen aufgerissen wurde.

* * *

 

Genervt stürmte Cristina in die Umkleide und riss die Tür ihres Spinds auf. „Verdammter Sturm! Keine OPs, keine Patienten! Das ganze verdammte Krankenhaus ist wie leer gefegt!“ Sie hatte die letzten sechs Stunden mit dem Schreiben von Post – OP Berichten verbracht, solange bis Bailey in die Cafeteria gekommen war und ihr gesagt hatte sie könnte nach Hause gehen, da ohne hin nichts los war.  
Cristina fragte sich ernsthaft ob das in der Geschichte des Seattle Grace Hospitals jemals vorgekommen war, dass man Assistenzärzte wegen Patientenmangels nach Hause schicken musste.  
In L.A. würde so etwas jedenfalls nicht passieren. Da gab es immer irgendwelche Schusswunden zu versorgen. Warum zur Hölle war sie nur nach Seattle gekommen? Warum?  
Achtlos zog sie ihre Sachen aus dem Spind und warf einen prüfenden Blick zu Meredith hinüber. „Nach Hause?“ Cristina musterte sie fragend.  
Meredith war schon umgezogen, die Autoschlüssel hielt sie bereits in der Hand, doch es schien als würde sie etwas zurück halten. Schließlich nickte sie Cristina zögernd zu.  
„Izzie kocht und George bringt Filme, oder?“ fragte Cristina bemüht beiläufig, während sie in ihre Jeans schlüpfte und versuchte Ahnungslos zu wirken. Doch wie sie bereits geahnt hatte, gelang ihr das nicht wirklich überzeugend.  
„Du weißt es doch schon,“ antwortete Meredith ihr schließlich lachend, während sie sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen ließ.  
„Du willst nicht,“ stellte Christina nüchtern fest und zog sich dabei ihr Shirt über den Kopf. Sie sah wie Meredith unsicher mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie wirkte völlig verloren.  
„Ok,“ murmelte Christina seufzend, während sie ihre OP Kleidung in ihren Spind stopfte und gelangweilt die Tür zuwarf. „Was hältst du von Joes und einer Flasche Tequila?“ fragte sie anschließend und warf Meredith dabei einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zu.  
Augenblicklich huschte ein Lächeln über Merediths bleiches Gesicht und es war das erste, dass Cristina seit Tagen bei ihr sah.

* * *

 

„Noch einen Joe!“ Mit einem müden Lächeln schob Meredith ihr leeres Glas über den Tressen, Joe entgegen. „Wie viele waren das jetzt schon Meredith?“ fragte dieser mit einem mitleidigen Blick, während er ihr zögernd nachschenkte. Meredith zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Ich zähl nicht mit,“ murmelte sie dann und griff nach ihrem Glas.  
Es waren zwölf gewesen. Sie hatte mitgezählt. Aber was ging Joe das an. Sollte er selbst zählen wenn er es unbedingt wissen wollte  
In der Bar war kaum etwas los. Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach darüber freuen, das wenigstens sie für einen ordentlichen Umsatz sorgte? Das hat man nun davon wenn man mit allen befreundet ist, dachte sie genervt während sie ihr Glas in einem Zug leerte.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und stellte betrübt fest, dass es noch nicht einmal acht Uhr war.  
Sie hatten gerade in den Aufzug steigen wollen, als aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und Cristina angeboten hatte, bei einer Transplantation zu assistieren. Cristinas Augen hatten geleuchtet. wie die einer fünfjährigen, die zu Weihnachten eine Barbie bekommen hatte. Sie hatte Meredith darauf hin nur einen entschuldigenden Blick zu geworfen und war schließlich, ohne zu Zögern hinter in Richtung OP geeilt. Und deswegen saß Meredith nun alleine in Joes Bar und hatte bereits zwölf, nein nun dreizehn, Tequila intus.  
Sie hatte kurz in Erwägung gezogen, doch gleich nach Hause zu fahren, doch Cristinas Idee mit der Flasche Tequila war verlockender gewesen. Viel verlockender.  
Seufzend ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Bar schweifen. Die unzähligen Katastrophen Warnungen zeigten offenbar Wirkung. Die Bar wirkte wie leer gefegt. Und die wenigen Gäste die hier waren, gehörten wie sie selbst, ebenfalls zum Krankenhaus Personal.  
Sie schob Joe erneut ihr Glas über den Tressen entgegen. „Noch einen bitte,“ murmelte sie dabei müde und strich sich das blonde Haar hinter die Ohren.. Joe war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Schalen mit den Erdnüssen aufzufüllen, während er sie prüfend musterte. „Ist es ein McDreamy Problem?“ Er schob ihr eine Schüssel mit Nüssen entgegen und griff dann ein weiteres Mal. nach ihrem leeren Glas.  
„Nein, ein Allgemeines.“ antwortete sie ihm Schultern zuckend und schob sich anschließend ein paar Erdnüsse in den Mund.  
Sie sah zu wie Joe missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte, während er ihr das Glas reichte. „Du solltest nach Hause gehen. Da draußen tobt der Sturm des Jahrhunderts und du bist freiwillig unterwegs.“ „Du bist doch auch hier,“ stellte Meredith achtlos fest, ehe sie nach ihrem Glas griff.  
Eine Stimme hinter ihr riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken. „Tagt heute wieder der Club der Mätressen?“

* * *

 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, ließ Mark sich neben Meredith auf einen Barhocker sinken. Er konnte ihr ansehen, das sie keineswegs begeistert davon war ihn hier zu sehen, doch das ließ ihn nur noch breiter Grinsen. Frech klaute er sich ein paar Erdnüsse aus dem Schälchen das vor ihr stand.  
„Das sind meine,“ murrte sie missmutig während sie halbherzig die Schüssel zur Seite zog. „Ach ein paar kannst du schon abgeben.“ Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und nahm sich schließlich, noch eine ganze Hand voll.  
„Wenn du etwas Essen willst solltest du lieber in ein Restaurant gehen,“ murmelte sie genervt. „Wenn du mitkommst?“ Er lächelte, doch Meredith warf ihm nur einen weiteren genervten Blick zu, während sie ihr Glas in einem Zug leer trank.  
„Mal wieder ganz alleine hier,“fragte Mark beiläufig, während er Joe, mit einem Zeichen zu verstehen gab, dass er ein Bier wollte.  
Er sah zu wie Meredith mit den Schultern zuckte. „Bis eben, aber jetzt bist du ja da.“ murrte sie und schob Joe abermals ihr Glas entgegen.  
„Keine Sorge ich werde versuchen mich heute zurück zu halten,“ antwortete Mark ihr schmunzelnd, während er sein Bier entgegen nahm und zu sah wie Joe Meredith Glas mit einem beunruhigten Blick, erneut auffüllte. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, das wie vielte Glas das bereits sein mochte.  
„Wo ist Derek,“ fragte er sie schließlich, nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens. „Ihr seid doch wieder….?“  
Noch während sie zu ihm aufsah, wusste er das er das falsche gesagt hatte.  
„Wir sind was?“ wiederholte sie argwöhnisch. „Oh, also nachdem mit Rose Schluss ist….“ murmelte Mark betreten, doch Meredith ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
„Da dachtest du es wäre alles wieder in bester Ordnung?“ unterbrach sie ihn wütend und er konnte schon an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie kurz davor war die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
Er schwieg betreten, wahrscheinlich war es jetzt wirklich klüger den Mund zu halten. Er erinnerte sich nur zu genau an ihr letztes Gespräch, nur wenige Abende zuvor.  
Er wollte die Nacht nicht wieder in der Notaufnahme verbringen müssen und am Ende noch mehr Geheimnisse auf sich laden, die er Derek nicht erzählen konnte.  
Bedrückt starte er auf den Tressen. Er hatte es ihm sagen wollen. Wirklich. Spätestens als Derek ihm erzählt hatte was Meredith…. Aber er konnte es nicht.  
Er hatte es ihm nicht an dem Abend in der Notaufnahme erzählen können und er konnte es noch immer nicht.

* * *

 

Genervt stierte Meredith in ihr Glas, dass vor ihr auf dem Tressen stand. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Mark Sloan. Na, wunderbar.  
Missmutig schob sie sich ein paar Erdnüsse in den Mund und spülte diese anschließend mit ihrem Tequila hinunter.  
Sie konnte seinen prüfenden Blick spüren, doch sie hatte keine Lust sich ihm zu zuwenden. Ich sollte nach Hause fahren, dachte sie müde, während sie darüber nachdachte, ob sie noch genug Geld für ein Taxi hatte.  
„Er hat es mir erzählt.“ Marks Stimme ließ sie aufblicken und sie begegnete seinem ernsten Blick, mit dem er sie jetzt ansah. Sein Grinsen war verschwunden. „Was?“ fragte sie irritiert und strich sich dabei das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
Statt einer Antwort, erwiderte er nur stumm ihren Blick und plötzlich begriff sie.  
Sie spürte wie ihr heiß und kalt zu gleich wurde. Er hat es Mark erzählt, dachte sie kurz mit einem Anflug von Panik und schluckte. Hastig wandte sie den Blick ab. „Wer weiß es noch?“ „Niemand,“ sagte Mark ruhig. „Und Derek weiß auch nichts von der anderen Sache.“ fügte er anschließend nach kurzem zögern hinzu. Meredith spürte wie ihr schlecht wurde. Sie schob ihr Glas zur Seite, ebenso die Schüssel mit den Nüssen. Sie brauchte ein Taxi. Sofort.  
„Was ist los mit dir, Meredith?“ fragte Mark mit besorgtem Ton in der Stimme, während sich seine Hand sanft auf ihren Arm legte.  
Sie hätte ihn gerne beiseite gestoßen, doch plötzlich schien der Alkohol zu wirken und sie schaffte es kaum noch einen Satz zu formulieren, „Nichts,“ stieß sie deshalb nur heiser hervor und stellte panisch fest, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht vor Mark!  
„Das ist eine Lüge und das wissen wir beide,“ antwortet er ihr mit fester Stimme, während er nicht den Blick von ihr abwandte. „Meredith ich bin vielleicht ein mieser bester Freund, ein Frauenheld und meinetwegen auch ein arrogantes Arschloch, aber mit kaputten Menschen kenne ich mich aus. Das liegt vermutlich daran das ich einer von ihnen bin, also hör auf mir was vor zu machen.“ Meredith schluckte. „Ich bin nicht kaputt“ flüsterte sie dann leise und wusste selbst wie erbärmlich sie sich anhörte.  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Mark hatte Recht. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Aber sie konnte nicht…  
„Du solltest wirklich mit jemandem sprechen Meredith.“ Seine Worte rissen sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hob den Blick und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ist das etwa die neue Masche Frauen ins Bett zu bekommen,“ fragte sie ihn dann scherzend. Doch erneut traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie musste rasch den Blick abwenden. Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, ganz und gar nicht. Nicht jetzt. Bitte nicht jetzt.  
„Es wäre eine Überlegung Wert,“ hörte sie ihn lachend ihre Frage beantworten. „Allerdings nicht mehr mit den Frauen meins besten Freundes,“ fügte er dann etwas leiser hinzu.  
„Ich bin nicht seine Frau und du bist auch nicht mehr sein bester Freund,“ murmelte Meredith knapp, den Blick auf das leere Glas vor sich gerichtet. Warum konnte er nicht gehen? Gab es nicht irgendwo eine Frau, die er mit in sein Hotelzimmer nehmen konnte?  
„Er liebt dich Meredith.“ Sie hob erneut den Blick. „Das weißt du doch, oder?“ fragte Mark sie zögernd. Meredith schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. Ja natürlich. „Er liebt mich. Heute. Aber was ist mit morgen? Oder nächster Woche?“ antwortete sie ihm leise und mit den Tränen kämpfend. „Was ist wenn er morgen eine andere in der Bar trifft? Er liebt mich, ja ,aber für wie lange? Bis er wieder mit Bauplänen in meiner Küche auftaucht und ich ihm sage das ich Zeit brauche? Bis er von Kindern, Heiraten und dem Rest unseres Lebens spricht und ich all das aber gar nicht will? Wie lange Mark?“ Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Wie lange wird er mich diesmal lieben bevor er wieder irgendeinen Grund findet um zu verschwinden und mich zu vergessen?“

* * *

 

Mark sah sie an. In ihren Augen schimmerten jetzt Tränen und ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Der Schmerz stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Er musste schlucken, darauf gab es nichts was er ihr sagen konnte. Stumm sah er zu wie sie den Blick abwandte. Er suchte nach Worten, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, dass ihm sinnvoll genug erschien um es laut auszusprechen.  
Nachdenklich drehte er die Flasche in seinen Händen, während er unweigerlich an das Versprechen denken musste, dass er Derek gegeben hatte. Schuldbewusst biss er sich auf die Lippen. Er konnte es nicht einhalten.  
„War es seinetwegen?“ Sie hob nicht einmal den Blick um ihm zu antworten, sondern schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. „Nein, er ist nicht der Grund,“ flüsterte sie leise und er musste sich anstrengen um sie überhaupt zu verstehen.  
„Es ist sinnlos.“ fügte sie schließlich leise hinzu. „Das alles. Derek, meine Mutter und meine Freunde. Das alles ist so sinnlos. Mein Leben Mark,“ sie hob abrupt den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Ihr Blick jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, während sie fast tonlos weiter sprach. „Mein Leben ist sinnlos. Es spielt keine Rolle ob ich morgen früh aufstehen oder ob ich liegen bleibe.“  
„Meredith, das….“ er schluckte und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, doch sie schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf. „Nein Mark, sag es nicht. Ist schon gut.“ „Meredith,…“ Er sah zu, wie sie sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte und nach ihrer Tasche griff. „Du hast gefragt,“ erwiderte sie dann entschuldigend, während sie aus ihrem Geldbeutel ein paar Geldscheine zog und sie auf den Tressen legte. Nachdenklich sah er zu wie sie aufstand und in ihren Mantel schlüpfte.  
Und dann kamen die Worte über seine Lippen, ehe er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Du hast es Ernst gemeint, hab ich Recht?“  
Er sah wie sie in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt. Eine ganze Weile lang sagte keiner von ihnen etwas und erst als die Stille Ohrenbetäubend laut wurde, durchbrach sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme das Schweigen. „Ja Mark,“ flüsterte sie fast tonlos, während sie nach ihrer Tasche und zögernd zu ihm aufsah. Ihr Blick wirkte dabei kalt und leer, als wäre jedes Leben aus ihr entwichen. „Es war mein Ernst,“ fügte sie ernst hinzu. „Und das Gute daran, dass ich es dir erzählt habe ist, dass dir niemand glauben wird, solltest du es irgendjemandem erzählen.“  
Mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie bereits die Bar verlassen.  
Mark nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, während er ihr gedankenverloren nachsah. Sie hatte Recht.  
Er erfreute sich nicht gerade großer Beliebtheit und auf seine Meinung legte niemand wert. Jedenfalls nicht was das Private anging.  
Und nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen, fragte er sich, was er eigentlich immer noch in Seattle machte. Hier hielt ihn nichts. Wie sie…  
Ein Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken, während er an Meredith zurück dachte. Es war traurig, aber sie hatten mehr gemeinsam, als er geglaubt hatte.

* * *

 

Derek ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurück sinken und blickte schweigend aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus. Es war kurz nach neun, doch noch immer trommelte dichter Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben.  
Besorgt warf er einen Blick zurück auf sein Telefon. Meredith war noch immer nicht zu Hause und auf ihrem Mobiltelefon, meldete sich lediglich die Mailbox. Er machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen, während er sich fragte wo sie war.  
Im Trailer konnte sie nicht sein, denn er hatte heute morgen hinter sich abgeschlossen. Er nahm die Unwetter Warnungen ebenfalls ernst und hatte beschlossen die Nacht im Krankenhaus zu verbringen. Zwischen all den Bäumen rings um seinen Wohnwagen hatte er sich schon in der vergangene Nacht nicht wohl gefühlt.  
Richard wollte heute Nacht ebenfalls nicht zum Trailer zurück und hatte sich deshalb ein Hotelzimmer genommen. Derek hatte mit dem selben Gedanken gespielt, ihn jedoch rasch wieder verworfen. Er hatte Hotelzimmer noch nie leiden können und eigentlich hoffte er noch immer, auf eine gemeinsame Nacht mit Meredith. Doch wie es schien, hatte sie offenbar andere Pläne gehabt, Pläne die ihn nicht mit einbezogen.  
Er dachte an das Gespräch mit Izzie zurück, die heute Nachmittag bei ihm gewesen war. Wegen Meredith.  
Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein dunkles Haar. Sie hatte letztlich das ausgesprochen, was ihm selbst Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Etwas stimmte nicht mit Meredith.  
Derek wusste das er mit ihr reden musste, doch ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und was würde er mit ihren Antworten anfangen?  
Müde schloss er seine schmerzenden Augen. Izzie hatte ihn gebeten mit ihr zu sprechen und er hatte es ihr schließlich versprochen, denn er wusste längst das sie Recht hatte. Sie konnten nicht einfach so tun, als ob nichts passiert sei.  
Er hatte die naive Hoffnung gehegt, dass sich alles von selbst zum Guten wenden würde, aber das allein dieser Gedanke schon verrückt gewesen war, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst.

* * *

 

Meredith stand am Schwesternzimmer, während sie ihre Mutter durch die offene Zimmertür beobachtete. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen die Buchhaltung nach ihr zur durchforsten, als sie ein Pfleger angepiept hatte, dass man sie gefunden hatte. Das Derek sie gefunden hatte. Und nun stand sie hier.  
saß am Bett ihrer Mutter und Meredith konnte sehen das beide ausgelassen über etwas lachten. Worüber auch immer die beiden sprachen, es schien ihre Mutter zu amüsieren.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal, stellte sich Meredith unweigerlich die Frage, warum ihre Mutter sich immer an erinnern konnte. Sein Gesicht hätte sie wohl unter tausenden wieder erkannt, doch ihre eigene Tochter, schien in der Erinnerung ihrer Mutter einfach nicht vorhanden zu sein. Und nicht zum ersten Mal versetzte diese Tatsache Meredith einen Stich. Wer sie war, wusste sie selten. Und wenn sie es wusste dann endetet es meist in einem Streit.  
Müde ließ Meredith den Kopf sinken. Sie fühlte sich längst wieder, wie ein Teenager. Wütend und Frustriert, Hilflos und Allein. Meredith Grey mit 15, mit pink gefärbtem Haar und schwarzer Kleidung. Daran hätte Derek wohl kaum gefallen gefunden, dachte sie kurz, während sie sich in Gedanken selbst vor sich sah.  
Heute hatte sie zwar kein pinkes Haar mehr und ihre Gardarobe bestand aus mehr als schwarzen Kleidungsstücken, aber alles andere, war nicht viel anders als es damals gewesen war. Sie war immer noch sie selbst, egal wie sehr sie das zu verbergen versuchte.  
„Meredith!“ Erschrocken fuhr sie aus ihren Gedanken auf. Izzie war neben ihr aufgetaucht und lächelte sie fröhlich an. „Hey, ich habe gehört deine Mom ist wieder da!“ „Ja ist sie,“ Meredith nickte, während sie sich von der Wand abstieß und den Blick vom Zimmer ihrer Mutter abwendete.  
„Was machst du hier?“ richtete sie sich dann fragend an Izzie. „Oh,“ Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „es gibt’s nichts zu tun und ich wollte nach dir sehen.“  
„Oh,“ Meredith nickte. Sie glaubte Izzie kein Wort, aber sie hatte keine Lust jetzt darüber zu diskutieren. „Kommst du heute Abend nach Hause? Ich werde kochen und George will ein paar Filme ausleihen.“  
Meredith hob den Blick, Izzie musterte sie fragend, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Allein diese Fröhlichkeit raubte Meredith bereits die Luft zum atmen.  
„Ich weiß nicht,“ murmelte sie heiser, während sie instinktiv einen Schritt zurück machte und einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Es war kurz nach drei. Noch vier Stunden.  
„Komm schon Meredith, dass haben wir so lange nicht mehr gemacht!“ Izzie lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
Das hat auch einen guten Grund, dachte Meredith müde, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie wollte Izzie nicht verletzen, aber sie konnte das einfach nicht. Jedenfalls nicht im Moment. „Mal sehen Izzie, ich muss los, ich muss noch etwas erledigen,“ antwortete sie schließlich, warf Izzie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und eilte dann hastig in Richtung Aufzüge davon.

* * *

 

Izzie sah Meredith besorgt nach, während sie die Hände in den Taschen ihres Arztkittels vergrub.  
Sie würde nicht kommen, denn sie wollte eindeutig nicht nach Hause kommen. Die Ablehnung war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen und Izzie machte sich mittlerweile ernsthaft Sorgen.  
Seufzend warf sie einen Blick zum Zimmer von Ellis Grey. Sie hatte schon dort am Bett sitzen sehen, als sie die Station betreten hatte. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund gewesen, warum Meredith nicht hinein gegangen war.  
Izzie war erleichtert gewesen, als sie mitbekommen hatte, das Ellis wieder aufgetaucht war. hatte sie in seinem Büro gefunden. Das hatten jedenfalls die Schwestern erzählt.  
Izzie warf einen Blick auf ihrer Uhr. Ihre Schicht war gleich zu Ende und sie hatte eben beschlossen, trotzdem zu kochen und George Filme holen lassen.  
Vielleicht kommt sie ja doch, dachte Izzie hoffnungsvoll und spürte dabei wie Traurigkeit von ihr Besitz ergriff. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte sie gelacht wenn ihr das jemand, als Zukunft, in Aussicht gestellt hätte. Doch nun war es bittere Realität.  
Meredith ging ihnen aus dem Weg. Sie wohnten zusammen in einem Haus und sahen sich dennoch nicht. Sie arbeiteten im selben Krankenhaus und doch trafen sie sich nicht einmal mehr in der Cafeteria.  
Das war kein Zufall. Sie ging ihnen absichtlich aus dem Weg. So wie gerade eben. Meredith hatte gar nicht schnell genug weg kommen können.  
Langsam wurde Izzie auch klar warum Cristina noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Es war gar nicht möglich. Nicht in dem einen Augenblick, in dem man mit ihr zusammen im selben Raum war, denn lange genug blieb sie einfach nicht um ein Gespräch führen zu können. Jedenfalls nicht bei ihnen. Aber… Izzie hielt inne.  
Überlegt kurz und eilte dann hastig, durch die nächste Tür, ins Treppenhaus..

* * *

 

Meredith ließ sich erschöpft auf die Bank in der Umkleide sinken. Es war noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr, aber nachdem das ganze Krankenhaus wie leer gefegt war, wurde nun auch das überzählige Personal nach Hause geschickt.  
Meredith holte ihre Kleidung aus dem Schrank und schlüpfte aus ihren OP Sachen. Sie wollte nicht nach Hause. Sie wusste das dort bereits Izzie und George warteten. Mit Filmen und einem Essen.  
Ich kann das nicht, dachte sie erschöpft, während sie die Augen schloss.  
Gerne wäre sie nach Hause gefahren, hätte sich mit ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt, gegessen, gelacht und einen schlechten Film angesehen. Doch sie konnte nicht, alles war anders geworden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als legen Welten zwischen der Meredith die hier auf der Bank, in der stickigen Umkleide saß und zwischen der die mit ihrer Freunden im Wohnzimmer, ihres Hauses saß und sich über Filme amüsierte.  
Wie lange war es her seit sie das letzte Mal so beisammen gesessen waren?  
Nicht mal einen Monat, dachte Meredith traurig. Doch es schien in einem anderen Leben gewesen zu sein. Alles war plötzlich anders geworden. Nein, nur ich bin anders geworden.  
Sie zog sich ihren Pullover über den Kopf und schlüpfte anschließend in ihre Jeans. Sie brauchte eine Dusche oder noch besser, ein heißes Bad. Ein Glas Wein oder vielleicht auch eine ganze Flasche. Aber ein gemütliches Essen und ein paar Filme, gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden, kamen in ihrer Planung einfach nicht vor, auch wenn sie das zu einer Person machte, die sie selbst nicht besonders gut leiden konnte.  
Aber sich selbst hatte sie eigentlich ohne hin noch nie besonders gemocht.  
Mit ein paar geübten Griffen steckte sie sich ihr blondes Haar nach oben, klappte ihre Spind zu und griff nach ihrem Mantel. Nach ihrer Mutter würde sie morgen früh sehen.  
Sie wollte gerade die Umkleide verlassen, als die Tür von außen aufgerissen wurde.

* * *

 

Genervt stürmte Cristina in die Umkleide und riss die Tür ihres Spinds auf. „Verdammter Sturm! Keine OPs, keine Patienten! Das ganze verdammte Krankenhaus ist wie leer gefegt!“ Sie hatte die letzten sechs Stunden mit dem Schreiben von Post – OP Berichten verbracht, solange bis Bailey in die Cafeteria gekommen war und ihr gesagt hatte sie könnte nach Hause gehen, da ohne hin nichts los war.  
Cristina fragte sich ernsthaft ob das in der Geschichte des Seattle Grace Hospitals jemals vorgekommen war, dass man Assistenzärzte wegen Patientenmangels nach Hause schicken musste.  
In L.A. würde so etwas jedenfalls nicht passieren. Da gab es immer irgendwelche Schusswunden zu versorgen. Warum zur Hölle war sie nur nach Seattle gekommen? Warum?  
Achtlos zog sie ihre Sachen aus dem Spind und warf einen prüfenden Blick zu Meredith hinüber. „Nach Hause?“ Cristina musterte sie fragend.  
Meredith war schon umgezogen, die Autoschlüssel hielt sie bereits in der Hand, doch es schien als würde sie etwas zurück halten. Schließlich nickte sie Cristina zögernd zu.  
„Izzie kocht und George bringt Filme, oder?“ fragte Cristina bemüht beiläufig, während sie in ihre Jeans schlüpfte und versuchte Ahnungslos zu wirken. Doch wie sie bereits geahnt hatte, gelang ihr das nicht wirklich überzeugend.  
„Du weißt es doch schon,“ antwortete Meredith ihr schließlich lachend, während sie sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen ließ.  
„Du willst nicht,“ stellte Christina nüchtern fest und zog sich dabei ihr Shirt über den Kopf. Sie sah wie Meredith unsicher mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie wirkte völlig verloren.  
„Ok,“ murmelte Christina seufzend, während sie ihre OP Kleidung in ihren Spind stopfte und gelangweilt die Tür zuwarf. „Was hältst du von Joes und einer Flasche Tequila?“ fragte sie anschließend und warf Meredith dabei einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zu.  
Augenblicklich huschte ein Lächeln über Merediths bleiches Gesicht und es war das erste, dass Cristina seit Tagen bei ihr sah.

* * *

 

„Noch einen Joe!“ Mit einem müden Lächeln schob Meredith ihr leeres Glas über den Tressen, Joe entgegen. „Wie viele waren das jetzt schon Meredith?“ fragte dieser mit einem mitleidigen Blick, während er ihr zögernd nachschenkte. Meredith zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Ich zähl nicht mit,“ murmelte sie dann und griff nach ihrem Glas.  
Es waren zwölf gewesen. Sie hatte mitgezählt. Aber was ging Joe das an. Sollte er selbst zählen wenn er es unbedingt wissen wollte  
In der Bar war kaum etwas los. Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach darüber freuen, das wenigstens sie für einen ordentlichen Umsatz sorgte? Das hat man nun davon wenn man mit allen befreundet ist, dachte sie genervt während sie ihr Glas in einem Zug leerte.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und stellte betrübt fest, dass es noch nicht einmal acht Uhr war.  
Sie hatten gerade in den Aufzug steigen wollen, als aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und Cristina angeboten hatte, bei einer Transplantation zu assistieren. Cristinas Augen hatten geleuchtet. wie die einer fünfjährigen, die zu Weihnachten eine Barbie bekommen hatte. Sie hatte Meredith darauf hin nur einen entschuldigenden Blick zu geworfen und war schließlich, ohne zu Zögern hinter in Richtung OP geeilt. Und deswegen saß Meredith nun alleine in Joes Bar und hatte bereits zwölf, nein nun dreizehn, Tequila intus.  
Sie hatte kurz in Erwägung gezogen, doch gleich nach Hause zu fahren, doch Cristinas Idee mit der Flasche Tequila war verlockender gewesen. Viel verlockender.  
Seufzend ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Bar schweifen. Die unzähligen Katastrophen Warnungen zeigten offenbar Wirkung. Die Bar wirkte wie leer gefegt. Und die wenigen Gäste die hier waren, gehörten wie sie selbst, ebenfalls zum Krankenhaus Personal.  
Sie schob Joe erneut ihr Glas über den Tressen entgegen. „Noch einen bitte,“ murmelte sie dabei müde und strich sich das blonde Haar hinter die Ohren.. Joe war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Schalen mit den Erdnüssen aufzufüllen, während er sie prüfend musterte. „Ist es ein McDreamy Problem?“ Er schob ihr eine Schüssel mit Nüssen entgegen und griff dann ein weiteres Mal. nach ihrem leeren Glas.  
„Nein, ein Allgemeines.“ antwortete sie ihm Schultern zuckend und schob sich anschließend ein paar Erdnüsse in den Mund.  
Sie sah zu wie Joe missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte, während er ihr das Glas reichte. „Du solltest nach Hause gehen. Da draußen tobt der Sturm des Jahrhunderts und du bist freiwillig unterwegs.“ „Du bist doch auch hier,“ stellte Meredith achtlos fest, ehe sie nach ihrem Glas griff.  
Eine Stimme hinter ihr riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken. „Tagt heute wieder der Club der Mätressen?“

* * *

 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, ließ Mark sich neben Meredith auf einen Barhocker sinken. Er konnte ihr ansehen, das sie keineswegs begeistert davon war ihn hier zu sehen, doch das ließ ihn nur noch breiter Grinsen. Frech klaute er sich ein paar Erdnüsse aus dem Schälchen das vor ihr stand.  
„Das sind meine,“ murrte sie missmutig während sie halbherzig die Schüssel zur Seite zog. „Ach ein paar kannst du schon abgeben.“ Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und nahm sich schließlich, noch eine ganze Hand voll.  
„Wenn du etwas Essen willst solltest du lieber in ein Restaurant gehen,“ murmelte sie genervt. „Wenn du mitkommst?“ Er lächelte, doch Meredith warf ihm nur einen weiteren genervten Blick zu, während sie ihr Glas in einem Zug leer trank.  
„Mal wieder ganz alleine hier,“fragte Mark beiläufig, während er Joe, mit einem Zeichen zu verstehen gab, dass er ein Bier wollte.  
Er sah zu wie Meredith mit den Schultern zuckte. „Bis eben, aber jetzt bist du ja da.“ murrte sie und schob Joe abermals ihr Glas entgegen.  
„Keine Sorge ich werde versuchen mich heute zurück zu halten,“ antwortete Mark ihr schmunzelnd, während er sein Bier entgegen nahm und zu sah wie Joe Meredith Glas mit einem beunruhigten Blick, erneut auffüllte. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, das wie vielte Glas das bereits sein mochte.  
„Wo ist Derek,“ fragte er sie schließlich, nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens. „Ihr seid doch wieder….?“  
Noch während sie zu ihm aufsah, wusste er das er das falsche gesagt hatte.  
„Wir sind was?“ wiederholte sie argwöhnisch. „Oh, also nachdem mit Rose Schluss ist….“ murmelte Mark betreten, doch Meredith ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
„Da dachtest du es wäre alles wieder in bester Ordnung?“ unterbrach sie ihn wütend und er konnte schon an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie kurz davor war die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
Er schwieg betreten, wahrscheinlich war es jetzt wirklich klüger den Mund zu halten. Er erinnerte sich nur zu genau an ihr letztes Gespräch, nur wenige Abende zuvor.  
Er wollte die Nacht nicht wieder in der Notaufnahme verbringen müssen und am Ende noch mehr Geheimnisse auf sich laden, die er Derek nicht erzählen konnte.  
Bedrückt starte er auf den Tressen. Er hatte es ihm sagen wollen. Wirklich. Spätestens als Derek ihm erzählt hatte was Meredith…. Aber er konnte es nicht.  
Er hatte es ihm nicht an dem Abend in der Notaufnahme erzählen können und er konnte es noch immer nicht.

* * *

 

Genervt stierte Meredith in ihr Glas, dass vor ihr auf dem Tressen stand. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Mark Sloan. Na, wunderbar.  
Missmutig schob sie sich ein paar Erdnüsse in den Mund und spülte diese anschließend mit ihrem Tequila hinunter.  
Sie konnte seinen prüfenden Blick spüren, doch sie hatte keine Lust sich ihm zu zuwenden. Ich sollte nach Hause fahren, dachte sie müde, während sie darüber nachdachte, ob sie noch genug Geld für ein Taxi hatte.  
„Er hat es mir erzählt.“ Marks Stimme ließ sie aufblicken und sie begegnete seinem ernsten Blick, mit dem er sie jetzt ansah. Sein Grinsen war verschwunden. „Was?“ fragte sie irritiert und strich sich dabei das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
Statt einer Antwort, erwiderte er nur stumm ihren Blick und plötzlich begriff sie.  
Sie spürte wie ihr heiß und kalt zu gleich wurde. Er hat es Mark erzählt, dachte sie kurz mit einem Anflug von Panik und schluckte. Hastig wandte sie den Blick ab. „Wer weiß es noch?“ „Niemand,“ sagte Mark ruhig. „Und Derek weiß auch nichts von der anderen Sache.“ fügte er anschließend nach kurzem zögern hinzu. Meredith spürte wie ihr schlecht wurde. Sie schob ihr Glas zur Seite, ebenso die Schüssel mit den Nüssen. Sie brauchte ein Taxi. Sofort.  
„Was ist los mit dir, Meredith?“ fragte Mark mit besorgtem Ton in der Stimme, während sich seine Hand sanft auf ihren Arm legte.  
Sie hätte ihn gerne beiseite gestoßen, doch plötzlich schien der Alkohol zu wirken und sie schaffte es kaum noch einen Satz zu formulieren, „Nichts,“ stieß sie deshalb nur heiser hervor und stellte panisch fest, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht vor Mark!  
„Das ist eine Lüge und das wissen wir beide,“ antwortet er ihr mit fester Stimme, während er nicht den Blick von ihr abwandte. „Meredith ich bin vielleicht ein mieser bester Freund, ein Frauenheld und meinetwegen auch ein arrogantes Arschloch, aber mit kaputten Menschen kenne ich mich aus. Das liegt vermutlich daran das ich einer von ihnen bin, also hör auf mir was vor zu machen.“ Meredith schluckte. „Ich bin nicht kaputt“ flüsterte sie dann leise und wusste selbst wie erbärmlich sie sich anhörte.  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Mark hatte Recht. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Aber sie konnte nicht…  
„Du solltest wirklich mit jemandem sprechen Meredith.“ Seine Worte rissen sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hob den Blick und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ist das etwa die neue Masche Frauen ins Bett zu bekommen,“ fragte sie ihn dann scherzend. Doch erneut traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie musste rasch den Blick abwenden. Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, ganz und gar nicht. Nicht jetzt. Bitte nicht jetzt.  
„Es wäre eine Überlegung Wert,“ hörte sie ihn lachend ihre Frage beantworten. „Allerdings nicht mehr mit den Frauen meins besten Freundes,“ fügte er dann etwas leiser hinzu.  
„Ich bin nicht seine Frau und du bist auch nicht mehr sein bester Freund,“ murmelte Meredith knapp, den Blick auf das leere Glas vor sich gerichtet. Warum konnte er nicht gehen? Gab es nicht irgendwo eine Frau, die er mit in sein Hotelzimmer nehmen konnte?  
„Er liebt dich Meredith.“ Sie hob erneut den Blick. „Das weißt du doch, oder?“ fragte Mark sie zögernd. Meredith schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. Ja natürlich. „Er liebt mich. Heute. Aber was ist mit morgen? Oder nächster Woche?“ antwortete sie ihm leise und mit den Tränen kämpfend. „Was ist wenn er morgen eine andere in der Bar trifft? Er liebt mich, ja ,aber für wie lange? Bis er wieder mit Bauplänen in meiner Küche auftaucht und ich ihm sage das ich Zeit brauche? Bis er von Kindern, Heiraten und dem Rest unseres Lebens spricht und ich all das aber gar nicht will? Wie lange Mark?“ Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Wie lange wird er mich diesmal lieben bevor er wieder irgendeinen Grund findet um zu verschwinden und mich zu vergessen?“

* * *

 

Mark sah sie an. In ihren Augen schimmerten jetzt Tränen und ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Der Schmerz stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Er musste schlucken, darauf gab es nichts was er ihr sagen konnte. Stumm sah er zu wie sie den Blick abwandte. Er suchte nach Worten, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, dass ihm sinnvoll genug erschien um es laut auszusprechen.  
Nachdenklich drehte er die Flasche in seinen Händen, während er unweigerlich an das Versprechen denken musste, dass er Derek gegeben hatte. Schuldbewusst biss er sich auf die Lippen. Er konnte es nicht einhalten.  
„War es seinetwegen?“ Sie hob nicht einmal den Blick um ihm zu antworten, sondern schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. „Nein, er ist nicht der Grund,“ flüsterte sie leise und er musste sich anstrengen um sie überhaupt zu verstehen.  
„Es ist sinnlos.“ fügte sie schließlich leise hinzu. „Das alles. Derek, meine Mutter und meine Freunde. Das alles ist so sinnlos. Mein Leben Mark,“ sie hob abrupt den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Ihr Blick jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, während sie fast tonlos weiter sprach. „Mein Leben ist sinnlos. Es spielt keine Rolle ob ich morgen früh aufstehen oder ob ich liegen bleibe.“  
„Meredith, das….“ er schluckte und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, doch sie schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf. „Nein Mark, sag es nicht. Ist schon gut.“ „Meredith,…“ Er sah zu, wie sie sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte und nach ihrer Tasche griff. „Du hast gefragt,“ erwiderte sie dann entschuldigend, während sie aus ihrem Geldbeutel ein paar Geldscheine zog und sie auf den Tressen legte. Nachdenklich sah er zu wie sie aufstand und in ihren Mantel schlüpfte.  
Und dann kamen die Worte über seine Lippen, ehe er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Du hast es Ernst gemeint, hab ich Recht?“  
Er sah wie sie in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt. Eine ganze Weile lang sagte keiner von ihnen etwas und erst als die Stille Ohrenbetäubend laut wurde, durchbrach sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme das Schweigen. „Ja Mark,“ flüsterte sie fast tonlos, während sie nach ihrer Tasche und zögernd zu ihm aufsah. Ihr Blick wirkte dabei kalt und leer, als wäre jedes Leben aus ihr entwichen. „Es war mein Ernst,“ fügte sie ernst hinzu. „Und das Gute daran, dass ich es dir erzählt habe ist, dass dir niemand glauben wird, solltest du es irgendjemandem erzählen.“  
Mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie bereits die Bar verlassen.  
Mark nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, während er ihr gedankenverloren nachsah. Sie hatte Recht.  
Er erfreute sich nicht gerade großer Beliebtheit und auf seine Meinung legte niemand wert. Jedenfalls nicht was das Private anging.  
Und nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen, fragte er sich, was er eigentlich immer noch in Seattle machte. Hier hielt ihn nichts. Wie sie…  
Ein Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken, während er an Meredith zurück dachte. Es war traurig, aber sie hatten mehr gemeinsam, als er geglaubt hatte.

* * *

 

Derek ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurück sinken und blickte schweigend aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus. Es war kurz nach neun, doch noch immer trommelte dichter Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben.  
Besorgt warf er einen Blick zurück auf sein Telefon. Meredith war noch immer nicht zu Hause und auf ihrem Mobiltelefon, meldete sich lediglich die Mailbox. Er machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen, während er sich fragte wo sie war.  
Im Trailer konnte sie nicht sein, denn er hatte heute morgen hinter sich abgeschlossen. Er nahm die Unwetter Warnungen ebenfalls ernst und hatte beschlossen die Nacht im Krankenhaus zu verbringen. Zwischen all den Bäumen rings um seinen Wohnwagen hatte er sich schon in der vergangene Nacht nicht wohl gefühlt.  
Richard wollte heute Nacht ebenfalls nicht zum Trailer zurück und hatte sich deshalb ein Hotelzimmer genommen. Derek hatte mit dem selben Gedanken gespielt, ihn jedoch rasch wieder verworfen. Er hatte Hotelzimmer noch nie leiden können und eigentlich hoffte er noch immer, auf eine gemeinsame Nacht mit Meredith. Doch wie es schien, hatte sie offenbar andere Pläne gehabt, Pläne die ihn nicht mit einbezogen.  
Er dachte an das Gespräch mit Izzie zurück, die heute Nachmittag bei ihm gewesen war. Wegen Meredith.  
Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein dunkles Haar. Sie hatte letztlich das ausgesprochen, was ihm selbst Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Etwas stimmte nicht mit Meredith.  
Derek wusste das er mit ihr reden musste, doch ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und was würde er mit ihren Antworten anfangen?  
Müde schloss er seine schmerzenden Augen. Izzie hatte ihn gebeten mit ihr zu sprechen und er hatte es ihr schließlich versprochen, denn er wusste längst das sie Recht hatte. Sie konnten nicht einfach so tun, als ob nichts passiert sei.  
Er hatte die naive Hoffnung gehegt, dass sich alles von selbst zum Guten wenden würde, aber das allein dieser Gedanke schon verrückt gewesen war, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst.

* * *

 

Meredith stand vor Dereks Büro und beobachtete ihn aus sicherer Entfernung durch die offene Tür.  
Sie hatte sich ein Taxi rufen wollen und erst dabei festgestellt, dass der Akku ihres Mobiltelefons leer war. Und jetzt stand sie hier.  
Derek saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte seinen Blick nachdenklich aus dem Fenster gewandt. Sie konnte sehen wie er immer wieder, einen nervösen Blick zum Telefon warf und sie fragte sich worauf er wartete.  
Darauf das ich ihn anrufe? Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, ehe sie sich selbst dafür schalt. Hör auf so naiv zu sein Meredith, dachte sie müde, während sie fröstelnd ihren Mantel enger zog.  
Der Regen hatte sie völlig durchnässt, allein das kurze Stück Weg von Joes Bar bis zum Krankenhaus hatte dafür gereicht. Jetzt war sie nass bis auf die Haut und brauchte wirklich dringend ein heißes Bad. Nur das mit der Flasche Wein, lasse ich wohl besser bleiben, ermahnte sie sich selbst, während sie sich instinktiv an der Wand abstützte. Sie hatte doch einige Mühe sich aufrecht auf den Beinen zu halten und hoffte deshalb inständig das sie heute Abend Dr, Bailey nicht mehr in die Arme lief.  
Sie bis sich auf die Lippen, während sie an ihr Gespräch mit Mark zurück dachte. Sie hätte ihren Mund halten sollen. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich aufhören zu trinken, dachte sie genervt, zumindest dann wenn ich in Gesellschaft bin.  
Sie musterte Derek weiter von ihrem Standort aus. Er hatte sie noch immer nicht gesehen, denn auf dem Gang war es dunkel, und auch sein Büro lag in tiefer Dunkelheit, nur die kleine Lampe, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand spendete etwas Licht.  
Unweigerlich glitten ihre Gedanken zurück zur vergangen Nacht. Wie lange würde es diesmal dauern, fragte sie sich im Stillen, während sie spürte wie ihr abermals die Tränen in die Augen traten. Hastig wischte sie sie mit den Handrücken fort.  
Er war da und dann war er wieder weg. Es gab ein WIR und dann ganz plötzlich nur noch ein SIE und ein ER. Es war immer nur eine Frage der Zeit.  
Ein Sinnbild meines ganzen Lebens, dachte sie schöpft.  
Angestrengt versuchte sie die Gedanken zu verscheuchen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Dieser greifbare Ausweg war so nah. Es war so einfach und es war eine Lösung. Eine Lösung für alles und die Endgültigkeit dieser Entscheidung machte ihr keine Angst, sondern erfüllte sie mit einem tiefen Frieden.  
Ich sollte wirklich aufhören zu trinken, dachte sie bitter, während sie entschlossen einen Schritt auf die offene Tür zumachte.  
Im Türrahmen blieb sie schließlich stehen und genoss einen Augenblick lang die Stille im Raum, die nur durch den Regen unterbrochen wurde, der unaufhörlich gegen die Fensterscheiben trommelte.  
„Hey,“ war schließlich alles was sie sagte.

* * *

 

Erschrocken fuhr Derek auf seinem Stuhl herum, doch sofort huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, als er Meredith im Türrahmen zu seinem Büro entdeckte. „Hey,“ erwiderte er leise, während er zu ihr hinüber sah.  
Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, während sie ihn prüfen musterte. Ihr Haar klebte nass in ihrem Gesicht und ihr Regenasser Mantel tropfte auf den Fußboden, unter ihren Füßen.  
„Wo warst du, ich hab versucht dich anzurufen,“ fragte er leise in die Stille hinein.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick lang, ehe sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. „Bei Joe, in der Bar,“ antwortete sie ihm dann und ließ ihre Tasche auf einen freien Stuhl sinken, ehe sie aus ihrem nassen Mantel schlüpfte.  
Er musterte sie besorgt, als ihm auffiel das ihre Bewegungen fahrig und unsicher waren. Sie war eindeutig betrunken.  
„Was machst du um diese Zeit noch hier?“ Mit dieser Frage riss sie ihn schließlich aus seinen trüben Gedanken.  
„Das Unwetter,“ murmelte Derek und deutete dabei hinter sich aus dem Fenster. „Der Trailer ist nicht so sicher im Moment.“  
„Oh.“ Er sah zu wie sie nickte, während sie unsicher ihren Blick durch sein Büro schweifen ließ. „Danke das du meine Mutter zurück gebracht hast,“ flüsterte sie schließlich nervös.  
„Kein Problem,“ ein aufmunterndes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich bin froh das ihr nichts passiert ist.“ „Ich auch.“ Er sah wie sie den Blick senkte. Sie wirkte durcheinander. Als wäre sie selbst nicht sicher was sie eigentlich bei ihm wollte. Derek stand von seinem Stuhl auf und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?“ fragte er vorsichtig und suchte ihren Blick, während er weiter auf sie zuging. Dabei konnte er sehen wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen spiegelte, als hätte sie gehofft, das er genau das fragen würde.  
Unweigerlich musste er schmunzeln. „Ich bin noch auf der Suche nach einem Bett für heute Nacht,“ fügte er neckend hinzu, ehe er sich zu ihr beugte und eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. „Willst du die Schwäche einer Betrunkenen ausnutzen,“ antwortete sie ihm amüsiert, während sie endlich den Kopf hob um ihn anzusehen.  
Sein Herz machte augenblicklich einen Sprung als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Er liebte sie so sehr.  
Sanft erwiderte er ihr Lächeln. „Aber sicher doch,“ murmelte er dabei leise, während er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte um sie zu küssen.  
In dem Moment in dem sich ihre Lippen trafen wurde ihm klar das er sich den ganzen Tag nach genau diesem Augenblick gesehnt hatte, nachdem Moment in dem er sie endlich in seine Arme schließen zu können. Denn immer wenn sie sich von ihm löste, fragte er sich insgeheim ob sie je wieder zurück kommen würde.  
Er küsste sie sanft und zärtlich, während er sie dabei fest an sich zog. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und ließ dabei ihre Hände liebevoll auf seiner Hüfte ruhen.  
Derek konnte deutlich den Tequila auf Merediths Lippen schmecken und musste unweigerlich Lächeln. Meredith. Meine Meredith.  
„Wir sollten gehen,“ flüsterte er schließlich heiser, zwischen zwei Küssen, in die Stille seines Büros hinein, als ihm klar wurde das er sich nicht mehr länger würde beherrschen können.  
Sie nickte lächelnd, während sie sich vorsichtig von ihm los machte und nach seiner Hand griff. „Lass uns gehen, “ erwiderte sie dabei bestimmt, mit einem Leuchten in den Augen das ihm klar machte, dass sie das selbe wollte wie er. Und das sofort.  
Eilig schlüpfte er aus seinem Kittel, griff nach seiner Jacke und sah zu wie sie ihrerseits bereits nach Tasche und Mantel griff. Er hielt ihre Hand fest in seiner, während er ihr aus seinem Büro auf den dunklen Flur hinaus folgte.  
Heute Nacht würde er sie nicht mehr loslassen.

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stop The World**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Ein lautes Krachen ließ Meredith erschrocken aus dem Schlaf fahren. Verwirrt ließ sie den Blick durch ihr dunkles Schlafzimmer schweifen. Was zur Hölle…dachte sie müde, während sie sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie begriff dass das Scheppern und Poltern, begleitet von einem leisen Fluchen aus der dem Erdgeschoss, genauer gesagt aus der Küche kam. „Izzie,“ murmelte Meredith seufzend, ehe sie sich erschöpft zurück in ihre Kissen sinken ließ.  
Gähnend warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und stellte dabei missmutig fest, dass es noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr früh war. Sie unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen. Ihr war ohne hin schon unbegreiflich, wie man überhaupt, auch nur einen Gedanken ans Kochen verschwenden konnte, aber um sechs Uhr morgens?  
Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich auf die Seite und betrachtete einen kurzen Augenblick lang, lächelnd Dereks schlafendes Gesicht. Der Krach schien ihn nicht zu stören, denn er schlief noch immer tief und fest.  
Kein Wunder nach der vergangene Nacht, dachte Meredith schmunzelnd und ließ ihren Blick kurz durch ihr Zimmer schweifen. Ihre Kleidungsstücke waren quer durch den ganzen Raum verteilt und Meredith war sich sicher, dass sie auch auf dem Flur ein paar Kleidungsstücke wieder finden würde.  
Se konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, das Izzie nicht begeistert gewesen war, nach dem aufstehen auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer über die Kleidung ihres Vorgesetzten, zu stolpern.  
Schuldbewusst biss Meredith sich einen Augenblick lang auf die Lippen, ehe sie die Gedanken hastig beiseite schob. Das ist mein Haus, ermahnte sie sich bestimmt und beugte sich dann ein Stück zur Seite um nach Dereks T-Shirt zu angeln das neben ihrem Bett auf dem Fußboden lag.  
Erst als sie sich wieder aufsetzte registrierte sie schließlich den Schmerz hinter ihren Schläfen, der sie unsanft an den Tequila vom Vorabend erinnerte.  
Sie unterdrückte ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen, während sie sich leise aus den Laken kämpfte und in ihr Badezimmer taumelte. Erst als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte warf sie einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel.  
Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie tatsächlich genauso aussah wie sie sich fühlte. Das blonde Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht und dunkle Augenringe erinnerten sie daran das sie, schon seit Wochen, zu wenig Schlaf bekam.  
Seufzend drehte sie das Wasser der Dusche auf, ehe sie in die Knie ging um in dem kleinen Schrank neben der Badewanne nach einer Packung Aspirin zu suchen. Sie hoffte inständig das sie überhaupt noch welches hatten. Missmutig drehte sie ein Döschen nach dem anderen in ihren zitternden Händen, dort stand so gut wie alles, jedoch kein Aspirin.  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Badezimmertür ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren und hastig die Tür des Schränkchens schließen. Gerade rechtzeitig, ehe Derek mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf zur Tür herein streckte.  
„Willst du etwa ohne mich duschen gehen,“ fragte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll, während er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog und einen Schritt auf sie zumachte.  
Unwillkürlich huschte ein Lächeln über Merediths Gesicht. „Das hatte ich tatsächlich vor.“  
„So ist das also,“ antwortet Derek lachend, während er sie zu sich in die Arme zog und zeitgleich eine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt schob.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang war Meredith versucht sich dagegen zu wehren, doch als sie Dereks Lippen in ihrem Nacken spürte konnte nicht anders, als laut auf zu stöhnen.  
„Derek,“ stieß sie atemlos hervor, während sie halbherzig versuchte ihn daran zu hindern ihr aus dem T-Shirt zu Derek schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, während er ihr sanft einen Finger auf den Mund legte.  
„Shhh…..“ flüsterte er ihr leise zu, ehe er sich selbst aus seinen Shorts befreite und sie sanft in Richtung Dusche drängte. „Derek, wir sollten nicht…“ murmelte Meredith leise, doch statt darauf zu reagieren presste Derek zärtlich seine Lippen auf ihre und im nächsten Augenblick hatte Meredith bereits vergessen was sie hatte sagen wollen.  
Ohne jeden weiteren Protest folgte sie ihm in die Dusche.

* * *

 

„Verdammt, warum haben wir keine Butter mehr? Das ist doch verrückt!“ Wütend warf Izzie die Kühlschranktür zu, während sie genervt auf ihren halbfertigen Muffinteig blickte. Mufffins ohne Butter?  
„Verdammt,“ fluchte sie leise, während sie erneut die Tür des Kühlschrank öffnete. Irgendwo musste doch noch Butter sein?  
Wer war eigentlich mit einkaufen dran, überlegte sie schlecht gelaunt, während sie den Inhalt des Kühlschranks durchstöberte. Meredith. Sie hielt inne. Meredith war mit dem Einkaufen dran.  
Seufzend richtete sie sich auf. Da konnte sie noch lange suchen. Meredith war sicher nicht mal in der Nähe des Supermarkts gewesen.  
Gedankenverloren ließ Izzie die Schüssel mit dem halbfertigen Teig in die Spüle sinken und angelte dabei bereits mit der freien Hand nach einer Pfanne.  
„Ist das die neue Art Muffins zu backen?“ Izzie sah auf. George stand verschlafen in der Tür und musterte sie verblüfft. Izzie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
„Nein es gibt keine Muffins, wir haben keine Butter. Meredith war nicht einkaufen.“ „Oh.“ George nickte müde und ließ sich dann an den Küchentisch fallen.  
„Ich hoffe das dass was ich heute Nacht gehört habe, kein Mord war,“ murmelte er unzufrieden, während er sich müde die Augen rieb.  
„Oh das,“ Izzie winkte ab, während sie nach einer Tasse griff und George einen Kaffee einschenkte. „Das war kein Mord. Eine Spur aus Klamotten zog sich über die Treppe und quer über den Flur bis zu ihrem Zimmer. Das sah für mich nicht nach einem Mord aus.“  
Schmunzelnd ließ sie die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch sinken, ehe sie mit einer Packung Eier an den Herd heran trat.  
„Na prima,“ fängt das also auch wieder an.“  
„Nein George, es ist McDreamy,“ sagte Izzie und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als George fragend zu ihr aufsah. „Seine Klamotten waren auch über den Fußboden verteilt.“ fügte sie schließlich erklärend hinzu.  
„Sind die beiden wieder zusammen?“ George musterte sie neugierig, während er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm. Izzie zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie anfing die Eier aufzuschlagen. „Ich hab keine Ahnung George, aber besser sie ist mit McDreamy zusammen, als irgendwo allein. Wenn sie schon nicht mit uns reden will.“  
Und ich hoffe sie spricht wenigstens mit ihm, fügte Izzie in Gedanken hinzu, während sie die aufgeschlagenen Eier in die Pfanne gab.  
Sie dachte zurück an ihr Gespräch mit Derek, am gestrigen Nachmittag. Er hatte ihr zu gehört und versprochen mit Meredith zu sprechen. Er hatte es versprochen. Die Kleider auf dem Flur sprachen zwar nicht gerade für ein klärendes Gespräch, aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden. Das hoffte sie jedenfalls.  
Bevor das ganze in einer Katastrophe endet.

* * *

 

„Wann musst du in der Klinik sein,“ Fragend sah Derek zu Meredith hinüber, während er sich seinen schwarzen Pullover über den Kopf zog. Meredith saß am Ende ihres Bettes und war gerade dabei ihre Bluse zuzuknöpfende. Ihr langes Haar lag nass auf ihren Schultern und der sanfte Duft von Lavendel erfüllte ihr Schlafzimmer.  
Nur zu gerne, hätte er ihr die Bluse wieder ausgezogen, doch er musste in einer knappen Stunde bereits im Krankenhaus sein.  
„Erst Mittags,“ antwortete Meredith ihm, während sie aufstand und nach einem Shirt griff das auf einem Kleiderbügel, an ihrer Schranktür hing. „Wir könnten uns zum Mittagessen in der Cafeteria treffen,“ schlug er lächelnd vor, ehe er seine Uhr am Handgelenk festmachte und sie fragend ansah.  
Zu seiner Überraschung nickte sie und warf ihm ein zustimmendes Lächeln zu, während sie den Kragen ihrer Bluse ordnete.  
Sie sieht wundervoll aus, dachte Derek gedankenverloren, als er spürte wie ihr bloßer Anblick seinen Herzschlag beschleunigte.  
Besorgt hatte er am Morgen registriert, dass das Bett neben ihm leer war und das Rauschen der Dusche im Badezimmer hatte ihn im ersten Moment in Panik versetzt.  
Und er hatte erst erleichtert aufgeatmet, als sie aus dem Bad zurück ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war. Instinktiv stellte er sich die Frage wie lange die Angst wohl diesmal bleiben würde.  
Die Situation jetzt, war der nach dem Fährunglück sehr ähnlich.  
Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis er nicht mehr in Panik geraten war, wenn er nichts von ihr gehört hatte. Nachdenklich ließ er sich zurück aufs Bett sinken, während er zusah wie sie sich das Haar nach oben steckte und sich dabei prüfend im Spiegel ihres Kleiderschranks begutachtete.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er an die vergangene Nacht zurück dachte.  
Er hatte die Hälfte seiner Kleidungsstücke, auf dem Flur zusammensuchen müssen. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was Meredith Mitbewohner nachdem Aufwachen dazu gesagt hatten.  
Glücklicherweise hatten sie es wenigstens bis ins Schlafzimmer geschafft, dachte Derek und musste bei dem Gedanken unweigerlich grinsen. Naja sie hatten es fast geschafft….  
Zum Glück war niemand wach geworden.  
„Woran denkst du?“ Derek sah auf und entdeckte Meredith die direkt vor ihm stand und ihn lächelnd beobachtete.  
„Du grinst wie ein dreijähriger der die Keksdose in die Hände bekommen hatte,“ stellte sie amüsiert fest, während sie sanft die Arme um seinen Hals schlang.  
Derek grinste. „Wenn du die Keksdose bist,“ erwiderte er dann frech und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.  
Er wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen. Noch nicht.  
Denn hier, hinter verschlossenen Türen gab es nur sie beide. Hier konnten sie alles andere vergessen. Er wollte nicht gehen, denn er war sich wie all die Male zuvor nicht sicher, ob sie ihn zurück kommen lassen würde.

* * *

 

Lächelnd rückte Meredith noch ein Stück näher an Derek heran, während sie sanft seine Küsse erwiderte.  
Sie wusste das er sich gleich auf den Weg in die Klinik machen musste, aber sie wollte nicht das er ging. Sie wollte nicht das er ihr Zimmer verließ. Denn alles wurde anders, sobald sie nicht mehr allein waren.  
Zögernd löste sie sich schließlich von ihm. „Wir müssen los,“ murmelte sie dabei leise, während sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Derek nickte und erhob sich dann seufzend von ihrem Bett auf.  
„Habt ihr noch Müsli da,“ fragte er hoffnungsvoll, während er zu Tür ging und Meredith dabei erwartungsvoll an sah.  
„Ich nehme an es ist noch immer die Packung die du gekauft hast,“ erwiderte Meredith ihm schmunzelnd und folgte ihm auf den Flur hinaus.  
Bereits auf der Treppe stieg Meredith der Duft von frischem Kaffee in die Nase.  
Izzie wäre eine perfekte Ehefrau und Mutter, dachte Meredith schmunzelnd. während sie Derek nach unten folgte. Ich könnte das niemals.  
Schon im Flur konnte sie bereits das fröhliche Stimmengewirr aus der Küche hören und musste angestrengt gegen das Bedürfnis wegzulaufen, ankämpfen.  
„Guten Morgen,“ grüsste Derek heiter, als er in die Küche trat. Meredith folgte ihm langsam und fragte sich nachdenklich, wie man nur immer so zufrieden sein konnte.  
Ihr war das wahrlich ein Rätsel.  
„Hey Morgen, ich habe Frühstück gemacht,“ plapperte Izzie los, kaum das sie den Raum betreten hatte und deute dabei bestimmend in Richtung Küchentisch.  
Dort saßen bereits George und Alex mit je einem eigenen Teller Rührei und Toast. „Ich bleibe lieber bei meinem Müsli“, lehnte Derek dankend ab, während er stolz die Packung Müsli hoch hielt, die er im Küchenschrank gefunden hatte.  
Meredith musste unweigerlich lächeln.  
„Komm setz dich Meredith und iss was,“ riss Izzie sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken. „Danke Iz,“ murmelte Meredith, während sie zu sah wie Izzie bereits nach einem sauberen Teller griff, „aber ich habe keinen Hunger, ehrlich,“ fügte sie dann entschuldigend hinzu.  
„Schmeckt aber wirklich super,“ erwiderte George vom Tisch aus, ehe er sich demonstrativ noch eine volle Gabel in den Mund schob. Auch Alex nickte zustimmend. „Ja da muss ich ihm ausnahmsweise Recht geben.“  
„Da hörst du es,“ sagte Izzie zufrieden, während sie die Pfanne vom Herd hob, um den Inhalt auf ein leere Teller zu geben.  
Meredith unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen und griff sich die Kaffeekanne vom Tisch.  
„Nein Iz wirklich, es sieht toll aus, aber ganz ehrlich….“ setzte sie dabei erneut an, doch Izzie lass sich davon wie immer nicht beeindrucken.  
„Jetzt komm schon, setzt sich,“ sagte sie in einem Ton der kaum Widerspruch duldete. schließlich bestimmend. Meredith warf Derek einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern ehe er Milch zu seinem Müsli gab.  
Perfekt.  
Es hatte keinen Sinn. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen freien Stuhl sinken.  
„Na also, “ antwortete Izzie zufrieden und ließ das reichlich gefüllte Teller vor Meredith sinken. „Danke, Izzie.“ Meredith versuchte ein Lächeln.  
„Eigentlich sollten es Muffins werden, aber wir haben keine Butter mehr.“  
Verdammt.  
Entschuldigend sah Meredith zu Izzie auf. Sie hatte völlig vergessen das sie mit einkaufen an der Reihe gewesen war.  
„Tut mir leid. ich hab einfach nicht dran gedacht “ erwiderte sie schließlich kleinlaut und rutschet dabei nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum.  
Doch Izzie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Schon ok, ich fahr später selbst.“  
Meredith bis sich auf die Lippen und drehte dabei unbehaglich die Gabel in ihrer Hand.  
Derek ließ sich neben Meredith auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Das kommt davon wenn man selbst nicht daran denkst zu essen,“ stellte er dabei mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck fest.  
Meredith warf ihm nur einen genervten Blick zu. Das hatte ihr jetzt gerade noch gefehlt.  
Missmutig schob sie sich eine Gabel, von ihrem Frühstück in den Mund und bereute es noch im selben Augenblick. Ihr wurde schlecht.  
„Alles klar?“ Derek hatte seinen Löffel sinken lassen und sah sie nun besorgt an.  
Meredith schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sie die Gabel sinken ließ, aufsprang und aus der Küche eilte.

* * *

 

Derek schob sein Müsli beiseite, während er Meredith besorgt nachsah. Das war nicht gut. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut. „Ich hoffe das lag jetzt nicht am Essen,“ hörte er Izzie hinter ihm nachdenklich murmeln.  
„Nein.“ Derek schüttelt seufzend den Kopf. „Daran liegt es nicht,“ fügte er dann aufmunternd hinzu, während er aufstand und ein Glas aus dem Regal holte.  
„Ist sie krank,“ hörte er Georges besorgte Stimme hinter sich. Derek schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nein ich denke nicht…“ Alex unterbrach ihn lachend. „Sie hat getrunken Leute, ist doch nicht das erste Mal.“ erwiderte Alex kauend vom Tisch aus und Derek schwieg nachdenklich, während er das Glas mit Leitungswasser füllte.  
„Oh,“ hörte er Izzie schließlich betrübt hinter sich murmeln, während sie die mittlerweile leere Pfanne auf die Spüle stellte. Dabei warf sie ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. „Haben sie mit ihr geredet,“ fragte sie dann so leise, dass die anderen sie nicht hören konnten.  
Derek schluckte. Nein, er hatte nicht mit ihr gesprochen.  
„Noch nicht, “ gab er schließlich offen zu und sah Izzie nachdenklich nicken. „Bitte versuchen sie es.“  
Er seufzte kurz, ehe er mit dem Glas Wasser in der Hand die Küche verließ und durch den Flur zur Toilette ging. Er klopfte, bevor er die Tür öffnete und entdeckte Meredith schließlich am Waschbecken, wo sie die Hände unter den Wasserhahn hielt.  
Mit blassem Gesicht sah sie zu ihm auf.  
„Besser,“ fragte Derek sie besorgt, während er ihr das Glas Wasser reichte. Sie lächelte angestrengt. „Wie man es nimmt,“ murmelte sie dabei heiser, ehe sie dankend das Glas entgegen nahm und vorsichtig daran nippte.  
„Wie viel hast du gestern getrunken?“ fragte er vorsichtig, während er sich gegen den Türrahmen sinken ließ. Er sah zu wie sie den Blick abwandte. „Ich weiß nicht genau,“ antwortete sie ihm dann Schultern zuckend. Derek nickte nachdenklich. „Soll ich dir ein Aspirin bringen?“ „Wenn du eins findest,“ murmelte sie erschöpft, ehe sie sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken ließ  
Derek zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe er schließlich doch die Treppe nach oben eilte.  
Im Bad öffnete er unschlüssig ein paar Schubladen, doch dort fanden sich lediglich Haargummis und Haarklammern.  
Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Er musste zugeben dass er gerne ihre Sachen durchsah. Nicht das er das oft getan hätte. Aber das sollte ich vielleicht.  
Womöglich würde das weit mehr über sie preisgeben, als sie selbst bereit dazu war. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick durch das kleine Bad schweifen und machte schließlich einen Schritt auf den kleinen Schrank neben der Badewanne zu.  
Er hatte es noch nicht ganz geöffnet, als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel das ihn in seiner Bewegung inne halten ließ.  
Sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Das kann doch…..  
Fassungslos starte er auf die unterschiedlich großen orangefarbenen Tabletten Döschen, die den Schrank füllten.  
Hastig überflog er die Etiketten, während er wahllos nach ein paar griff. Das war kein Aspirin. Er schluckte.  
„Hast du welches gefunden, sonst muss ich Izzie fragen?“  
Merediths Stimme ließ ihn so erschrocken zusammen zucken, dass eines der Döschen aus seinen Händen fiel. Der Deckel öffnete sich beim Aufprall und der Inhalt ergoss sich quer über den ganzen Fußboden. Starr sah er Meredith an „Nein,“ sagte er leise. „Aber dafür das.“  
Stumm hielt er ihr das entgegen was er noch in den Händen hielt und sah zu wie sie hastig den Blick abwandte. „Das,…das….“  
„Ja was Meredith,“ unterbrach er sie forsch und spürte wie blinde Wut ihn ergriff.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das konnte doch einfach nicht….  
Wütend ließ er die Medikamente ins Waschbecken fallen. „Verdammt Meredith was zur Hölle ist los mit dir,“ herrschte er sie missmutig an. All das unausgesprochene, all die Ängste hatten sich in ihm aufgestaut und das war einfach…. Er schluckte hart.  
Meredith hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und starrte nun auf einen Punkt, irgendwo auf dem Boden ihres Badezimmers. „Meredith, sag mir wann du es mitgenommen hast. Sag es mir!“  
Er musste es wissen. Er musste einfach.  
Sie hatte es von ihm. Sie hatte es aus seinem Badezimmerschrank. Er hatte längst vergessen das es überhaupt da gewesen war, bis er das leere Röhrchen gefunden hatte. Aber er hatte nicht geahnt das sie alles an sich genommen hatte.  
„Meredith,“ wiederholte er lauter als er beabsichtigt hatte und sah zu wie seine Stimme sie zusammen zucken ließ.  
„Sag es mir!“ . Seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder und er war sich sicher, das man ihn selbst in der Küche klar und deutlich verstehen konnte. Doch in diesem Moment war ihm das egal.  
Er sah zu wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss und ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern als sie schließlich sprach.  
„An dem Abend, als du mir gesagt hast das du nicht mehr für mich atmen kannst. “  
Derek ließ sich halt suchend gegen die Wand sinken. Er erinnerte sich an diesen Tag. Er erinnerte sich an Meredith.  
Sie hatten in seinem Bett gelegen und draußen hatte ein Gewitter getobt. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen.  
„Woher wusstest du das,…“ murmelte er fragend, ohne die Augen zu öffnen .  
„Du hast die Kondome im selben Schrank.“  
Kraftlos ließ Derek den Kopf sinken. Sie hat Recht.  
„Du hattest sie die ganze Zeit,“ flüsterte er hilflos und ließ dabei die Arme sinken.  
„Warum Meredith? Sag mir warum? Warum?“

* * *

 

Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.  
Ihr war zu spät bewusst geworden, was passieren würde, wenn er den Schrank öffnete und obwohl sie hastig die Treppe nach oben geeilt war, war sie doch nicht schnell genug gewesen.  
Wortlos trat sie aus dem Badezimmer und ließ sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett sinken, da sie sich nicht sicher war ob ihre Beine sie noch länger tragen würden.  
„Was willst du den hören,“ fragte sie leise, während sie sich für die Tränen verfluchte die ihr unvermittelt in die Augen traten.  
„Die Wahrheit,“ hörte sie Derek mit ernster Stimme, vom Türrahmen aus. „Die Wahrheit Meredith, sag mir einfach die Wahrheit. Was hattest du an diesem Abend damit vor? Sag schon!“ Sie konnte an seiner Stimme hören, wie wütend er bereits war.. Sie verstand ihn. Sie verstand ihn besser als er wissen konnte.  
Verzweifelt kämpfte sie mit den Tränen.. „Was ändert es wenn ich es dir sage,“ fragte sie heiser. „Was würde das denn ändern?“ Sie sah zu ihm auf, versuchte seinen Blick zu finden, doch er sah sie nicht an.  
„Ich will es wissen.“ Seine Stimme ließ sie frösteln. Sie war kalt. Eiskalt.  
„Du würdest es nicht verstehen.“ Stumm wandte sie den Blick ab.  
„Nicht verstehen? Nicht verstehen Meredith! Was gibt es denn da zu verstehen! “ Aus den Augenwinkel sah sie, wie er wütend mit die Faust gegen den Türrahmen stieß  
. „Die Fähre Meredith, was war mit der Fähre, bist du gesprungen?“ Schockiert fuhr sie hoch.  
„Was?“ Sie starte ihn entsetzt an. „Du denkst, du denkst….“ Hatte er das etwa schon die ganze Zeit gedacht?  
„Ich bin nicht gesprungen!“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, doch Dereks Blick blieb hart. Sie konnte sehen das er ihr nicht glaubte. Nicht mehr.  
„Warum bist du dann nicht geschwommen Meredith? Warum? Du kannst schwimmen! “  
. „Weil ich nicht wollte,“ flüsterte sei leise.“ Und vor drei Tagen, was war das Meredith? Ein Versehen? Ein Unfall? Ist es das was ich glauben soll?“ Jetzt brüllte er. „Jetzt sag schon Meredith, sag es mir verdammt!“ Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, ging vor ihr in die Knie und packte sie so an den Armen das sie ihn ansehen musste. „Sag es mir endlich,“ flehte er heiser.  
Hilflos sah Meredith zu wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten und eine Verzweiflung über sein Gesicht huschte die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Sie wollte ihm nicht antworten. Sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr weh tun, als sie es ohne hin schon getan hatte. Aber sie war zu müde um zu kämpfen.  
„Es war kein Unfall“ flüsterte sie unter Tränen, während sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen verbarg um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen.  
„Warum Meredith, warum?“ Der Schmerz der in seiner Stimme mit schwang ließ sie frösteln. „Ich liebe dich Meredith! Ich liebe dich so sehr, warum siehst du das nicht, warum …..“ Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern wandte stattdessen kraftlos den Blick ab, während er aufstand.  
„Hast du gedacht ich würde es nicht merken,“ fragte er nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens. „Hast du gedacht ich würde nie herausfinden woher du sie hattest?“  
Das hast du ja nicht, dachte sie schluchzend. Und als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, flüsterte er leise: „Oh mein Gott, ich habe es nicht gemerkt.“

* * *

 

Stumm starrte Derek gegen die Wand. Er hatte es nicht gemerkt.  
Der Abend von dem sie sprach lag Monate zurück. Seither war soviel passiert.. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie… Die ganze Zeit.  
Kraftlos verbarg er das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er fühlte sich leer. Vollkommen leer und mit einem Mal war er so müde und erschöpft wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
Verzweifelt sah er zu Meredith hinüber, sie noch immer auf weinend auf dem Bett saß.  
Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum?  
„Wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre Meredith, dann …´“ Er schluckte. „Dann würde wir jetzt nicht hier stehen! Wir würden uns nicht unterhalten! Die letzten beiden Nächte hätten nie existiert!“ Er sah sie an und seine Stimme brach. Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein. War es wirklich das was sie gewollt hatte? Bitte nicht, Bitte. Bitte nicht. „Meredith, wäre dir das lieber gewesen?“  
Hilflos sah er zu wie ihre Schultern zu beben begannen, während ihr panisches Schluchzen den Raum füllte.  
„Ich liebe dich,“ flüsterte er unter Tränen und machte dabei einen Schritt auf sie zu um sie in die Arme zu schließen, doch zu seiner Verblüffung stieß sie ihn nur grob zur Seite.  
„Lass das,“ schluchzte sie heiser und die Angst und die Verzweiflung die er in ihren Augen lesen konnte, brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Ja Derek, hörst du, es wäre mir lieber gewesen,“ flüsterte sie weinend. „Ich habe gewusst was ich tue! Ich wusste es! Ich bin Ärztin verdammt! Und die letzten beiden Nächte Derek,“ Tränen rannen jetzt unaufhörlich über ihre bleichen Wangen. „Sie enden. Sie enden alle. Du sagst mir das du mich liebst und dann bist du wieder weg. Irgendetwas passiert und du verschwindest. Sag mir nicht das du mich liebst! Hör auf damit, bitte.“ Ihr Stimme verlor sich in einem weiteren Schluchzen.  
Sie ließ den Kopf sinken und verbarg erneut ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Schweigend ließ Derek sich gegen die Wand sinken. Deshalb hatte er dieses Gespräch solange vor sich her geschoben. Er hatte Angst gehabt alles kaputt zu machen. Und genau das war passiert. Alles was sie hatten oder je gehabt hatten, zerbrach in diesen Augenblick und er konnte nichts, rein gar nichts dagegen tun.

* * *

 

Schluchzend verbarg Meredith ihr Gesicht in den Händen, während sie verzweifelt versuchte wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu bekommen.  
Derek hätte all das niemals erfahren sollen. Er hätte niemals herausfinden sollen das sie die Medikamente aus seinem Bad genommen hatte. Niemals.  
Doch jetzt war es zu spät um irgendetwas zurück zu nehmen.  
„Ist es meine Schuld?“ Noch immer unter Tränen hob Meredith den Blick.  
Derek hatte sich von der Wand abgestoßen und trat nun auf sie zu.  
„Was?“ „Ist es meine Schuld,“ wiederholte Derek nachdrücklich.  
Hektisch schüttelte Meredith den Kopf. „Nein,“ flüsterte sie leise. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“ Sie sah zu wie er vor ihr in die Knie ging und sanft nach ihren Händen griff. „Dann sag mir warum, bitte. Ich will es verstehen.“ Sie sah die Tränen in seinen Augen und wandte schluchzend den Blick ab.  
„Du würdest es nicht verstehen.“ Nein, er würde es niemals verstehen. Niemand würde es verstehen. „Meredith.“ Als sie seine warmen Finger an ihrer Wange spürte, zuckte sie erschrocken zurück. Irritiert sah sie zu ihm auf.  
„Wir kriegen das hin,“ flüsterte er leise. „Hörst du Meredith, wir kriegen das hin. Ich bin da. Und ich werde immer da sein.“  
Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft. Ich kann nicht Derek. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht, Derek!  
Ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und hilflos ließ sie den Blick sinken. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Warum verstand er denn immer noch nicht?  
Das schrille Piepen, das plötzlich zeitgleich überall im Haus zu hören war, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während sie ihren Pager aus der Hosentasche zog.  
Fast hätte sie gelacht. Katastrophenalarm.  
Es kann kaum einen besseren Zeitpunkt, als diesen für eine Katastrophe geben, dachte sie verbittert, während sie aufstand und mechanisch nach ihrem Mantel griff.  
„Meredith,“ Derek hielt sie sanft am Arm fest, ehe er sie zu sich herum zog. „Meredith wir…“ begann er vorsichtig, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Wir müssen jetzt los,“ stieß sie leise hervor, ehe sie sich losmachte und unter Tränen aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

* * *

 

Das Bild das sich Derek beim Eintreffen in der Notaufnahme bot, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Bereits auf der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus, hatten sie es gehört.  
Wortlos war Meredith zu ihm in den Wagen gestiegen und hatte anschließend das Radio aufgedreht um heraus zu finden was passiert war.  
Doch das was Derek jetzt vor sich sah, war viel erschreckender, als das was der Nachrichtensprecher hatte vermitteln können.  
Eines der alten Einkaufscenter am Rande der Stadt, hatte den Wassermassen, des nun schon viertägigem starken Dauerregens, nicht mehr stand gehalten und war gegen 9 Uhr in sich zusammen gefallen und hatte dabei unzählige Menschen unter sich begraben. Das ganze Ausmaß dieser Katastrophe, ließ sich nur erahnen.  
Derek hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber das was sich ihm nun bot, war erschreckender als alles was er sich hatte vorstellen können.  
Die Notaufnahme war überfüllt mit Menschen. Schwerverletzten Menschen. „Dr. Shepherd!“  
Derek sah auf. Eine der Schwestern winkte ihn hektisch herbei, während sie verzweifelt versuchte einen stark am Kopf blutenden Mann am aufstehen zu hindern.  
Hastig schlüpfte Derek aus seinem Mantel, während er seine Gedanken an Meredith, die er in dem Chaos längst aus den Augen verloren hatte, beiseite schob und der Schwester zur Hilfe eilte.

* * *

 

Hilflos betrachtete Meredith das Chaos das sich ihr bot. Das was sie sah, war bei weitem schlimmer als das was der Nachrichtensprecher angekündigt hatte.  
So viel zu der These das dass Radio dazu neigte zu übertreiben, dachte sie flüchtig, während sie ihren Blick durch die überfüllte Notaufnahme schweifen ließ.  
Derek war gleich nach dem Eintreffen, einer Schwester zur Hilfe geeilt und auch Izzie, George und Alex hatte Meredith mittlerweile aus den Augen verloren. Und direkt vor ihr lag das grenzenlose Chaos.  
„Grey! Grey!“ Meredith versuchte auszumachen, von wo aus, sie gerufen wurde und stellte erleichtert fest das es war, die sich einen Weg zu ihr frei kämpfte. „Grey, Gott sei dank! Wo sind die anderen? Wir brauchen hier dringend Hilfe!“ „Sie müssen irgendwo hier sein, wir sind zusammen gekommen.“  
Dr. Bailey nickte ihr erleichtert zu, während sie ihr Handschuhe und einen Kittel in die Hand drückte. „Können sie mit ihrem Handgelenk arbeiten?“  
Meredith nickte. „Natürlich.“ „Dann legen sie los!“ Dr. Bailey warf ihr noch einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu, ehe sie auch schon weiter eilte und kurz drauf verschwunden war.  
Hastig warf Meredith ihren Mantel über einen freien Stuhl, ehe sie in den Kittel schlüpfte und die Handschuhe überzog. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick ängstlich über die unzähligen schwerverletzten Menschen schweifen.  
Sie wusste nicht wo sie anfangen sollte.

* * *

 

Fassungslos vor Entsetzen starrte Izzie auf das Chaos das sie beim Eintreffen in der Notaufnahme empfing.  
Hektisch hatte sie ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt, ehe sie gemeinsam aus dem Haus geeilt waren.  
Deutlich überrascht hatte Izzie registriert das Meredith zu Derek, statt zu ihnen. ins Auto gestiegen war.  
Nachdem was Izzie von ihrem Gespräch aufgeschnappt hatte, war sie sich eigentlich sicher gewesen das Meredith ihm erst mal aus dem Weg gehen würde. Aber offenbar war ihr Dereks Gesellschaft immer noch lieber, als die ihrer Freunde.  
Im Wagen hatte Alex das Radio aufgedreht und noch bevor sie auf dem Freeway waren, hatten sie sich bereits ein Bild über die Katastrophe machen können. Jedenfalls teilweise. Den wie Izzie jetzt klar wurde, waren die Aussagen des Moderators weit harmloser gewesen, als das was sie nun vor sich sah.  
„Verdammt,“ murmelte George, der noch immer neben ihr stand, voller Entsetzen. Izzie konnte nur nicken. Alex war bereits irgendwo in dem Gewühl aus Ärzten, Schwestern und Schwerverletzten verschwunden. „Stevens! O´Malley!“  
Izzie sah auf. Dr. Bailey winkte ihnen hektisch von einer Seite des Raumes zu. Izzie und George versuchten mühsam sich an Personal und Patienten vorbei zu schieben. Bailey bereitete gerade ein Tuch über den Patienten aus, neben dem sie stand.  
Izzie entfuhr ein heiseres „Oh mein Gott“ und Bailey nickte ihr betreten zu. „Das können sie laut sagen Stevens. Hier ist die Hölle los und es sieht ernst aus. Sehr ernst.“ Sie ließ dabei, kurz ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, ehe sie sich wieder George und Izzie zu wandte.  
„Schnappen sie sich Kittel und Handschuhe und geben sie ihr Bestes. Sie müssen heute Eigeninitiative beweisen. Zeigen sie was ich ihnen beigebracht habe!“  
George wollte protestieren doch Bailey schüttelte nur erschöpft den Kopf. „Wir haben für das hier nicht genug Personal, also los.“ damit eilte sie weiter.  
„Großer Gott,“ murmelte Izzie leise, während sie aus ihrer Jacke schlüpfte und sich nach einem sauberen Kittel umsah.  
Um Meredith musste sie sich später kümmern.

* * *

 

Erschöpft, aber zufrieden zog Cristina sich die OP Haube vom Kopf, während sie die Tür zum Umkleideraum öffnete. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und sie war nun seit mehr als 48 Stunden auf den Beinen. Doch wirklich müde war sie nicht.  
Im Gegenteil. Eine gewisse Euphorie hatte sie erfasst, die sich wahrscheinlich auf die zahlreichen Operationen, bei denen sie heute hatte asesstieren dürfen, zurück führen ließ.  
Wie viele Menschen genau, sich in dem Kaufhaus befunden hatten, als es zusammen gestürzt war, würde sich vermutlich erst im Laufe der kommenden Tage heraus stellen. In der Notaufnahme war jedenfalls die Hölle los gewesen.  
Cristina hatte nur einen kleinen Blick darauf erhaschen können, als sie einen Patienten nach oben geholt hatte.  
Fünf ihrer Patienten waren noch am Leben und lagen jetzt auf der Intensivstation. Schwer verletzt und an Beatmungsgeräten, aber sie lebten. Und das war ein gutes Gefühl.  
Matt ließ sich in der dunklen Umkleide auf die Bank sinken und genoss einen Moment lang die Stille die sie umgab.  
Erst seit wenigen Stunden hatten Rettungshelfer, Bergungstruppen und natürlich die Krankenhäuser Seattles, die Katastrophe unter Kontrolle. Es war still geworden in der Klinik und ein Großteil des Personals war mittlerweile nach Hause geschickt worden um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.  
Doch die, die noch da waren hatten alle den selben Entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Dieser Tag hatte vielen Menschen das Leben gekostet.  
Müde sah Cristina auf, als die Tür geöffnete wurde. Es war Izzie.  
„Hey,“ murmelte sie erschöpft, während sie die Umkleide betrat und sich neben Cristina auf die Bank sinken ließ. Ihr Gesicht sprach Bände.  
„Du warst in der Notaufnahme?“ fragte Cristina zögernd und sah zu wie Izzie stumm nickte.  
„Es war grauenhaft,“ fügte sie dann nach einer Weile stockend hinzu.  
Betreten wandte Christina den Blick ab, als sie sah das Izzie Tränen in die Augen traten.  
„Wir konnte fast nichts tun,“ hörte sie, sie murmeln.  
Cristina nickte nur stumm. Sie wusste nicht was sie ihr darauf antworten sollte, denn so war das Leben eben. Jedenfalls nüchtern betrachtet.  
„Hast du eigentlich Meredith irgendwo gesehen?“ Cristina sah auf. Izzie musterte sie fragend, während sie sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.  
„Nein,“ Zögernd schüttelte Cristina den Kopf. „War sie den nicht in der Notaufnahme?“  
Izzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht sicher. George war in der Notaufnahme. Alex habe ich dagegen schon beim Ankommen aus den Augen verloren und Meredith ist mit Shepherd gefahren.“  
„Mit Shepherd?“ wiederholte Cristina fragend.  
„Ja,“ Izzie nickte bestätigend. „Er hat die Nacht bei ihr verbracht und war heute Morgen noch im Haus, als die Pager los gingen.“  
Schmunzelnd schüttelte Cristina den Kopf. Das hatte Meredith gestern Abend also noch gemacht. „Na dann ist wenigstens alles wieder in Ordnung,“ schlussfolgerte sie zufrieden und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
„Ich denke nicht.“ Cristina sah auf. Und wieder machte sich das mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Magen breit. „Was soll das heißen?“ fragte sie alarmiert.

* * *

 

„Zeitpunkt des Tode 2.24 Uhr.“ flüsterte Meredith leise, während sie auf ihre Armbanduhr blickte.  
„Sie haben alles richtig gemacht,“ erwiderte die Schwester neben ihr sanft, während sie sich nach vorne beugte um den Herzmonitor auszuschalten. Meredith nickte stumm. Ja sie hatte nichts tun können. Bei keinem der Patienten heute.  
„, sie sollten jetzt auch gehen.“  
Meredith sah auf und entdeckte im Türrahmen aufgetaucht. Sie sah so erschöpft aus wie Meredith sich fühlte.  
„Es ist fast drei Uhr morgens und in ein par Stunden müssen sie schon wieder hier sein. Sie sollten schlafen.“  
Meredith nickte. „Ist es vorbei,“ fragte sie dann heiser, während sie vom Bett des Patienten zurück trat, damit die Schwestern ungestört ihre Arbeit machen konnten.  
Dr. Bailey nickte ihr traurig zu. „Ja, aber die Bilanz ist nicht gut. Wir konnten kaum etwas tun.“  
Wortlos strich Meredith sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und verließ neben das Zimmer.  
In der Notaufnahme war es still geworden. Reinigungskräfte und Schwestern waren dabei aufzuräumen. Kaum etwas erinnerte noch an die entsetzlichen vergangenen Stunden.  
„Fahren sie nach Hause ,“ sagte Bailey leise, während sie die Tür zum Bereitschaftszimmer öffnete.  
„Sie gehen nicht?“ fragte Meredith erstaunt und sah zu wie ihre Vorgesetzte den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich muss in zwei Stunden bereits wieder anfangen.“ Sie seufzte resigniert. „Und wenn ich jetzt nach Hause fahre, wecke ich nur meinen Mann und meinen Sohn, das macht also nicht viel Sinn. Gute Nacht Grey.“ „Gute Nacht,“ murmelte Meredith ,während sie zu sah wie sich die Tür hinter Dr. Bailey schloss.  
Unschlüssig verharrte sie einen Augenblick auf dem dunklen Flur, ehe sie langsam in Richtung Aufzug ging.  
Der Tag war ein Alptraum gewesen. Diese Katastrophe hatte unzähligen Menschen das Leben gekostet. Sie selbst hatte keinem der Patienten helfen können die sie heute versorgt hatte. Keinem.  
Sie wusste das es nicht ihre Schuld war und sie wusste auch das sie nichts für sie hatte tun können und dennoch, konnte sie nichts aufhören daran zu denken. Wozu war sie Ärztin geworden wenn sie keinem helfen konnte?  
Erschöpft trat sie in den Aufzug und ließ sich kraftlos gegen die Wand sinken.  
Sie fragte sich ob die anderen schon nach Hause gefahren waren. Alex war irgendwann in Richtung OP an ihr vorbei gehetzt. Cristinas Namen hatte sie auf den OP Brett gelesen, als sie einen Patienten nach oben gebracht hatte und Izzie und George hatte sie das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie ins Auto gestiegen waren. Unweigerlich dachte sie an Derek.  
Auch ihn hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie ihn in der Notaufnahme aus den Augen verloren hatte.  
Noch bevor sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls ganz geöffnet hatten, eilte Meredith auch schon über den Flur der Neurologie, auf das Zimmer ihrer Mutter zu. Im Türrahmen verharrte sie einen Augenblick und ließ dabei ihren Blick auf der schlafenden Gestalt ihrer Mutter ruhen.  
Meredith sehnte sich ebenfalls nach Schlaf, aber sie wusste bereits jetzt, das sie auch in dieser Nacht keinen finden würde.  
Kraftlos griff sie nach der Patienten Akte und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Ergebnisse der letzten Blutuntersuchung. Sie konnte ein genervtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie sah wie sehr sich die Werte verschlechtert hatte. Sie wusste bereits was das hieß.  
Die Medikamente würde ein weiteres Mal umgestellt werden müssen und das würde mindestens 7 weitere Tage in Anspruch nehmen.  
Resigniert steckte sie das Krankenblatt zurück, während sie ins Zimmer trat und sich zu ihrer Mutter ans Bett setzte. Sie sieht so friedlich aus, dachte sie sehnsüchtig.  
Denn Frieden, war genau das wonach auch Meredith sich so verzweifelt sehnte.

* * *

 

Erschöpft ließ sich Derek auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken, ehe er kraftlos den Kopf in seine Hände stützte. Er hatte Recht behalten. Der gestrigen Tag war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen.  
Müde warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war fast halb vier. Seine nächste planmäßige Schicht begann bereits in wenigen Stunden. Stöhnend lehnte er ich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Er hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt, das dieser Tag je enden würde. Aber nur war es zu Ende.  
In den Nachrichten würde von dieser Katastrophe, sicher noch Tage lang zu hören sein. Hier im Krankenhaus dagegen, würde nur ein bitterer Nachgeschmack von Angst und Entsetzen zurück bleiben. Für mehr blieb keine Zeit.  
In der Notaufnahme und den Operationssälen, wurde bereits aufgeräumt und das Personal bereitete sich auf einen neuen Tag vor.  
Nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster seines Büros in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Es hatte bereits vor Stunden aufgehört zu regnen. Ganz plötzlich war es vorbei gewesen. Für die Menschen, die heute morgen ahnungslos zum Einkaufen gefahren waren, kam das jedoch viel zu spät.  
Matt rieb er sich die Augen. Er hatte unzählige Patienten behandelt und unzählige Operationen durchgeführt. Doch nur drei hatten es in den Aufwachraum geschafft. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Das war der Teil seines Berufes den er hasste.  
Er warf einen Blick zurück auf seine Uhr und fragte sich ob Meredith noch in der Klinik war.  
In den vergangenen Stunden hatte er seine Angst erfolgreich verdrängen können, doch seit er den OP verlassen hatte, konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Und seine Angst war nun noch größer. Es war ihr wirklich ernst gewesen.  
Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Er musste etwas tun, aber er wusste nicht was.  
Er fühlte sich so hilflos wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er wollte sie suchen, aber er wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte.  
Er allein war verantwortlich dafür das es überhaupt so weit hatte kommen können und jetzt saß er hier unfähig etwas zu ändern.  
Resigniert schloss er die Augen. Er verlor sie. Sie verschwand vor seinen Augen.  
Und er wusste nicht was er noch dagegen tun sollte.

* * *

 

Müde ließ Cristina die Tür der Umkleide hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Es war jetzt fast vier Uhr morgens und sie wollte nur noch nach Hause und in ihr Bett.  
Ihr blieben zwar nur ein paar Stunden, ehe sie wieder hier sein musste, aber die wollte sie nicht in einem stickigen Bereitschaftszimmer verbringen, sondern in ihrer Wohnung.  
Sie schulterte ihre Tasche, während sie den dunklen Flur in Richtung Fahrstuhl hinunter ging.  
Izzie und George waren schon vor einer ganzen Weile gegangen. Cristina hatte noch ein paar Krankenblätter durchgesehen, in der Hoffnung Meredith würde irgendwann auftauchen. Doch das war sie nicht. Und das Krankenhaus war zu groß um sie zu suchen.  
Cristina hoffte inständig das sie in einem Bereitschaftsraum schlief oder das sie bei Derek war. Doch nachdem was Izzie ihr erzählt hatte, war das wohl nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.  
Nachdenklich drückte Cristina auf den Fahrstuhl Knopf.  
Es war still in der Klinik. Wie immer um diese Uhrzeit und so ganz anders als bei Tag. Von dem Chaos, das vor wenigen Stunden noch geherrscht hatte war nun nichts mehr zu spüren. Im Gegenteil. Erst im Umkleideraum war ihr aufgefallen das es aufgehört hatte zu regnen. Ein Geräusch in der Dunkelheit ließ sie erschrocken zusammen zucken.  
Mühsam strengte sie ihre Augen an, um in auf dem schlecht beleuchteten Gang etwas erkennen zu können und atmete schließlich erleichtert auf, als sie Meredith auf einer Krankenhausliege am Ende des Flurs sitzen sah.  
Sie blickte starr aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus und blickte erschrocken auf als Cristina neben ihr zum Stehen kam.  
„Hey,“ murmelte sie fast tonlos.  
„Hey.“ erwiderte Cristina leise und ließ dabei ihre Tasche zu Boden sinken. „Was tust du hier,“ fragte sie dann, ehe sie sich neben Meredith sinken ließ.  
„Ich sitze hier.“ Cristina rollte mit den Augen. „Das sehe ich Mer,“. Sie sah zu wie Meredith, erneut den Blick abwandte und zurück aus dem Fenster blickte. „Meredith,“ murrte Christina ungeduldig. „Jetzt red schon.“  
Stumm sah sie zu wie Meredith ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte. „Ich habe heute nicht einem Patienten helfen können Cristina. Nicht einem.“  
„Das kommt vor, Mer.“ Meredith schwieg einen Moment lang. „Ich sollte Angst davor haben, oder?“ murmelte sie dann heiser in die Stille hinein.  
„Angst?“ Wiederholte Cristina fragend.  
„Ich hätte mit jedem von ihnen getauscht, Cristina. Mit jedem. Verstehst du, ich wollte an ihrer Stelle sein.“  
Das konnte doch nicht…  
Entsetzt wandte Cristina den Blick ab.  
„Meredith,“ flüsterte sie nach einer Weile, während sie noch immer fassungslos nach Worten suchte. „Das…“ Sie sah wie Meredith abwehrend den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein Cristina, bitte, sag es nicht. Das hat keinen Sinn.“ Sie sah zu ihr auf und ihr Blick ließ Cristina schlucken.  
„Wann musst du wieder arbeiten,“ fragte sie nach einer Weile zögernd und sah zu wie Meredith einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf. „In zwei Stunden.“  
„Du solltest schlafen,“ erwiderte Cristina , ehe sie aufstand. „Soll ich dir noch einen Kaffee besorgen? Oder etwas zu essen?“  
Sie musterte Meredith fragend, doch die schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. „Geh nach Hause Cristina, es geht mir gut.“  
Am liebsten hätte Cristina sie angeschrien. Stattdessen stöhnte sie nur genervt auf.  
„Gott Meredith, das ist hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst,“ stieß sie missmutig hervor, während sie bereits nach ihrer Tasche griff. Das konnte doch wirklich nicht ihr ernst sein.  
Schweigend wandte Meredith den Blick ab. „Izzie hat es dir erzählt, oder?“ Cristina nickte betrübt. „Sie hat euch heute Morgen streiten gehört.“  
„Es geht mir gut,“ wiederholte Meredith, während sie den Blick wieder Richtung Fenster wandte.  
Cristina schwieg. Sie hatte verstanden. Meredith würde ihr nichts dazu sagen. Sie wollte nicht. Sie konnte nicht.  
Einen Augenblick lang blieb Cristina unschlüssig stehen, ehe sie nach Merediths Hand griff.  
„Ich bin da Mer,“ flüsterte sie leise. „Hörst du, ich bin da.“ Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf Meredith blasses Gesicht und die Tränen die in ihren Augen glitzerten.  
„Soll ich Derek suchen,“ fragte sie besorgt, doch Meredith schüttelte abermals verneinend den Kopf. „Ich brauch nur etwas Schlaf,“ murmelte sie dann leise, während sie sich mit der Hand das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. „Ok,“ Cristina war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken Meredith allein zu lassen, aber sie konnte ihr ansehen das es das war, was sie wollte. Das es das war, war sie brauchte.  
„Wir sehen uns später,“ flüsterte Cristina bedrückt, ehe sie sich los machte und langsam zum Aufzug zurück lief.  
Während sie wartete ließ sie ihren Blick auf Meredith ruhen. Izzie hatte Recht. Sie mussten etwas unternehmen. Dringend. Bevor es eine Katastrophe gab.  
Wenn ihnen überhaupt noch genügend Zeit blieb, um eine solche zu verhindern.

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Stop The World**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

 

Meredith starrte in den Spiegel. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ohne Frage.

Seufzend fuhr sie sich mit der Haarbürste, durch ihr langes blondes Haar.

Man konnte ihr schon aus der Ferne ansehen das sie kaum geschlafen hatte und das würde unweigerlich zu viel zu vielen Fragen führen die sie nicht beantworten wollte.

Hastig band sie sich das Haar zusammen und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatte nur noch knapp zehn Minuten ehe sie losfahren musste, wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollte.

Es war kurz vor fünf und in einer Stunde begann bereits ihr Dienst. Doch zuvor musste sie noch nach ihrer Mutter sehen.

Und endlich eine Entscheidung treffen.

Sie ließ einen Augenblick lang den Kopf sinken. Sie wusste ss gab keine andere Möglichkeit, als eine Medikation auszuprobieren und das beste zu hoffen. Ihre Mutter musste zurück in das Pflegeheim.

Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und ihrer Mutter hatte heute einen guten Tag und sie konnte selbst…

Das ist doch lächerlich, schalt Meredith sich selbst, während sie aus dem Badezimmer ging.

Selbst wenn ihre Mutter einen klaren Tag hatte, würde sie ganz sicher nicht mit Meredith über irgendwelchen Medizinischen Details sprechen. Sie hielt sie noch immer für ein Kind.

Aber vielleicht bin ich das ja auch, dachte sie missmutig während sie eine Strickjacke über ihre Bluse zog.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr, das es immer noch regnete. Das war kein Sommer, sondern eine Katastrophe. Wie alles.

Sie bückte sich nach ihrer Handtasche, die immer noch auf dem Fußboden lag, und kramte ihr Mobiltelefon hervor. 34 Anrufe in Abwesenheit und 10 Mailboxnachrichten verkündetet ihr das bunte Display.

Genervt schüttelte sie den Kopf, während sie kurz die Nummern durch sah.

Cristina und Derek schienen den gestrigen Abend damit verbracht zu haben, sie anzurufen. Sowie eine weitere Nummer die sie nicht kannte. Aber ihr war jetzt nicht danach die Mailbox abzuhören. Das konnte warten.

Sie steckte das Handy zurück, griff nach der Tasche und ihrem Mantel und trat auf den dunklen Flur hinaus.

Es war noch still im Haus. Die anderen mussten offenbar erst später zum Dienst.

Sie spürte wie eine gewisse Erleichterung sie durchflutete. Das gab ihr noch etwas Zeit, ehe sie sich wieder krampfhaft darum bemühen musste fröhlich auszusehen.

Meredith unterdrückte ein Seufzen, während sie die Treppe nach unten schlich. Sie machte sich selbst etwas vor, allein durch die Tatsache das sie aufstand und zur Arbeit fuhr. Warum tat sie das eigentlich?

Sie schlüpfte in ihren Mantel und schulterte ihre Tasche, ehe sie aus dem Haus trat.

Augenblicklich schlug ihr kalter Regen ins Gesicht und sie zog instinktiv, den Kragen ihres Mantels höher.

Sie tat es weil sie es erwarteten. Weil sie jetzt erwachsen war und kein Teenager mit pink gefärbtem Haar.

Und selbst damals hatte sie niemand verstanden.

Wieso sollte das heute also anders sein, dachte sie trocken, während sie durch den Regen auf ihren Wagen zu hastete.

* * *

 

„Meredith!“

Meredith sah auf.

Sie stand an der Schwesternstation, der chirurgischen Abteilung und versuchte in dem Chaos aus Krankenblättern, die CT Bilder ihres Patienten wieder zu finden, als sie Mark mit einen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, direkt auf sie zu kommen sah. Sie unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen.

„Suchst du etwas bestimmtes,“ fragte er heiter, während er sich neben sie gegen die Wand sinken ließ.

„CT Aufnahmen,“ murmelte Meredith murrend, während sie ihre Suche entnervt aufgab. Sie würde wohl ein neues CT machen lassen müssen. Und das bei einem Patienten mit Platzangst.

„Eine anstrengende Nacht gehabt?“

„Was?“ Meredith sah auf.

Mark musterte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Naja Derek sieht genauso erschöpft aus, deshalb dachte ich…“ Er hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

Meredith schüttelte den Kopf, während sie nach der Akte ihres Patienten griff. „Ich weiß nicht was Derek gemacht hat, aber bei mir war er nicht,“ antwortet sie mit einem wütenden Blick, ehe sie den Gang davon stürmte.

„Schon gut,“ hörte sie Mark hinter sich sagen, als er versuchte sie einzuholen. „Wie geht es dir,“ fragte er mit einem fragenden Blick, bemüht darum mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

Meredith verdrehte genervt die Augen, während sie auf den Fahrstuhl Knopf drückte und einen Blick in die Akte warf.

Sie musste sich beeilen wenn sie noch ein CT wollte, denn nach dem Mittagessen ging dort oben gar nichts mehr.

„Bestens,“ murmelte sie an Sloan gewandt, während sie seinem Blick auswich.

„Sieht aber nicht so aus,“ hörte sie ihn nüchtern antworten.

„Herzlichen Dank,“ erwiderte sie grimmig, während sie in den Aufzug trat sobald sich die Türen öffnetet. Resigniert stellte sie fest das Mark ihr folgte. Er ließ sich ihr gegenüber, gegen die Wand sinken.

Und nicht zum ersten mal fragte Meredith sich, ob eigentlich außer ihr noch jemand in diesem Krankenhaus den Fahrstuhl benutzte.

Warum stecke ich immer allein mit Ärzten im Aufzug fest?

„Ich weiß dass mich nichts angeht, aber wenn … naja wenn du jemanden brauchst…“

„Dann denken sie ich würde mit ihnen reden?“ Lachend verdrehte Meredith die Augen. „Sie haben eine seltsame Art Frauen ins Bett zu kriegen,“ fügte sie dann mit einem schmunzelnden Seitenblick hinzu. Das konnte ja wohl nicht sein Ernst sein oder?

„Das sollte kein Versuch sein dich flachzulegen, also nicht das ich es nicht wollen würde, im Gegenteil…“ Meredith warf Mark einen entnervten Blick zu. Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Naja ich meine ja nur,…“ schloss er schließlich, ehe er hilflos die Arme sinken ließ.

„Nein danke, ich hab schon genug Leute um mich, die unbedingt mit mir sprechen wollen,“ murmelte Meredith gelangweilt, während sie sehnsuchtsvoll auf die Stockwerkanzeige des Fahrstuhls blickte. Sie sollte sich wirklich angewöhnen die Treppe zu nehmen.

„Meredith vielleicht wäre es wirklich gut wenn….“

Meredith hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein danke,“ antwortete sie genervt und stellte erleichtert fest, das sie ihr Stockwerk erreicht hatten.

Sie musste sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen. damit das aufhörte.

_Unbedingt._

* * *

 

„Ok, Mr. Patterson, dann sehen wir uns im OP!“ Derek schenkte seinem Patienten ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, ehe er einer Schwester die Akte in die Hand drückte und dann das Zimmer verließ.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er musste erst in zwei Stunden wieder in den OP. Genug Zeit um etwas zu essen und um nach Meredith zu suchen.

Es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe und er hatte deshalb die halbe Nacht kein Auge zu bekommen.

Derek hatte noch mehrfach versucht sie zu erreichen, doch sie hatte nicht abgehoben und auch nicht zurück gerufen.

Er wollte mit ihr reden. Er wollte… Er musste sie einfach sehen.

Nachdenklich drückte Derek auf den Fahrstuhl Knopf, während er nervös seinen Blick über die Station schweifen ließ.

„Derek!“

Er fuhr erschrocken herum und stieß ein genervtes Stöhnen aus, als er Mark auf sich zu kommen sah.

„Was ist das den für ein Begrüßung,“ fragte Mark grinsend, während er die Hände in den Taschen seines weißen Arztkittels verschwinden ließ und ihn neugierig musterte.

„Das ist genau die die du verdient hast,“ murrte Derek, während er seinen Blick abwandte und sich still fragte ob das zwischen ihnen jemals wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Ob er ihm je würde verzeihen können.

„Hast du mittlerweile mit Meredith gesprochen?“

Derek sah zögernd auf. Mark war der Mensch mit dem er früher über solche Dinge gesprochen hätte, aber heute war alles anders. Oder?

„Ich hab sie heute morgen gesehen und sie sagt es geht ihr gut. Allerdings mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich das Gegenteil beweißt,“ erwiderte Mark, während er seinen Blick auf ihm ruhen ließ.

Derek seufzte. Das war Meredith.

„Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen und seither spricht sie nicht mehr mit mir,“ murmelte Derek Gedanken versunken, während er den Aufzug betrat.

Mark folgte ihm.

Mark musterte Derek eindringlich. Er wirkte genauso erschöpft und müde, wie Meredith nur ein paar Stunden zuvor.

Mark zögerte. Es wusste mehr als gut war. Aber er wusste nicht ob es richtig war es Derek zu sagen oder ob es besser war abzuwarten. Es ging ihn ja letztlich nicht mal etwas an.

Hatte Meredith es ihm nicht gerade aus diesem Grund erzählt?

Aber er musste zugeben das er sich Sorgen machte.

Was Meredith gesagt hatte, war nicht die Laune eines pubertierenden Teenagers entsprungen. Und das war das was ihn nervös machte.

„Es war ihr Ernst Mark.“

Mark sah auf.

Derek blickte betreten zu Boden, während er sich gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls sinken ließ.

Ich weiß, dachte Mark, während er versuchte sich dieses Wissen nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Bist du dir sicher, fragte er schließlich langsam.

Derek nickte langsam. „Ich sehe sie an und ich sehe in ihren Augen nichts als all diese … “

Mark sah wie Derek nach Worten suchte. „All diese Verzweiflung,“ beendete er schließlich seinen Satz und ließ dabei hilflos die Arme sinken.

Mark schwieg betreten.

Derek hatte recht. Die Verzweiflung war ihr anzusehen.

Sie bemühte sich wirklich es zu verstecken. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Jedenfalls nicht mehr.

Mark fragte sich nur warum es so lange gedauert hatte, bis Derek es endlich bemerkt hatte.

„Du hast Angst das sie es wieder versucht.“ Stellte Mark nüchtern fest und musterte dabei seinen ehemals besten Freund besorgt.

Derek nickte zögernd. „Ich kann nicht schlafen Mark. Ich kann an nichts anderes denken. Ich stehe im OP und denke nur daran was sie wohl gerade tut. Das ist verrückt.“

„Derek ich denke sie braucht mehr Hilfe als du oder ihre Freunde ihr geben könnt.“

Er sah wie Derek den Kopf hob und ihn belustigend musterte, „Willst du ihr das sagen Mark?“ Derek lachte laut auf, ehe er sich von der Wand abstieß und einen Schritt nach vorne machte. Der Aufzug hielt.

„Das würde es nur noch schlimmer machen,“ murmelte er leise. „Das würde sie kaputt machen.“ Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten sich und Derek eilte davon.

Mark blieb allein zurück.

* * *

 

Müde ließ Meredith sich auf eines der Betten im Bereitschaftszimmer sinken. Sie war so schrecklich erschöpft. Sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und brauchte umbedingt einen Moment fürsich allein.

Müde schloss sie die Augen.

Ein Assistenzartzt hatte sich krankgemeldet und Dr. Bailey hatte Meredith gebeten einzuspringen. Das hieß sie würde nicht vor zwölf aus der Klinik kommen. Seufzend drehte Meredith sich auf die Seite und starrte schweigend gegen die Wand.

Hätte sie nein gesagt hätte sie wieder diesen Blick geerntet. Und den konnte sie einfach nicht mehr länger ertragen.

Sie fuhr erschrocken herum, als die Tür zum Bereitschaftszimmer aufging und überlegte sich in Gedanken, bereits eine plausible Erklärung, um zu erklären warum sie in einem Bereitschaftszimmer war, aber es war nicht Bailey wie sie gefürchtet hatte.

Meredith atmete erleichtert auf als sie Derek im Türrahmen entdeckte. Er lächelte. „Hey,“ sagte er sanft, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss und zu ihr ans Bett trat.

„Hey,“ antwortete sie schmunzelnd, während sie sich in dem schmalen Bett aufsetzte.

„Versteckst du dich?“ Er musterte sie fragend.

Meredith schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nur müde.“

„Ich hab versucht dich anzurufen,“ sagte er schließlich langsam und musterte sie dabei eindringlich.

Meredith wandte betreten den Blick ab. „Ich weiß,“ antwortet sie dabei schuldbewusst.

Sie sah zu wie er sich ihr gegenüber, gegen die Wand sinken ließ und sie beobachtete.

Nervös betrachtet sie ihre Hände. Was wollte er?

Sie hatte nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen seit dem Tag der Katastrophe. Sie war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen.

Um genau das hier zu vermeiden.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie war sich nicht sicher was sie sagen sollte.

Also biss sie sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen, während sie spürte wie sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen, wie ein Last auf ihre Schultern legte und sie zu erdrücken drohte.

* * *

 

Derek lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Bereitschaftszimmers zurück, während er Meredith stumm musterte.

Sie saß ihm gegenüber auf einem der Betten. In ihrer OP Kleidung die viel zu groß für ihren schlanken Körper war, wirkte sie völlig verloren. Ihr blondes Haar hatte sie zusammengebunden, doch einzelne Haarsträhnen hatten sich gelöst und hingen ihr unordentlich ins Gesicht. Sie sah schrecklich müde aus.

So wie er sich fühlte.

Eigentlich war er auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria gewesen um sich einen Kaffe zu holen, als er sie hatte im Bereitschaftszimmer verschwinden sehen. Er hatte lange gezögert ehe er ihr gefolgt war, doch nun wusste er nicht was er ihr sagen sollte.

Das Gespräch mit Mark ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Er wusste das Mark recht hatte, mit dem was er gesagt hatte, aber er wusste das auch er Recht hatte. Es gab keine einfach Lösung.

Langsam stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging auf sie zu. Selbst müde und erschöpft sah sie wunderschön aus.

Er wollte sie festhalten und sie beschützen. Vor der Welt und vor sich selbst, aber er schaffe es einfach nicht.

Sie sah auf und ihr Blick ließ ihn alles vergessen was er eben noch hatte sagen wollen.

Er griff nach ihrem Kinn und streichelte sanft ihre Wange, während er zusah wie sie ihre Augen schloss und sich sachte gegen seine Hand sinken ließ.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst.“ flüsterte er leise, während er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte um sie zu küssen.

Zögernd erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, während er mit einer Hand durch ihr blondes Haar strich und mit der anderen sanfte ihr Taillie umfasste. Er wollte sie festhalten. Sie und diesen Moment. Den wenn die Tür wieder aufging und sie nacheinander auf den Flur hinaus traten, war wieder alles anders.

Denn dort wartete das Leben auf sie.

„Derek,“ Meredith schnappte hastig nach Luft, während sie sich sanft von ihm löste.

„Was ist los,“ flüsterte er fragend, während er mit den Fingersptzen über ihre Wange strich.

„Ich kann das jetzt nicht,“ antwortet sie ihm leise und zu seinem Entsetzen sah er Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern.

„Meredith,“ er wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen doch sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und stand hastig vom Bett auf.

„Meredith, was….“ Verwirrt sah er zu wie sie zur Tür des Bereitschaftszimmers eilte.

„Ich muss los Derek,“ murmelte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, war die Tür bereits hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen.

* * *

 

Dieser verdammte Regen!

Genervt schlüpfte Cristina aus ihrer tropfenden Jacke.

Warum hatte ihr eigentlich niemand gesagt das es in Seattle wirklich ununterbrochen regnete?

Sie griff nach der saubere OP Kleidung in ihrem Schrank und schlüpfte aus ihrem nassen Pullover, während sie einen Blick auf die Uhr warf.

Es war fast vier. In ein paar Minuten begann ihre Schicht.

Sie hatte den Regen wahrlich unterschätzt, als sie zu Hause los gefahren war. Und nun war sie viel später dran, als sie ursprünglich geplant hatte. Nun hatte sie keine Zeit mehr nach Meredith zu suchen, die sich immer noch nicht auf ihre Anrufe reagiert hatte.

Etwas irritiert hatte Cristina allerdings festgestellt das Meredith Jeep noch immer auf dem Parkplatz stand. Sie war sich sicher das ihre Schicht bereits heute morgen begonnen hatte und demnach längst zu Ende sein musste Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich auch geirrt.

Missmutig hängte sie ihre nassen Jeans über die Bank, ehe sie in ihre Arbeitskleidung schlüpfte. Sie war gerade dabei ihren Pager an der Hose zu befestigen als die Tür zum Umkleideraum geöffnet wurde.

Es war Dr. Bailey. „Gut das sie da sind,“ stieß sie bei Cristinas Anblick erleichtert hervor.

Cristina sah verwundert auf, während sie ihren Spind schloss und Dr. Bailey machte einen Schritt auf sie, ehe sie ihr eine Akte reichte.

„Die Station bittet um ein Konsil und der einzige Assistent im zweiten Jahr, denn ich heute noch außer ihnen habe, ist Meredith, also müssen sie das machen.“ Cristina warf einen Blick auf die Akte. Ellis Grey.

„Ich weiß sie wollen lieber mit zusammen arbeiten aber…“ seufzte.

Cristina schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nein schon in Ordnung, ich mache das“ antwortete sie knapp, während sie bereits Gedanken verloren einen Blick in die Akte, von Meredith Mutter warf.

„Yang.“

Cristina sah irritiert auf.

Dr. Bailey hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und musterte sie fragend.

„Was?“ fragte Cristina unsicher, während sie überlegte was sie angestellt haben könnte.

„Was ist hier los?“ Bailey beobachtete sie prüfend. „Sie tun das freiwillig? Sie kümmern sich freiwillig um eine Alzheimer Patientin die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, nicht operiert wird ohne sich zu beschweren?“

Crsitna sah wie Bailey sie missbilligend musterte. „Nein Yang – was ist hier los? Raus mit der Sprache!“

„Nichts,“ Christina zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie ihr Stethoskop in den Taschen ihres Kittels schob und einen Schritt in Richtung Tür machte.

„Ich muss dann,“ antworte sie und deute dabei auf die Tür, doch Dr. Bailey, zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt. Sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Oh nein Yang, ich will jetzt sofort wissen was hier los ist.“

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden,“ murmelte Cristina, während sie gezielt Baileys Blick auswich. Das hier war kein Gespräch das sie führen wollte.

„Yang!“ Bailey klang nun wirklich entnervt. „Mich interessiert ja dieses ganze McDreamy, sie sind zusammen oder nicht Ding nicht wirklich, aber Dr. Shepherd sieht aus als ob er seit Monaten kein Auge zu getan hat, ebenso wie meine sämtlichen Assistenzärzte und…“ Bailey seufzte erneut und Cristina horchte besorgt auf.

„Von Dr. Grey will ich gar nicht erst anfangen, denn dann brauchen wir Stunden. Also was zum Teufel ist hier eigentlich los, Yang?“ Dr. Bailey senkte die Stimme und musterte sie fragend.

Cristina wich nervös ihrem Blick aus. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich darf nicht. Meredith zuliebe.

„Nichts,“ erwiderte sie knapp und war sich selbst im klaren darüber, wie unglaubwürdig das klingen musste.

Sie sah wie Bailey genervt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Gehen sie,“ murmelte Bailey schließlich, während sie ihr die Tür aufhielt und Cristina eilig davon hastete.

* * *

 

Meredith starte schweigend in die Tasse Kaffee die vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand, während sie immer wieder einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr war. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, Es war noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr.

Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnsüchtiger als einen Notfall in der Notaufnahme. Irgendetwas damit sie endlich etwas zu tun hatte und aufhören konnte an Derek zu denken.

Kraftlos schloss sie die Augen. Sie hatte es einfach nicht gekonnt. Als er sie geküsst hatte und…

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte es einfach nicht tun können.

Sie konnte es nicht erklären. Nicht sich selbst und am allerwenigsten ihm.

Resigniert nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als sie feststellte das er bereits kalt war. Sie seufzte kurz, während sie erneut einen hoffnungsvollen Blick auf die Uhr warf.

Das Piepen ihres Pagers riss sie dabei aus ihren Gedanken. Hastig zog sie ihn aus ihrer Kitteltasche und warf einen Blick darauf und stöhnte genervt auf.

Nicht jetzt. Bitte.

Sie stand auf und eilte aus der Cafeteria. Diesmal nahm sie nicht den Aufzug, sondern die Treppe.

Als sie das Zimmer ihrer Mutter erreichte, war sie völlig außer Atem.

Etwas verblüfft, registrierte sie Cristina am Bett, die hilflos neben ihrer tobenden Mutter stand. Zwei Schwestern versuchten gerade ihrer Mutter dazu zu bewegen zurück ins Bett zu gehen, doch Ellis Grey stand mitten im Zimmer und fuchtelte wild und wütend mit den Armen.

„Sie sollen mich in Ruhe lassen,“ fauchte sie eine der Schwestern wütend an, während sie sich los riss. „Ich bin Ärztin, sie müssen mich verwechseln!“

Meredith schloss einen kurzen Augenblick lang die Augen, während sie sich zwang ruhig zu atmen. Es war also wieder mal soweit.

„Ich will mit Richard sprechen. Richard Webber. Sofort.“

Meredith stieß sich von der Wand ab, während sie einen Schritt auf ihre Mutter zu machte. „Mom, ist schon ok, beruhige dich bitte.“ Sie versuchte ein Lächeln.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen das Cristina erleichterte aufatmete, als sie Meredith entdeckte. Die Schwestern machten einen Schritt zurück.

„Mom setzt dich bitte, in Ordnung?“ Meredith machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch ihre Mutter wich empört zurück.

Meredith konnte bereits an ihrem Blick deutlich erkennen das sie nicht wusste wer sie war. „Mom bitte,“ versuchte sie es noch einmal sanft, doch ihre Mutter schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf.

„Wer sind sie denn?“ rief sie empört. „Ich habe keine Tochter, was wollen sie eigentlich von mir?“

Cristina ließ hilflos die Arme sinken.

Jedem anderen Patienten hätte sie längst ein Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt und ihn ans Bett fixiert.

Aber das war Ellis Grey. Eine der berühmtesten Chirurgen Amerikas. Ihr Vorbild.

Und nicht zuletzt war sie Merediths Mutter.

Cristina warf Meredith einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

Sie stand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und versuchte noch immer ihre Mutter dazu zu bewegen zurück in ihr Bett zu gehen.

Cristina war sich der Unberechenbarkeit von Alzheimer Patienten bewusst. Insbesondere Meredith Mutter, die sich vermutlich auch ohne die Alzheimer Erkrankung niemals in die Patienten Rolle hätte einfügen können, dennoch hatte sie dieser Ausbruch überrascht.

Sie war gerade dabei gewesen ein paar Test zu machen, die aufgrund der schlechten Blutwerte der vergangenen Tage nötig waren, als Ellis Grey die Beherrschung verloren hatte und Cristina musste ehrlich zugeben, sie hatte nicht gewusst wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie war Ellis Grey.

„Mom bitte,“ hörte sie Meredith Stimme neben sich, doch Ellis schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf.

„Ich kenne sie nicht,“ wiederholte sie schrill. „Ich weiß nicht wer sie sind, lassen sie mich in Ruhe!“

Cristina sah zu wie Meredith Luft holte, ehe sie ihr eine kurzen Blick zuwarf. „Diazepam,“ flüsterte sie lautlos.

Cristina nickte kurz erleichtert das Meredith ihr diese Entscheidung abnahm. ehe sie aus dem Zimmer zur Schwestern Station eilte und mit einer Spritze Beruhigungsmittel zurück kam.

„Kann ich helfen?“

Cristina sah auf und verdrehte entnervt die Augen, als sie Shepherd im Türrahmen auftauchen sah. Na prima.

„Wir haben alles im Griff,“ murrte sie missmutig, während sie einen Schritt auf Merediths Mutter zumachte, die beim Anblick der Spritze in Cristinas Hand noch weiter zurück wich.

„Was wollen sie von mir,“ schrie sie panisch während sie sich gegen die Wand drückte.

Derek betrachtete unsicher das Schauspiel das sich ihm bot.

Ellis Grey drückte sich panisch gegen die Wand des viel zu kleinen Krankenzimmers. Meredith stand vor ihr und redete beruhigend auf sie ein, doch er konnte deutlich die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme hören und das war es auch was ihn dazu bewegte, einen Schritt auf Ellis Grey zu zumachen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er wie Cristina genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Schön sie endlich kennen zu lernen ,“ sagte er sanft, während er ihr seine Hand entgegen strecke.

Meredith sah zu ihm auf und er musste sich bei ihrem Anblick zusammen reißen, um sie nicht in die Arme zu schließen.

Ellis Grey musterte ihn fragend. „Wer sind sie?“ fragte sie skeptisch.

„Oh entschuldigen Sie, ich bin ,“ stellte er sich vor während er sich ihr langsam näherte. „Ich bin der neue Neurochirurg. Ich würde gerne mit ihnen über ihren letzten Artikel in der Fachzeitschrift sprechen.“

Zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest das sie lächelte.

„Sie haben ihn gelesen?“

„Gelsen?“ er lachte schmunzelnd. „Ich habe ihn gerade zu studiert.“

Langsam schob er sich an Meredith vorbei auf ihre Mutter zu.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen,“ fragte er dann lächelnd und deute auf das Krankenbett.

„Oh ja sie haben recht,“ antwortet sie lächelnd, während sie sich aufs Bett sinken ließ.

Derek atmete innerlich auf, während er sich neben sie setzte und Cristina ein Zeichen gab, ihr jetzt das Beruhigungsmittel zu geben.

„Sie müssen mir unbedingt ihre Methode erklären!“ sagte er noch immer lächelnd, an Ellis Grey gewandt.

„Ach das,“ sie winkte ab. „Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach…“ begann sie und Derek beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Cristina das Mittel direkt in die Infusion gab.

Mit einem Ohr lauschte er Ellis Grey während er vorsichtig zu Meredith hinüber sah.

Sie hatte ein paar Schritte rückwärts gemacht und stand nun im Türrahmen.

Sie beobachtete ihn stumm und wieder entdeckte er die Tränen in ihren Augen, wie vor eine paar Stunden im Bereitschaftsraum. Noch immer war er völlig verunsichert deswegen.

Als Ellis Grey neben ihm verstummte, wandte er den Blick von Meredith ab. Ihre Mutter hatte den Kopf aufs Kissen sinken lassen und war eingeschlafen.

Er stand vom Bett auf und half Cristina sie richtig ins Bett zu legen.

„Meredith wir müssen,“ murmelte Cristina vorsichtig und Derek sah wie sie dabei nach den Fixiergurten griff, die bereits auf dem Nachtisch lagen.

Derek warf einen Blick zu Meredith hinüber. Sie nickte nur, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ.

Besorgt sah er ihr nach.

„Na gehen sie schon!“

Derek sah auf. Cristina musterte ihn vorwurfsvoll. „Na los!“ murrte sie genervt, während sie in Richtung Tür deutete.

Derek nickte knapp, ehe er aus dem Zimmer eilte.

Er musste sich beeilen um mit Meredith Schritt zu halten und sah gerade noch wie die Tür zum Treppenhaus hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

 

Kraftlos ließ Meredith sich auf die Stufen im Treppenhaus sinken, ehe sie die Augen schloss und den Kopf in ihre Hände stützte.

Wann hörte das endlich auf?

Sie spürte die Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten.

Warum? Warum sie? Warum ihre Mutter? Warum?

Sie presste die Hände gegen ihren Kopf, bis es weh tat und der Druck ihrer Hände den Schmerz in ihrem Inneren übertönte.

Bitte lass es aufhören. Bitte.

„Meredith?“

Derek.

Sie hob den Kopf während sie ihre Hände sinken ließ und wortlos zu sah wie er sich neben sie setzte.

„Danke,“ murmelte sie leise, während sie sich bemühte nicht zu weinen.

„Gern geschehen,“ antwortet er ihr leise und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Da war er wieder. Dieser Blick. Und sie sehnte sich danach ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ihm endlich alles zu sagen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte einfach nicht.

Sie wollte den Blick abwenden, als Derek nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Meredith,“ flüsterte er leise, während er mit seine Fingern, über ihre Wange streichelte.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er legte ihr sacht einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Nicht jetzt,“ flüsterte er leise.

Meredith schwieg einen Augenblick, ehe sie ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Erst langsam und zögernd, dann energisch und fordernd.

Er stand auf und zog sie mit sich nach oben, während er mit den Händen durch ihr langes Haar fuhr.

Sie spürte seine Hände unter ihrem T-Shirt und am Bund ihrer Hose, während er sie in Richtung Wand schob.

„Meredith,“ flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sein Atem in ihren Nacken, jagte einen Schauer über ihren Rücken.

Sie nestelte am Gürtel seiner Hose, während sie sich von ihm ein Stück hoch heben ließ, ehe er sie fest gegen die kalte Steinwand presste.

Wir sind hier im Treppenhaus, Großer Gott was tun wir hier?

Meredith schloss die Augen und versuchte die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen, während sie spürte wie Derek sanft ihre Hose samt Unterwäsche nach unten schob.

Das ist nicht Richtig! Das ist nicht Richtig!

Meredith stöhnte auf, als sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals spürte und mit einem gezielten Handgriff öffnete sie seine Jeans.

„Ich liebe dich Meredith,“ hörte sie ihn leise flüstern, während er sie noch fester gegen die Wand presste.

Meredith schloss die Augen, als sie spürte wie heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen begannen.

Ich liebe dich, seine Worte dröhnten in ihrem Kopf, während sie nur an den Schmerz in ihrem Inneren denken konnte, von dem sie unbedingt wollte das er endlich aufhörte.

Egal was sie dafür tun musste.

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter.

Sie wollte nicht das er es merkte.

Sie wollte nicht das er verstand das seine Liebe nicht genug war.

„Meredith,“ murmelte Derek betreten, während er den Gürtel seine Jeans schloss und seinen Blick unsicher durch das dunkle Treppenhaus schweifen ließ.

Was ist nur in dich gefahren, dachte er entsetzt und schockiert über sich selbst.

Das war nicht seine Art.

Er warf einen nervösen Blick zu Meredith hinüber, die gerade dabei war ihre OP Hose zuzubinden. Ihr Haar hing wirr in ihr Gesicht.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und strich ihr dabei die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Lächelnd hob sie den Blick.

„Es tut mir leid,“ flüsterte er nervös, während er an die letzten Minuten zurück dachte.

Im Treppenhaus. Nachdem ihre Mutter…

Doch Meredith lächelte nur.

„Alles in Ordnung, Derek!“ Lächelnd stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn dabei sanft auf die Lippen.

Verwirrt musterte er sie. „Bist du sicher? Ich meine…“ Er suchte nach Worten. Fand jedoch keine.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er schließlich und spürte wie er unter ihrem Blick rot wurde. Sie lächelte.

„Es geht mir gut Derek,“ antwortete sie ihm heiter und ordnete dabei flüchtig ihr blondes Haar.

Derek betrachtete sie irritiert . Noch vor nicht mal einer Viertelstunde war sie kurz davor gewesen in Tränen auszubrechen und nun…Derek schüttelte Gedanken verloren den Kopf.

Und ich habe nichts besseres im Sinn als… Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich gehe zuerst,“ riss Meredith ihn aus seinen Gedanken, warf ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu und eilte dann die Treppen ein Stockwerk tiefer.

Wortlos sah er ihr nach und lauschte auf das zufallen der Tür.

Erschöpft ließ Derek sich auf die Treppe zurück sinken und seinen Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit wandern.

Wurde womöglich doch noch alles gut?

* * *

 

Meredith saß in ihrem Wagen vor dem Haus. Sie hatte den Motor schon vor einer Weile abgestellt.

Stumm sah sie zu wie der Regen auf den Wagen trommelte und langsam an den Fensterscheiben herunter lief.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht und sie saß schon lange hier und betrachtete Gedanken versunken das Haus in dem sie ihrer Kindheit verbracht hatte.

Welche Ironie das sie zurück gekommen war.

Um Derek kennen zu lernen.

Sie hatte ihm ansehen können wie verwirrt und schockiert er über sich selbst gewesen war.

_Das Treppenhaus._

Es war ihr Glück gewesen das niemand rein geplatzt war.

Sie musste schmunzeln während sie daran zurück dachte. Es war ihm peinlich gewesen.

Langsam griff Meredith nach ihrer Tasche und stieg aus dem Jeep, ehe sie instinktiv ihre Jacke enger um ihren Körper schlang.

Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht. Izzie, George und Alex hatten heute frei gehabt.

Meredith zögerte ehe sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte. Sie beugte sich ein Stück zur Seite um einen Blick durch das Wohnzimmerfester zu erhaschen.

Sie konnte George und Izzie auf der Couch entdecken, eine große Schüssel Popcorn zwischen sich. Izzie lachte vergnügt, während George sich eine Hand voll Popcorn in den Mund schob.

Alex lehnte gähnend am Wohnzimmertisch. Lexie saß neben ihm, eine Bierflasche in der Hand und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Lexie.

Meredith schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war völlig verrückt.

Lexie. In ihrem Haus.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang fragte sie sich was ihre Mutter dazu sagen würde und sie musste unweigerlich lächeln.

In diesem Fall wären wir vermutlich endlich mal einer Meinung, dachte sie grinsend, während sie erneut einen Blick durch das Fenster ins Wohnzimmer warf.

Sie hatte keine Lust sich darüber aufzuregen das sie Lexie immer wieder einluden oder viel mehr das Alex Lexie mitbrachte.

Leise schloss Meredith die Tür auf und drückte sie eben so leise wieder ins Schloss.

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, während sie auf das Lachen von Izzie und Lexie lauschte. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß auf die Treppe. Das Holz unter ihren Schuhen knarrzte laut unter ihren Schuhen.

„Meredith?“

Sie stöhnte auf, während sie ihre Tasche zu Boden sinken ließ und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

Izzie war vom Sofa aufgesprungen und trat nun fröhlich lächelnd zu ihr in den Hausflur. „Hey schön das du da bist! Cristina hat angerufen und erzählt das du eine Doppelschicht hast, aber wir dachten uns wir warten trotzdem! Wir haben Pizza, Popcorn und ein paar spitzen Filme die Alex von irgendeinem Kerl aus der Pädeatrie hat!“

Meredith ließ sich von Izzie mit ins Wohnzimmer ziehen, während sie sich fragte seit wann Cristina mit Izzie telefonierte, doch sie konnte den Gedanken nicht weiter ausführen.

„Setzt dich,“ sagte Izzie ausgelassen, während sie sie in Richtung Couch schob und in die Küche davon eilte.

„Hey,“ murmelte Meredith mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen in die kleine Runde.

„Hey!“ George strahlte, während er neben sich aufs Sofa klopfte. „Setz dich!“

Noch während Meredith sich auf die Couch sinken ließ, reichte Lexie ihr ein Bier. „Hier eins für dich.“

„Na wie geht’s?“ Alex musterte sie fragend, während er den Ton des Film leiser drehte.

Meredith blickte fragend von einem zum anderen.

„Ok, was ist hier los?“ fragte sie dann langsam, während sie die Bierflasche auf den Couchtisch abstellte und aus ihrem Mantel schlüpfte.

„Nichts, was soll los sein?“ fragte Izzie Schultern zuckend, während sie mit einem Teller Pizza aus der Küche zurück kam. Sie streckte Meredith den Teller entgegen, während sie sich zu Alex und Lexie auf den Boden sinken ließ.

Meredith warf einen Blick auf die Pizza und dann erneut zu ihren Freunde.

Izzie lächelte sie noch immer aufmunternd an. George wühlte im Popcorn und Lexie rutschte etwas näher an Alex heran, der auf den Bildschirm stierte. Alles wie immer.

Oder?

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte Izzie Meredith.

Sie saß neben George auf der Couch und blickte Gedanken verloren auf den Fernseh Bildschirm. Es lief Machtlos.

Izzie fand den Film grauenhaft, aber das spielte keine Rolle.

Sie dachte zurück an Cristinas Anruf.

Izzie war schon panisch gewesen, als Meredith gegen sieben immer noch nicht zu Hause gewesen war und zum Glück hatte Cristina angerufen um ihr zu sagen das sie ihren Plan ändern mussten da Meredith eine Doppel Schicht hatte.

Und das mit ihrer Mutter… Izzie schluckte.

Für das was Cristina erzählt hatte, wirkte Meredith ziemlich gelassen.

Izzie fragte sich ob Shepard etwas damit zu tun hatte, denn Cristina hatte erwähnt das er ihr nachgelaufen war.

Izzie blickte zurück auf den Bildschirm, während sie in Gedanken versunken mit der Fernbedienung in ihrer Hand spielte.

Ob der „Wir lassen sie nicht mehr aus den Augen“ Plan so besonders gut war, wusste sie selbst nicht so genau. Aber irgendetwas mussten sie machen. Und immer hin saß sie mit ihnen hier im Wohnzimmer. Und das obwohl Lexie da war.

Seufzend lehnte Izzie sich gegen die Couch zurück. Irgendwann musste es doch wieder besser werden.

Oder?

Meredith schloss die Tür ihres Badezimmers hinter sich, während sie ans Waschbecken trat und das Wasser aufdrehte. Sie zwang sich tief durchzuatmen, während sie gegen das Bedürfnis, sich zu übergeben ankämpfte.

Die Pizza war das erste richtige Essen gewesen, das sie seit Tagen zu sich genommen hatte. Also war es nicht sehr verwunderlich das ihr Magen verrückt spielte.

Aber vielleicht lag es auch an denn drei Flaschen Bier die sie getrunken hatte.

Sie hielt die Hände unter das kalte Wasser und ließ den Kopf sinken. Es war fast vier Uhr morgens.

Zum Glück musste sie erst Mittags in der Klinik sein, allerdings musste sie vor Dienstbeginn noch einmal mit dem Neurologen ihrer Mutter sprechen.

Eine Welle Übelkeit überrollte sie und sie schloss schnell die Augen, während sie sich mit einer Hand am Waschbecken fest hielt.

Erst dann ließ sie sich langsam zu Boden sinken und stützte benommen den Kopf auf ihre Knie.

Der Film war grauenhaft gewesen. Alex hatte sich gelangweilt und Lexie hatte versucht mit ihm zu kuscheln. Letztlich waren sie in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und das was Meredith von ihrem Zimmer aus hatte hören können war definitiv kein Kuscheln gewesen.

George hatte die Schüssel Popcorn verdrückt und war schließlich schlafen gegangen.

Meredith hatte vorgehabt sich ebenfalls eilig auf den Weg nach oben zu machen, ehe Izzie anfangen konnte ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen. Doch Izzie war offenbar selbst nicht danach gewesen und so hatte Meredith ihr schließlich geholfen Wohnzimmer und Küche Ordnung zu bringen, ehe sie in ihren Zimmer verschwunden waren.

Müde ließ sie den Kopf gegen die Badewanne sinken, während sie an Derek dachte.

Draußen trommelte noch immer laut der Regen gegen die Fenster. Ob er wieder im Trailer schlief? Sie wusste es nicht.

Ich wünschte er wäre hier.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück an ihren Augenblick im Treppenhaus und fragte sich was er wohl dachte.

Sie fragte sich ob er ihre Lügen glaubte.

Nein es sind keine Lügen, sagte sie sich selbst. Es ist das was sie hören wollen. Das was sie beruhigt.

Müde ließ sie sich auf die kalten Fliesen des Badezimmer Bodens sinken.

Ich brauche nur etwas Schlaf, dachte sie erschöpft, während sie die Augen schloss. Nur etwas Schlaf.

* * *

 

Stumm starrte Derek aus dem Fenster seines Trailers in den Morgen hinaus.

Es regnete noch immer, aber inzwischen es war Windstill und es lagen auch keine neuen Katastrophen Warnungen vor, weshalb er sich dazu entschlossen wieder im Wohnwagen zu schlafen.

Müde drehte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte gegen die Decke. Er lag nun schon seit Stunden wach und konnte nicht aufhören an Meredith zu denken.

Das zwischen ihnen war schon immer etwas anders gewesen, als er es aus seiner Ehe und den Beziehungen zuvor gekannt hatte, aber so hilflos hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt.

Im einem Augenblick war sie da und im nächsten war sie wieder verschwunden. Er verstand sie nicht. Egal wie genau er hin hörte. Er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Und er konnte an nichts anderes denken.

Die Sorge um sie brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Er wollte ihr helfen. Doch sie ließ ihn nicht.

Stattdessen versuchte sie ihm vorzumachen das alles in Ordnung war.

Wie heute. Im Treppenhaus.

Nichts war in Ordnung und er wusste das, aber sie ließ sich nicht helfen. Und er spielte mit. Er tolerierte es.

Denn er wusste das dass was ihm immer wieder in den Sinn kam nichts bringen würde. Es würde nicht helfen. Aber er wusste schlicht nicht was er noch tun sollte.

Doch er wusste das er es versuchen musste. Er liebte sie und er konnte nicht einfach nur zusehen wie sie zu Grunde ging.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war fast sechs Uhr morgens.

Entschieden setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und schlüpfte in seine Jeans, ehe er nach einem sauberen T-Shirt griff und einen prüfenden Blick aus seinem Trailer warf.

In Richards Wohnwagen brannte bereits Licht.

Ich muss etwas tun, dachte er resigniert während er nach seinen Schuhen griff.

Ich muss.

Auch wenn sie mich dafür hassen wird.

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Stop The World**

**.**

 

**Chapter 8**

**.**

Erschöpft stieg Meredith aus dem Aufzug und machte sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer ihrer Mutter.

Sie musste unbedingt mit dem Neurologen sprechen. Der Ausbruch von gestern ließ keine Zweifel mehr zu – ihre Mutter musste Medikamente nehmen. Es half nichts.

Vorsichtig nippte Meredith an ihrem Kaffee.

Ihr war immer noch übel.

Nicht zuletzt deshalb hatte sie die ganze Nacht kaum ein Augen zu bekommen und sich heute morgen schließlich stundenlang übergeben. Jetzt hoffte sie wenigstens den Kaffee bei sich behalten zu können.

Das hab ich nun davon wenn ich anderen einen Gefallen tue, dachte sie kraftlos, während sie den Schwestern, die ihr freundlich lächelnd entgegn kamen, kurz zu nickte.

Alex hatte sie mit einem skeptischen Blick gemustert, als sie es schließlich endlich aus dem Bad geschafft hatte, war er jedoch schlau genug gewesen den Mund zu halten.

„Ist Dr. Parker schon da?“ fragte Meredith die Schwester, die an der Aufnahme saß. Sie lächelte freundlich und nickte. „Ja ich werde ihn anpiepen.“

„Danke!“ Meredith erwiderte ihr Lächeln, während sie sich zum Zimmer ihrer Mutter umdrehte und genervt aufstöhnte, als sie am Bett ihrer Muter entdeckte.

Sie konnte das Lachen der beiden, bereits durch die geschlossene Türe hören und sie fragte sich auf ein neues, wie er es schaffte Ellis Grey zum Lachen zu bringen.

Meredith konnte sich nicht daran erinnern ihre Mutter in ihrer Kindheit jemals lachen gesehen zu haben.

Sie versuchte selbst ein Lächeln, während sie die Tür öffnete und das Zimmer betrat. „Hey Mom, Dr. Webber.“ Sie verlagerte den Kaffeebecher in die andere Hand, während sie ihre Tasche zu Boden sinken ließ.

„Meredith,“ erwiderte ihre Mutter lächeln.

„Hey Mom, wie geht es dir,“ fragte Meredith langsam, während sie näher ans Bett heran trat.

Es geht ihr besser, dachte sie zuversichtlich. Immerhin wusste sie wer sie war.

„Es geht mir gut Meredith, aber Richard sagt es müssen ein paar Test gemacht werden.“

Meredith warf Dr. Webber einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Bluttests,“ erklärte dieser ruhig während er Meredith die Krankenakte reichte. Meredith überflog die Werte. Sie waren immer noch schlecht.

„Ja Mom. wird nachher mit dir sprechen. Er ist einer der Neurologe.“

„Oh ja.“ Ihre Mutter nickte.

„Ellis ich muss mich einen Augenblick mit Meredith unterhalten, wir sind gleich wieder zurück.“ Irritiert hob Meredith den Kopf.

„Weswegen,“ fragte ihre Mutter unsicher.

„Oh nur eine Kleinigkeit, wir sind gleich zurück Ellis.“ Dr. Weber lächelte ihrer Mutter aufmunternd zu, während er Meredith mit der Hand andeutete mit ihm zukommen.

Meredith folgte ihm zögernd auf den Gang hinaus.

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr und musterte sie fragend. „Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht,“ fragte sie unsicher, während sie instinktiv einen Schritt zurück trat Sein Blick gefiel ihr nicht.

Dr. Webber schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Derek war heute Morgen bei mir Meredith.“

Was?

„Er macht sich große Sorgen um sie Meredith und nicht nur er. Dr. Bailey hat sich ebenfalls an mich gewandt. Und auch ihre Mutter,“ er deutete ins Zimmer. „Sie macht sich ebenfalls Sorgen.

„Es geht mir gut,“ antwortet Meredith langsam, bemüht darum ruhig zu bleiben. „Und meine Mutter ist krank. Sehen sie in ihre Akte, erst gestern Abend…“

„Ich weiß. “ unterbrach Dr .Webber sie ruhig. „Meredith Derek erwähnte eine Medikamenten Überdosis vor ein paar Tagen.“

Meredith sah entsetzt auf.

Das kann nicht …. Er hat… Derek…

Sie schloss die Augen und machte noch einen Schritt zurück. Sie wollte etwas sagen doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen.

„Meredith, ich kenne sie. Und ich kenne ihrer Mutter. Und ich habe ihrer Mutter versprochen auf sie acht zu geben. Dieses Versprechen werde ich halten.“

Meredith wandte sich ab und tastete nach dem Türrahmen. Ihr wurde schlecht.

„Ich möchte das sie zu einem Therapeuten gehen. Es muss nicht der aus dem Seattle Grace sein, aber ich will eine schriftliche Bestätigung haben.“

Meredith wollte etwas erwidern. Sie wollte protestieren, doch sie konnte nicht.

„Bis dahin Meredith, werden sie Krankenakten sortieren und OP Berichte schreiben und nichts weiter. Dr. Bailey ist darüber bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt worden. “

Meredith schluckte.

_Derek , was hast du getan._

„Ich… das …“ stammelte sie hilflos, doch Dr. Webber hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein Meredith, sie brauchen Hilfe, da sind wir uns alle einige.“

Am liebsten hätte Meredith laut gelacht. Wer war sich einig, dachte sie bitter.

„Meredith, Derek macht sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Und da ist er nicht der einzige.“

Meredith spürte Dr. Webbers Blick, doch sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Sie wollte nicht.

„Hören sie Meredith,“ setzte erneut an doch diesmal war es Meredith die ihn unterbrach.

„Sie haben kein Recht dazu,“ flüsterte sie leise und war selbst erschrocken über die Wut in ihrer Stimme.

Dr. Webber ebenfalls. Seine Augen weiteten sich verblüfft, während sie fortfuhr.

„Es geht sie nichts an. Nicht sie, nicht Dr. Bailey, nicht meine Mutter und auch nicht Dr. Shepard ! Es ist meine Sache verstehen sie! Meine!“ Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, während sie nach dem Türgriff tastetet.

„Sie sind weder mein Vater, noch der Freund meiner Mutter. Und deshalb bitte ich sie jetzt zu gehen. Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen.“

„Meredith, das ist nur zu ihrem besten,“

„Zu meinem Besten?“ Meredith lachte auf. „Sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung,“ murmelte sie tonlos.

„Meredith ich musste so handeln. Verstehen sie doch…“ Dr. Webber wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch sie stieß ihn brüsk zur Seite.

„Ich will das sie jetzt gehen,“ antwortet sie emotionslos, während sie das Zimmer ihrer Mutter betrat und wortlos die Tür hinter sich schloss.

* * *

 

Richard blieb vor Ellis Zimmer stehen und sah zu wie Meredith sich einen Stuhl ans Bett heran zog und sich setzte.

Er hatte befürchtete das dass Gespräch so laufen würde, nachdem was Derek ihm heute morgen gesagt hatte.

Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. So konnte er sie nicht arbeiten lassen. Das durfte er nicht.

Sie war Ellis kleine Tochter und er hatte ihr versprochen auf sie aufzupassen. Und nun erzählte ihm Derek…

Richard schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Mit dem was Derek ihm heute offenbahrt hatte…

Darauf war er einfach nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Ganz und gar nicht.

Ihm war bewusst gewesen, das etwas nicht stimmte. Schon bevor Dr. Bailey zu ihm gekommen war, aber das hatte er dennoch nicht geahnt.

Stumm beobachtete er Meredith durch die Tür. Sie sah nicht gut aus. Sie wirkte blass und müde und völlig konfuss.

Und sie ließ nicht mit sich reden.

Derek hatte recht gehabt. Es schien sinnlos. Aber nun hatte sie keine Wahl mehr.

Seufzend wandte er sich vom Zimmer ab.

Er würde später noch mal nach Ellis sehen.

* * *

 

Meredith war so wütend das sie kein Wort über die Lippen brachte. Sie saß neben dem Bett ihrer Mutter und starrte starr geradeaus gegen die Wand.

Sie spürte den Blick ihrer Mutter und sie hörte sie etwas sagen. Doch sie konnte sich weder darauf konzentrieren, noch darauf antworten. Sie war zu wütend.

Am liebsten hätte sie angefangen wild mit Dingen um sich zu werfen.

_Derek._

Dafür gab es keine Erklärung. Er würde ihr keinen einzigen Grund nennen können, der sie daran hindern würde, nie wieder mit ihm zu sprechen.

Sie biss sich so fest auf die Lippen das sie Blut schmecken konnte.

Sie wollte etwas kaputt machen. Irgend etwas zertrümmern. Jemanden anschreien. Jetzt sofort.

_Bevor ich den Verstand verlieren._

„Meredith, was ist los mit dir?“ Meredith fuhr hoch.

Ihre Mutter musterte sie besorgt.

„Wo ist Richard hin?“ fügte sie dann fragend hinzu.

Hoffentlich weit weg, dachte Meredith genervt. Ehe sie antworten konnte, wurde hinter ihr die Tür geöffnet.

Es war der Neurologe.

Meredith atmete erleichtert auf-

„Dr. Grey,“ sagte er lächelnd und nickte sowohl Meredith als auch ihrer Mutter lächelnd zu.

Meredith stand hastig auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche.

„Haben sie das Formular dabei?“ Sie musterte ihn fragend.

„Ja hier…aber…“ Meredith nahm ihm wortlos das Blatt aus der Hand, kramte einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Tasche hervor und setzte ihrer Namen unter das Papier, ehe sie es ihm zurück gab.

„Ich muss arbeiten Mom,“ sagte sie noch kurz mit einem Blick zu ihrer Mutter, während sie sich an Dr. Parker vorbei schob und aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

Sie spürte den fragenden Blick ihrer Mutter in ihrem Nacken, sowie den verblüfften Blick des Neurologen, doch es war ihr egal.

Jetzt spielte all das auch keine Rolle mehr.

* * *

 

Müde zog Derek sich seine OP Haube vom Kopf, während er seine Hände unter den Wasserhahn hielt.

Die Operation hatte unerwartet Komplikationen mit sich gebracht. Es war zwar alles gut gegangen, aber er hatte nun zwei Stunden länger gebraucht, als geplant und nun verschoben sich sämtliche anstehenden Operationen des Tages erst einmal nach hinten.

Er trocknete seine Hände ab, während er sich gegen die Wand sinken ließ. In Gedanken war er immer noch bei seinem Gespräch mit Richard.

Er war entsetzt gewesen. Entsetzt über das was passiert war und entsetzt darüber das alle geschwiegen hatte.

Das er geschwiegen hatte.

Derek warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr und fragte sich ob Richard bereits mit Meredith gesprochen hatte.

Langsam stieß Derek die Tür auf und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Er brauchte eine Dusche und einen Kaffee.

Und er brauchte Meredith.

Er eilte den Gang hinunter in Richtung des Cafe Automaten. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit um sich einen aus der Cafeteria zu holen. Das musste im Moment reichen.

Er war sich nicht sicher ob das was er getan hatte richtig gewesen war, aber er hatte etwas tun müssen. Alles war besser als abzuwarten.

„Dr. Shepard!“

Derek blieb stehen. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen das er Miranda gar nicht bemerket hatte.

„Dr. Bailey“, sagte er mit einem Nicken, während er einen Schritt zurück auf sie zu machte.

Sie mustertete ihn fragend. „Können sie mir sagen was es mit der Sache um auf sich hat?“

Derek hielt inne. „Ich weiß nicht genau….“ murmelte er zögernd.

„Sie wissen schon wovon ich rede, genauso wie alle anderen. Richard hat mich beauftragt sie solange mit Krankenakten und Post OP Berichten zu überhäufen bis er mir etwas anderes sagt und das heißt das nun eine meiner besten Assistenzärztinnen in einem verdammten Konferenzraum sitzt und Akten sortiert, während sich auf der Station die Patienten stapeln und meine anderen Assistenten bereits restlos überfordert sind. Und keiner sagt mir warum ich diesen ganzen Schlamassel dulden soll!“ Bei ihrem letzten Satz hob sie wütend die Stimme.

Derek seufzte.

Das hatte Richard also getan. Ihr die Arbeit entzogen.

„Miranda“, begann er unsicher.

Doch was sollte er ihr sagen? Wenn Richard nichts gesagt hatte, sollte er es dann tun?

„Wie geht es ihr?“ fragte er schließlich stattdessen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen Derek!“ blaffte sie ihn wütend an, während sie die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was hier eigentlich los ist! Aber wenn sie schon hier stehen,“ murrte sie wütend während sie ihm einen Stapel Akten in die Hand drückte. „Dann bringen sie ihr wenigstens das! Konferenzraum, im dritten Stock!“

Damit drehte sie sich um und stürmte davon 

Derek blickte verwirrt auf den Stapel Krankenakten in seinen Händen.

„Und Shepard!“

Derek sah auf.

Bailey war in der Tür zum OP stehen geblieben und musterte ihn, mit einem Blick den er nicht deuten konnte.

„Kein Sex im Konferenzraum!“

* * *

 

Missmutig betrachtete Meredith den Stapel Papier vor sich auf dem Konferenztisch. Das war es also.

Krankenblätter und OP Berichte. Bailey hatte sie mit einem fragend Blick gemustert, ehe sie, sie Schultern zuckend mit diesem enormen Stapel in den Konferenzraum geschickt hatte.

Und hier saß sie nun.

Sie hatte noch immer die selbe Akte vor sich liegen, wie bereits vor ein paar Stunden. Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zur Uhr an der Wand.

Noch vier Stunden, dachte sie resigniert während sie auf ihren Kugelschreiber biss.

„Hey, Meredith.“

Beim Klang seiner Stimme fuhr Meredith von ihrem Stuhl hoch.

Derek stand hinter ihr in der Tür des Konferenzzimmers. Er warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, ehe er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte und einen weiteren Stapel Akten auf den Tisch sinken ließ.

„Von Bailey,“ fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Meredith verschränkte, die Arme vor der Brust, während sie ihn wütend anfunkelte.

War das sein Ernst?

Es war nicht zu übersehen, das er sich unter ihrem Blick sichtlich unwohl fühlte.

„Meredith,“ begann er vorsichtig, während er langsam die Tür hinter sich schloss. Doch Meredith ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Du gehst zu Richard ?“ fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm die Akten an den Kopf geworfen.

Hilflos ließ Derek die Schultern hängen. „Meredith ich….“

„Was?“ blaffte sie wütend. „Willst du mir jetzt erklären du hattest keine Wahl? Willst du mir jetzt sagen du musstest das tun!“

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Sie war sich sicher das jeder der vor dem Zimmer vorbei ging, jedes Wort ihres Gespräches verstehen konnte, doch das war ihr egal. All die aufgestaute Wut die sie seit ihrem Gespräch mit in ihr aufgestaute hatte, brach nun hervor.

Sie sah zu wie Derek sie entschuldigend ansah. „Meredith es tut mir leid…“ begann er langsam.

„Es tut dir leid?“ Jetzt schrie sie. „Was zum Teufel hast du dir davon versprochen?“ brüllte sie wütend.

„Ich wollte dir helfen!“ Sie sah zu wie er einen unbeholfenen Schritt auf sie zumachte und wich instinktiv von ihm zurück.

„Mir helfen! Du wolltest nur die selbst helfen!“ fauchte sie wütend. „Du wolltest das sich jemand anders darum kümmert, damit niemand dir die Schuld geben kann. Ist es nicht so!“ Sie starrte ihn wütend an und konnte sehen wie er blass wurde.

„Meredith das ist nicht wahr,“ murmelte er leise, während er versuchte ihren Blick einzufangen. „Du lässt dir von mir nicht helfen. Du lässt niemanden an dich heran. Du vertraust mir nicht.“

„Und das wundert doch Derek!“ Wütend starrte sie ihn an.

„Ich kann damit nicht alleine umgehen Meredith. Ich weiß nicht was ich noch tun soll.“ Sie sah wie er den Blick abwandte und sich dabei nervös durchs Haar fuhr.

„Du sollst gar nichts machen!“

„Nichts machen Meredith?“ Er fuhr zu ihr herum und jetzt war er es der laut wurde. „Du versucht dir das Leben zu nehmen und ich soll nichts machen? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!“

„Doch Derek, doch das ist mein ernst! Mit wem hast du denn noch gesprochen? Mit Addison vielleicht? Ja hast du Addison angerufen? Oder Rose? Hast du Rose gefragt? Oh nein halt lass mich raten Derek, hast du vielleicht Sydney nach ihrem verdammten Rezept Heilen mit Liebe gefragt!“ Merediths Stimme brach und sie rang nach Luft, während sie versuchte sich selbst wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Du kannst nicht erwarten das ich zusehen wie du dich kaputt machst!“ Dereks Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als er einen erneuten Versuch machte auf sie zuzugehen. In seinen Blauen Augen lag blanke Angst.

„Das geht dich nichts an Derek.“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie sich zwang ihn anzusehen. „Wir haben Sex Derek. Das ist alles.“

Es tat ihr leid. Noch während sie es sagte. Aber sie konnte nicht anderes. Sie konnte nicht.

„So ist das also,“ hörte sie ihn murmeln, während er ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür machte, dann stehen blieb und zu ihr herüber sah.

„Du musst mit jemandem sprechen Meredith. Du musst dir helfen lassen.“

Sie lachte auf. „Denkst du das ich mich dazu zwingen lasse? Denkst du wirklich das dass was du getan hast irgendetwas ändert?“

Er hatte es gedacht. Er war überzeugt davon gewesen. Sie konnte es ihm ansehen.

Sie konnte sehen wie ihn die Erkenntnis traf das er sich geirrt hatte. Sie konnte in seine Augen sehen wie der Schmerz ihn erfasste als ihm klar wurde das es ein Fehler gewesen war.

„Meredith ich….“ Seine Stimme brach. Sie konnte hören das er mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Ich liebe dich Meredith, aber ich kann das nicht mit ansehen. Ich kann es einfach nicht.“

Meredith starrte gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz in ihrem Innerern lähmte sie während sie leise flüsterte: „Das musst du nicht. Geh.“

„Meredith…“ In seiner Stimme lag ein Flehen. Ein Bitte. Eine Bitte die sie ihm unmöglich erfüllen konnte.

„Meredith,“ versuchte er es erneut.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn wütend. an. „Geh!“ schrie sie wütend. „Geh schon, da ist die verdammte Tür! Geh endlich! Geh!“

„Meredith so hab ich das nicht….“ setzte er erneut an, doch sie konnte es nicht mehr hören. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen.

„Geh!“ brüllte sie wütend, während sie mit einer Handbewegung die Akten Stapel vom Tisch fegte. Papier flatterte durch den ganzen Raum.

„Geh endlich Derek! Geh jetzt!“

Die Tränen überwältigten sie, strömten unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen, während sie zu sah wie er wortlos zur Tür ging und sie schließlich hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Meredith rang nach Luft.

Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht.

Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie sackte inmitten des Papier Chaos, am Tisch entlang zu Boden. Sie schluchzte.

Ich kann nicht, Ich kann nicht, Ich kann nicht.

Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust. Sie bekam keine Luft. Sie konnte nicht atmen.

 _Lass es aufhören_. Ihre Finger krallten sich in das Holz der Tisches an den sie sich klammerte. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr.

Verzweifelt und schluchzend rang sie hilflos nach Luft.

_Lass es aufhören._

* * *

 

Mark hatte ihre lauten Stimmen schon auf dem Gang hören können.

Derek war ihm direkt in die Arme gelaufen hatte ihn nur angesehen und war ohne ein Wort zu sagen weiter gegangen.

Jetzt war es Mark der mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen, in den Konferenzraum eilte.

Meredith saß auf dem Fußboden, um sie herum ein heilloses Durcheinander aus Papier. Ihre Hand umklammerte die Tischkante, während sie weinend und schluchzend nach Luft rang.

„Meredith,“ murmelte er entsetzt, während er neben ihr in die Knie ging.

Meredith!“ Er packte sie sanft an den Schultern und sie hob verzweifelt den Blick.

„Ich … ich kann … nicht…,“ stammelte sie nach Luft ringend. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen.

„Du musst dich beruhigen, Meredith! Hörst du!“ Meredith!“ Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Meredith atmen!“ sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Komm schon Meredith, atmen. Ganz ruhig.“

Erleichtert stellte er fest das sie sich beruhigte. Ihre Atmung wurde ruhiger. Dafür strömten nur noch mehr Tränen über ihre Gesicht.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Chaos im Zimmer schweifen, während er sich fragte was zur Hölle zwischen den beiden passiert war, ehe er sie zu sich in die Arme zog. Sie hatte nicht dir Kraft sich zu wehren und so presste sie ihr Gesicht stumm gegen seine Brust und schluchzte verzweifelt, während er sie festhielt.

Als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte, warf er einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zur Tür. Doch es war nicht Derek der im Türrahmen lehnte. Es war Dr. Bailey die ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

Mark zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und hielt Meredith, die erneut zu hyperventilieren begann, weiter sanft in seinen Armen.

„Meredith, “ sagte Mianda sanft, während sie schließlich eilig auf sie zukam. „Meredith atmen. Kommen sie Meredith, atmen!“

Mark sah zu wie sie ihr sanft über den Rücken strich, ehe sie ihm ein Zeichen gab aufzustehen. Er zog Meredith mit sich auf die Füße und musste sie fest in seinen Armen halten, sonst wäre sie wie eine Puppe zurück auf den Fußboden gesunken.

„Bringen sie, sie ins Bereitschaftszimmer. Ich werde ein Beruhigungsmittel holen,“ murmelte ihm Bailey leise zu, während sie ihm die Tür aufhielt. Nur am Rand nahm er wahr, dass Bailey wütend ein paar Schwester davon scheuchte, die neugierig stehen geblieben waren, ehe sie davon eilte .

Mark stieß mit der freien Hand die Tür zum Bereitschaftszimmer auf, während er Meredith sachte ins Zimmer und anschließen auf eines der Betten schob.

Er versuchte beruhigend auf sie einzureden, während er sich selbst zwang die Ruhe zu bewahren. „Meredith, atmen….“ murmelte er dabei immer wieder leise, während er sie festhielt.

Erleichtert blickte er schließlich auf, als Miranda zurück ins Zimmer kam.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe sie vor Meredith in die Knie ging und sachte den Ärmel ihres Pullovers nach oben schob, ehe sie ihr das Beruhigungsmittel spritze.

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick ehe sich ihre Atmung wieder normalisierte.

Miranda half ihm sie langsam aufs Bett zu legen, während sie ihn fragend von der Seite musterte und leise flüsterte: “ Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen was hier los ist! Und wagen sie es nicht zu sagen sie hätte keine Ahnung.“

Mark warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die mittlerweile schlafende Meredith, ehe er Miranda aus dem Zimmer folgte.

* * *

 

Derek stand vor der Klinik, unter dem überdachten Eingang und starrte in den Regen hinaus, während er sich zwang tief durchzuatmen.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust.

Er hörte ihre Worte. Immer wieder und wieder.

_Geh. Derek. Geh._

Er wusste das sie es nicht so gemeint hatte. Die Verzweiflung in ihrem Blick hatte Bände gesprochen, aber das machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen.

Es war falsch gewesen zu Richard zu gehen. Das hatte es nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht.

Stumm ließ er den Kopf gegen die kalte Scheibe sinken. Er konnte ihr Schluchzen noch in seinen Ohren hören.

Bevor er in den Aufzug gestiegen war, hatte er erleichtert registrierte das Mark zu Meredith in den Konferenzraum gegangen war. Hauptsache jemand war bei ihr.

„Derek!“ Er sah auf und entdeckte Mark der neben íhm aufgetaucht war, die Hände in den Taschen seine Kittels vergraben. Er starrte angewidert in den Regen hinaus.

„Wie geht es ihr,“ fragte Derek angespannt.

„Sie schläft im Bereitschaftszimmer,“ antwortete Mark leise. „Wir haben sie sedieren müssen“, fügte er betreten hinzu “ Derek sah entsetzt auf und Mark seufzte.

„Sie hat hyperventiliert, sie ließ sich nicht beruhigen.“ Derek nickte kraftlos.

Angst schlang sich um sein Herz und nahm ihm selbst die Luft zum atmen. Er musste sich zwingen Luft zu holen.

„Ist jemand bei ihr,“ fragte er schließlich.

„Bailey hat Cristina frei gegeben. Sie wird sie nach Hause fahren.“

Derek nickte erleichtert.

„Derek was zum Teufel ist hier eigentlich los?“ hörte Derek Mark schließlich heiser fragen.

Derek seufzte, während er sich gegen die Scheibe sinken ließ.

„Ich hab ihr helfen wollen, aber alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.“ antwortete er dann langsam während er in den Regen hinaus starrte. „Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen Mark .Im einem Moment ist alles in Ordnung und im nächsten ist sie Meilenweit von mir entfernt. Entweder sie spricht gar nicht mit mir oder sie sagt Dinge die ich einfach nicht verstehe.“

Er wandte sich Mark zu . „Die Medikamente Mark, sie hatte sie aus meinem verdammten Schrank! Sie hat sie schon vor Monaten mitgenommen. Vor Monaten!“

Er holte Luft ehe er fortfuhr. „Es war ihr ernst sie wollte das wirklich. Und sie ist wütend. Sie ist wütend das ich gekommen bin, das ich ….“ Er schluckte während er mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Sie ist wütend weil du ihr wieder das Leben gerettet hast,“ beendete Mark leise seinen Satz.

Derek nickte, während er zu Boden starrte.

Genau das war es. Es war egal was er tat. Es spielte keine Rolle. Sie war ohne hin wütend auf ihn. Nicht nur wegen der Sache vor ein paar Tagen. Nein.

Und er fragte sich stumm warum er das nicht längt erkannt hatte.

Sie war schon so lange wütend. Sie war wütend seit er sie aus dem Wasser geholt hatte.

Der Schmerz überwältigte ihn und er ließ sich kampflos an der Scheibe entlang zu Boden sinken und seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

* * *

 

Mark ließ den Kopf sinken, während er hilflos dem Schluchzen seines besten Freundes lauschte. Er zögerte einen Augenblick ehe er sich zu ihm auf den Boden sinken ließ und eine Hand auf seinen Arrm legte.

Unweigerlich musste er an den Tag des Fährunglücks denken.

Er wollte etwas sagen. Doch er wusste das es nichts gab womit er Derek helfen konnte.

Betreten ließ seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Scheibe sinken, während er hinaus in den Regen starrte.

Bailey hatte alles wissen wollen. Alles. Und nach kurzem Zögern hatte er es ihr schließlich erzählt.

Das was Derek ihm gesagt hatte, das was wirklich in der Bar geschehen war und das was Meredith ihm gesagt hatte. Das was Derek immer noch nicht wusste. Und ihm war klar das auch jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war.

Bailey hatte ihn entsetzt angesehen und schließlich den Blick abgewandt, ehe sie ihn gebeten hatte zu warten bis Cristina kam und sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte um sie zu holen.

Mark hatte gewartet und war erst gegangen, als Cristina in Merediths Zimmer verschwunden war. Dann erst hatte er nach Derek gesucht und nun saß er hier.

Er warf einen Blick zu seinem Freund hinüber und verstärkte den Druck auf seinen Arm, als er sah das seine Schultern noch immer bebeten.

Derek liebte Meredith, ohne jeden Zweifel. Und das mehr als er je zuvor einen Menschen geliebt hatte. Dafür kannte Mark ihn lange genug.

Und das was gerade passierte, brachte ihn schier um den Verstand.

Mark senkte den Blick, während er an Meredith dachte. In ihren Augen lag mehr Verzweiflung als er jemals zuvor bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal was sie verbarg.

Was es war das sie keinem sagte? Denn da war mehr. Viel mehr.

Und er war sich sicher, es war nicht vorbei.

* * *

 

„Meredith. Hey, Meredith.“ Meredith blinzelte.

Es war dunkel im Zimmer und sie lag in einem Bett. War es ihr Bett?

„Meredith, hey…“

Cristina? Sie blinzelte erneut und erkannte schließlich Cristina die neben ihr auf dem Bett saß. Es war eines der Betten im Bereitschaftszimmer.

Was tat sie hier?

„Hey, Mer…“ murmelte Cristina leise, während sie ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

Was…

Und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein.

Kraftlos schloss Meredith die Augen.

„Geht es dir besser,“ hörte sie Cristina leise neben sich fragen.

Meredith öffnete langsam die Augen, während sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Cristina half ihr dabei.

Meredith musste einen Moment lang die Augen schließen als ihr schlecht wurde und sich zwingen ein paar Mal tief duchzuatmen.

„Alles ok?“ Sie konnte die Besorgnis in Christinas Stimme hören und wenn ihr nicht so schlecht gewesen wäre hätte sie sich wohl darüber lustig gemacht.

„Mir ist schlecht,“ murmelte Meredith langsam, während sie haltsuchend nach dem Bettgestell griff.

„Das kommt vom Haldol.“ „Haldol?“ Meredith riss die Augen auf. „Bailey hat mir Haldol gegeben, “ echote sie langsam. Cristina nickte langsam.

„Ich hab gehört du hast mit Möbeln geworfen Meredith.“

„Es waren Akten,“ murmelte Meredith matt. Die Gerüchteküchen brodelte also bereits.

„Das dachte ich mir schon,“ antwortet ihr Cristina langsam, während sie ihr ein Glas Wasser reichte. „Trink was,“ sagte sie dann sanft, ehe sie ihr behutsam über den Rücken strich.

„Musst du nicht arbeiten, murmelte Meredith genervt und froh zugleich über Cristinas Anwesenheit.

„Oh,“ Cristina winkte ab. „Dein Komplett Ausraster hat mir einen freien Tag beschert. Meine einzige Aufgabe ist es deinen Babysitter zu spielen.“ Sie grinste. „Und brav wie ein Baby hast du die letzten Stunden auch geschlafen.“

Irritiert warf Meredith einen Blick in Richtung Fenster und stellte verblüfft fest das es draußen bereits Dunkel war. „Wie spät ist es denn,“ murmelte sie entsetzt, während sie an dem Wasser nippte.

„Fast acht,“ antwortete ihr Cristina, während sie aufstand und irgendetwas vom Tisch nahm. „Kannst du aufstehen,“ fragte sie dann besorgt . „Sonst hole ich einen Rollstuhl. Oder McDreamy und McSteamy.“

Meredith konnte den Sarkasmus in Cristinas Stimme nicht überhören.

„Besser nicht, “ antworte Meredith langsam, während sie da Glas Wasser auf dem Zimmerboden abstellte. Sie konnte jetzt nichts trinken.

„Was war los Meredith?“

Meredith sah langsam auf. Cristina lehnte am Tisch, Merediths Mantel und Tasche in der Hand.

Meredith schluckte. „Ich … “ stammelte sie langsam und ließ dann wieder den Blick sinken. „Ich,“setzte sie erneut an, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Sie blickte zu Boden.

„Schon ok, Mer.“

Meredith sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Cristina auf sie zukam und ihr ihren Mantel reichte. „Komm ich bring dich nach Hause,“ fügte sie hinzu während sie Meredith beim aufstehe half. Meredith schwankte leicht und fragte sich instinktiv wie viel Bailey ihr gegeben hatte.

„Wo hast du deine Autoschlüssel?“ hörte sie Cristina neben sich fragen.

Meredith sah irritiert auf. „Du hast doch selbst einen Wagen,“ murmelte sie dabei langsam.

Cristina nickte. „Ja sicher, aber nachdem du aussiehst als ob du jeden Moment kotzen musst, werden wir in jedem Fall deines nehmen.“

Meredith seufzte. „Sehr nett,“ murmelte sie dann matt, während sie sich von Cristina zur Tür helfen ließ.

„Oh bitte immer wieder gerne,“ antwortete ihr Cristina grinsend.

„Gefällt dir das etwas, „fragte Meredith und trat neben Cristina auf den Gang hinaus.

„Nein, Mer, ich versuche nur das beste draus zu machen,“ hörte sie Cristina leise antworten.

Cristina sah konzentriert auf die dunkle, regennasse Straße hinaus, während sie immer wieder einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Meredith hinüber warf.

Sie hatte ihr Gesicht gegen die Scheibe sinken lassen.

Aber sie schlief nicht, sondern starrte stumm aus dem Fenster seit sie die Klinik verlassen hatten.

Cristina biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie zurück auf die Straße hinaus blickte. Sie dachte zurück an den Nachmittag. Zurück an den Moment, als Dr. Bailey sie aus dem OP mit Dr. Hahn hatte holen lassen.

Cristina hatte befürchtet, dass es um Meredith ging und nur aus diesem Grund hatte sie nicht einmal protestiert.

Bailey hatte besorgt und schockiert ausgesehen, während sie Cristina in kurzen Sätzen erklärt hatte, was passiert war. Oder viel mehr das, was sie selbst, über das was vermutlich passiert war, wusste.

Cristina warf abermals einen prüfenden Blick zu Meredith hinüber. Sloan hatte vor dem Bereitschaftszimmer bereits auf sie gewartet und sein betroffener Gesichtsausdruck war es schließlich gewesen, der ihr klar gemacht hatte, dass das, was gerade passierte mehr war, als sie tragen konnten.

Schweigend hatte sie sich neben Meredith ans Bett gesetzt und ihre Hand gehalten, während sie darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie aufwachte. Am frühen Abend hatte sie schließlich Izzie angerufen um ihr Bescheid zu geben das sie bei Meredith war.

Das war also der hervorragende Plan, dachte Cristina resigniert, während sie vom Freeway hinunter fuhr. Es funktionierte nicht. Sie brauchten Hilfe.

Dringend.

Ein paar Minuten später lenkte Cristina, Merediths Jeep die Auffahrt zum Haus hinauf.

Auf der Veranda brannte bereits Licht und noch ehe Cristina aus dem Wage gestiegen war, sah sie auch schon Izzie auf sie zukommen.

„Wie geht es ihr“ fragte Izzie leise, während sie fröstelnd ihre Strickjacke enger um sich zog.

Cristina zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern.

„Ich wünschte ich wüsste es“ murmelte sie leise, während sie Izzie die Wagenschlüssel reichte und um den Wagen zur Beifahrertür ging.

Meredith sah auf, als die Wagentür geöffnet wurde.

„Wir sind da Mer“ sagte Cristina leise und griff dabei nach ihrer Hand.

Meredith hielt sich an ihr fest, während sie sich aus dem Wagen helfen ließ.

Neben dem Jeep stand Izzie und trotz ihrer Benommenheit entging Meredith der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundinnen nicht. Sie hätte ihnen gerne irgendetwas gesagt, um sie zu beruhigen. Aber ihr war selbst klar, dass das absolut unglaubwürdig klingen würde.

Schweigend ließ sie sich von den beiden ins Haus und dann nach oben in ihr Zimmer bringen. Sie war zu müde und zu schwach, um zu protestieren.

Sie schloss die Augen, während sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken ließ.

„Ich hole ein Glas Wasser“ hörte sie Izzie von der Tür aus sagen und lauschte anschließend ihren Schritten auf der Treppen.

„Meredith“ sie öffnete die Augen und sah Cristina neben sich auf dem Bett sitzen. „Brauchst du irgendetwas?“ fragte sie, während sie nach der Bettdecke griff um sie zu zudecken.

Ich brauche ein neues Leben, dachte Meredith müde ehe sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Nur Schlaf,“ murmelte sie dann und schloss die Augen.

„Ok, ich bin gleich zurück,“ hörte sie Christina antworten, während sie aufstand, das Licht löschte und hinter Izzie aus dem Zimmer ging.

Meredith lauschte ihren Schritten, die sich entfernten. Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus. Sie wusste, dass es das Medikament war, das sie so ruhig sein ließ und sie wusste, dass morgen früh, wenn sie die Augen öffnete alles anders sein würde.

Der Schmerz würde wieder kommen. Und das schlimmer als zuvor. So war es immer, dachte sie kraftlos und schloss dabei ihre Augen.

Sie lauschte auf die Schritte und Stimmen irgendwo im Haus, während sie ihr Gesicht in den Kissen vergrub und darauf wartete, dass der Schlaf sie endlich einholte.

* * *

 

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?“ Izzie ließ sich mit ihrer Kaffeetasse in der Hand zu Cristina an den Küchentisch fallen und musterte sie dabei fragend.

Cristina wirkte müde und besorgt. Und das waren zwei Dinge, die für Cristina absolut untypisch waren.

Cristina war nie müde. Und besorgt schon gar nicht. Aber das was Izzie jetzt in ihren Augen sehen konnte war Angst.

„Cristina“ wiederholte Izzie sanft und sah zu, wie Cristina bei ihren Worten erschocken hochfuhr.

„Oh, Entschuldige“ murmelte sie nach einer Weile zögernd, während sie sich das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Webber und Bailey wissen Bescheid“ flüsterte sie dann leise.

Izzie ließ ihre Tasse sinken.

Cristina lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Shepard war bei Webber und Bailey offenbar auch. Sie wissen Bescheid. Beide. Und Sloan weiß es offenbar auch.“

Izzie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das ist nicht gut“ murmelte sie dann leise und schob ihre Kaffeetasse beiseite.

Cristina nickte zustimmend. „Sie darf nur noch Krankenblätter und OP Berichte bearbeiten, bis sie bei einem Therapeuten war.“

„Was?“ Izzie starrte fassungslos zu Cristina hinüber.

Die nickte langsam.

„Das kann doch nicht….“ „Doch, das ist es,“ unterbrach Cristina sie resigniert und stand auf, um ein Glas aus dem Küchenschrank zu holen.

Izzie ließ ihren Blick sinken. Denny.

Das war auch eine der Bedingungen für sie gewesen. Ein Therapeut.

Aber Meredith…. Meredith war… Ja was eigentlich?

„Was ist mit Derek und Meredith, ich meine was ist…“ Izzie sah zu Cristina auf, die am Kühlschrank stand und nach einer Flasche Wasser griff. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung Izzie. Ich weiß es einfach nicht.“

Izzie sah, wie sie in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt und sie war sich sicher, dass Christina, auch wenn sie es niemals zugegeben hätte mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sie hatte Angst.

Izzie ließ den Kopf sinken und ihren Blick auf der dunklen Tischplatte ruhen. Sie brauchten dringend Hilfe. Meredith brauchte dringend Hilfe.

Das wusste sie.

Aber ob das der richtige Weg war?

* * *

 

Derek saß vor seinem Trailer unter dem Vordach auf seiner Veranda und starrte in den Regen hinaus.

Meredith.

Er konnte an nichts anderes denken. Alles in seinem Körper schmerzte und er sehnte sich nach Schlaf, aber er fand keinen.

Und vielleicht ist es das, was ich verdient habe.

Er spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen.

Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf sinken. Noch immer hallten ihre Worte in seinem Kopf.

Verschwinde. Geh.

Der Blick in ihren Augen war so voller Schmerz gewesen, dass er kaum hatte atmen können. Er hatte gehen müssen.

Aber wusste, dass es falsch gewesen war. Er hätte sie in die Arme nehmen und sie fest halten müssen. Er hätte da sein müssen, so wie er es ihr versprochen hatte.

Aber er war gegangen. Er hatte sie allein gelassen. Wieder einmal. Er hatte seine Versprechen gebrochen. Alle.

Er hatte gedacht es wäre richtig zu Richard zu gehen. Er war sich so sicher gewesen. Aber er hatte das falsche getan. Und sie hatte Recht.

Er hatte Angst. Deshalb war er zu Richard gegangen.

Und jetzt, jetzt hatte er noch mehr Angst.

Er ließ sich gegen seinen Trailer sinken und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Meredith.

Sie war so voller Wut gewesen.

Sie hatte ihm Angst gemacht.

Er dachte zurück an den Tag des Fährunglücks. An den Augenblick, als er Meredith aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Sie hatte nicht geatmet. Leblos hatte sie in seinen Armen gelegen und er hätte alles getan, um sie zu retten. Alles.

Das war der Tag gewesen als ihm klar geworden war, dass sie alles war, was er wollte. Alles was er brauchte. Alles wonach er sich sehnte. Und sie war zurückgekommen.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht wach an ihrer Seite gelegen und Gott dafür gedankt, dass er sie ihr zurückgegeben hatte. Und das war etwas, was er nie zuvor in seinem Leben getan hatte.

Er schloss die Augen und dachte zurück an all das, was seither geschehen war. An all die Male in denen er ihr wehgetan hatte.

Und dann an diesen Abend vor ein paar Tagen in ihrem Badezimmer.

Kraftlos ließ er den Kopf sinken, verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und betete zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben.

Denn das war alles was er tun konnte.

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Stop The World**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

 

 

„Meredith, komm schon, du musst zur Arbeit!“

Hilflos ließ Izzie ihren Blick auf Meredith ruhen, die stumm an die Zimmerdeke starrte ohne auch nur zu reagieren.

Resigniert wandte Izzie sich schließlich ab, ehe sie kopfschüttelnd das Zimmer verließ. Cristina wartete bereits mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Flur.

„Siehst du“ murmelte sie Izzie leise zu. „Ich hab ja gesagt, dass es sinnlos ist!“

Izzie nickte zustimmend. Ja das ist es wohl.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war kurz nach halb sechs und sie mussten los, wenn sie nicht auch noch zu spät zur Arbeit kommen wollten.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?“ fragte Izzie und warf Cristina dabei einen nervösen Blick zu.

Cristina kaute gedankenverloren auf ihrer Lippe und Izzie konnte schon an ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie fieberhaft nach einer Lösung suchte.

Sie konnten nicht einfach gehen und Meredith allein im Haus lassen. Jedenfalls nicht so.

Izzie machte einen Schritt zurück und warf erneut einen Blick in Merediths Zimmer. Sie hatte sich nicht mal bewegt. Ihr Kaffee und die frisch gebackenen Muffins, die Izzie ihr ans Bett gebracht hatte, standen unangetastet auf dem Nachttisch.

Aber immerhin haben wir nun wieder Butter.

Erst heute Nacht war Izzie aufgefallen, das irgendwer einkaufen gewesen sein musste. Nachdem Cristina wieder zu Meredith nach oben gegangen war, hatte sie noch lange grübelnd am Tisch gesessen und danach den Kühlschrank geöffnet, um sich umzusehen ob es nicht doch irgendetwas gab womit sie etwas backen oder Notfalls auch kochen konnte.

Verblüfft hatte sie schließlich festgestellt, dass der Kühlschrank, sowie sämtliche Schränke und Schubladen förmlich aus allen Nähten platzten.

So hatte zumindest Izzie in der vergangenen Nacht noch etwas Ruhe gefunden. Und in der Küche waren jetzt genug Muffins für die nächsten Tage.

Ich sollte George welche mit ins Krankenhaus bringen, dachte sie flüchtig.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht Bereitschaft gehabt und daran würde nun eine weitere Schicht folgen, wenn Meredith nicht zur Arbeit erschien. Izzie seufzte.  
George würde nicht begeistert sein.

Und sie musste Alex unbedingt noch sagen, dass er nun doch nicht einkaufen fahren musste, bevor seine Schicht begann. Alex.

„Alex hat erst heute Mittag Dienst,“ sagte sie laut, während sie zu Cristina hinüber sah.

„Und warum muss ich das machen?“ Genervt blickte Alex von Izzie zu Cristina, während er sich gähnend an den Küchentisch fallen ließ.

„Weil du nun mal der einzige bist der hier ist“ antwortet Izzie genervt und reichte ihm dabei eine Tasse Kaffee, ehe sie in ihren Mantel schlüpfte.

„Aber ich kann so was nicht“ brummte Alex missmutig, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte und nach einem der Muffins griff, die auf einem Teller mitten auf dem Tisch standen.

„Du musst ja nichts tun“ sagte Izzie, während sie ihm den Teller entgegen schob.

Alex sah erleichtert auf. „Na also,“ sagte er triumphierend. „Dann kann ich ja wieder ins Bett gehen!“

Er wollte schon wieder aufstehen, doch Cristina drückte ihn mit einer Hand zurück auf den Stuhl. „Vergiss es!“ erwiderte sie wütend.

Alex hob abwehrend die Hände und seufzte laut, während er in seinen Muffin biss. Na, wenigstens hat Izzie einen Grund um zu backen.

„Ich muss um halb zwei hier los, bis dahin muss jemand anders hier sein“ antwortete er kauend, während er zu den beiden aufsah.

Izzie nickte und er konnte deutlich die Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.

„Das kriegen wir hin“ sagte sie dankbar und griff nach ihrer Handtasche. „Wenn irgendetwas ist Alex ruf an! Sofort! Und lass sie nicht aus den Augen!“

„Und vor allem, lass sie nicht aus dem Haus gehen!“ fügte Cristina hinzu, während sie ebenfalls in ihren Mantel schlüpfte und nach ihrer Tasche griff.

Alex nickte resigniert. So hatte er sich seinen freien Vormittag nicht vorgestellt.

„Alex!“ „Was denn noch?“ Genervt sah er auf.

„Versprich, dass du auf sie achtest!“ Izzie war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und sah ihn nur mit ernsten Augen an.

„Ich schwör es“ sagte Alex seufzend, während er die Hand aufs Herz legte. Er sah Izzie aufatmen, während sie ihm kurz zu lächelte und dann hinter Cristina aus dem Haus lief.

Das wird ja ein super Tag werden, dachte Alex missmutig, während er aufstand um nach oben zu gehen und nach Meredith zu sehen.

* * *

 

„Meredith, was zur Hölle tust du da?“ hörte Meredith Alex Stimme hinter sich in der Tür zur Küche.

„Ich putze“ murrte sie genervt, während sie weiter mit ihrem Putzschwamm über die Küchenanrichte fuhr.

„Das sehe ich Meredith. Aber warum?“

Alex war hinter ihr in die Küche getreten und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Nicht“ entgegnete sie wütend und deutete dabei auf den Fußboden. „Ich hab gerade gewischt“ fügte sie dann erklärend hinzu und schenkte Alex Blick dabei keinerlei Beachtung.

Er sieht mich an, als ob ich den Verstand verloren habe, dachte sie erschöpft, während sie den Schwamm erneut unter den Wasserhahn hielt.

Sie hatte schweigend im Bett gelegen und Cristina und Izzie zugehört, während beide auf sie eingeredet hatten, sie möge doch endlich aufstehen und mit ihnen in die Klinik fahren.

Aber alles woran Meredith hatte denken können war: Wozu? Wozu das alles?

Nachdem die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte Alex einen kurzen Blick in ihr Zimmer geworfen. Doch da sie getan hatte als würde sie schlafen, warer kurz darauf in seinem eigenen Zimmer verschwunden.

Wie leicht Männer doch zu durchschauen waren, dachte Meredith gedankenverloren, während sie weiter über die Küchenanrichte schrubbte.

Sie hatte noch eine ganze Weile gegen die Wand gestarrt und wobei ihr schließlich aufgefallen war wie viel Staub auf ihrem Fußboden lag und plötzlich hatte sie das Bedürfnis gehabt zu putzen. Und nun putzte sie.

„Meredith!“

Erschrocken hob sie denn Kopf, als sie Alexs Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Verdammt Alex, der Fußboden“, herrschte sie ihn wütend an, während sie den Schwamm in die Spüle fallen ließ und erneut nach ihrem Wischlappen für den Fußboden griff.

„Meredith, geht es dir gut?“

Sie konnte deutlich seinen fragenden Blick in ihrem Rücken spüren, während sie sich bückte und erneut anfing den Fußboden zu schrubben.

Gut? Ob es mir gut geht? Nein es ging ihr nicht gut. Ich schrubbe diesen verdammten Fußboden! Es geht mir nicht gut.

Aber sie wollte nicht daran denken. Sie wollte nicht an den Schmerz in ihrem Inneren denken. Den Schmerz und die Angst und…

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie spürte, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Es geht mir gut!“ antwortete sie Alex hastig. „Und nun geh, ich muss weiter putzen!“

Das letzte was sie im Moment wollte, waren zu viele Fragen.

* * *

 

Alex verließ seufzend die Küche. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen und warf einen Blick zu Meredith hinüber.

Sie kniete auf dem Fußboden und wischte dabei hektisch über den längst sauberen Boden.

Langsam wurde ihm klar, warum Izzie und Cristina so nervös gewesen waren. Das hier war verrückt. Komplett verrückt.

Die Küche sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Sämtliche Schränke und Schubladen waren ausgeräumt und zwischen Geschirr und Lebensmitteln, stappelten sich Putzmittel.

Inzischen roch das ganze Haus nach mehr Desinfektionsmittel, als ein Operationssaal.

Zögernd ging er zurück in den Flur. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es fast Mittag war.

Nur noch zwei Stunden, dachte er erleichtert, während er sich auf die Treppe sinken ließ.

Nur noch zwei Stunden.

* * *

 

Derek stand an der Schwesternstation und blickte missmutig auf den Computerbildschirm vor sich.

Er saß hier schon seit über einer Stunde und tat so, als würde er OP Berichte durchsehen.

In Wirklichkeit aber hatte er keine Ahnung was auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm stand. Er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan und war noch vor sechs Uhr wieder in der Klinik gewesen.

Nun war es fast Mittag und er hatte Mühe, auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er hatte seine Operationen die für den heutigen Tag geplant waren, an einen andern Neurochirurgen abgegeben, denn er konnte in diesem Zustand unmöglich operieren. Das wäre verantwortungslos.

Missmutig schloss er das Programm des Computers, ehe er aufstand auf und den Gang in Richtung Treppenhaus lief. Er brauchte einen Augenblick für sich allein und die Treppe benutzte selten jemand.

Zumindest das wusste er jetzt.

Er konnte nicht anders. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er daran dachte. _Meredith._

Er musste sie sehen. Er musste mit ihr sprechen.

Er war so in Gedanken, dass er Cristina nicht auf sich zu kommen sah und so direkt mit ihr zusammen stieß. Ein Berg Krankenblätter, den sie in den Armen gehalten hatte, segelte zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid“ murmelte er entschuldigend, während er sofort in die Knie ging um ihr beim einsammeln zu helfen.

„Wissen sie wo Meredith ist?“ fragte er dabei schließlich zögernd, ehe er mit den eingesammelten Blättern in der Hand aufstand.

„Sie ist zu Hause“ antwortet ihm Cristina ruhig, ehe sie ihm die Akten aus der Hand nahm.

„Geht es ihr…“ er zögerte. „Besser?“ fügte er schließlich fragend hinzu und sah wie Cristina den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein“ murmelte sie dabei langsam. „Sie hat heute Morgen kein Wort gesagt, sondern nur gegen die Wand gestarrt.“

„Ist jemand bei ihr?“ fragte Derek nachdenklich und zu seiner Erleichterung sah er Cristina nicken.

„Ja Alex ist bei ihr. Und Izzie löst ihn in zwei Stunden ab.“

Derek atmete erleichtert auf. Das war gut. Das war ein Anfang.

„Was ist eigentlich gestern los gewesen?“

Er sah auf.

Cristina musterte ihn fragend und zum ersten Mal, ohne jegliche Feindseligkeit.

Er seufzte, ehe er den Blick abwandte. „Ich hab keine Ahnung“ murmelte er dann ehrlich und sah wie sie gedankenverloren nickte.

„Ich muss dann weiter“ hörte er sie antworten, ehe sie in Richtung Schwesternzimmer davon eilte.

Derek biss sich auf die Lippen, während er sich von der Wand abstieß und einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Meredith. Er musste jemanden finden der seinen Dienst übernahm.

Sofort.

* * *

 

„Verdammt da bist du ja endlich“ murrte Alex genervt, während Izzie in den Hausflur trat.

Entschuldigend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid Alex, ein Notfall.“

Sie ließ ihre Tasche sinken und schlüpfte aus ihrem Mantel. „Wie geht’s es Meredith?“ fragte sie dabei unsicher. „Und warum riecht es nach Desinfektionsmittel?“

„Sie putzt“ antwortete Alex nüchtern.

„Was?“ Izzie musterte ihn verblüfft.

„Ja“ murrte Alex. „Seit ihr weg seid, putzt sie. Wie eine Verrückte und geh lieber nicht in die Küche, sonst wischt sie den Boden noch fünfmal.“ Izzie blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Sieh selbst nach“ gab Alex Schulter zuckend zur Antwort, ehe er aus der Tür eilte.

Izzie verharrte einen Augenblick lang an der Treppe, ehe sie langsam in Richtung Küche ging. Blankes Chaos schlug ihr entgegen.

Der Inhalt sämtlicher Schränke war überall auf Tischen und Stühlen verteilt, dazwischen stapelte sich ein komplettes Putzsortiment und Izzie fragte sich unwillkürlich wo Meredith das ganze Material gefunden hatte.

Meredith selbst saß inmitten des Chaos, auf dem Fußboden. Sie hielt einen Lappen in der Hand und schrubbte damit angestrengt über den Boden. Nicht zum ersten Mal wie es aussah.

„Meredith“ sagte Izzie vorsichtig während sie in der Tür stehen blieb.

„Hey Izzie“ murmelte Meredith gleichgültig ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Izzie betrachtete das Schauspiel unsicher. Grundsätzlich hätte sie sich darüber gefreut, wenn mal außer ihr jemand zum Putzlappen griff, aber das hier… Das ist verrückt.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“ fragte Izzie schließlich zögernd, während sie überlegte, ob sie es wagen sollte, die Küche zu betreten.

Alex Worte hallten noch in ihrem Kopf, als sie sah, wie Meredith den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich mach das schon.“

Izzie ließ sich unsicher gegen den Türrahmen sinken, während sie nervös auf ihrer Lippe herum kaute. Okay, das ist verrückt. Wirklich verrückt.

„Geht’s dir gut?“ Izzie konnte sehen wie Meredith unter ihren Worten zusammen zuckte. Sie hielt inne. Starrte auf den Lappen in ihrer Hand.

„Meredith, geht’s dir gut?“ wiederholte Izzie noch einmal ihrer Worte, diesmal etwas lauter. Stumm sah sie zu wie Meredith vom Fußboden aufstand und sich mit einer Hand das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Erst jetzt sah Izzie, wie blass sie aussah.

„Meredith“ sagte sie leise, während sie sich vom Türrahmen abstieß und einen Schritt auf sie zu machte.

„Ich muss noch einen Kalkreiniger kaufen“ murmelte Meredith unvermittelt und wich dabei einen Schritt zurück.

„Meredith ich denke wir haben genug zu putzen da“ antworte Izzie langsam während sie ihren Blick über die unzähligen Reinigungsmittel schweifen ließ, die sich überall in der Küche türmten. Mehr als genug.

„Nein, ich werde schnell in den Supermarkt fahren.“ Nachdenklich sah Izzie zu wie Meredith sich die Gummihandschuhe von den Händen streifte und einen Schritt in Richtung Tür machte.

„Dann komm ich mit“ sagte sie schnell und wollte hinter Meredith durch die Tür, doch Meredith blieb stehen und schüttelte nur hektisch den Kopf. „Nein Izzie schon ok, ich werde schnell fahren. Ich bin gleich zurück.“

Izzie betrachtete Meredith falsches Lächeln und biss sich hart auf die Lippen. Ruhig bleiben Izzie. Ruhig bleiben.

„Zu zweit geht es doch viel schneller“ versuchte Izzie es lächelnd und folgte ihr dabei zur Haustür.

Meredith schlüpfte bereits in ihren Mantel und schüttelte dabei noch immer energisch den Kopf. „Nein Izzie, ich werde alleine fahren,“ erwiderte sie langsam, während sie nach ihrerm Autoschlüssel griff, der auf der Garderobe lag.

„Glaubst du, dass du fahren kannst Meredith?“ fragte Izzie, während sie demonstrativ einen Schritt in Richtung Tür machte. Das hier war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

„Ja Izzie ich kann fahren und jetzt lass mich vorbei!“

„Meredith,“ versuchte Izzie es erneut, doch Meredith drängte sich achtlos an ihr vorbei aus der Tür, in den Regen hinaus. „Meredith, warte!“ rief Izzie ihr hinterher, während sie fröstelnd die Arme um sich schlang.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da!“ hörte sie Meredith antworten, ehe sie in ihren Jeep stieg und noch bevor Izzie irgendetwas tun konnte, war sie bereits aus der Einfahrt gefahren.

„Verdammt“ fluchte Izzie laut, während sie zurück ins Haus lief und nach ihren Autoschlüsseln greifen wollte, ehe ihr einfiel das Alex ihren Wagen hatte.

„Verdammt, Verdammt!“ Wütend warf sie die Haustür ins Schloss, ehe sie in die Küche stürmte und in dem Chaos nach dem Telefon zu suchen begann.

* * *

 

Stumm stand Meredith vor dem Fenster der Neugeborenenstation.

Sie hatte ihre Stirn gegen das kalte Glas sinken lassen und ließ ihren Blick über die Neugeborenen schweifen, die in ihren Bettchen lagen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie hier tat. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie hierher gekommen war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie hier war.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Säuglinge direkt vor ihr. Sie waren so klein. So unschuldig. Wie konnte man ein so kleines Wesen vor der Welt beschützen?

Wer hatte sie beschützt? Niemand. Absolut Niemand.

Ihre Mutter war nie da gewesen und ihr Vater war gegangen, bevor sie alt genug gewesen war, um ihn zu fragen wohin

Sie dachte zurück an all die Jahre, die hinter ihr lagen. An all den Schmerz, all die Tränen und all die Fehler, die sie gemacht hatte.

Sie war nur aus einem Grund zurück nach Seattle gekommen. Und dieser Grund war nicht ihre Mutter gewesen.

Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen.

Sie hatte neu anfangen wollen. Sie hatte alles hinter sich lassen wollen. All das, was sie nachts in ihren Träumen noch immer quälte. Und dann hatte sie ihn getroffen.

Derek.

Und als er sie verlassen hatte, war all das zurückgekommen. Nicht nur zurück in ihre Träume, nein, zurück in ihr Leben. Zurück in ihre Gedanken. Zurück in die Gegenwart. Und all das, wovor sie die ganze Zeit weggelaufen war, hatte sie wieder eingeholt.

Sie spürte, wie ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen traten. Sie hatte es ihm nicht gesagt. Keinem von ihnen. Keiner wusste es.

Izzie hatte Recht. Sie wohnten zusammen, aber sie kannten einander nicht. Sie wussten gar nichts voneinander.

„Babytime?“

Erschrocken fuhr Meredith aus ihren Gedanken auf und eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als sie George neben sich stehen sah.

Sie lächelte, während sie zurück zu den Babys blickte. „Ja“ murmelte sie leise.

Wie oft sind wir gemeinsam hier gewesen, dachte sie traurig, während sie erneut mit den Tränen kämpfte. Alles war anders geworden. Alles. Und sie konnte es nicht aufhalten. Nicht mehr.

„Izzie ist verrückt vor Angst Meredith. Sie sagt, du wärst schon vor einer Stunde losgefahren um Putzmittel zu kaufen?“

Meredith nickte langsam. „Ich weiß“ flüsterte sie dnn leise, während sie ihren Blick auf ein kleines Mädchen richtete. Sie war höchstens zwei Tage alt und wunderschön. Meredith betrachtete die kleine Händchen die sie zu Fäusten geballt hatte, während sie friedlich schlief. Ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie sieht so verletzlich aus, dachte Meredith während sie spürte wie sich die Tränen aus ihren Augen lösten und langsam über ihre Wangen liefen.

Nichts und niemand konnte versprechen, dass das Mädchen glücklich werden würde. Niemand.

* * *

 

Entsetzt beobachte George, wie Meredith Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Still, aber unaufhörlich während sie in das Zimmre der Säuglingsstation blickte. Mit den Händen stützte sie sich an der Wand ab und er war sich sicher sie würde fallen wenn sie los ließ.

Instinktiv legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Arm, während er seinen Blick hilflos über die Station schweifen ließ.

Izzie hatte schon vor einer Stunde panisch angerufen, genauer gesagt sofort nachdem Meredith von zu Hause los gefahren war. Seither versuchte Cristina, gleichzeitig ihre Patienten zu behandeln und im fünf Minuten Takt Meredith anzurufen.

George war heute Morgen bereits auf dem Heimweg gewesen, als ihn Dr. Bailey noch in der Halle abgefangen und gebeten hatte, Merediths Schicht zu übernehmen. Besorgt war er zurück in die Umkleide gegeangen, wo bereits Cristina und Izzie auf ihn gewartet hatten und ihm in kurzen Sätzen zu erklären was geschehen war.

Er war müde und sehnte sich nach seinem Bett, doch jetzt, wo er neben Meredith stand und ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht sah, wurde ihm klar weshalb Izzie und Cristina, ja weshalb alle so panisch waren. Sie hatten soviel gemeinsam erlebt, aber das war soviel mehr als all das zuvor. Und er fühlte sich so hilflos.

„Meredith“ sagte er vorsichtig und sah zu wie sie langsam die Augen schloss. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber er konnte nicht verstehen was sie sagte.

„Meredith, ich kann dich nicht verstehen“ sagte er leise, während er ihren Arm berührte und zu sah wie die Tränen weiter unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Es tut mir so leid George“ flüsterte sie schließlich heiser und so leise das er sie beinahe wieder nicht verstanden hätte. „Es tut mir so leid.“

„Meredith“ George machte hilflos noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Was tut dir leid?“ fragte er sanft, doch sie antwortet ihm nicht.

Er musste jemanden holen. Irgendjemanden. Er war nicht der richtige hierfür.

„Ich werde jemanden holen Meredith…“ flüsterte er ihr leise zu, hielt jedoch in seiner Bewegung inne, als er sah, wie sie hektisch den Kopf schüttelte, während sie sich energisch über die Augen wischte.

„Alles ok George. Es geht mir gut.“ Sie versuchte ein Lächeln und er war sich sicher, dass sie selbst wusste, wie absolut unglaubwürdig es war.

„Ich muss dann wieder“ sagte sie langsam, ehe sie sich von der Wand abstieß und kurz Luft holte ehe sie in Richtung Fahrstuhl verschwand.

Stumme sah George ihr nach, wie sie den Mantel enger um sich zog so als würde sie frieren. Schweigend blickte er zurück zu den Babys und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

Er konnte Stundenlang hier stehen. Das hier war der Ausgleich für alles, was in den Stockwerken tiefer und überhaupt in seinem Leben passierte.

Langsam stieß er sich von der Wand ab. Er hatte die falsche Fachrichtung gewählt.

Noch im Gehen zog er sein Handy aus der Kitteltasche.

Er musste Izzie anrufen.

* * *

 

Hastig schlüpfte Derek in seinen Mantel. Es war kurz nach vier und er hatte schon vor Stunden gehen wollen, jedoch niemanden gefunden der seine Schicht hätte übernehmen können.

Doch jetzt wollte Derek nur noch auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Meredith.

Eilig griff er nach seiner Tasche und hastete aus seinem Büro, ohne auch nur die Tür zu schließen.

_Meredith._

Er hatte versucht sie anzurufen, jedoch nur die Mailbox ereicht und zu Hause nur Izzie, die ihm panisch erklärt hatte das Meredith zum Supermarkt hatte fahren wollen und seither nicht zurückgekommen war.

Er hatte versprochen so schnell wie möglich zu kommen, aber selbst das war schon über eine Stunde her.

_Meredith._

Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, während er in den Aufzug trat und sich unruhig gegen die Wand sinken ließ.

Entnervt stöhnte er auf, als der Aufzug zwei Stockwerke tiefer wieder zum Stehen kam. Die Türen öffneten sich und ein paar Schwesternschülerinnen betraten lachend und scherzend den Aufzug.

Derek erwiderte kurz ein höfliches Lächeln, während er einen Schritt zur Seite machte und darauf wartete das sich die Türen wieder schlossen. Und dann sah er sie.

Ruckartig schob er seinen Fuß zwischen die Aufzugtüren und hastete auf den Gang hinaus, um gerade noch zu sehen wie Meredith in einem Materialraum verschwand.

Sein Herzschlag dröhnte laut in seinen Ohren, während er auf die Tür zu lief und schließlich atemlos aufriss.

Fast erwartete er den Raum leer vorzufinden. Aber da stand sie.

Direkt vor ihm.

* * *

 

Erschrocken blickte Meredith auf, als die Tür von außen geöffnet wurde.

Derek.

Mechanisch schloss sie den Reißverschluss ihrer Handtasche, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete und zu sah, wie er zu ihr in den Raum trat und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Seine blauen Augen musterten sie dabei durchdringend.

„Meredith“ murmelte er heiser, während er seine Tasche sinken ließ und einen unbeholfenen Schritt auf sie zu machte. Instinktiv wich sich zurück.

„Ich muss gehen Derek“ murmelte sie ausweichend, während sie versuchte sich an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum zu schieben. Doch er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und versperrte ihr so den Weg nach draußen.

„Meredith“ sagte er wieder, während er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Sie musterte ihn verständnislos. Wovon sprach er eigentlich? Was wollte er?

Sie selbst wollte nur aus diesem Raum. Weg von ihm. Sofort.

Seine bloße Anwesenheit schmerzte sie und sie hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

„Lass mich vorbei“ murmelte sie leise, während sie erneut versuchte an ihm vorbei zukommen.

„Meredith bitte lass uns reden, bitte…“ bat er leise und sie konnte deutlich das Flehen in seiner Stimme heraus hören. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen.

„Derek, ich muss nach Hause. Izzie wartet auf mich,“ erwiderte sie leise. Sie konnte Dereks Hand auf ihrem Arm spüren. Mit der anderen strich er sanft über ihre Wange.

Ein Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken und sie verfluchte sich selbst für diese Reaktion. Selbst jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, hatte er noch immer diese Wirkung auf sie. „Derek lass mich vorbei“ sagte sie wieder und diesmal etwas lauter.

„Meredith das mit gestern, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen.“

Sie spürte seinen Blick und hob langsam den Kopf. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen und es brach ihr fast das Herz in so zu sehen.

„Es tut mir auch leid“ flüsterte sie leise, ehe sie ihn fest bei Seite schob und nach dem Türgriff angelte.

„Meredith bitte“ sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer Taille. So warm und sanft. Langsam schloss die Augen und zog dann ihre Hand vom Türgriff zurück, als sie seine Schritte hinter sich hören konnte. Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und erneut jagte ein Schauer über ihren Rücken.

„Meredith, bitte geh nicht“ flüsterte er leise, während er sie sanft an sich zog.

* * *

 

Derek schloss die Augen, während er Meredith sanft an sich zog. Der Lavendel Duft ihres Haars machte ihn völlig benommen.

Er drehte sie zu sich herum, ehe er mit einer Hand sanft über ihre Wange strich und erst da bemerkte das ihre Wangen Tränennass waren.

„Meredith“ flüsterte er behutsam, während er sie noch näher an sich zog und dabei sanft ihre Stirn küsste. Er wollte da sein. Er wollte sie halten. Er wollte ihr all ihren Schmerz nehmen.

Heute. Morgen und Für immer.

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie ihn plötzlich zur Seite stieß. Er stolperte rückwärts und prallte dabei gegen das Regal. Mit einem lauten poltern fielen Kartons mit Verbandmaterial und OP Zubehör zu Boden.

„Was… Meredith…“ stammelte er entsetzt, während er zu ihr hinüber sah.

Sie stand noch immer an der Tür. Zerbrechlicher als er sie je zuvor gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen wirkten leer und dunkel, während sie ihn traurig musterte.

„Es ist vorbei, Derek. Endgültig.“ Erwiderte sie schließlich mit einer Kälte in der stimme die ihn frösteln ließ.

Er wollte ihr antworten, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war sie bereits verschwunden.

* * *

 

Stumm starrte Meredith in das leere Glas Tequila vor sich auf dem Tisch. Das wievielte war das? Sie hatte nicht mitgezählt. Aber die Flasche musste fast leer sein.

Sie sah auf und versuchte in der vollen Bar Joe irgendwo ausfindig zu machen Aber es waren einfach zu viele Leute um sie herum und sie war schlicht zu betrunken. Alles drehte sich.

Sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, während sie sich auf der Bank zurück lehnte.

Als sie einen erneuten Versuch wagte den Blick zu heben, entdecke sie schließlich Joe. Er stand nur ein paar Tische von ihrem entfernt. Sie winkte ihm zu, als er aufblickte und streckte ihm dabei auffordernd ihr Glas entgegen.

„Noch einen“ murmelte sie langsam und versuchte dabei krampfhaft nicht zu lallen. Doch es gelang ihr nur mühevoll.

„Meredith, ich glaube du hast genug für heute“ sagte Joe langsam während er sie sorgenvoll betrachtete. Meredith schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein Joe“ murmelte sie missmutig und gab es auf, so zu tun, als ob sie noch nüchtern wäre.

„Was ist denn passiert?“ fragte er vorsichtig, während er nach ihrem Glas griff.

„Passiert“ lallte sie lachend. „Sie halten mich für verrückt, alle Joe ….. Allllllleee….“ Sie zog das letzte Wort lange, ehe sie kurz die Augen schloss, um gegen die Übelkeit anzukämpfen. „Ich bin keine Ärztin mehr, bis ich selbst bei einer war“ fuhr sie schließlich nach einer Weile kichernd fort.

Ich bin betrunken, dachte sie resigniert, ehe sie erwartungsvoll auf ihr Glas deutete. „Was ist jetzt?“ murmelte sie müde. „Ist das hier eine Bar oder nicht?“

„Meredith ich denke wirklich du solltest aufhören, ich werde dir ein Taxi rufen ok? Oder Cristina, oder Derek? Soll ich Derek anrufen?“

_Derek._

Meredith kicherte. Und sie wusste, dass mittlerweile die halbe Bar sie musterte. Sie wurde laut wenn sie betrunken war. Viel zu laut.

„Das mit Derek ist vorbei“ nuschelte sie und warf einen Blick durch die Bar. Die Hälfte gehörte zum Krankenhauspersonal und musterte sie allein schon deshalb neugierig. „Habt ihr es alle gehört“ murrte sie laut. „Es ist vorbei. Vorbei mit McDreamy, aus und vorbei. Und diesmal liegt es nicht an einer kleinen Krankenschwester.“ Sie kicherte erneute.

„Meredith“ hörte sie nun wieder Jos Stimme neben sich. Jetzt klang er ebenso besorgt wie all die anderen.

„Ok ich such mir eine andere Bar“ murmelte Meredith entnervt, während sie nach ihrem Mantel und ihrer Tasche griff und von der Bank aufstand.

Doch das war ein Fehler.

Augenblicklich begann der Raum sich um sie herum zu drehen und sie tastete hastig nach der Tischkante, während sie die Augen schloss um den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken.

Doch sie bekam die Tischkante nicht zu fassen und so stolperte sie und fiel der Person hinter ihr direkt in die Arme.

* * *

 

„Hey, wohin denn so eilig!“ sagte Mark lächelnd, während er Meredith wieder auf die Beine half. Sie war betrunken. Nein, das war nicht das richtige Wort. Sie war maßlos betrunken.

„McSexy“ kicherte sie lallend, während sie sich an seiner Jacke festhielt.

Mark warf einen prüfenden Blick zu Joe „Wie viel hat sie getrunken?“

„Fast die ganze Flasche“ antwortete Joe ihm seufzend. „Ich war gerade dabei Cristina oder Derek anzurufen.“ Mark sah zu, wie Joe einen Schritt in Richtung Bar machte.

„Schon gut Joe, ich kümmere mich um sie“ antwortet Mark ihm ruhig, während er versuchte, Meredith daran zu hindern die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Joe hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Sicher?“ fragte er dann prüfend.

Mark nickte. „Ja, ich bring sie nach Hause.“

Mit der einen Hand hielt Mark Meredith fest, während er mit der anderen ein paar Geldscheine aus der Tasche zog und sie Joe reichte.

„Was ist eigentlich los?“ fragte dieser , ehe er das Geld dankend entgegen nahm.

Mark seufzte. „Lange Geschichte“ murmelte er dann, während er versuchte, Meredith fest zu halten, damit sie ihm nicht durch seine Arme hindurch auf den Boden sank.

„Hey, Meredith….“ sagte er leise und strich ihr dabei das Haar aus dem Gesicht, um sie ansehen zu können. Ihr Blick wirke glasig und ihre Pupillen waren stark erweitert.

Verdammt Meredith, dachte er besorgt, während er seinen Griff verstärkte.

„McSexy“ kicherte sie erneut. „Willst du mit mir etwas trinken?“

Mark schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir gehen Meredith“ sagte er dann sanft, während er ihr die Tasche abnahm.

„Nach Hause?“

Mark seufzte Kopf schüttelnd. Er winkte Joe kurz zu, ehe er mit Meredith im Arm die Bar verließ und dabei die Blicke der anderen Gäste zu ignorieren versuchte. Er wollte nicht wissen, was sie dachten.

Die kalte Luft traf ihn hart.

Es regnete noch immer und Mark hasste es. Ich hätte New York nie verlassen sollen.

„Ok Meredith“ sagte er schließlich im Gehen. „Mein Wagen ist nicht weit von hier, schaffst du das?“ Er warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Ich will nicht nach Hause“ lallte sie betrunken, während sie neben ihm hertorkelte.

Mark zog sie seufzend enger an sich, und dachte betrübt an die Sitze seines neuen Sportwagens. Hoffentlich würde er den Wagen morgen nicht zur Reinigung bringen müssen. Betrunkene Frauen und Autos waren selten eine gute Kombination.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über den fast leeren Parkplatz schweifen.

Er hatte gerade gehen wollen, als Derek ihn abgefangen hatte und ihn völlig aufgelöst darum gebeten hatte in der Bar nach Meredith zu sehen. Derek war offenbar gerade selbst auf dem Weg dorthin gewesen, als ein Notfall dazwischen gekommen war.

Und nun war er es, der Meredith erneut in den Armen hielt.

Und zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit ging es ihm dabei nicht um Sex. Nicht, dass er es nicht gewollte hätte. Oh doch natürlich. Er hätte vermutlich nichts lieber getan.

Aber sie war Meredith. Und er mochte sie. Er mochte sie wirklich und es brach ihm das Herz zu sehen, was da gerade mit ihr passierte. Es schien nicht besser zu werden. Ganz im Gegenteil. Und genau das war es, was er befürchtet hatte.

Er warf einen Blick zu ihr hinunter. Sie hatte den Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken lassen, die Augen geschlossen, während sie irgendetwas murmelte das er nicht verstehen konnte.

„Ok Meredith“ sagte er sanft während er mit einer Hand die Beifahrertüre seines Wagens öffnete. „Setz dich erstmal.“

Langsam half er ihr in das Innere seines Wagens. Sie widersprach nicht.

Mark betrachtet sie prüfend, während er erneut über seine Sitze nachdachte. Er würde das Fenster offen lassen, Das war zwar keine Garantie, aber eine gewisse Chance. Er schnallte sie an, ehe er die Tür schloss und um den Wagen herum ging und er sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen ließ.

Erst da wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wo sie überhaupt wohnte.

Verdammt!

„Meredith,“ begann er vorsichtig. „Meredith, sag mir deine Adresse, ich werde dich fahren. Hey Meredith!“ Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Meredith.“

„Ich will nicht,“ murmelte sie leise.

„Was willst du nicht?“

„Nach Hause…“

Er sah zu wie ihre Lider flackerten und schloss flüchtig die Augen. Und nun?

„Bitte Mark, bitte… ich will nicht nach Hause. Bitte.“

Er blickte unsicher auf, als er die Tränen in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Shh“ sagte er leise. „Schon gut, ich fahr dich nicht nach Hause.“

„Bitte“ murmelte sie weiter und er fragte sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt gehörte hatte betrunken wie sie war.

Er warf einen Blick in den Rückspeiegel, ehe er seufzend aus der Parklücke fuhr.

* * *

 

Derek riss sich die OP Haube bereits vom Kopf, während er aus dem OP trat.

_Verdammt. Verdammt._

Er war noch nicht mal in der Eingangshalle gewesen als sein Pager losgegangen war und er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte als umdrehen und Meredith gehen zu lassen.

Er war mit dem Patienten gerade auf dem Weg in Richtung OP gewesen, als ihm Mark über den Weg gelaufen war. Und auch wenn Mark bestimmt nicht die beste Wahl, er war eben der einzige gewesen der greifbar war und so hatte er ihn gebeten nach Meredith zu suchen.

 _Es ist vorbei Derek._ Endgültig.

_Verdammt! Verdammt!_

Er war ein Idiot, ein komplette Idiot.

Missmutig riss er die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und kramte sein Mobiltelefon aus der Jackentasche. Mark hatte bereits mehrfach versucht ihn zu erreichen.

Bitte lass es ihr gut gehen. Bitte.

Er drückte die Rückruftaste und Mark nahm schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln ab.

„Ist sie bei dir?“ fragte Derek atemlos.

„Ja ist sie.“

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und er ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken.

„Wie geht’s ihr?“ fragte er dann, bereits etwas ruhiger.

„Sie ist betrunken, nein das ist eigentlich noch untertrieben aber jetzt schläft sie. Morgen wird’s ihr allerdings nicht gut gehen.“

Derek rieb sich müde die Augen. „Hat sie irgend etwas gesagt?“ fragte er dann vorsichtig in der Hoffnung herauszufinden ob …

„Oh ja sie hat eine ganze Menge gesagt, aber ich bin sicher sie wird sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.“

„Es geht ihr gut?“ fragte Derek schließlich erneut und konnte hören wir Mark seufzte. „Sag schon Mark, was?“ fragte Derek unsicher.

„Gott Derek, das weißt du selbst. Genau aus dem Grund wolltest du ja das ich sie suche, oder?“

Derek schwieg. Mark hatte natürlich recht.

„Es ist vorbei zwischen euch?“

Derek fuhr zusammen. „Hat sie das gesagt,“ fragte er dann leise.

„Ja sie sagte so etwas, aber… sie hat viel gesagt.“

Derek schloss die Augen. „Pass bitte auf sie auf.“

„Werde ich. Versprochen,“ hörte er Mark noch antworten, ehe er auflegte.

Mark betrachtete noch eine Weile schweigend das Telefon in seiner Hand, ehe er es zurück in seine Jeans schob und einen Blick zu Meredith hinüber warf.

Sie hatte es nicht mal bis zum Hoteleingang geschafft, ehe sie ihm halb besinnungslos in die Arme gesackt war. Er hatte sie nach oben tragen müssen und sie hatte die ganze Zeit irgendwas gemurmelt, das er nicht hatte verstehen können.

Jetzt lag sie in seinem Bett und schlief.

Mark ließ sich rücklings auf das Sofa sinken und starrte stumm an die Decke. Verrückt war es schon. Er war mit einer betrunkenen, attraktiven Frau in einem Zimmer und machte nicht mal die geringsten Anstalten… Er seufzte.

War es schon soweit gekommen?

Er sollte Seattle wirklich schnell wieder verlassen. Addison hatte recht gehabt. Das hier war keine Stadt für ihn.

Addison.

In letzter Zeit dachte er wieder oft an sie. Sie fehlte ihm. In jeder Hinsicht.

„Derek, Derek….“ Mark sah auf. „Derek,“ hörte er Merediths leise Stimme vom Bett.

„Meredith,“ sagte er sanft, während er aufstand und zu ihr ans Bett heran trat.

„Derek,“ murmelte sie erneut.

„Nein Meredith, ich bins Mark.“

„Derek,….“ ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Shh Meredith,….“begann Mark sanft, während er ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken strich. „Es wird alles gut,“ sagte er leise und griff dabei nach ihrer Hand. „Shhh,….“

„Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Ich kann nicht.“

„Was sagen Meredith?“ fragte er irritiert, während er mit der freien Hand nach dem Lichtschalter am Nachtisch suchte.

„Ich kann nicht.“

Mark schaltete das Licht aus, in der Hoffnung so schneller wieder zur Ruhe kommen.

Weinende Frauen waren noch nie sein Talent gewesen. Für gewöhnlich war er Schuld dran, das Frauen weinten.

„Ich kann nicht“ flüsterte Meredith wieder, diesmal leiser und er stellte erleichtert fest das sie sich entspannte.

Er war nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Er sagte nur Dinge die es schlimmer machten. Und das war wirklich das letzte was Meredith gebrauchen konnte.

Er strich ihr noch mal kurz übers Harr, ehe er sie zu deckte und zurück zur Couch ging.

Sie wirkte alleine und zerbrechlich, beinahe wie ein Kind.

Betrübt ließ er den Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken und stierte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er würde hier sitzen bleiben.

Und auf den Morgen warten.

* * *

 

„Sie ist bei Sloan?“

Fassungslos starrte Cristina zwischen Izzie, George und Alex hin und her. „Sind den jetzt alle verrückt geworden?“

Entnervt griff sie nach ihrer Kaffeetasse.

Izzie zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. „Shepard hatte eine Not – OP und Mark hat nach ihr gesucht.“

„Und warum hat er sie nicht nach Hause gebracht?“ erwiderte Cristina vorwurfvoll in die Runde.

„Tja,“ Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn Meredith betrunken ist,“ er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

„Ach halt die Klappe, „stöhnte Cristina wütend, während sie ihm einen Tritt verpasste.

„Was hat er noch gesagt,“ fragte sie dann und sah zu Izzie hinüber, die endlich den Hörer auflegte und sich zurück auf ihren Platz fallen ließ.

„Nichts. Nur das Mark sich um sie kümmert.“

„Na das kann ich mir vorstellen,“ Alex grinste.

Diesmal verpasste Izzie ihm einen Tritt.

Wütend funkelte er sie an. „Was soll das den? Es stimmt doch,“ murrte er, während er aufstand um sich noch ein paar Muffins zu holen.

„Das bringt uns auch nicht weiter“, antwortete Izzie missmutig und nippte dabei an ihrem Kaffee.

Cristina schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war gerade auf dem Heimweg gewesen, als Dr. Hahn sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihr bei einer OP assistieren wollte und Cristina hatte einfach nicht nein sagen können.

Direkt nach der OP war sie mit George zusammen hergekommen, wo Izzie sie bereits panisch an der Haustür erwartete hatte.

Gemeinsam hatten sie versucht Meredith zu erreichen, doch sie hatte nicht abgehoben. Dann hatten sie gewartet.

Und eben hatte Shepard angerufen, um ihnen zu sagen das Meredith bei Sloan war.

Wenn der seine verdammte Finger nicht von ihr lässt, dachte Cristina missmutig und spürte wie sie innerlich fast überkochte vor Wut. Sie wusste sehr wohl wie Meredith war wenn sie gerade dieses Dark and Twisty Ding durchzog und wie Mark war wusste ohne hin jeder.

„Ich geh schlafen,“ murmelte Cristina während sie aufstand und einen entschuldigenden Blick in die Runde warf.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?“ George sah endlich auch von seinem Kaffee auf. Er sah schrecklich müde aus was wohl nicht nur an seiner 24 Stunden Schicht lag, sondern mehr an seiner Begegnung mit Meredith im Krankenhaus.

Cristina nickte. „Ich nehme Meredith Bett,“ sagte sie dann, während sie nach ihrer Tasche griff, die auf dem Boden stand ehe sie sich auf den Weg nach oben machte.

Sie konnte noch in Meredith Zimmer die leisen Stimmen der anderen hören. Das Haus war wirklich hellhörig.

Unwillkürlich musste Cristina schmunzeln. Kein Wunder das alle so gut über Meredith Sex Leben Bescheid gewusst hatten.

Erschöpft schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, ehe sie sich auf Merediths Bett sinken ließ.

Sie konnte nur hoffen das Sloan ein Auge auf Meredith hatte.

Gähnend schloss Cristina ihre Augen.

Bailey hatte sie nur besorgt gemustert, als sie ihr heute morgen gesagt hatte das Meredith nicht kommen würde. Und Cristina fragte sich mittlerweile ernsthaft ob Meredith überhaupt vorhatte je wieder zukommen.

Cristina seufzte.

Sie hatte sie noch nie an Happy Ends geglaubt und im Augenblick sah es hier wirklich ganz und gar nicht nach einem aus.

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Stop The World**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

 

 

Cristina unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während sie mit ihrem Becher Kaffee in der einen und einer Krankenakte in der anderen Hand, über den Flur in Richtung Aufzug ging.

Es war erst kurz vor sieben. Draußen war es noch dunkel, was aber größtenteils am Regen lag.

Dieses verdammte Wetter, dachte sie mürrisch. Sie hatte es wirklich satt.

Im Aufzug ließ sie sich gegen die Wand sinken und nippte dabei gedankenverloren an ihrem Kaffee. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen. Und das hatte nicht an Meredith Bett, sondern an Meredith selbst gelegen.

Müde rieb Cristina sich die Augen.

Meredith und Sloan in einem Hotelzimmer hielt sie definitiv nicht für eine gute Idee. Und in Merediths augenblicklichem Zustand ohne hin nicht.

Als der Aufzug zum stehen kam, eilte sie hastig auf die Station hinaus. Sie war heute für Ellis Grey zuständig und es mussten weitere Tests gemacht werden, da die Blutwerte sich weiter verschlechtert hatten.

Cristina hatte versucht Bailey davon zu überzeugen das jemand anders dafür wohl besser geeignet war, doch Bailey hatte ihr nur einen mürrischen Blick zu geworfen und so hatte Cristina schließlich nichts mehr gesagt.

Izzie und George waren in der Notaufnahme und das war nicht sehr viel besser als die Betreuung einer Alzheimer Patientin. Alex allerdings – Alex durfte in den OP.

Zwar auch nur mit Shepard, aber es war nun mal eine OP.

Sie dagegegn – hatte Ellis Grey.

Vor dem Zimmer blieb sie einen Moment stehen und musterte Meredith Mutter einen Augenblick lang vorsichtig durch die Scheibe, während sie sich erneut fragte wie Meredith damit nur hatte fertig werden können.

Sie würde es nicht.

Und Meredith ja offensichtlich auch nicht.

Nicht mehr jedenfalls, dachte Cristina resigniert ehe sie ins Zimmer trat.

* * *

 

„Meredith. Hey Meredith.“ Meredith blinzelte.

„Aufwachen Meredith.“ Sie blinzelte erneut, als sie eine warme Hand auf iher Schulter spürte die sie sanft schüttelte.

Mark?

„Hier, ich hab einen Kaffee für dich.“

Langsam öffnete Meredith die Augen. Es war Mark. Er stand neben dem Bett, mit einer Tasse Kaffe in der Hand und grinste.

Oh bitte nicht…. Ich hab doch nicht…

Sie begann sich langsam aufzusetzen, während sie unsicher an sich herunter blickte und erleichtert feststellte das sie komplett bekleidet war. Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

„Was mach ich hier,“ fragte sie dann langsam, ehe sie sich von Mark die Tasse geben ließ.

Sie sah zu wie Mark grinsend die Arme verschränkte. „Was denkst du denn,“ fragte er dann lachend. Meredith verdrehte die Augen, während sie langsam an ihrem Kaffee nippte und versuchte sich an den gestrigen Tag zu erinnern.

Sie hatte George in der Klinik getroffen und dann Derek. Danach war sie zu Joe gegangen, oder? Angestrengt rieb sie sich die Augen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern,“ murmelte sie schließlich nach einer Weile entschuldigend.

„Derek hat mich gebeten nach dir zu suchen und das war auch gut so, weil du gerade dabei warst deine private Vorstellung von Meredith Teil 104 in Joes Bar zu präsentieren.“

Meredith sah erschrocken auf und sah zu wie Mark lachend den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein so schlimm war es nicht, aber es war gut das ich kam, sonst hätte Joe vielleicht noch einen Krankenwagen gerufen.“

„Oh Gott,“ murmelte Meredith beschämt, während sie den Blick sinken ließ. War das wirklich passiert? Wie viel hatte sie getrunken?

„Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern,“ hörte sie Mark nach einer Weile fragen und hob mein Klang seiner besorgten Stimme überrascht den Kopf.

„Nein,“ antwortete sie vorsichtig, während sie sich fragte was sie noch getan hatte.

„Mit Derek ist es aus?“ fragte er sie zögern ohne dabei den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

Meredith schloss müde die Augen, ehe sie langsam nickte. „Ja.“

„Warum?“

„Warum?“ Meredith sah auf. „Weil es nicht geht. Es geht einfach nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.“ Sie schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich in dem Hotelbett auf. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf wie edel und teuer die Einrichtung des Hotelzimmers war.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich auf die Plastische spezialisieren dachte sie kurz, während sie sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?“ Sie sah auf und begegnete Marks fragendem Blick. „Ich muss gleich in die Klinik,“ fuhr er fort. „Also kann ich dich vorher noch heimfahren, allerdings musst du mir erst sagen wo du wohnst, das Problem hatten wir nämlich gestern Abend schon. “ Jetzt grinste er wieder.

„Oh nein, ich muss nach meiner Mutter sehen und ich nehme an mein Wagen steht auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus?“ Sie sah ihn nicken.

„Also in die Klinik?“ „Ja.,“ antwortet sie langsam.

Mark mustere sie fragend. Sie sah nicht gut aus. Sie musste sich schrecklich fühlen. Was nach einer Flasche Tequila allerdings verständlich war. Langsam deutete er in Richtung Bad.

„Da sind frische Handtücher. Du kannst duschen. Soviel Zeit haben wir noch.“ Er sah zu wie sie nickte und sich dann unsicher vom Bett erhob. Instinktiv bereitet er sich schon darauf vor sie zu stützen, aber sie schwankte nur leicht, ehe sie in Richtung Bad ging.

„Musst du heute arbeiten,“ fragte er dann und registrierte verblüfft das sie lachte.

„Krankenblätter schreiben,“ erwiderte sie leise. „Nein ganz bestimmt nicht.“

Ehe Mark etwas darauf sagen konnte, war sie bereits im Badezimmer verschwunden und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Er hatte kaum ein Auge zu bekommen und von der viel zu kleinen Couch tat ihm jeder einzelne Knochen weh.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen während er aufstand um sich noch einen Kaffee einzuschenken. Das war das praktische an einem Leben im Hotel. Man musste nicht aufräumen, nicht kochen und nicht waschen.

Und dennoch, langsam ging es ihm auf die Nerven. Er wollte weg aus Seattle und das lieber heute als morgen.

Missmutig trat er ans Fenster und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Regen hinaus. Er musste mit Richard sprechen. Ursprünglich war er nur wegen Addison hergekommen und geblieben, doch Addison war nicht mehr da und es gab nichts was ihn hier noch hielt.

* * *

 

Müde schloss Meredith ihre Augen, während sie das heiße Wasser auf ihren nackten Körper prasseln ließ.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte unerbittlich und ihr war schlecht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Jetzt war ich auch wieder eingefallen warum. Sie hatte eine ganze Flasche Tequila alleine getrunken und war also selbst Schuld daran das sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Gut nur das sie nicht arbeiten musste.

Sie würde allenfalls kurz nach ihrer Mutter sehen und dann nach Hause fahren.

Sie hatte nicht vor Dr. Webbers Bedingung nicht erfüllen. Wenn sie ihr kündigen wollten, dann sollten sie das eben tun. Wahrscheinlich war sie ohne in keine gute Chirurgin. Ihre Mutter hatte es ihr ja schon immer gesagt.

Sie blieb noch ein paar Minuten unter der Brause stehen, ehe sie das Wasser abstellte und nach einem Handtuch griff. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet und wieder angezogen hatte ließ sie sich auf den Badewannerand sinken und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen.

Langsam kam ihre Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend zurück. So war es schließlich immer. Sie erinnerte sich daran sich an Mark herangemacht zu haben und war verblüfft darüber, dass er nicht darauf eingegangen war. Vielleicht schätzten sie ihn doch alles falsch ein. Sie hatte ihn gebeten sie nicht nach Hause zu fahren und deswegen hatte er sie mit zu sich genommen. Und ihr fiel Derek wieder ein.

Es ist vorbei. Endgültig.

Es schmerzte, doch sie hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

Als es an der Tür klopfte wischte sie sich hastig über die Augen, ehe sie aufstand.

* * *

 

Zögernd ließ Mark seine Hand sinken, ehe er nervös zum Couchtisch zurückging und in seine Jacke schlüpfte, den Blick noch immer auf die Badezimmertür gerichtet.

„Meredith,“ rief er noch einmal, „Wir müssen los!“

Er angelte nach ihrer Tasche und ihrem Mantel die am Bettende lagen. „Meredith,“ wiederholte er dann etwas lauter und hoffte inständig das alles in Ordnung war.

Er atmete erleichtert auf als er endlich den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte und sich kurz drauf die Tür öffnete.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab noch… Frauen eben…“ antwortete sie entschuldigend, während sie aus dem Bad trat und dabei ihr nasses Haar zu einem Zopf zusammenband.

„Schon ok,“ erwiderte Mark flüchtig, während er ihr ihre Sachen entgegen streckte. „Aber jetzt müssen wir los, sonst macht Webber mir die Hölle heiß.“

Irritiert registrierte er das Meredith ihn entsetzt anstarrte, ehe sie ihm hektisch ihre Tasche aus der Hand riss.

„Hast du reingesehen?“ fragte sie atemlos.

„Was?“ Mark musterte sie verständnislos. Wovon spricht sie denn jetzt?

„Mein Tasche,“ wiederholte sie mürrisch, während sie ihren Mantel ebenfalls an sich riss und beides fest an sich drückte. „Hast du in meine Tasche gesehen?“ Ängstlich und wütend zugleich starrte sie zu ihm empor.

„Nein, warum denn auch?“ Mark schüttelte unsicher den Kopf.

„Sicher?“ fragte sie noch mal.

„Ja sicher,“ wiederholte er ernst. „Das geht mich nichts an, aber was ist den darin dass das so eine große Rolle spielt?“ Er musterte sie fragend und sah zu wie sie hastig zu Boden blickte und dann eilig an ihm vorbei in Richtung Tür lief. „Wir müssen los,“ war alles was sie ihm antwortete, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ ohne noch länger auf ihn zu warten.

Kopf schüttelnd sah Mark ihr eine Weile hinterher, ehe er nach seinen Autoschlüsseln griff und ihr eilig folgte.

Er hatte gedacht es würde nicht merkwürdiger werden, aber da hatte er sich wohl geirrt. Ich sollte wirklich weg aus Seattle, dachte er Gedankenverloren.

Nicht dass das noch ansteckend ist…

* * *

 

Gähnend lehnte Cristina sich gegen die Wand des Aufzugs zurück, während sie auf den CT Befund von Ellis Grey blickte. Doch dort fand sich nichts ungewöhnliches, jedenfalls nichts was sie nicht schon vorher gewusst hatten.

Cristina warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Es war erst neun, doch die letzten drei Stunden waren so anstrengend gewesen wie eine ganze 48 Stunden Schicht.

Im Moment war sie auf dem Weg in den vierten Stock, um Meredith Mutter vom EKG abzuholen. Cristina hatte sie dort gelassen um die CT Befunde zu holen und hatte sich dabei absichtlich mehr Zeit als nötig gelassen.

Sie hatte schlicht keine Nerven für Smalltalk mit Patienten, denn das war einfach nicht ihre Art. Und ausgerechnet heute hatte Ellis Grey einen guten Tag was bedeutete, dass sie wusste wer Meredith war. Und zu Meredith wollte Cristina im Moment keine Fragen beantworten.

Seufzend trat sie aus dem Aufzug und konnte noch bevor sie das Behandlungszimmer erreicht hatte, Ellis Greys aufgebrachte Stimme hören. „Ich lasse mir das nicht bieten! Hören sie! Ich bin Ellis Grey! Ich will Richard sprechen. Richard Webber. Sofort.“ Cristina musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen. Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie das Zimmer betrat.

Elis saß in ihrem Rollstuhl und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, während neben ihr eine sehr verzweifelt wirkende Schwesternschülerin stand, die nahezu erleichtert aufblickte als Cristina den Raum betrat. „Gott sei Dank“ murmelte das Mädchen, ehe sie Cristina die Befunde des EKGs in die Hand drückte und dann aus dem Zimmer eilte.

„Das ist eine Unverschämtheit, ich will Richard sprechen. Wo ist er?“ „Ich werde ihn anpiepen lassen,“ erwiderte Cristina gedankenverloren, während sie besorgt die Befunde in ihrer Hand betrachtete. Das sah nicht gut aus.

Meredith. Sie musste mit Meredith sprechen.

_Sofort._

* * *

 

Derek starrte stumm in seinen Becher Kaffee, während er angestrengt versuchte sich auf seine bevorstehende OP zu konzentrieren. Aber immer wieder warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und dann zurück auf sein Mobiltelefon. Er hatte gehofft Meredith zu treffen bevor er in den OP musste, aber sie war noch nicht da.

Er war Cristina im Flur begegnet, aber sie hatte nur den selben besorgten und fragenden Blick wie er selbst gehabt, da Meredith nicht zu ihrem Schichtbeginn erschienen war.

Derek hatte es bereits mehrfach bei Mark probiert, doch auch da meldete sich nur die Mailbox. Wahrscheinlich ist nur sein Akku leer, ermahnte Derek sich immer wieder aufs neue. Doch er fand keine Ruhe.

Kraftlos stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ließ dann seinen Blick über den Parkplatz schweifen.

Er war die vergangene Nacht über in der Klinik geblieben. Mal wurde das zur Gewohnheit.

Er musste mit Richard sprechen. Das Seattle Grace musste dringend eine weitere Stelle besetzen. So ging es schlicht nicht mehr weiter.

Müde rieb er sich die Augen. Er würde nach einem leeren Bereitschaftszimmer suchen müssen, denn er brauchte vor der OP in zwei Stunden dringend noch etwas Schlaf.

Er nippte ein letztes Mal an seinem Kaffee, ehe er den Becher auf dem Tisch abstellte und das Büro verließ.

* * *

 

Schweigend blickte Meredith aus dem Beifahrerfenster in den Regen hinaus. Es war bereits nach neun, doch es schien einfach nicht hell zu werden. Der Wolkenverhangene Himmel lag düster und bedrohlich über der Stadt.

Fröstelnd schlang sie die Arme um die Schultern, während sie ihre Tasche fest im Auge behielt. Mark war wortlos in den Wagen gestiegen und seither hatte keiner von ihnen mehr etwas gesagt. Er hatte es versucht, aber Meredith hatte stur aus dem Fenster gestarrt und ihm so klar gemacht das sie sich nicht unterhalten wollte. Und er hatte es akzeptiert. So schien es jedenfalls.

Aber wenn er nun doch reingesehen hatte? Nein, hat er nicht. Denn dann würde er nicht so ruhig neben ihr sitzen, sondern ihr Fragen stellen.

Das schrille Piepen ihres Pagers ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken auffahren. Sie zuckte zusammen ehe sie ihn aus der Manteltasche kramte.

„Wer ist es?“ fragte Mark, während er den Wagen auf den Parkplatz des Seattle Grace lenkte.

„Cristina“ antwortet Meredith irritiert.

„Cristina?“

Sie spürte Marks fragenden Blick und nickte zögernd. „Ja es geht um meine Mutter.“

Gedankenverloren steckte sie den Pager zurück in ihren Mantel. Bitte keine weiteren Hiobsbotschaften, dachte sie erschöpft, während sie den Sicherheitsgurt löste, noch bevor Mark den Wagen geparkt hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ hörte sie Mark besorgt fragen, als sie gleichzeitig aus dem Wagen stiegen.

„Ja mir geht’s gut. Danke fürs fahren. Ich muss dann.“ erwiderte Meredith hastig, ehe sie sich ihre Tasche als Schutz vor dem Regen über den Kopf hielt und ohne auf Mark zu warten auf den Eingang zulief.

* * *

 

„Sind sie sicher das der Befund kein Irrtum ist?“

Cristina schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. Sie stand vor dem Zimmer von Meredith Mutter mit der Krankenakte in der Hand. Vor ihr stand Dr. Webber, den EKG Befund noch immer in der Hand. Nervös fuhr er sich schließlich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, ehe er unruhig ein paar Schritte auf und ab ging.

„In Ordnung,“ begann er dann. „Weiß Meredith Bescheid?“

Cristina schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ich hab sie angepiept, aber ich weiß nicht wo sie ist.“ Sie sah zu wie sich gegen die Wand sinken ließ und nachdenklich in Ellis Zimmer blickte.

Cristina hatte Ellis zurück in ihr Zimmer gebracht und anschließend erst Meredith und dann Dr. Bailey angepiept. Das war es worum Bailey sie am gestrigen Tage gebeten hattte. Sie zu informieren sobald es irgendwelche Probleme gab. Und das hier war mehr als ein Problem. Das EKG bestätigte ohne Zweifel ein akutes Herzversagen.

Jetzt hoffte Cristina nur Meredith würde bald auftauchen. Andererseits, vielleicht ist es besser wenn sie es nicht tut. Besser für Meredith. Jedenfalls bis wir wissen was wir machen.

„Okay Yang“ Cristian sah auf. Dr. Webber hatte sich von der Wand abgestoßen und kam nun einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Besorgen sie einen Monitor und halten sie einen Notfall Wagen bereit, ich werde alles weitere erledigen.“

Cristina nickte zustimmend, ehe sie ihm die Akte reichte und sich dann auf den Weg in Richtung Fahrstuhl machte. Betrübt starrte sie schließlich auf die geschlossenen Türen vor sich.

Sie hatte bisher gedacht es konnte kaum schlimmer kommen, doch nun war sie sich sicher das die eigentliche Katastrophe ihnen erst noch bevor stand.

* * *

 

Starr blickte Meredith in ihren leeren Spind. Das war es also. Sie hatte noch die Hand am Schloss, während sie gedankenverloren das leere Innere betrachtete. Jetzt ist es also vorbei.

Sie hatte ihren Schrank schnell geleert gehabt, da sie das meiste einfach achtlos in den Müll geworfen hatte. Lediglich ihr Lieblings Dartmouth Shirt und ein paar Fotos, hatte sie in ihre Tasche gepackt. Obwohl sie nicht mal wusste warum.

Das konnte ebenso gut in den Müll, wie alles andere. Es ist vorbei.

Sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, ehe sie ihre Hand zurück zog, nach ihrer Tasche griff und den Umkleideraum verließ. Jetzt musste sie nur noch nach ihrer Mutter sehen und dann würde sie nach Hause fahren. Um endlich schlafen zu gehen

Erschöpft strich sie sich das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht, während sie die Tür zum Treppenhaus aufstieß. Sie hoffte nur das es schnell ging, denn sie wollte nur nach Hause. Ich muss endlich schlafen.

Sie öffnete die Tür und trat eilig auf die Station hinaus. Schon von weitem konnte sie Cristina unruhig vor dem Zimmer ihrer Mutter auf und ab gehen sehen.

„Hey, du hast mich angepiept?“ fragte Meredith, während sie näher kam.

„Meredith, Gott sein Dank!“ rief Cristina erleichtert als sie sie entdeckte.

„Was ist den los?“ Meredith musterte Cristina fragend, ehe sie einen Blick ins Zimmer ihrer Mutter warf und irritiert registrierte, dass ihre Mutter an einen Monitor angeschlossen war der ihren Herzschlag überwachte.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Meredith entsetzt.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Ich sollte nur ein paar Tests machen, wegen der Blutwerte und das EKG…“ Cristina hielt inne.

Energisch riss Meredith ihr die Krankenakte aus den Händen und überflog die Werte selbst. Sie spürte wie ihre Knie nachgaben. „Herzversagen,“ murmelte sie kaum hörbar, während sie mit der freien Hand haltsuchend nach der Wand tastete.

„Meredith, wir sind schon dabei herauszufinden was….“

Meredith konnte sich nicht auf das konzentrieren was Cristina sagte. Ihr Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust, während die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen zu tanzen begannen.

_Es ist meine Schuld. Meine Schuld._

Ein schriller Ton, drang an ihr Ohr, doch erst als Cristina irgendetwas brüllte und die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer Mutter aufriss, begriff Meredith was es war.

Herzalarm.

* * *

 

Müde fuhr Derek sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen, während er die Tür des Bereitschaftszimmers hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er bekam ohnehin kein Auge zu.

Jetzt blieben ihm nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Er konnte sich zusammen reißen und in einer Stunde im OP stehen oder sich um eine Vertretung bemühen. Zuallererst brauchte er aber erst einmal etwas zu essen. Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal gegessen hatte.

Das schrille Piepen seines Pagers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Entnervt zog er ihn aus seiner Kitteltasche. Also würde es wieder nichts mit einer Pause werden.

Er betrachtete flüchtig das Display und stockte.

Dann rannte er los.

* * *

 

Bewegungslos stand Meredith im Zimmer ihrer Mutter. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie an der Fensterscheibe, während sie zu sah wie nach und nach Schwestern ins Zimmer stürzten. Cristina brüllte etwas. Sprach sie etwa mit ihr?

Das Piepen des Herzmonitors, dröhnte laut und schrill in ihren Ohren als Dr. Webber plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte. Er sagte etwas zu ihr, doch Meredith verstand ihn nicht. Schließlich ließ er sie stehen und eilte dann ans Bett ihrer Mutter, ehe er den Schwestern etwas zurief und irgendjemand einen Notfallwagen ins Zimmer schob.

Merediths Kopf schmerzte.

_Mom._

_Es ist meine Schuld. Meine Schuld._

Irgendjemand griff nach ihrem Arm und begann auf sie einzureden, doch Meredith konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie sah zu wie Dr. Bailey an ihr vorbei hastete und Anweisungen brüllte, während Cristina bereits nach dem Defibriliergerät griff.

In Meredith Kopf hallte der Alarm des Monitors, während ihre Augen verzweifelt die gleichmässige gerade Linie auf dem Bildschirm fixierten.

_Nein! Nein ! Nein!_

Als sie erneut eine warme Hand auf ihere spürte schaffte sie es schließlich endlich den Kopf zu heben. Derek.

Er sagte etwas zu ihr, doch seine Worte schienen keinen Sinn zu ergeben. Ihr Kopf war zum zerbersten gespannt und ihre Finger krallten sich panisch in Dereks Handflächen, während sie nach Atem rang. Ihre Knie gehorchten ihr nicht mehr und ihr Magen rebellierte. Ihr wurde schlecht. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr sich zur Seite zu drehen, ehe sie sich nach vorne beugte und sich auf den Fußboden übergab.

Sie spürte Dereks Arme, während er stützend ihren Körper hielt und ihr schließlich eine Nierenschale reichte ehe er sie mit sich aus dem Zimmer und auf den Gang hinaus zog.

Wieder hörte sie seine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr, aber noch immer schienen seine Worte keinen Sinn zu ergeben.

Und dann war da noch immer dieser schrillen Ton in ihrem Kopf. Gleichmässig. Unheilverkündet.

Sie übergab sich erneut, während ihre Beine versagten und sie zu Boden sank. Sie riss Derek mit sich, der sie fest in seinen Armen hielt und ihr das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn strich, während er sanft auf sie einredete.

Meredith versuchte den Kopf zu heben, wollte aufstehen und nach ihrer Mutter sehen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen.

* * *

 

Derek kniete auf dem Fußboden und hielt Meredith in einen Armen. Behutsam strich er ihr das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht, während sie würgte und sich erneut übergab. Aus dem Zimmer ihrer Mutter, dröhnte Richards Stimme, zu ihm auf den Gang hinaus. „Laden auf 200! Weg“

Derek starrte auf den Monitor. Nichts. Er hatte das Gefühle zu ersticken. Instinktiv drückte er Meredith näher an sich.

„Derek!“ Er sah auf und sah Mark der auf ihn zu gestürmt. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte er atemlos, während er zwischen Meredith und dem Zimmer hin und her sah. Derek konnte sehen wie er blass wurde. „Verdammt,“ murmelte er schließlich leise.

Derek nickte stumm, während er zurück ins Zimmer blickte.

„Ok, noch mal. Laden auf 300!“ “ Wir….“ „Laden auf 300!“ Derek sah Miranda resigniert seufzen, ehe sie tat was Richard angeordnet hatte. Derek sah zu wie das Gerät erneut auf Ellis Oberkörper angesetzt wurde. Und dann ganz plötzlich… Ein Herzschlag. Deutlich sichtbar auf dem Monitor.

„Wir haben sie wieder!“

Derek sah zu wie Richard hastig nach Ellis Krankenblatt griff und den Schwestern Anweisungen erteilte. Erleichtert schloss Derek einen Augenblick lang seine Augen und zwang sich ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen, ehe er einen Blick auf Meredith warf.

Sie hatte den Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken lassen und die Augen geschlossen. Nur ihre Finger, die sich noch immer fest in seine Handflächen bohrten, ließen ihn wissen das sie bei Bewusstsein war.

„Meredith“ sagte er sanft und strich ihr dabei, mit der freien Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem blassen Gesicht. „Meredith.“ Sie reagierte nicht und instinktiv drückte er sich noch etwas enger an sich.

„Wie geht es ihr?“

Derek sah auf. Er hatte ganz vergessen das Mark noch neben ihm stand. Derek zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. Ich wünschte ich wüsste es, dachte er kurz. Aber er wusste es nicht. Er wusste gar nichts. „Als ich hier ankam war sie nicht ansprechbar, vielleicht steht sie unter Schock.“ Er betrachtete prüfend Meredith bleiches Gesicht.

„Wir sollten sie in einen Behandlungsraum bringen.“

Derek sah zu, wie Mark vor Meredith in die Knie ging und nach ihre Hand griff, um ihren Puls zu fühlen. Derek war Marks besorgter Blick nicht entgangen und während er ihren Puls fühlte wurde er immer besorgter. „Was,“ fragte Derek unsicher. Mark hob den Kopf.

„Jemand sollte sie untersuchen. Sie hat gestern sehr viel getrunken und nicht das ich etwas übersehen habe.“ Derek wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er Richards Stimme neben sich hörte und sah auf.

Richard und Miranda traten nebeneinander aus dem Patientenzimmer, gefolgt von Cristina.

„Bringen sie Ellis auf die Intensivstation. Ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach! Sie sollen nichts machen, bevor ich da bin!“ sagte Richard gerade mit fester Stimme, während er Cristina einen ernsten Blick zu warf und ihr die Krankenakte reichte.

Cristina nickte langsam, ehe sie den beiden Schwestern die Ellis Bett aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Fahrstuhl schoben, zögernd folgte. Unsicher warf sie einen Blick zu Meredith hinunter und Derek konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass sie sich lieber um Meredith gekümmert hätte.

„Yang, na los jetzt!“

Mirandas barscher Ton ließ Derek zusammen zuckten. Er sah zu wie Christina sich schließlich widerwillig abwandte und hinter den Schwestern zum Aufzug eilte.

„Wie geht es?“

Derek sah wie Miranda sich ihm zuwandte und dann neben Mark in die Knie ging um selbst einen Blick auf Meredith zu werfen, die immer noch in seinen Armen lag.

„Ich glaube sie steht unter Schock,“ murmelte Derek langsam, während er inständig hoffte das möge wirklich alles sein. Mark hatte Recht. Hoffentlich habe ich nichts übersehen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Cristina ihre Blutwerte erneut kontrolliert hatte und er selbst hatte versucht nicht mehr daran zu denken. Er hatte es verdrängt. Und nun verfluchte er sich selbst für seine eigene Nachlässigkeit.

Erst Mirandas Worte, rissen ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken.

„Bringen sie, sie in die Notaufnahme, ich werde ihnen jemanden schicken der sich Meredith ansieht,“ murmelte sie leise, ehe sie aufstand.

„Vielleicht sollte sie jemand nach Hause bringen,“ meinte Mark vorsichtig, während er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete.

„Nein, erst wenn ich mit ihr gesprochen habe,“ warf Richard nun widerwillig ein.

„Worüber?“ fragte Derek irritiert, während er den Kopf hob und sah wie Richard nervös den Blick abwandte.

„Über Elis,“ erwiderte er dann leise. „Wir müssen wissen was wir tun sollen. Es gibt ein paar Entscheidungen zu treffen.“

* * *

 

Meredith presste ihr Gesicht fest an Dereks Brust und lauschte dabei seinem gleichmässigen Herzschlag, während sie versuchte nicht auf Worte zu reagieren. Entscheidungen treffen. Nichts würde sie für ihre Mutter entscheiden. Sie würde keine Entscheidungen mehr treffen. Nie mehr.

Ich habe meine letzte Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Für mich.

Unwillkürlich krallten sich ihre Finger noch tiefer in Dereks Handflächen. Erst spürte sie ihn schmerzhaft zusammenzucken, doch dann zog er sie nur noch enger an sich heran.

„Meredith!“ Dereks Stimme drang leise an ihr Ohr und sie spürte wie er ihr sanft über die Wange strich. „Meredith!“ Tränen brannten hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern und sie biss sich fest auf die Lippen um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ihn noch einmal zu sehen bevor sie ging. Aber jetzt war er hier und brachte alles durcheinander.

Ich liebe dich Derek. Ich liebe dich.

Aber sie konnte nicht. Es war zu spät. Viel zu spät.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nie eine Chance gehabt. Nicht wenn wir ehrlich sind.

„Meredith,, komm, du musst aufstehen.“ Sie spürte wie er sie, mit sich, nach oben auf die Beine zog. Sie blinzelte kurz, doch das grelle Licht der Flurbeleuchtung brannte unsanft in ihren Augen und sie musste sie wieder schließen. Kraftlos ließ sie ihren Kopf zurück auf Dereks Brust sinken. Zum letzten Mal.

Instinktiv drückte sie ihre Tasche an sich, die sie immer noch über der Schulter trug.

Es war vorbei. Es war zu spät.

Für alles.

* * *

 

Mark musterte Meredith besorgt, während er neben Derek in Richtung Aufzug lief. Derek hielt Meredith fest in seinen Armen und Mark konnte sehen, dass er alle Mühe hatte, sie überhaupt auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Geht’s,“ fragte Mark abermals besogt, während er seinen Freund prüfend betrachtete. Derek sah nicht viel besser aus als Meredith. Er wirkte ebenso erschöpft und kraftlos wie sie. Wie lange konnte das noch gut gehen?

Mark sah Derek müde nicken. Er wollte gerade etwas antworten, als ihn das eindringliche Piepen seines Pagers unterbrach.

„Verdammt,“ murmelte Derek wütend, während er stehen blieb um einen Blick drauf zu werfen. „Ich muss in den OP, ich hab das völlig vergessen. Verdammt!“ Fluchend steckte er den Pager zurück in seine Kitteltasche.

Mark zögerte einen Augenblick und sah zu wie Derek sich nervös durchs Haar fuhr. Waren sie nun Freunde? Und was war Meredith? Eine Freundin? Oder nur Dereks Freundin? Letztlich spielte es keine Rolle.

Seufzend machte er einen Schritt auf Derek zu und löste Meredith sanft aus seinen Armen.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie,“ erklärte er dann ruhig, während er sie behutsam an sich zog. Sie wehrte ich nicht und er fragte sich besorgt, ob sie überhaupt mitbekam was um sie herum geschah.

Derek wollte gerade zu einem Protest ansetzen, als sein Pager erneut losging.

„Jetzt geh schon,“ murmelte Mark genervt. „Oder willst du deinen Job verlieren?“ Er konnte Derek ansehen das ihn die Sorge um Meredith förmlich zeriss, aber nichts desto Trotz war er nun einmal Chirurg. Und im Augenblick im Dienst. Er musste gehen.

„Derek!“ Wiederholte Mark eindringlich.

„Schon gut,“ antwortet er ihm wütend, während er sich zu Meredith beugte und ihr sanft das Haar aus der Stirn strich. „Ich komme bald wieder, ich verspreche es dir!“ flüsterte ihr leise zu und drückte ihr dabei sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Mark konnte Meredith etwas murmeln hören.

„Du kümmerst dich um sie?“ fragte Derek unsicher und sah erneut zu ihm auf. Mark nickte langsam, während er Meredith mit sich in den eben angekommenen Fahrstuhl schob. Derek stand noch immer unentschlossen auf dem Gang, den Blick auf Meredith gerichtet. „Ich bin in OP 3, ruf an sobald du irgendetwas weißt.“

„Versprochen“ sagte Mark leise und warf ihm dabei einen beruhigenden Blick zu, während Dereks Pager erneut losging. Mark konnte sehen wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete sich endgültig von Meredith loszureißen. „Pass auf sie auf!“ rief er ihm noch zu, ehe er hastig davon eilte.

Seufzend ließ Mark sich gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls sinken, während dieser sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung setzte.

Mark war gerade bei einem Patienten gewesen, als er Richard und Miranda in Richtung Treppenhaus hatte stürmen sehen und ihnen aus einem unbestimmten Instinkt heraus gefolgt war.

Aber das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Er hatte nicht gewusst das es Meredith Mutter so schlecht ging. Aber wenn er die ganze Situation richtig gedeutet hatte, hatte das offenbar niemand gewusst.

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick sinken. Meredith hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust sinken lassen und er war entsetzt wie zerbrechlich und verletzlich sie sich in seinen Armen anfühlte.

_Wie eine Puppe._

Er wandte betroffen den Blick und blieb dabei an ihrer Handtasche hängen, die sie trotz ihrer Benommenheit noch immer fest an sich drückte.

_Was wenn…_

* * *

 

Meredith blinzelte und blickte schließlich direkt in ein grelles Licht irgendwo über ihr, das ihr unsanft in die Augen stach.

„Meredith?“

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme zu kommen schien und blinzelte erneut.

„Mark?“ Irritiert sah sie zu Mark auf, der neben ihr auf einem Stuhl saß und irgendetwas an ihrem Arm machte.

Wo bin ich? Und warum ist Mark hier?

Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Mark drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmt zurück. „Du bist in der Notaufnahme Meredith.“

In der Notaufnahme? Was…

Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Mom.

„Wie geht es meiner Mutter,“ flüsterte sie fragend und registrierte dabei schließlich das Mark gerade dabei war ihr eine Infusion zu legen.

„Es geht ihr soweit gut. Aber sie ist jetzt erstmal auf der Intensivstation.“

„Ich muss zu ihr,“ murmelte Meredith matt, während sie erneut versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Mark drückte sie auch diesmal sanft auf die Liege zurück.

„Meredith wann hast du das letzte mal etwas gegessen?“ fragte er ruhig, während er mit einem Pflaster die Nadel der Infusion fixierte.

„Was soll das,“ murrte Meredith genervt, während sie versuchte ihm ihren Arm zu entreißen, doch er war stärker und hielt sie so mit Leichtigkeit fest.

„Oder wann hast du das letzte mal etwas getrunken, dass nicht hochprozentig war?“

„Das geht dich nicht an,“ erwiderte Meredith wütend, während sie auf eine Neues versuchte sich von ihm loszumachen, doch ihr war klar das sie keine Chance hatte. Zum einen weil Mark stärker war und zum anderen weil sie das Gefühl hatte das Zimmer würde sich bewegen. Und das war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen.

Sie sah Mark resigniert den Kopf schütteln. „Meredith, das ist wirklich kein Spaß mehr. Bevor die Infusion nicht durch ist und deine Blutwerte aus dem Labor zurück sind, bleibst du wo du bist!“ fügte er ruhig und sachlich hinzu, ohne dabei den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Meredith schloss genervt die Augen. Hervorragend, dachte sie erschöpft, während sie ihren Blick auf die Zimmerdecke richtete.

Wie war sie überhaupt hierher gekommen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Das letzte was ihr einfiel war, das sie in Dereks Armen auf dem Fußboden gesessen hatte und dann… Sie dachte angestrengt nach, doch da war nichts. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Aber im Grunde spielte das auch keine Rolle mehr.

* * *

 

Mark betrachtete Meredith gedankenverloren, während er aufstand um die Infusion langsamer zu stellen. Er brauchte mehr Zeit.

Nervös warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

Derek würde noch mindestens eine Stunde im OP stehen und Mark war noch nicht ganz klar, wie er es schaffen sollte, Meredith solange hier zu behalten. Er hatte selbst noch Patienten und sollte bereits längst wieder auf der Station sein und ein paar Operationsvorgespräche führen, aber er traute sich nicht sie allein zurückzulassen. Nicht mehr.

Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk um ihren Puls zu überprüfen und sah zu wie Meredith schweigend an die Decke starrte.

Instinktiv ließ er seine freie Hand, in die rechte Kitteltasche gleiten und sie auf dem Fläschchen Fentanyl ruhen.

Ich kann sie nicht gehen lassen. Nicht so. Nicht allein.

Während eine Schwester Meredith Blut abgenommen hatte, hatte er in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick in ihrer Tasche nachgesehen. Das Gefühl hatte ihn einfach nicht losgelassen.

Und schlagartig war ihm klar geworden, warum sie am Morgen so durchgedreht war. Fentanyl.

Er brauchte sie nicht erst zu fragen, was sie damit vorgehabt hatte. Dafür gab es einfach keine Ausrede. Keine harmlose Erklärung. Dafür gab es nur eine einzige. Und die war es, die ihn unruhig auf seine Uhr starren ließ.

Er musste mit Derek sprechen. Sofort.

Aber er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei, wenn er daran dachte sie allein zu lassen. Er hatte mehrfach mit dem Gedanken gespielt einen Psychiater kommen zu lassen, doch er wäre sich selbst wie ein Verräter vorgekommen, da ihm nicht einer einfiel von dem er etwas hielt. Jedenfalls nicht am Seattle Grace. Und es ging hier nicht um irgendeinen Patienten, sondern um Meredith.

Besorgt ließ er seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen. Sie wirkte deutlich klarer und schien auch endlich ihre Umgebung wieder richtig wahrzunehmen, denn noch vor einer halben Stunde war sie völlig weggetreten gewesen.

„Geht’s dir besser, “ fragte er schließlich ruhig, während er nach her Hand griff .

„Es ging mir nie schlecht,“ murrte sie genervt ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Aber klar doch,“ erwiderte Mark trocken, ehe er seufzend die Augen verdrehte und sich ernsthaft fragte wie Derek das aushalten konnte.

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als hinter ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine Stimme ertönte.

* * *

 

„Wie geht es ihr?“ fragte Cristina besorgt, während sie die Tür des Behandlungszimmers hinter sich schloss und ihren Blick auf Meredith ruhen ließ die auf einer Behandlungsliege lag und stumm an die Decke starrte.

„Jetzt besser,“ antwortete Mark langsam und Cristina fragte sich kurz, ob sie sich das Zögern in seiner Stimme nur einbildete. Sie ging um die Liege herum und ließ sich dann neben Meredith sinken.

„Hey,“ sagte sie sanft, während sie nach ihrer Hand griff. „Alle klar,“ fragte sie dann und bemühte sich dabei nicht so angespannt zu klingen wie sie sich fühlte.

„Wie geht es meiner Mutter,“ fragte Meredith ohne dabei auch nur auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

Cristina schluckte unbehaglich. Schlecht Meredith. Sehr schlecht.

„Wir warten noch auf ein paar Testergebnisse,“ antwortete sie ihr dann leise, bemüht darum ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

Dr. Webber und Dr. Bailey hatten sie beide ausdrücklich angewiesen, kein Wort über den Zustand von Ellis Grey zu verlieren. Zu niemandem. Vor allem nicht zu Meredith. Noch nicht jedenfalls. Dr. Webber wollte erst noch ein paar Ungereimtheiten klären, bevor er damit zu Meredith kam

„Du lügst.“ Cristina schluckte. Das war keine Frage. Es war eine Feststellung.

„Meredith, ich … wir ….“ Cristina suchte nach Worten, doch ihr fiel nichts ein was sie ihr noch sagen konnte. Meredith wandte den Blick ab und starrte wieder zurück an die Decke.

Cristina wandte sich ab und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Sloan hinüber, der am Türrahmen lehnte und sie beide beobachtete. „Sind die Blutwerte schon da,“ fragte sie schließlich, um irgendwie die Stille zu durchbrechen. Sie sah Sloan den Kopf schütteln.

„Nein, noch nicht das Labor ist im Moment überlastet. Es gab wohl irgendein Computerproblem.“ Cristina nickte langsam. Na prima.

Unbeholfen wandte sie sich schließlich wieder Meredith zu. Sie sah zwar besser aus, als noch vor ein paar Stunden als sie im Zimmer ihrer Mutter zusammen gebrochen war, aber sie war noch immer blass und wirkte so müde wie Cristina sich im Augenblick fühlte.

„Können sie eine Weile bei ihr bleiben?“ Cristina sah überrascht auf. Sloan warf ihr von der Tür aus, einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich muss nach ein paar meiner Patienten sehen,“ fügte er dann erklärend hinzu, während er bereits nach der Türklinke griff.

„Ja sicher.“ Cristina nickte gedankenverloren. Sie begriff ohne hin nicht was er hier noch immer tat. Aber sie war nicht in der Stimmung, irgendwelche bissigen Kommentare darüber zu machen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da,“ fügte er hinzu, ehe er aus dem Zimmer eilte und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

„Man könnte meinen ihr beide habt was miteinander,“ murmelte Cristina müde, während sie Meredith weiter ansah.

„Blödsinn,“ Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist gar nicht so schlimm,“ fügte sie dann fast schon entschuldigend hinzu.

Cristina hielt inne. War das ihr Ernst? „Ok Meredith, jetzt glaub ich wirklich bald, dass da was zwischen euch ist. Nicht so schlimm? Meredith wir reden hier von Mark Sloan?“ Cristina verzog angewidert das Gesicht bei der Vorstellung von Meredith und Sloan. Das war doch wohl ein Witz. Oder nicht?

„Ich hoffe du redest nur Blödsinn, weil du dehydriert bist,“ scherzte Cristina hoffnungsvoll, während sie einen Blick auf die Infusion an Meredith Arm warf und sich fragte warum sie so langsam lief. War das Absicht? Oder war Sloan nicht mal im Stande eine Infusion richtig einzustellen? Wäre ja nicht wirklich überraschend.

Doch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los das hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sloan hatte sichtlich nervös gewirkt. Ob die Blutwerte doch schon aus dem Labor zurück waren? Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Behandlungszimmer schweifen auf der Suche nach einer Akte oder irgendeinem Stück Papier, das ihr eine Erklärung für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten lieferte.

„Cristina, es tut mir leid.“

Cristina sah auf. „Was?“ fragte sie verblüfft, während sie Meredith irritiert musterte.

Meredith schluckte nervös, während sie sich erneut Cristina zuwandte. „Es tut mir leid,“ wiederholte sie dann langsam.

Cristina musterte sie verständnislos und Meredith konnte ihr ansehen dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie sprach. Zum Glück.

„Was tut dir leid?“ fragte sie irritiert.

Meredith wollte gerade etwas darauf antworten, als ein schrilles Piepen sie je unterbrach.

„Verdammt,“ genervt zog Cristina ihren Pager aus der Kitteltasche und warf einen Blick drauf.

„Meine Mutter?“ fragte Meredith alarmiert, doch Cristina schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

„Nein Bailey, Ich muss los, sonst dreht sie mir den Hals um.“ Cristina erhob sich hastig. „Brauchst du noch etwas?“

Meredith schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Nein ich habe alles was ich noch brauche. Instinktiv sah sie sich nach ihrer Tasche um und atmete erleichtert auf als sie, sie auf einem Stuhl neben der Tür entdeckte.

„Ich sehe nach, was Bailey will, dann komm ich zurück!“ sagte Cristina, während sich ihre Hand um den Türgriff schloss. Meredith nickte und zwang sich dabei zu einem Lächeln. „Ok,“ murmelte sie heiser.

Sie konnte Cristina ansehen, dass ihr nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, sie allein zu lassen. Zu recht. Doch ihr Pager ging erneut.

„Jetzt geh schon,“ befahl Meredith energisch, als sie zu sah wie Cristina, immer noch unsicher, von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Bleib liegen ja? Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!“ ermahmte sie sie schließlich, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und aus dem Zimmer eilte.

* * *

 

Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen. „Machs gut, Cristina.“ flüsterte sie dann leise, während die Tür mit einem Klicken ins Schloss fiel.

Sie wartete bis hristina aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, ehe sie sich auf der Liege aufsetzte. Sie musste einen Augenblick lang inne halten und gegen das Schwindelgefühl ankämpfen, ehe sie anfing die Infusion zu entfernen. Sie wollte nach Hause. Sofort.

Flüchtig griff sie nach ein paar Kompressen vom Behandlungstisch und drückte sie dann auf die Stelle aus der sie eben die Infusionsnadel gezogen hatte, ehe sie langsam aufstand. Ihr war noch immer etwas schwindlig und sie wusste sie würde ein Taxi nehmen müssen, wenn sie nicht Schuld an einer Massenkarambolage auf dem Highway sein wollte.

Langsam schlüpfte sie in ihren Mantel und griff dann nach ihrer Tasche. Sie würde lediglich eine halbe Stunde bis nach Hause brauchen. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde.

Sie schloss einen Augenblick lang erleichtert die Augen. Bald ist es vorbei.

Sie hatte Cristina die Lüge ansehen können. Ihrer Muter ging es schlecht. Meredith hatte das EKG schließlich selbst gesehen und sie hatte nicht umsonst Jahrelang Medizin studiert. Der Befund war eindeutig. Und es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte zugelassen das sie ihr die Medikamente gaben und nun… Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Nur noch eine halbe Stunde. Sie musste nur noch eine halbe Stunde durchhalten. Bis sie zu Hause war. Zu Hause.

Hastig öffnete sie ihre Tasche und kramte ihren Pager, ihre Chipkarte und ihren Ausweis hervor. Achtlos ließ sie die Sachen dann in den Abfallbehälter neben der Tür fallen. Es ist vorbei. Dieses Mal komme ich nicht zurück.

Erst dann öffnete sie die Tür und hastete auf den Gang hinaus. Sie hatte sich entschieden.

_Und niemand wird mich davon abhalten._

Ohne sich noch mal umzusehen, eilte sie durch die Notaufnahme, auf den Ausgang zu.

* * *

 

Brüsk stieß Derek die Türen des OP auf und eilte dann auf den Flur hinaus. Die Operation hatte länger gedauert, als er gehofft hatte, aber dem Patienten ging es gut und Derek hatte einen Kollegen bereits über die genaue Nachbehandlung informiert.

Jetzt konnte er endlich nach Meredith sehen.

Er zog sich noch im Gehen die OP Haube vom Kopf, während er unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere trat und darauf wartete, dass der Aufzug kam. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut, dachte er erschöpft.

„Derek!“ Er sah auf und sah Mark direkt auf ihn zukommen.

„Wie geht es Meredith,“ fragte er, noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte.

„Besser,“ erwiderte Mark kurz ehe er nach Dereks Arm griff und ihn zur Seite zog.

„Was ist los?“ fragte Derek besorgt, während er in Marks Gesicht nach Antworten suchte. Er konnte ihm ansehen das etwas nicht stimmte. „Was,“ fragte Derek atemlos.

„Derek,…“ Derek sah wie Mark zögerte, ehe er etwas aus seiner Kitteltasche hervor holte und es Derek reichte. Verständnislos betrachtete Derek das Fläschchen Fentanyl in seiner Hand.

„Was soll ich damit?“ fragte er verwirrt, während er aufblickte als sich neben ihm die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten. Die beiden traten nebeneinander in den leeren Fahrstuhl, ehe Derek sich wieder Mark zuwandte. „Wo hast du das her?“ fragte er immer noch völlig verwirrt. Was sollte das alles? Er wollte wissen wie es Meredith ging und nicht über Opiate diskutieren.

„Aus ihrer Tasche,“ antwortete Mark ihm zögernd und Derek hielt inne abrupt inne. Erst sah er zu Mark auf und dann zurück auf das Fläschchen in seinen Händen. Haltsuchend tastete er mit seiner freien Hand nach der Wand, als er spürte das seine Knie drohten nachzugeben.

„Du weißt was das heißt Derek,“ murmelte Mark betroffen.

Derek schloss die Augen. Mein Gott. Sein Herz raste. „Wo ist sie jetzt,“ stammelte er noch fassungslos.

„In der Notaufnahme. Cristina ist bei ihr.“

Derek starrte zurück auf das Etikett. Fentanyl. Nein. Nein. Bitte. „Weiß sie das du es hast,“ presste Derek mühsam hervor.

Mark schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, ich wollte erst mit dir sprechen.“

Derek schloss die Augen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf. Meredith. Deswegen hatte sie ihn gestern so schnell loswerden wollen. Sie musste ein paar Spritzen aus dem Regal genommen haben, als er dazu gekommen war. Er sah auf, als der Fahrstuhl mit einem Ruck hielt. Schweigend trat er neben Mark auf den Flur hinaus und folgte ihm dann in Richtung gab er Mark im Laufen das Medikamentenfläschchen zurück.

„Was willst du machen?“ fragte Mark leise, während er es entgegen nahm und ihn dabei vorsichtig von der Seite musterte. Derek schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung“ murmelte er tonlos. Derek sah Mark nicken, während er vor einem Behandlungszimmer stehen blieb und langsam die Tür öffnete. Derek trat hinter ihm in den Raum und hielt verblüfft inne, als er bemerkte das der Raum leer war.

„Wo ist sie?“

„Verdammt, verdammt!“ fluchend stürmte Mark zurück auf den Gang hinaus und direkt auf die erste Schwester zu die ihm entgegenkam. „Wo ist Dr. Grey?“ hörte Derek ihn fragen, während er selbst im Türrahmen verharrte.

Die Schwester zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. „Sie ist schon vor einer ganzen Weile gegangen.“

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Nein. Bitte.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!“ Marks Stimme hallte über den Flur. „Können Patienten hier einfach ein uns ausgehen!“ fuhr er die Schwester heiser an. Derek wollte gerade eingreifen, als ihm etwas im Abfallbehälter neben der Tür ins Auge stach.

Er machte einen Schritt darauf zu und hielt inne. Ganz oben, zwischen Papier und Gummihandschuhen, lag Merediths Chipkate gemeinsam mit ihrem Krankenhausausweis und ihrem Pager mit dem pinken Hello Kitty Aufkleber.

Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.

Verdammt.

„In diesem Krankenhaus funktioniert rein gar nichts. Ich hasse Seattle,“ murrte Mark wütend, während er wieder auf ihn zukam. Doch Derek konnte ihm nicht antworten. Er starrte immer noch stumm auf den Pager in seiner Hand.

Seine Gedanken prasselten unkoordiniert auf ihn ein.

Mark folgte seinem Blick und stockte.

„Fahr zu ihr Derek! Sofort,“ war schließlich alles was er sagte.

* * *

 

Leise ließ Meredith die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Izzies Wagen parkte in der Auffahrt, was bedeutete das sie zu Hause sein musste.

Langsam schlüpfte Meredith aus ihrem Mantel und ließ ihn achtlos über das Treppengeländer fallen, ehe sie mit ihrer Tasche in der Hand nach oben ging.

Aus Alex Zimmer dröhnte wie immer laute Musik die das ganze Haus erzittern ließ. Ob er das in seiner neuen Wohnung auch so laut würde stellen dürfen, fragte Meredith sich kurz ehe sie in ihr Zimmer trat und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss, bevor sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken ließ.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie stumm auf die alten Dielen des Fußbodens. Hier hatte sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht. Und hier würde sie es heute beenden.

Schweigend ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Sie hatte sich hier nie wirklich zu Hause gefühlt. Nicht hier und nicht in Bosten. Eigentlich hatte sie nie wirklich ein zu Hause gehabt. Oder habe ich es nie haben wollen?

Sie stand auf und ließ dabei ihre Tasche achtlos neben dem Bett stehen, ehe sie in ihr Badezimmer ging. Dort warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel und betrachtete prüfend ihr blasses Gesicht. Ihre Augen blickten ihr kalt und leer entgegen. Meredith schluckte.

_Es tut mir leid._

Langsam wandte sie sich vom Spiegel ab und drehte das Wasser in der Dusche auf, ehe sie aus ihrer Kleidung schlüpfte, die sie anschließend ordentlich im Wäschekorb verstaute. Sie wollte nicht das Izzie später stundenlang aufräumen musste.

_Es tut mir so leid._

Mit zitternden Knien trat sie anschließend in die Dusche und ließ dann das heiße Wasser auf ihren schlanken Körper prasseln. Sie hatte diesen Tag anders geplant gehabt, aber der akut verschlechterte Gesundheitszustand ihrer Mutter hatte alles durcheinander gebracht. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Für immer.

Erschöpft schloss sie ihre müden Augen.

Sie ließ das heiße Wasser solange auf ihren Körper prasseln bis sie das Gefühl hatte zu verbrennen, ehe sie es abstellte und aus der Dusche trat um sich in ein Handtuch zu wickeln.

Im grellen Neonlicht des Badeszimmers konnte sie einen Blick auf die hellen, aber längst verblassten Narben auf ihrer blassen Haut erkennen. Derek jedoch hatte sie nie gesehene. Sie hatte stets darauf geachtet. Und so war es ihr Geheimnis geblieben. Bis heute.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer ging. Er kannte sie nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer sie wirklich war. Und was wusste sie schon von ihm?

Das er etwas für Fähren übrig hat.

Unwillkürlich huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen, während sie gedankenverloren ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank nahm. Als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte, ging sie noch einmal ins Badezimmer zurück und kämmte sich dort vor dem Spiegel ihr langes blondes Haar. Zum letzten Mal.

Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen räumte sie etwas auf, ehe sie schließlich in ihr Zimmer zurück kehrte und sich auf ihr Bett sinken ließ. Es war vorbei.

Irgendwo im Haus konnte sie ein Telefon läuten hören. Aber das registrierte sie nur noch am Rande, während sie nach ihr Handtasche griff.

Zum letzten Mal.

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Stop The World**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

 

„Wie konnten sie Meredith nur alleine lassen?“ Sloans Stimme hallte wütend durch das kleine Behandlungszimmer.

Cristina zuckte ungehalten mit den Schultern. „Ich arbeite hier! Ich kann nicht einfach meinen Pager ignorieren!“ erwiderte sie aufgebracht, während sie Mark musterte. Was war hier eigentlich los?

„Und jetzt ist sie weg!“ herrschte Sloan sie erneut an und ging dabei nervös im Raum auf und ab.

„Na und?“ Cristina zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Sie wollte nach Hause. Das ist doch ihr gutes Recht!“ Sie verstand die ganze Aufregung immer noch nicht. Sie hatte nur ein paar Krankenberichte für Dr. Bailey aus dem Archiv besorgt und nebenbei noch mehrere Post – OP Berichte durchgesehen. Das ganze hatte länger gedauert, als sie gehofft hatte und auf dem Rückweg war sie noch mal an der Notaufnahme vorbei gegangen, um wenigstens kurz nach Meredith zu sehen. Doch sie war nicht mehr da gewesen. Dafür aber Sloan der sie seit ihrem Eintreffen vor ein paar Minuten anbrüllte.

Cristina sah zu wie er sich mit besorgter Miene gegen die Wand sinken ließ und seine Hände in die Taschen seines Arztkittels schob. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?“ fragte sie schließlich zögernd. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Eindeutig. Und sie wollte endlich wissen was es war.

„Was soll das alles?“ Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. „Was ist da zwischen ihnen und Meredith? Was soll das ganze Theater?“ Sie ließ sich gegen die geschlossene Tür sinken und musterte ihn neugierig. Sie konnte sehen das er um eine Antwort rang. Nervös fuhr er sich durchs Haar, dann zog er eine Hand aus einer seiner Kitteltasche und mit ihr ein kleines Fläschchen.

„Das hab ich in ihrer Tasche gefunden,“ murmelte er dann langsam, während er es ihr entgegen streckte. Cristina machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff danach. Ungläubig starte sie auf das Etikett. Fentanyl.

„Was will Meredith mit Fentanyl?“ Fragend sah sie zu Mark auf und begriff noch im selben Augenblick. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

_Cristina es tut mir leid._

Merediths Worte halten in ihrem Kopf und sie konnte spüren wie ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben. Instinktiv griff sie Halt suchend nach der Wand. „Großer Gott,…“ murmelte sie atemlos, während sie immer noch auf das Etikett starte.

Mark wolle gerade etwas antworten, als die Tür hinter ihnen geöffnet wurde.

„Die Laborwerte die sie angefordert haben,“ antwortete eine Schwester unsicher, während sie Sloan das Blatt entgegen streckte und nachdem er es ergriffen hatte, hastig wieder das Zimmer verließ.

„Sind das die von Meredith,“ fragte Cristina schließlich, bemüht darum so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.

„Ja.“ Marks Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. Sie hob den Kopf. Er war ganz blass geworden und starrte fassungslos auf das Stück Papier in seiner Hand.

„Was? „fragte Cristina alarmiert. Doch Mark reagierte nicht.

„Was ist den,“ fuhr Cristina ihn panisch an und riss ihm mit diesen Worten das Blatt aus der Hand. Hastig ließ sie ihren Blick über die Werte wandern und stockte schließlich. „Oh mein Gott,“ flüsterte sie dann tonlos.

* * *

 

Panisch starrte Derek aus dem Fenster auf den regennassen Highway hinaus, während er sich zwang nicht schneller zu fahren als es auf dieser Strecke gesetzlich erlaubt war. Ein Unfall was das letzte was er jetzt brauchen konnte.

Missmutig presste er sich sein Mobiltelefon ans Ohr, während er nervös auf das gleichmässige Tuten in der Leitung lauschte. Irgendjemand musste doch zu Hause sein! Meredith wohnte schließlich nicht allein.

Genervt legte er auf, jedoch nur um anschließend auf die Wahlwiederholung zu drücken. Meredith.

Er hatte es nicht begriffen. Wieder einmal.

Das alles lief völlig falsch, aber er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Nicht mehr.

Aber er hätte es merken müssen. Er hätte etwas tun müssen. Verdammt!

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf sein Lenkrad, während er sein Telefon auf den Beifahrersitz warf und den Wagen beschleunigte.

Ich habe keine Zeit.

Fentanyl.

Das war keine Kurzschlusshandlung gewesen.

Er spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen, während er panisch einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf.

Wann hatte sie die Klinik verlassen? Er hatte ihren Wagen auf dem Parkplatz stehen sehen. Sie musste sich ein Taxi genommen haben. Oder? Verdammt.

Er drückte das Gaspedal durch, während er seine Hände noch fester um das Lenkrad schlang. Es war seine Schuld. Es war alles seine Schuld. Egal was passieren würde.

Er hatte alles falsch gemacht, von Anfang an.

Sie war nur ein Mädchen in einer Bar gewesen. Und er, er hatte ihr Leben, das sie so mühsam mit Klebeband zusammen hielt zunichte gemacht. Er hatte sie kaputt gemacht.

Es war seine Schuld.

* * *

 

Das war nicht möglich.

Panisch wühlte Meredith in ihrer Handtasche, ehe sie den Inhalt achtlos auf den Fußboden kippte. Ein paar Geldstücke, Tampons, ihr Mobiltelefon und Bonbons kullerten quer durch den es war nicht da.

Das war nicht möglich. Sie hatte es eingesteckt. Sie wusste es ganz genau.

Hektisch durchwühlte sie ihre Sachen.

Aber es war weg. Nicht mehr da. Nein, nein, nein.

Sie spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen, während sie Panik ergriff.

Nein. Ich kann nicht mehr. Nein.

Hatte sie es bereits raus genommen? Nein, sie war seither nicht zu Hause gewesen. Nicht seit sie es gestern aus dem Giftschrank in der Klinik genommen hatte. Und die vergangene Nacht hatte sie bei Mark verbracht. Mark.

Sie hielt inne. Konnte das sein? Im Krankenhaus… Wie lange war sie nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen?

_Nein, nein, nein._

Sie rang nach Luft, während sie aufsprang und ihren Blick panisch durch den Raum schweifen ließ, ehe sie zurück in ihr Bad hastetet und den Schrank neben der Badewanne aufriss. Erst als sie in das leere Innere blickte, fiel ihr ein das dort nichts mehr war.

_Nein bitte. Bitte._

Sie griff nach dem Waschbecken um sich festzuhalten. Ihre Gedanken rasten und Ihr Kopf schmerzte. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell das sie das Gefühl hatte, es würde ihr die Brust zereissen.

_Ich kann nicht mehr._

Atemlos stürmte sie aus dem Bad und riss die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers auf, ehe sie über den Gang, in das große Gemeinschaftsbadezimmer hastete. Hastig schloss sie die Tür hinter sich ab, ehe sie anfing sämtliche Schränke zu öffnen und zu durchsuchen. Doch sie konnte nicht ein einziges Medikament finden.

_Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!_

Es konnte nicht Derek gewesen sein. Izzie musste all das weggeräumt haben.

Kraftlos ließ sie sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken. Sie würde zurück ins Krankenhaus fahren müssen.

Vor Verzweiflung schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. So hatte sie das nicht geplant gehabt. So sollte es nicht sein. Kraftlos lehnte sie ihren Kopf zurück gegen die Wand und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Nicht einmal das funktioniert.

Sie musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht hysterisch los zu lachen. Nicht mal das schaffte sie.

Ziellos ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Bad schweifen, ehe sie sich selbst im Spiegel begegnete. Ich sehe erbärmlich aus, dachte sie müde. Wie damals. Und wieder saß sie hier. Wie damals.

Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Hastig zog sie sich an der Wand entlang nach oben und stürzte dann ans Waschbecken.

Hektisch riss sie den verspiegelten Schrank auf und räumten dann achtlos den Inhalt heraus. Zahncreme, Deos und Rasierschaum landeten im Waschbecken. Die Rasierklingen fand sie erst zum Schluss, im hintersten Winkel, dort wo sie sie irgendwann versteckt hatte. Für den Fall…

Ihre Hände zitterten so sehr, dass sie die Schachtel mehrmals fallen ließ, ehe sie es schaffte eine der Klingen hervor zu holen. Sie spürte wie ihr Körper sich entspannte und sie eine Welle der Erleichterung ergriff, während sie sich neben der Badewanne auf den Fußboden sinken ließ.

Sie glaubte erneut das Läuten des Telefons zu hören. Oder war es die Türklingel? Egal.

Das spielte keine Rolle mehr.

Es war vorbei. Vorbei.

* * *

 

Derek drückte mit einer Hand auf die Türklingeln, während er mit der anderen laut gegen die Tür hämmerte. Seine Stimme überschlug sich. „Meredith!“ brüllte er panisch. „Meredith!“

Er brauchte einen Schlüssel. Verdammt, warum zur Hölle hatte er keinen?

„Meredith! Meredith!“

Seine Hand schmerzte, aber es war ihm egal. Alles war ihm egal. Alles außer Meredith.

Er dachte gerade darüber nach ein Fenster einzuwerfen, als endlich die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde.

Izzie stand im Türrahmen, mit einer Schürze um die Hüfte und einem Kochlöffel in der Hand musterte sie ihn verständnislos. „Was zum Teufel soll das?“ brüllte sie wütend und erst jetzt drang die laute Musik aus dem oberen Stockwerk an sein Ohr und er begriff, warum niemand ans Telefon gegangen war. Er antwortete nicht, sondern stürzte an Izzie vorbei die Treppen nach oben.

„Meredith!“ brüllte er atemlos, während er zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. „Meredith!“ Er stürzte in ihr Zimmer.

Ihre Tasche lag auf dem Fußboden, der Inhalt quer über die Dielen verteilt. Blindlings hastete er in ihr Bad. Die Schränke standen weit offen, aber Meredith war nicht da.

„Was ist den los?“ Izzie war hinter ihm aufgetaucht und musterte ihn verwirrt und ängstlich zu gleich. Er wollte ihr antworten, aber er konnte nicht. Eine undefinierbare Panik hatte ihn ergriffen und er hatte das Gefühl der Schmerz in seinem Inneren würde ihn jeden Augenblick zereisen. Er hoffte inständig er würde keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen, denn dafür war jetzt wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt.

Blindlings stürzte er aus dem Zimmer und zurück auf den dunklen Flur. Erst da registrierte er das die Tür des Badezimmers am Ende des Flurs, geschlossen war. Mit zwei Schritten war er an der Tür. Er drückte die Klinke nach unten und betete still sie möge offen sein, doch es war abgeschlossen.

„Meredith!“ brüllte er panisch. „Meredith mach auf! Meredith bitte! Ich flehe dich an, Meredith!“ Er hämmerte gegen die Tür. Nichts.

„Was ist den hier los?“ Erst als er Alex Stimme hinter sich hörte, fiel ihm auf das die Musik abgestellt worden war.

„Meredith!“ brüllte Derek erneut. „Meredith bitte mach auf!“ Nichts.

Hektisch wandte er sich schließlich an Alex, der neben Izzie mitten im Flur stand. „Sie müssen mir mit der Tür helfen“ fuhr er ihn barsch an. Die beiden musterte ihn verständnislos und Derek war klar das sie ihn für völlig übergeschnappt hielten, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen.

„Na los!“blaffte er schließlich wütend.

Er sah zu wie Izzie sich als erstes wieder faste und Alex einen Stoß in seine Richtung versetzte.

„Auf drei!“ sagte Derek unwirsch, während er bereits etwas Anlauf nahm. Alex musterte ihn noch immer irritiert, tat es ihm aber schließlich gleich und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Eins, zwei, drei!“

Mit voller Wucht stießen sie beide gleichzeitig gegen die Tür und Derek stöhnte erleichtert auf, als das Holz sofort unter ihrem Gewicht nachgab. Die Tür sprang auf. Achtlos stürmte Derek an Alex vorbei und nahm alles um ihn herum auf einmal wahr.

Die offenen Schränke und Schubladen.

Das Waschbecken in dem sich Zahnpastatuben, Zahnbürsten und Rasierschaum stappelte.

Die Türen des Spiegelschranks die weit offen standen. Und Meredith.

Das Dämmerlicht des späten Nachmittags warf ein unnatürliches Licht in das Badezimmer und einen kurzen Augenblick lang hatte er das Gefühl das er träumte.

Aber es war kein Traum, sondern Realität.

Und das war Meredith, die in einer Lache ihres eigenen Blutes leblos auf dem Fußboden lag.

Reflexartig riss Derek zwei Handtücher aus dem Regal, ehe er sich zu Meredith auf den Fußboden sinken ließ.

„Meredith,“ rief er verzweifelt, während er hektisch nach ihren Handgelenken griff. Er musste die Blutungen stoppen. Sofort.

„Izzie ruf einen Krankenwagen!“ hörte Derek Alexs Stimme hinter sich, ehe er sich zu ihm auf den Boden sinken ließ und nach dem zweiten Handtuch griff.

Doch es war sinnlos.

Hilflos registrierte Derek das sich das erste Handtuch bereits rot verfärbte.

Bitte nicht. Bitte.

„Meredith,“ flüsterte er verzweifelt, während er sie sanft schüttelte. „Meredith!“ Seine Stimme brach.

„Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs.“ Derek sah auf. Izzie war hinter ihm in der Tür aufgetaucht, den Telefonhörer noch in der Hand. „Rufen sie im Krankenhaus an,“ stammelte er panisch. „Sie sollen einen OP vorbereiten. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.“ Seine Stimme brach erneut und er wandte rasch den Blick ab, damit sie seine Verzweiflung nicht sehen konnte. Das half auch niemandem.

Nur am Rande registrierte er Izzies Stimme als sie erneut zu telefonieren begann, während er versuchte die Handtücher fester zu binden. Aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Die Wunden waren zu tief. Sie hatte gewusst was sie tat.

„Meredith,“ flüsterte er leise und zog sie dabei zu sich in die Arme.

Bitte halte durch. Bitte Meredith. Bitte.

Vor dem Haus konnte er bereits die Sirenen des Krankenwagens hören.

„Ich liebe dich,“ flüsterte er heiser. „Bitte verlass mich nicht Meredith, Bitte.“ Hektisch wischte Derek sich über die Augen, ehe er sie fest an sich drückte und mit ihr im Arm aufstand.

„Es wird alles wieder gut,“ flüsterte er ihr dabei leise ins Ohr, während er ihren schwachen Körper an sich presste und sich an Izzie und Alex vorbei aus dem Badezimmer schob.

Es musste alles wieder gut werden. Es muss einfach.

* * *

 

Fassungslos starrte Miranda auf den Telefonhörer in ihrer Hand.

„Dr. Bailey?“

Erschrocken fuhr sie aus ihren Gedanken auf und blickte schließlich direkt in Cristinas Gesicht.

„Was Yang,“ presste sie mühsam hervor, während sie versuchte ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Ich muss Richard anrufen. Wir brauchen einen OP.

„Es ist fünf Uhr, kann ich gehen? Ich will nach Meredith sehen.“

_Meredith._

Miranda ließ den Blick sinken.

„Dr. Bailey?“ Cristina musterte sie fragend. Und dann weiteten sich ihre Augen plötzlich, während ein Ausdruck von Panik über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Was ist passiert,“ fragte sie atemlos.

Miranda suchte nach Worten, während sie nach Cristinas Arm griff. „Ich bin nicht sicher Yang, das war Stevens gesagt hat…“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Dr. Shepard bringt sie her. Ich weiß nicht genau…..“

„Was ist passiert!“ wiederholte Cristina ihre Frage diesmal lauter.

Miranda schwieg einen Augenblick. Es hatte keinen Sinn ihr etwas vorzumachen. „Sie hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten,“ murmelte Miranda dann leise, selbst noch völlig schockiert von dem was Izzie ihr gerade am Telefon mitgeteilt hatte.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Sie werden gleich da sein Yang, wir sollten in die Notaufnahme. “

Sie machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung Fahrstuhl, ehe sie bemerkte das Cristina ihr nicht folgte. Überrascht blieb sie stehen und sah zu Cristina zurück.

Jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, während sie sich mit einer Hand an der Wand festhielt.

„Yang, was….“ Wortlos zog Cristina ein Stück Papier aus ihrer Kitteltasche und hielt es ihr entgegen. Irritiert griff Miranda danach und erkannte, dass es sich um einen Laborbericht handelte. Um Merediths.

„Ja das sind ihre Blutwerte, na und ….“ murmelte sie fragend, während sie die Werte hastig überflog.

Soweit normal, bis auf… Sie hielt inne.

„Sie weiß es nicht“ hörte sie Cristina leise neben sich flüstern. „Sie weiß es nicht.“

* * *

 

Als sich die Türen des Krankenwagens öffneten, konnte Derek Miranda schon vor dem Wagen stehen sehen. Die Angst stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Derek kletterte aus dem Wagen und half anschließend dem Sanitäter, der Merediths Werte weiter gab mit der Trage. Er musste sich selbst zu jedem Atemzug zwingen, während er schweigend Meredith anstarrte. Das Laken unter ihr war längst nicht mehr weiß, ebenso wenig wie sein Hemd.

Sie kann kein Blut sehen, dachte er kurz und musste sich selbst fragen ob auch das nur eine Lüge gewesen war. Um was zu verstecken?

„Derek.“ Er spürte einen Hand auf seinem Arm und sah auf. Mark war, aus dem Nichts, neben ihm aufgetaucht.

„Sie hat es wirklich getan,“ stammelte Derek kraftlos. „Mark sie hat wirklich…“ Seine Stimme brach und er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Er spürte das sich der Druck auf seinen Arm verstärkte, ehe Mark ihn sanft beiseite schob und anstatt seiner Miranda und er den Sanitätern halfen die Trage in ein Behandlungszimmer zu schieben.

Derek lief kraftlos hinter ihnen her und blieb schließlich ihm Türrahmen des Zimmers stehen, während er zusah wie Meredith an einen Herzmonitor angeschlossen wurde und eine Schwester ihre Kleidung zerschnitt.

Das ist ihr Lieblingsshirt, dachte Derek und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Miranda hielt einen Telefonhörer in der Hand und den Wortfetzen konnte Derek entnehmen, dass sie mit der Blutbank telefonierte. „Wie viel ich brauche?“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. „Verdammt soviel 0 negativ wie sie haben!“

Sie knallte den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel und warf Derek dabei einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie zurück zu Meredith eilte. Derek ließ sich gegen die Wand zurück sinken, während er auf ihren Herzschlag am Monitor starrte.

_Sie wird nicht sterben. Sie darf nicht sterben._

Stumm sah er zu wie Mark einen der Druckverbände an Meredith Handgelenken vorsichtig zu lösen begann, um einen Blick auf die Wunden zu werfen. Derek bemerkte dabei deutlich die Veränderung auf seinem Gesicht. Er sah das Entsetzen das sich dort spiegelte.

Mark sagte etwas zu Miranda, doch Derek konnte es nicht verstehen. Meredith.

Er sah erst auf, als hinter ihm Cristina in den Raum stürzte. Sie warf ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu, ehe sie auf Miranda zusteuerte.

_Sie wird nicht sterben._

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust, ließ ihn nach Luft ringen.

_Sie darf nicht sterben._

Das war alles woran er denken konnte.

Starr sah Derek zu, wie Mark die Bremsen der Liege löste und Meredith eilig aus dem Zimmer schob. Derek wollte ihm folgen, doch Miranda hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht,“ sagte sie leise, während sie zu ihm aufblickte.

„Aber….“ Er wollte protestieren, doch Miranda schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.

Derek sah zu wie Cristina, an ihnen vorbei aus dem Raum stürmte und hinter Mark her eilte. Atemlos starrte er ihr nach.

_Sie darf nicht sterben. Bitte._

„Gehen sie sich umziehen Derek, sie können jetzt nichts mehr tun.“ Derek ließ den Blick sinken. „Sie haben getan was sie konnten,“ fügte Miranda mit einem besorgten Blick hinzu.

Derek konnte nicht anders. Er lachte auf. „Alles was ich konnte,“ stammelte er heiser. „Sie hat sich die verdammten Pulsadern aufgeschnitten!“ Seine Stimme, hallte laut in seinen Ohren wieder. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, das die Schwester im Raum und auf dem Flur inne hielten und ihn anstarrten, aber er konnte sich nicht bremsen.

„Das ist meine Schuld Miranda, meine verdammte Schuld. Ich hab es nicht begriffen. Ich habe gar nichts begriffen. Das Fährunglück – vor nicht mal einem Jahr standen wir hier und haben um ihr Leben gekämpft! Keiner von uns hat reagiert, aber wir haben es alle gewusst! Das war kein Unfall! Nichts von dem was sie tut, tut sie einfach nur so. Sie ist leichtsinnig, sie betrinkt sich bis zu Besinnungslosigkeit. Sie nimmt Medikamente wie Smarties. Ich weiß nicht mal wann ich sie das letzte Mal habe etwas essen sehen!“

„Derek!“

Er sah zu wie Miranda beschwichtigend eine Hand hob und mit der anderen die Tür ins Schloss drückte.

„Nein Miranda, nein. Wir haben alle so getan, als wäre alles in Ordnung! Wir haben zugesehen! Ich habe zugesehen!“ Er machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Starrte auf den Fußboden.

_Ich habe zugesehen._

„Derek“ hörte er erneut Mirandas Stimme.

_Es ist meine Schuld._

Er wollte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verbergen, doch erstarrte als er all das Blut sah. Ihr Blut.

Er wich zurück und ließ seinen Blick an sich herab gleiten. Das Hemd, die Hose. Ihm wurde schlecht. Er taumelte und spürte Mirandas Hand auf seinem Arm, die ihn langsam zu Boden dirigierte.

„Setzen sie sich, Derek!“ sagte sie mit fester Stimme die keine Widerrede zuließ und er sah zu, wie sie sich zu einer der Schwestern umdrehte und irgendetwas sagte. Derek starrte auf das Blut an seinen Händen.

_Meredith. Es war seine Schuld._

Voller Verzweiflung schloss er die Augen und überließ sich der Dunkelheit.

* * *

 

Cristina stand am Waschbecken vor dem OP und beobachtete prüfend jeden Handgriff im Inneren des Operationssaals.

Dr. Bailey hatte ihr verboten auch nur einen Schritt in den OP zu machen, doch das bedeutete nicht das sie nicht das sie nicht davor stehen konnte.

Cristina verstärkte instinktiv den Griff um das Waschbecken vor sich, während sie Merediths Herzschlag auf dem Monitor fixierte.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie hier schon stand, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das es eine Ewigkeit sein musste.

Cristina war Sloans entsetztes Gesicht nicht entgangen, als er den Druckverband von Merediths Handgelenken genommen hatte.

Der Schnitt einer Chirurgin.

Präzise. Effektiv.

Cristina wusste das Izzie, Alex und George draußen im Warteraum saßen, aber sie konnte jetzt einfach nicht zu ihnen gehen, denn sie wusste nicht was sie ihnen sagen sollte.

Shepards verzweifeltes Gesicht tauchte immer wieder vor ihr auf.

Ich darf es ihm nicht sagen. Ich darf nicht.

Sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, während sie sich still fragte ob es etwas geändert hätte. Was wenn sie es gewusst hätte? Hätte Meredith es dann trotzdem getan? Sie wünschte sie hätte eine Antwort darauf, doch die hatte sie nicht. Weder auf diese, noch auf eine ihrer anderen Fragen.

Es ist meine Schuld, dachte sie müde. Ich hätte sie nicht aus den Augen lassen dürfen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.

Alles hatte darauf hingedeutet. Alles. Schon vor Wochen. Aber sie hatte es nicht sehen wollen.

„Cristina.“

Cristina fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Sie sah auf. Dr. Bailey hatte den Raum betreten und schloss eben die Tür hinter sich, während sie sich erschöpft die Maske vom Gesicht zog.

„Und?“ Cristina musterte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Bailey schwieg einen Moment lang, ehe sie aufblickte und Cristina ansah bevor sie zurück in den OP blickte. „Im Augenblick geht es ihr gut. Alles weitere müssen wir abwarten.“

„Was ist mit…“ Christina schluckte.

Dr. Bailey hob den Kopf. „Im Moment geht es beiden gut.“

Cristina schloss erleichtert die Augen.

_Gott sei Dank._

* * *

 

Die Erleichterung stand Cristina deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Langsam wandte Miranda sich ab, ehe sie zurück in den OP blickte.

Merediths Werte waren im Augenblick in Ordnung. Sie hatten mehrer Blutkonserven gebraucht um sie wieder zu stabilisieren, aber für den Moment sah es gut aus.

_Für beide._

Erschöpft streifte Miranda sich den OP Kittel von den Schultern, während sie weiterhin den OP Tisch im Auge behielt.

Sie hatte Cristina nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Mark hatte zwar alles versucht, doch Merediths Schnitt war zu tief und zu präzise gewesen. So wie es im Augenblick aussah, würde sie niemals wieder operieren können.

Miranda schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, während sie ihre Hände unter den Wasserhahn hielt. Sie dachte an Derek und daran das er draußen vor der Tür auf eine Antwort wartete.

Sie wusste bereits das dieser Tag alles verändern würde.

Bereits verändert hatte. Nicht nur für Meredith, sondern für sie alle.

Sie hatte nach dem Fährunglück bereits eine Vermutung gehabt. Es war nur ein Gefühl gewesen, nur ein kurzer Gedanke und dann hatte sie es beiseite geschoben. Verdrängt.

Bis zu dem Abend an dem Mark Meredith in die Notaufnahme gebracht hatte. An diesem Abend hatte Miranda zum ersten Mal die Narben gesehen. Verblasst, aber doch da und zum ersten Mal hatte sie diese Gefühl ergriffen das sie seither nicht mehr los geworden war.

Und jetzt das.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihre Hände unter dem klaren Wasser. Sie war nur zu Richard gegangen, weil sie gehofft hatte, er würde irgendetwas über Merediths Vergangenheit wissen. Etwas das über sein Verhältnis mit ihrer Mutter hinaus ging. Aber sie hatte sich geirrt.

Sie hatte ihn längst anpiepen lassen und fragte sich ob auch er bereits vor dem OP auf sie wartete.

Flüchtig griff sie nach einem Papiertuch und warf dabei einen Blick zu Cristina hinüber, die an der Wand lehnte und gedankenverloren in den OP starrte.

Ob überhaupt irgendjemand etwas über Meredith wusste? Vermutlich nicht.

Denn dann wäre all das wahrscheinlich niemals passiert.

* * *

 

Unruhig lief Derek vor dem OP auf und ab. Es dauerte schon viel länger, als er vermutet hatte und er musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht rücksichtslos in den OP zu platzen.

Nervös fuhr er sich durch sein nasses Haar, während er sich gegen die Wand sinken ließ und dabei einen Blick in Richtung Warteraum warf, wo Alex, Izzie und George gemeinsam warteten. Callie war eben gegangen, vermutlich um Kaffee zu besorgen.

Derek fragte sich instinktiv, ob jemand Lexie Bescheid gegeben hatte. Und Merediths Vater. Falls es ihn überhaupt interessierte.

Erschöpft schloss Derek die Augen. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Kraftlos ließ er sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Er verscuhte sich vorzustellen wie verzweifelt sie gewesen sein musste, aber er schaffte es nicht.

Alles hatte darauf hingedeutet, einfach alles. Und er hatte nichts getan. Er hatte nicht reagiert.

Immer wieder hatte sie es geschafft ihn von der Wirklichkeit abzulenken, indem sie so getan hatte als ob es ihr gut ging. Und er hatte ihr glaubt, weil er ihr hatte glauben wollen.

Wann hatte all das begonnen? Wann hatte sie angefangen ihm etwas vorzumachen?

Stumm starrte er zurück auf die geschlossenen Türen, die den OP Bereich vom Rest des Krankenhauses trennten.

Heute stand er auf der anderen Seite. Heute war er nicht der exzellente Neurochirurg der Leben rettete. Heute war er nur jemand der verzweifelt um das Leben der Frau bangte, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte.

* * *

 

Erschöpft ließ Mark seinen Blick auf Derek ruhen. Er saß auf dem Fußboden vor dem OP Bereich, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und den Blick auf den Fußboden gerichtet.

Nervös spielte Mark mit dem Band seiner Uhr, während er darüber nachdachte was er ihm sagen sollte.

Vielleicht hätte er das doch besser Miranda überlassen sollen. Aber die war bereits mit Meredith auf dem Weg zur Intensivstation.

_Meredith._

Der Gedanke an ihren Anblick, als er in der Notaufnahme eingetroffen war, jagte ihm noch immer einen Schauer über den Rücken.

_Soviel Blut._

Und nun war ihm auch klar weshalb.

Präzise und effektiv – das war das erste was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war, als er den Druckverband von ihren Handgelenken gelöst hatte. Die Arbeit eines Chirurgen.

Mark schluckte. Sie hatten im OP ihr bestes getan, aber er zweifelte stark daran das sie jemals wieder würde operieren können. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie je wieder einen Stift würde halten können. Aber das mussten sie abwarten. Wie auch alles andere.

Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, während er an den Laborbefund dachte. Ob sie es geahnt hatte? Sicher nicht. Dann hätte sie das nicht getan. Oder?

Im Augenblick sah es gut aus. Für beide.

Er blickte zurück zu Derek und sein Anblick erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an den Tag des Fährunglücks. Damals war Mark sich sicher gewesen, dass das, dass schlimmste war was Derek je hatte durchmachen müssen. Jetzt musste er das zurück nehmen.

Besorgt betrachtete Mark das verzweifelte Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Er durfte es ihm nicht sagen.

Und plötzlich wollte Mark nichts lieber, als nach dem nächsten Telefon zu greifen und Addison anrufen. Addison.

Er musste mit ihr sprechen und er musste sie endlich wiedersehen. Er hatte bereits viel zuviel Zeit verstreichen lassen. Warum hatte er sie überhaupt gehen lassen? Ob es jetzt zu spät war?

Er atme noch einmal tief durch, ehe er die T

* * *

* * *

* * *

ür aufstieß und langsam auf den Flur hinaus trat. Derek blickte sofort auf und zog sich dann hastig an der Wand entlang nach oben.

„Wie geht es ihr?“ fragte er atemlos noch bevor Mark ihn erreicht hatte.

* * *

 

Izzie war es die als erstes von ihrem Stuhl im Wartezimmer aufsprang, als sie Mark aus dem OP kommen sah. Sie achtete nicht auf Alex und George, sondern stürzte geradewegs auf den Krankenhausflur hinaus und direkt auf Mark und Derek zu.

_Meredith._

Mark hob kurz den Kopf, als sie auf ihm zukam und sie konnte sehen wie er nervös mit den Händen rang.

„Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren, aber wir konnten sie stabilisieren, allerdings erst nach mehren Blutkonserven.“

Izzie schluckte. In Gedanken hatte sie wieder das Badezimmer vor Augen.

„Miranda und Cristina bringen sie gerade auf die Intensivstation.“

Stumm sah Izzie zu wie Derek sich erschöpft durch die Haare fuhr und dabei ein paar Schritte vor und wieder zurück machte. „Sie wird es schaffen oder Mark?“

Nur am Rande registrierte Izzie das Alex und George hinter ihr aufgetaucht waren, während sie zu sah wie Mark langsam nickte. „Körperlich ja Derek, aber Psychisch…..“

Izzie konnte das zögern in seiner Stimme hören und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er diesen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen wollte. Derek musste es ebenfalls bemerkt haben, denn er nickte nur stumm.

„Können wir zu ihr?“ Izzie erschrak selbst beim Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme. Sie hatte seit Stunden kein Wort mehr gesagt.

Mark hob den Kopf und sah kurz zwischen ihr und Derek hin und her, ehe er zögernd nickte. „Ja, aber einer nach dem anderen. Sie wird ohnehin noch ein paar Stunden schlafen.“

Izzie nickte zustimmend. „Wir kommen nach,“ sagte sie dann leise, während sie Derek aufmunternd zunickte.

Er warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, ehe er Mark in Richtung Fahrstuhl folgte.

Izzie machte einen Schritt rückwärts und ließ sich dann langsam gegen die Wand sinken. „Alles in Ordnung Iz?“ Sie sah auf. Alex hatte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt und musterte sie besorgt. Nichts ist in Ordnung. Aber wie sollte es auch?

Izzie nickte langsam. Noch immer hatte sie Merediths leblosen Anblick vor sich.

Sie war in der Küche gewesen, als sie Meredith Schlüssel in der Haustür gehört hatte. Warum bin ich nicht zu ihr gegangen?

Sie hatte sie nach oben gehen hören und darüber nachgedacht zu ihr zu gehen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen ob das das Richtige war.

Verdammt.

Sie spürte wie ihr unvermittelt Tränen in die Augen traten. Wenn sie zu ihr gegangen wäre, dann würden sie jetzt nicht hier stehen. Dann wäre das nicht passiert. Sie schluckte.

Erst als sie gemeinsam mit Alex das Krankenhaus erreicht hatte, war ihr wirklich bewusst geworden was eigentlich passiert war. Was Meredith…

George hatte bereits in der Notaufnahme auf sie gewartet und erst da hatten sie erfahren was am Vormittag passiert war.

Warum hatte sie nur keiner angerufen? Warum hatte sich niemand um Meredith gekümmert?

Kraftlos schloss Izzie ihre Augen.

Wir haben alle versagt.

* * *

 

Starr verharrte Derek im Türrahmen, denn Blick stumm auf Meredith gerichtet.

Sie war noch immer an einen Herzmonitor angeschlossen und das regelmässige leise Piepen, dass ihren Herzschlag signalisierte war das einzige Geräusch in dem viel zu kleinen Raum.

Mark hatte ihn noch auf die Intensivstation begleitet, war aber schon vor einer ganzen Weile wieder gegangen um zu telefonieren.

Derek stieß sich von der Tür ab, ehe er langsam auf Merediths Bett zu ging.

Sie sah blass und zerbrechlich aus, in dem viel zu großen Krankenhausbett. Ihr blondes Haar umrandete sanft ihr bleiches Gesicht und sie sah so friedlich aus, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Schweigend ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, auf der Suche nach ihrer Krankenakte um selbst einen prüfenden Blick hinein zu werfen, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken.

Prüfend warf er einen Blick auf die Infusion und studierte die verschiedenen Kennzeichnungen der Schwester, ehe er sich schließlich irritiert fragte, warum dort keine Schmerz und Beruhigungsmittel notiert waren. Nachdenklich wandte er sich erneut Meredith zu.

Ihre Handgelenke waren beide bandagiert und darüber schlossen sich die Gurte, die sie an ihr Bett fixierten. Er schluckte.

Mark hatte ihn bereits auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer vorgewarnt, dennoch ließ der Anblick ihn frösteln.

_Meredith._

Er kannte die Vorschriften und wusste das Miranda keine Wahl gehabt hatte und dennoch machte es ihn wütend und er hätte nichts lieber getan als die Gurte zu entfernen.

_Meredith._

Ihr Anblick bereitete ihm mehr Schmerz, als er glaubte ertragen zu können. Vorsichtig beugte er sich nach vorn und streichelte dann sanft über ihr Gesicht, ehe er seine Hand an ihrer Wange ruhen ließ.

Warum? Das war die Frage die er nicht aus seinem Kopf bekam. Die ganze Zeit. Nicht erst seit heute, sondern bereits seit dem Fährunglück.

Sie hatte es ihm nie erklärt. Sie hatte drum herum geredet, jedes Mal wenn das Thema sich ergab. Sie hatte ihm gesagt er würde es nicht verstehen. Und dann hatte sie getan als ob es nie wieder passieren würde, als ob sie einen Fehler gemacht hätte. Als ob es ihr leid täte. Aber jetzt war ihm klar dass das gelogen gewesen war.

Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken, während er sich fragte ob es etwas gegeben hatte was er häte tun können. Irgendetwas um es zu verhindern oder ob es die ganze Zeit über genau darauf hinaus gelaufen war.

Er dachte an das Fläschchen Fentanyl zurück und fragte sich wie lange sie das bereits geplant hatte. Das Chaos in ihrem Zimmer und dem Bad, hatte deutlich gezeigt wie panisch sie gewesen sein musste als ihr klar geworden war, dass das Medikament nicht mehr in ihrer Tasche gewesen war.

Er spürte die Tränen die in seinen Augen brannten und er kämpfte nicht mehr länger dagegen an. Er schaffte es einfach nicht mehr.

_Derek es ist vorbei. Endgültig._

Seine Schultern bebten und der Schmerz in seinem Inneren explodierte als er wie ein Kind zu schluchzen begann.

Er wusste das auf der Station überall Schwestern waren und das ihn jeder durch die offene Tür sehen konnte, doch es war ihm egal.

Was spielte all das für eine Rolle? Er hatte sich viel zu oft Gedanken darüber gemacht was andere denken würden und Meredith damit unzählige Male verletzt.

Sie hatte ihn weggestoßen und er war zu blind gewesen um zu sehen was sich direkt vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sie es wieder versuchen würde. Er hatten nicht damit gerechnet das es wirklich das war was sie wollte.

Doch jetzt lag sie hier, an ein Bett fixiert und es war nichts mehr übrig von dem Mädchen das er in der Bar getroffen hatte. Es schien als läge dieser Abend nicht Jahre, sondern ein ganzes Leben zurück.

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn wir uns nie begegnet wären.

* * *

 

Cristina stand vor dem Fenster zu Meredith Krankenzimmer und beobachte stumm wie Shepard weinend neben Merediths Bett zusammenbrach.

Sein Schluchzen war über die ganze Station zu hören und Cristina hatte bereits wütend mehrere, neugierige Schwestern vertrieben.

Hilflos sah sie zu wie Shepard sein Gesicht in den Hände verbarg, als seine Schultern unkontrolliert zu beben begannen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er sich suchend im Zimmer umgesehen hatte und sie war sich sicher, dass er nach Merediths Akte gesucht hatte.

Dr. Bailey hatte sie persönlich an sich genommen und den Schwestern strickt untersagt auch nur ein Detail daraus Preis zu geben. Cristina war sich sicher das auf diesem Weg nichts Derek erreichen würde.

Erschöpft ließ sie den Blick sinken und starrte dann eine Weile stumm auf den Fußboden. Nachdem sie mit Dr. Bailey Meredith auf die Station gebracht hatte, hatte sie kurz zu Izzie, Alex und George in den Warteraum geschaut. Sloan hatte sie bereits kurz über den aktuellen Stand informiert gehabt. Jedenfalls über einen Teil davon.

Nervös fuhr Cristina sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, während sie zurück ins Zimmer blickte. Izzie hatte fast so blass ausgesehen wie Meredith und Cristina wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie das Badezimmer aussah.

Alex war bemüht darum gewesen Izzie auf den Beinen zu halten, während George angeboten hatte Lexie und Merediths Vater zu informieren.

Cristina hatte nur zustimmend genickt.

Unwillkürlich musste sie zurück an das Fährunglck denken. Sie hatte sich seither so oft gefragt ob Meredith wirklich gefallen war, aber sie hatte es nie gewagt sie danach fragen. Jetzt wünschte sie, sie hätte es getan.

Es tut mir leid Cristina.

Das war ihr Abschied gewesen. Doch sie hatte es nicht begriffen.

Ob sie es gewusst hat? Das war die Frage die Cristina schon seit Stunden beschäftigte.

Sie dachte an das überraschte Gesicht des Gynäkologen zurück, als er sich per Ultraschall den 9 Wochen alten Embryo angesehen hatte, dem es trotz des erheblichen Blutverlustes Merediths, völlig gut zu gehen schien. Jedenfalls soweit man das in diesem Stadium der Schwangerschaft sagen konnte. Und allein das war schon ein Wunder.

Nachdenklich schüttelte Cristina den Kopf. Hatte sie es wirklich nicht gewusst? Oder hatte sie es nicht wissen wollen?

Meredith hatte sich häufig übergeben in der letzten Zeit, aber sie hatte auch viel getrunken und deshalb hatte niemand weiter darauf geachtet. Und das war auch schon das nächste Problem.

Dr. Bailey war es schließlich gewesen, die dem Gynäkologen diese Frage gestellt hatte. Er hatte von ein paar Untersuchungen gesprochen, um herauszufinden, ob etwas von Merediths destruktivem Verhalten in den letzten Wochen dem Embryo geschadet hatte. Er hatte versprochen sich darum zu kümmern und auf Baileys Bitte hin, es streng vertraulich zu behandeln.

Cristina wusste das ein Wunder sein würde, wenn mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung war. Aber sie brauchten dieses Wunder. Meredith brauchte es.

Langsam ließ sie sich gegen die Wand zurück sinken, ehe sie sich zu Boden sinken ließ. Sie war seit Stunden auf den Beinen. Inzwischen war es fast Mitternacht und sie wusste nicht mal genau, wann ihre nächste Schicht begann.

Und zum ersten Mal seit sie im Seattle Grace angefangen hatte war ihr das auch vollkommen egal.

* * *

 

Ein stechender Schmerz, war das erste das Meredith wahrnahm. Sie konnte ihn nicht zuordnen, wusste nur das er da war.

Sie hörte etwas in einem immer gleichbleibenden Rhythmus Piepen und zwischen diesen schrillen Ton, mischte sich noch etwas anderes, etwas das die nicht deuten konnte.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre schmerzenden Augen und blinzelte vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie begriff das sie nicht mehr in ihrem Badezimmer war.

Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Piepen kam und erkannte in der Dunkelheit einen Monitor neben sich. Das Piepen signalisierte ihren Herzschlag. Einen Herzschlag den sie nicht mehr haben sollte.

_Nein. Bitte nicht._

Nur schemenhaft nahm sie die Umrisse eines Infusionsständers und einer Reihe von Kabeln wahr, die zu ihrem Körper führten. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Wie war sie hier her gekommen? Wer hatte sie gefunden?

_Ich will das nicht. Bitte._

Erneut mischte sich etwas zwischen den rhythmischen Ton des Monitors und sie blinzelte erneut, wähend sie dabei ihren schmerzenden Kopf vorsichtig weiter zur Seite drehte.

Und dann sah sie ihn. Derek.

Er saß auf dem Fußboden vor dem Fenster, den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt. Seine Schultern bebten und das was sie die ganze Zeit über gehört hatte war sein verzweifeltes Schluchzen das den Raum füllte.

Es war sein Anblick, der die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Stunden zurück brachte.

Sie hatte Dereks Stimme hören können, draußen auf dem Flur ihres Hauses. Er hatte gegen die Badezimmertür gehämmert und sie angefleht aufzumachen.

Er hat mich gefunden, dachte sie bitter und wandte missmutig ihren Blick von ihm ab.

Er musste die Tür aufgebrochen haben. Ich hatte abgeschlossen. Sie erinnerte sich an einen lauten Knall und dann war sein Gesicht plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht. Und sie erinnerte sich an Alex und an Izzies Stimme, panisch und entsetzt, irgendwo aus dem Hintergrund. Oder hatte sie sich das vielleicht nur eingebildet?

Und sie erinnerte sich an den verlorenen Blick in Dereks Augen.

Ich wollte das alles nicht. Nicht so.

Und da war er wieder, der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren. Als sie dort auf dem Badezimmer Fußboden gesessen hatte, war sie sich sicher gewesen ihn nie wieder fühlen zu müssen. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, nie wieder aufzuwachen Doch jetzt lag sie hier.

_Ich will das nicht. Bitte._

Sie versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu drehen und begriff verwirrt, dass es nicht ging. Etwas hielt sie in ihrer Augenblicklichen Position. Irritiert ließ sie ihren Blick an sich hinunter gleiten.

Ihre Arme lagen steif neben ihr auf der Matratze, so als würden sie gar nicht zu ihr gehören. Die Handgelenke waren verbunden und etwas oberhalb erkannte sie schließlich voller Entsetzen den Grund warum sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Sie haben mich ans Bett fixiert.

Reflexartig versuchte sie sich los zu machen, doch der Schmerz der sie dabei durchfuhr ließ sie aufschreien. Fast zeitgleich sprang Derek von Boden auf und stürzte zu ihr ans Bett.

„Meredith!“ Seine Stimme klang rau und sie fragte sich instinktiv, wie lange er schon hier neben ihr gesessen hatte. Warum ist er noch hier?

Sie spürte seine wrme Hand an ihrer Wange, während er sie mit der anderen sanft zurück auf die Matratze drückte. „Du kannst nicht aufstehen,“ flüsterte er dabei leise und sein Gesicht war so nah an ihrem, dass sie die Tränen auf seinen Wangen und den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen konnte.

_Hör auf._

Sie schloss die Augen, als sie spürte wie ihr Herzschlag sich zu beschleunigen begann.

Er sollte sie nicht so ansehen. Nicht mit diesem Blick. Er sollte sie gar nicht ansehen, denn sie sollte gar nicht hier sein.

Sie versuchte erneut sich von den Gurten zu befreien, doch es war Zwecklos.

„Meredith, bitte.“ Sie spürte wie er ihr sanft übers Haar strich und sie zwang ihn anzusehen. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, doch die Tränen in seinen blauen Augen straften ihn einen Lügner.

_Geh! Geh!_

Die Worte dröhnten so laut in ihrem Kopf, dass sie sicher war er würde sie hören, doch er reagierte nicht. Stattdessen strich er ihr sanft übers Haar.

„Du hast Fieber,“ hörte sie ihn plötzlich besorgt murmeln, während er einen Blick zur Seite auf den Infusionsständer warf. Meredith war zu müde um darüber nachzudenken. Der Schmerz in ihren Handgelenken war jetzt kaum noch zu ertragen. Das war es gewesen was sie aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte.

Sie musste etwas gesagt haben, denn Dereks Hand strich plötzlich über ihre Wange und er flüsterte: „Ich werde dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen holen.“ Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er aufstand und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch die Gurte an ihren Armen hinderten sie daran und sie sank zurück auf die Matratze. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Sie sollte nicht hier sein.

_Ich will das nicht._

Sie hatte nicht gewollt das sie jemand fand. Sie hatte nicht gerettet werden wollen.

Sie wusste das es sinnlos war und doch versuchte sie ein weiteres Mal, sich von den Gurten zu begreifen. Der Schmerz trieb ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen, doch sie ignorierte ihn und versuchte mit aller Kraft sich loszumachen.

Sie musste weg hier _. Sofort._

* * *

 

Cristina nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, während sie durch das dunkle Treppenhaus zur Intensivstation eilte.

Sie hatte sich nur einen Kaffee aus dem Aufenthaltsraum holen wollen und sich dabei nur einen kurzen Moment auf die Couch sinken lassen, war jedoch beinahe augenblicklich eingeschlafen. Das war jetzt fast vier Stunden her und in knapp zwei weiteren, begann bereits ihre nächste Schicht.

Während sie auf den Flur der Intensivstation hinaus trat, fragte sie sich ob Izzie, Alex und George nach Hause gefahren waren um selbst noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen oder ob sie auch irgendwo im Krankenhaus ausharten.

Sie wollte gerade einen prüfenden Blick auf ihr Mobiltelefon werfen, als Dereks Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und beschleunigte dann ihren Schritt.

Sie konnte ihn schon von weitem an der Aufnahme stehen sehen, wo er wild mit den Arme gestikulierte und dabei eine Schwester anbrüllte. „Was soll das heißen?“ tobte er wütend, während er mit den Fingern auf den Tressen trommelte.

„Wie ich schon sagte,“ antwortet ihm die Schwester die dort am Computer saß ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. „Die Akte befindet sich noch nicht auf unserer Station, aber es liegt ein Vermerk vor, keinerlei Medikamente ohne die Zustimmung von zu Dr. Bailey zu verabreichen!“

Cristina biss sich nervös auf die Lippen, während sie zusah wie Derek missmutig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hören Sie mal,“ fuhr er die Schwester jetzt deutlich lauter, als noch zuvor an. „Sie hat Schmerzen und ganz offensichtlich auch Fieber! Ich werde nicht den Rest der Nacht tatenlos neben ihrem Bett sitzen!“

Sie ist wach.

Cristinas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte sie, während sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Er hatte sie offenbar nicht kommen gehört.

„Sie ist wach, aber sie hat Fieber und Schmerzen,“ antwortete Derek ihr knapp, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Cristina unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Nicht auch noch Fieber.

Hoffentlich war es nur eine Reaktion ihres Körpers auf die vergangen Stunden.

Sie warf der Schwester einen kurzen Blick zu. „Piepen sie Dr. Bailey an,“ bat sie sie höflich und bestimmt ehe sie zu Derek aufblickte.

„Hat sie etwas gesagt?“ fragte sie ihn dann, während sie sich bereits auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer machte. Derek folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd.

Cristina musterte ihn kurz. Er sah völlig fertig aus. Wie damals, am Tag des Fährunglücks. Und das hier war noch mal etwas ganz anderes.

Sie konnte ihm ansehen wie sehr er sie liebte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte es dennoch nicht mit den beiden.

Cristina wandte gedankenverloren den Blick ab, als sie Merediths Zimmer erreicht hatten. Sie würde es ihm nicht sagen. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob es richtig war, aber im Moment war es wahrscheinlich am sinnvollsten nichts zu tun. Jedenfalls solange sie nicht selbst mit Meredith gesprochen hatte.

„Meredith!“ Dereks verzweifelte Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah auf, während sie hinter ihm das Zimmer betrat. Meredith lag mit blassem Gesicht und glühend roten Wangen in ihrem Krankenhausbett, den Blick auf ihre Handgelenke gerichtete, während sie mit aller Kraft die ihr geblieben war versuchte sich von den Fixiergurten loszumachen.

In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich soviel Wut und Verzweiflung, dass Cristina der Atem stockte. Sie sah zu wie Derek an ihre Seite eilte, ihr sanft über das Gesicht strich und mit einer Hand versuchte sie festzuhalten. „Meredith,“ hörte sie ihn flüstern. „Bleib liegen, bitte.“

Die Angst in seiner Stimme ließ Cristina frösteln, doch Meredith schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. „Ich will nicht. Ich will das nicht.“ Ihre Stimme war leise, aber doch klar und deutlich zu verstehen.

„Meredith,“ begann Cristina leise, während sie einen Schritt auf sie zumachte und sich zu ihr ans Bett setzte. „Meredith,“ wiederholte sie dann noch einmal ihren Name und strich ihr dabei das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn.

Derek hatte Recht gehabt. Sie glühte förmlich. Das war mehr als eine erhöhte Temperatur.

„Verdammt,“ fluchte sie leise, während sie instinktiv einen Blick zur Tür warf. Hoffentlich war Bailey bereits in der Klinik.

„Shhh Mer, komm schon du musst dich beruhigen.“ hörte sie Derek neben sich, doch Meredith reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. „Ich will nicht. Ich will das nicht.“

Stumm sah Cristina zu wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen, während sie fast schon panisch darum bemüht war ihre Hände loszubekommen.

„Yang!“ „Was?“ Cristina fuhr zusammen und erst jetzt begriff sie das Derek schon die ganze Zeit mit ihr gesprochen hatte. „Sie sollen mir Diazepam bringen und zwar sofort!“ fuhr er sie wütend an.

Cristina schluckte. Das geht nicht. Das Baby.

„Na los,“ murrte Derek wütend, als er begriff das sie sich nicht rührte.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“ Er musterte sie ungläubig, ehe er schimpfend aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

Cristina sah ihm kurz nach, ehe sie legte sie ihre Hand statt seiner auf Merediths Schulter legte und sie sanft, aber bestimmt auf die Matratze drückte. „Meredith,“ flüsterte sie dabei leise. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du musst dich nur beruhigen, hörst du.“

Sie suchte ihren Blick, doch Meredith wand sich stur unter ihrem Griff. „Nein Cristina, bitte. Bitte,“ stammelte sie heiser und Cristina brach es fast das Herz, als sie ihre Stimme hörte.

Sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und jegliches Gefühl beiseite zu schieben. Ihr war bewusst gewesen das Meredith nicht glücklich sein würde wenn sie aufwachte, aber das überraschte sie nun doch.

Prüfend warf sie einen Blick auf die Verbände an ihren Händen, während sie still hoffte die Nähte würden Merediths Wut standhalten.

Sie musste etwas tun. Irgendetwas. Sofort. Meredith war wütend. Wütend darüber das sie hier war und darüber das sie hier in diesem Bett lag.

Sie ist wütend darüber das sie lebt.

Cristina musste sich zusammen reisen, um nicht die Kontrolle über ihre eigenen Gefühle zu verlieren. Sie verstärkte den Griff auf Merediths Schulter, während sie leise auf sie einredete, nur um irgendetwas zu tun, in der irrationalen Hoffnung sie würde sich beruhigen.

„Meredith, wenn du dich nicht beruhigst werden wir dich sedieren müssen. Bitte hör auf. Bitte.“ Mit der freien Hand griff Cristina nach Merediths Kinn und zwang sie so, ihr endlich in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre Augen wirkten glasig und ihr Blick fahrig. Das war nicht die Meredith die sie kannte.

„Meredith,“ murmelte sie leise, während sie still hoffte das von nun an endlich alles gut werden würde. Das dass was sie ihr nun sagen würde, ihr die Kraft geben würde morgen wieder aufzustehen. Denn wenn nicht…

Cristina schluckte und schloss die Augen, während sie flüsterte: „Du bist schwanger.“

* * *

 

Meredith starrte Cristina ungläubig an. Das konnte nicht sein. Was hatte sie eben gesagt?

Das war nicht möglich. Oder doch?

Meredith hatte in ihrer Bewegung inne gehalten und sie konnte spüren wie sich Cristinas griff um ihre Schulter zu lockern begann. Schwanger.

Meredith schloss die Augen.

Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Nicht jetzt. Sie musste sich verhört haben. Das musste ein Irrtum sein. Das darf nicht sein.

Hatte Derek nicht gesagt das sie Fieber hatte? Sie musste fantasieren. Das konnte unmöglich sein.

Der Schmerz in ihren Handgelenken, den sie die ganze Zeit über ignorierte hatte war jetzt kaum noch zu ertragen und sie begann zu frösteln. Ihr war kalt. Schrecklich kalt.

Sie spürte wie sie zu zittern begann.

_Schwanger._

Erst als lautes Stimmengemurmel an ihr Ohr drang, öffnete sie zitternd die Augen und sah Bailey und Derek nebeneinander das Zimmer betreten. Dereks Stimme war laut und voller Wut.

_Schwanger._

Meredith sah zu wie Dr. Bailey den Kopf schüttelte und ebenso wütend wie Derek etwas erwiderte.

_Schwanger._

Panisch starrte Meredith an die Decke, während sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Das musste ein Irrtum sein.

Bitte lass es einen Irrtum sein. Bitte.

„Er weiß es nicht.“

Meredith zuckte zusammen und wandte den Kopf. Cristina musterte sie mit ruhigem Blick und fügte leise hinzu: „Wir haben es Derek nicht gesagt Er weiß es nicht.“

Meredith spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Es war kein Traum. Meredith konnte die Wahrheit in Cristinas Augen lesen. Das war kein Irrtum, sondern die Realität.

Dereks wütende Stimme drang erneut an ihr Ohr, doch noch immer konnte sie nicht verstehen was er sagte. Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte laut in ihren Ohren und sie spürte wie sich ihr Körper anspannte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu wie Cristina aufstand und zu Bailey und Derek hinüber ging.

_Ich wusste es nicht._

Tränen strömten über Merediths Wangen.

_Ich hatte keine Ahnung._

Ihre Finger krallten sich in das Bettlaken, während sie versuchte all die Gedanken die auf sie einprasselten zu stoppen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

_Wie konnte ich das tun._

Sie spürte wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und fast zeitgleich hörte sie das dass Piepen des Monitors sich veränderte. Schwanger.

Die Konturen des Zimmers verschwammen vor ihren Augen.

_Ich wusste es nicht._

Sie nahm ein paar hektische Bewegungen neben ihrem Bett wahr, doch sie konnte sie nicht einordnen.

_Es tut mir leid._

Sie rang nach Luft.

_Was habe ich getan?_

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie registrierte Dr. Bailey neben sich, die erst mit einem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck den Monitor musterte und dann Cristina etwas zurief, worauf diese aus dem Raum hastetet.

Meredith rang nach Luft, doch je mehr sie versuchte normal weiter zu atmen, umso schlimmer wurde es.

„Meredith!“

Sie spürte Dereks warmen Händen an ihren Armen und versuchte zu ihm aufzusehen, doch sein Gesicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen.

_Es tut mir so leid._

Ihre Lippen bewegte sich tonlos und sie schluchzte verzweifelt auf. Wie hatte sie es nicht wissen können? Sie war Ärztin. Wie hatte ihr das passieren können? Wie hat all das nur passieren können?

„Shh, Mer. Es wird alles wieder gut.“ Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer heißen Stirn und versuchte erneut Luft zu holen, doch sie verschluckte sich dabei und begann stattdessen heftig zu husten.

Es tut mir so leid.

„Shhh Mer, Shhh.“ Sie spürte wie sich der Druck der Gurte an ihren Armen plötzlich löste und bevor sie begriff was passierte, ließ Derek sich hinter ihr aufs Bett sinken und zog sie zu sich in die Arme.

Hilflos ließ sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust sinken und lehnte dabei den Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Stirn, mit der ihr sanft das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und sie lauschte unter Tränen auf sein leises Flüstern an ihrem Ohr.

„Ich bin hier Meredith, ich bin hier.“

Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen, während sie verzweifelt versuchte ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren, ehe sich aus dem Nichts eine Sauerstoffmaske über ihr Gesicht legte.

Meredith krallte die Finger in Dereks Handflächen, während sie gierig die Luft einsog. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust und in ihren Ohren dröhnte noch immer das Piepen des Monitors. Schnell und unregelmäßig.

Sie hörte eine Stimme neben sich und dazwischen Cristinas, doch Meredith konnte die Augen nicht mehr öffnen.

Sie spürte wie Derek sie in die Bettdecke wickelte und sie noch enger zu sich in die Arme zog und kraftlos verbarg Meredith ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, während sie mit einer Hand die Sauerstoffmaske festhielt und mit der anderen sich panisch an Dereks Pullover klammerte.

Sie wollte soviel sagen. Ihm soviel erklären, doch sie konnte weder sprechen, noch einen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Sie spürte einen flüchtigen Schmerz in ihrem rechten Arm, der sich langsam in ihrem Körper ausbreitete und noch ehe sie begriffen hatte, dass ihr jemand ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht hatte, überrollte sie eine Welle der Müdigkeit und tauchte alles in tiefe Dunkelheit.

**.**

**.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Stop The World**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

 

**.**

Ein leises Schluchzen riss Derek aus seinem Schlaf. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und ließ dann seinen Blick durch den hellen Raum schweifen. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis er begriff wo er war und ihm wieder einfiel was passiert war.

Erschöpft ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und zog Meredith dabei schützend an sich Sie weinte. Tränen strömten über ihre blassen Wangen und sie schluchzte immer wieder panisch auf.

„Shhh, Meredith.“ flüsterte er leise, während er ihr übers Haar strich und dabei einen prüfenden Blick in Richtung Monitor war. Die Herzfrequenz war höher als normal, aber noch nicht beängstigend.

„Es ist okay,“ flüsterte er leise und küsste sie dabei sanft auf die Stirn. Er spürte wie sie sich mit den Händen erneut an seinen Pullover klammerte und zog sie instinktiv, so nah er konnte an seinen Körper heran. Es brach ihm das Herz sie so zu sehen. Und er fühlte sich so hilflos, dass er sich zusammen nehmen musste um nicht selbst die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Sie fühlte sich noch immer fiebrig an, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Ein Frösteln jagte ihm über den Rücken, während er daran dachte.

Er hatte völlig die Kontrolle über sich verloren, als er Meredith hyperventilierend, panisch und vor Fieber glühend in ihrem Krankenhausbett hatte liegen sehen und er hatte all seine Gefühle an Miranda ausgelassen. Sie war die einzige gewesen die die Nerven bewahrt hatte und Cristina schließlich aus dem Zimmer geschickt hatte um sowohl ein Antibiotikum, als auch ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel zu holen.

Derek hatte nicht gewartet. Er hatte ohne auf Mirandas Protest zu achten die Fixiergurte von Merediths Handgelenken gelöst und sie in die Armen genommen. Er hatte sie festgehalten, während Miranda ihr eine Sauerstoffmaske übers Gesicht gelegt und ihr wortlos eine Infusion angehängt hatte. Erst als Meredith in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, hatte Miranda ihr noch einmal Blut abgenommen um den Grund für das plötzliche Fieber herauszufinden. Derek hatte nicht mal mehr mitbekommen wie sie und Cristina das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Er hatte nur still dagesessen, mit Meredith in seinen Armen und irgendwann musste ihn die Erschöpfung schließlich selbst überwältigt haben und er war ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

Vorsichtig warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr, ohne jedoch dabei den Griff um Merediths zitternden Körper zu lockern. Es war kurz nach acht. Seine Schicht hätte bereits vor zwei Stunden begonnen, doch er ging nicht davon aus das ihn heute Morgen jemand im OP erwartete.

Er sah auf, als er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür hörte und einen Augenblick später steckte Mark den Kopf zu Tür herein. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch als er Merediths Schluchzen hörte, schwieg er betreten.

Derek sah zu wie er wortlos eine Reisetasche auf einen Stuhl neben der Tür stellte und kurz in Merediths Richtung deutete. Vermutlich hatte Izzie ein paar Sachen für sie zusammen gepackt. Derek nickte ihm dankend zu und kurz drauf hatte Mark das Zimmer bereits wieder verlassen.

Gedankenverloren strich Derek Meredith über das blonde Haar, während er sie weiter fest an sich drückte.

Er hielt erst in seiner Bewegung inne, als er in dem schwachen Tageslicht das durch die Jalousien fiel das getrocknete Blut in ihrem Haar entdeckte. Unwillkürlich zog er die Hand zurück.

In Gedanken, war er wieder zurück im Badezimmer in Merediths Haus und sah sie vor sich in ihrem eigenen Blut auf dem Fußboden liegen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und zwang sich die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen.

All das war seine Schuld. Es war wieder passiert und er war nicht da gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht ernst genommen, sondern die Augen vor der Wirklichkeit verschlossen und sich mit ihren knappen Erklärungen abspeisen lassen.

Und beinahe hätte ich sie deswegen verloren. Für immer.

Er schloss seine Augen, als er den Schmerz spürte der sich wieder um sein Herz legte und ihm beinahe den Atem raubte. Wie oft wird das noch passieren?

Er schluckte und erst da, fiel ihm auf das ihr Schluchzen aufgehört hatte. Er ließ den Blick sinken und betrachtete zärtlich ihr blasses Gesicht. „Hey,“ sagte er leise, während er ihr über die Wangen strich.

Sie hob den Blick und sah zu ihm auf. In ihren Augen schimmerten noch immer Tränen und der Schmerz der sich auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, doch er riss sich zusammen.

„Ist dir kalt?“ fragte er vorsichtig, als sie in seinen Armen zu zittern begann.

Sie nickte langsam und er zog sie noch etwas näher an sich heran. Erst dabei fiel ihm auf, dass ihr Krankenhausnachthemd und auch die Bettwäsche vom Fieber der vergangen Stunden völlig nass geschwitzt war. Sie musste sich etwas trockenes anziehen, wenn sie keine Lungenentzündung riskieren wollten.

„Ich helfe dir, dich umzuziehen“ flüsterte er ihr leise zu, ehe er sich aufsetzte und die Beine aus dem Bett schwang. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür um sie abzuschließen, ehe er anschließend mit einer kurzen Bewegung die Jalousien an den Fenstern schloss, um Meredith wenigstens etwas Privatsphäre zu ermöglich.

Er griff nach der Tasche die Mark eben gebracht hatte und öffnete sie um nach einem Handtuch, Shampoo und ein paar bequemen Kleidungsstücken zu suchen.

Er legte die Sachen im Badezimmer über den Rand des Waschbeckens zurecht, ehe er das Wasser in der Dusche aufdrehte und zurück ins Zimmer ging um Meredith beim aufstehen zu helfen. Derek schaltetet den Monitor ab und befreite sie erst von den vielen Kabeln und Schläuchen, ehe er ihr half sich aufzusetzen.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf erschöpft gegen seine Brust sinken, während er ihr auf die Beine half und sie ins Bad stützte. Das warme Wasser in der Dusche hatte das Bad bereits in einen dichten Dunst gehüllt und er hielt Meredith sanft mit einem Arm umschlossen, während er seine Finger zu den Knöpfen des Nachthemdes wandern ließ.

Erst als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte hielt er abrupt inne und erst da fiel ihm ein das sie nicht mehr zusammen waren. Sie hatte es beendet und auch wenn sie sich weinend an ihn geklammert hatte, ging das vielleicht bereits einen Schritt zu weit.

„Soll ich jemand anderen holen?“ fragte er entschuldigend. „Eine Schwester oder vielleicht Cristina?“ Er konnte ihr ansehen dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte und das letzte was er wollte, war ihr noch mehr Kummer oder Schmerz zu bereiten. Er war sich sicher sie würde ihn bitten jemand zu holen der ihr half, doch stattdessen schüttelte sie zu seiner Verblüffung langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, ich…“ Sie suchte nach Worten und der Klang ihrer schmerzerfüllten Stimme jagte ihm dabei einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wenn du nicht willst das ich…“ setzte Derek erneut an, doch sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Und die Tränen die ihr dabei wieder in die Augen traten ließen ihn schließlich schweigen.

Behutsam befreite er sie aus dem Nachthemd, und ließ nur die Verbände an ihren Handgelenken. Sanft schob er sie dann unter die Dusche und legte ihr dabei vorsichtig seinen Arm um die Taille, damit sie nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Er kümmerte sich nicht darum das er selbst nass wurde, sondern griff mit der freien Hand bereits nach dem Shampoo, half ihr beim einseifen und versuchte nicht auf das Blut zu achten, dass er schließlich mit dem Shampoo von ihren Haaren spülte.

Meredith hielt die Augen die ganze Zeit über geschlossen, selbst als er das Wasser abstellte und sie in ihr Handtuch einwickelte, öffnete sie die Augen nicht. Wortlos half er ihr beim abtrocknen und anziehen.

Er konnte die Scham auf ihrem Gesicht sehen und hätte ihr all das gerne erspart, aber sie wussten beide, dass sie sich alleine nicht würde auf den Beinen halten können. Nachdem er ihr in einen Pullover geholfen hatte, zog er sie schließlich an sich und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es ist in Ordnung“ flüsterte er dabei leise, ehe er sie zurück ins Zimmer führte und sie sanft auf die Couch dirigierte. Anschließend holte er ein Antiseptikum und neue Mullbinden aus dem Versorgungsschrank im Zimmer und erneuerte mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen die Verbände.

Mark hatte die Schnitte ordentlich genäht und Derek war sich sicher, das äußerlich in ein paar Jahren nichts mehr zu sehen sein würde. In ein paar Jahren.

Er musste schlucken, ehe er aufstand und anfing das Bett frisch zu beziehen. Er steckte gerade das letzte Kissen in einen sauberen Bezug, als er Merediths Blick bemerkte. Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen und ihre Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt.

„Es ist okay Meredith“ sagte er leise und sah wie sie energisch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein das ist es nicht, du solltest das nicht tun müssen. Du solltest nicht… “ Ihre Stimme brach und sie verbarg schluchzend das Gesicht in ihren Händen, während der Kummer sie erneut überwältigte. Derek ließ das Kissen sinken und ging zu ihr um sie in die Arme zu schließen.

„Es ist ok, wirklich“ wiederholte er noch mal seine Worte, doch ihr Schluchzen zeigte ihm deutlich das sie das anders sah „Du solltest dich wieder hin legen,“ flüsterte er dann leise und wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, sondern hob sie mit einer kurzen Bewegung in seine Arme und trug sie zurück ins Bett. Dort ließ er sie auf die Kissen sinken und deckte sie liebvoll zu.

Beruhigt sah er zu wie sie erschöpft die Augen schloss, während er mit ein paar Handgriffen die Kabel und Schläuche. wieder anschloss und den Herzmonitor anstellte.

„Besser,“ fragte er sie dann leise, während er auf das Piepen des Monitors lauschte.

Er sah sie nicken, noch immer glitzerten Tränen auf ihren bleichen Wangen. „Derek?“

„Ja?“ Er betrachtete sie fragend.

„Es tut mir so leid,“ flüsterte sie schließlich leise und schleppend, während sie bereits wieder mit dem Schlaf kämpfte. Derek spürte wie ihm selbst Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, ehe er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Schlaf ein bisschen,“ flüsterte er dann heißer.

Ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür ließ ihn jedoch überrascht den Kopf heben.

* * *

 

Missmutig trat Cristina von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie mit verschränkten Armen vor der Zimmertür wartete. Warum zum Teufel war die Tür abgeschlossen?

Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin, während sie auf die Schritte im Zimmer lauschte die sich langsam der Tür näherten. Einen Augenblick später öffnete Derek bereits die Tür.

„Was zum Teufel, soll das?“ fuhr sie ihn an, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Sie warf einen Blick an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie Meredith in ihrem Bett entdeckte.

„Ich hab ihr im Bad geholfen,“ murmelte Derek entschuldigend.

„Im Bad geholfen?“ wiederholte Cristina, während sie ihn argwöhnisch musterte. Er sah aus als hätte er selbst unter der Dusche gestandne. Der Pullover klebte nass auf seiner Haut und etwas Wasser tropfte von seinen Haaren auf den Fußboden. Er sah so schrecklich aus, wie Cristina sich fühlte.

„Wie geht es Meredith?“ fragte sie schließlich, während sie zu sah wie er sich müde über die Augen fuhr. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er ihr antwortete.

„Das Fieber ist gesunken, aber sie….“Sie sah wie er schluckte. „Sie hört nicht auf zu weinen…ich weiß nicht…ich…“ Cristina konnte sehen wie er sich hilflos auf die Lippen biss und wandte schließlich den Blick ab, als sie sah wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Sie sollten einen Kaffee trinken gehen,“ murmelte sie leise, während sie erneut einen Blick durch die offenen Zimmertür warf. Meredith schien zu schlafen.

„Nein es geht schon,“ murmelte Derek heiser, während er seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans schob und sich gegen die Wand sinken ließ.

Cristina seufzte resigniert. „Jetzt gehen sie schon. Trinken sie einen Kaffee, essen sie was und ziehen sie sich etwas trockenes an. Ich werde hier bleiben!“ Sie sah zu er den Kopf hob und unschlüssig zu Meredith ins Zimmer blickte. Der Kampf in seinem Inneren stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich bleibe hier,“ wiederholte Cristina und warf ihm dabei einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Es war nicht zu übersehen das er sich selbst kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte und so würde er Meredith kaum helfen können.

„Ok,“ gab er schließlich zögernd nach. „Aber ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Wenn sie aufwacht…“ Er deutete in Richtung Zimmer.

Cristina nickte. „Ich werde es ihr sagen.“

Schweigend sah sie zu wie er nickte, ehe er sich immer noch zögernd abwandte und schließlich in Richtung Aufzug davon ging.

Cristina schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf während sie ihm nachsah. Die vergangene Nacht hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Bailey hatte noch gestern Abend ein deutliches Arbeitsverbot für alle verhängt.

Nur Izzie hatte vor ein paar Stunden ein paar Kleidungsstücke vorbeigebracht und war dann wieder nach Hause gefahren. Auch sie hatte schrecklich ausgesehen.

Cristina wandte den Blick ab, ehe sie Merediths Zimmer betrat und sich zu ihr aufs Bett sinken ließ. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Monitor, während sie nach Merediths Hand griff.

„Cristina?“

Cristina hob den Blick und setzte ein Lächeln auf, als sie Merediths Blick begegnete. Sie blinzelte verschlafen.

„Hey,“ flüsterte Cristina leise, während sie sich nach vorn beugte und Meredith das Haar aus der Stirn strich.“Wie geht’s dir?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Cristina musste sich anstrengen um Merediths leise Antwort überhaupt zu verstehen. „Schlaf noch ein bisschen,“ sagte sie deshalb sanft, während sie Merediths Hand drückte.

Sie sah zu wie Meredith kaum merklich nickte, ehe ihr erneut die Augen zufielen. Cristina ließ ihren Blick besorgt auf ihrer schlafenden Gestalt ruhen.

Sie musste mit Meredith über das Baby sprechen. Über ihr Baby. Und das bald.

Cristina wusste das davon jede weitere Entscheidung abhängig war und sie mussten bald wissen wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten. Allein durch die Tatsache das sie die Gurte entfernt hatten, hatten sie mehrer Vorschriften gebrochen, vom Verschweigen der Geschehnisse und dem verstecken der Krankenakte noch gar nicht angefangen.

Zum Glück war Dr. Webber derzeit zu sehr in die Behandlung von Merediths Mutter vertieft, um auf solche Dinge zu achten. Cristina hatte nicht mit ihm gesprochen, aber George hatte ihr gestern Abend noch erzählt, das der Zustand von Ellis Grey sich weiter verschlechtert hatte und Dr. Webber die ganze Zeit an ihrem Krankenbett ausharrte.

Cristina biss sich auf die Lippen.

Sie hoffte nur Meredith würde sie nicht nach ihrer Mutter fragen. Den sie wusste sie würde ihr nichts vormachen können. Nicht Meredith.

Und Cristina war sich nicht sicher ob Meredith im Moment mit der Wahrheit würde umgehen können.

* * *

 

Benommen starrte Derek in den Becher Kaffee zwischen seinen Händen, während er auf das Lärmen des Cafeteria Betriebes lauschte.

Der Kaffee schmeckte grauenhaft, so wie immer, aber er fühlte sich nicht im Stande auch nur einen Schritt aus der Klinik zu machen.

Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Er hatte sich in seinem Büro umgezogen und mit einem Blick in den Spiegel festgestellt das er tatsächlich so schrecklich aussah wie er sich im Moment fühlte. Kein Wunder das Cristina ihn weggeschickt hatte. Er sah aus als würde er selbst jeden Moment ein Krankenhausbett brauchen. Er bezweifelte allerdings das der Kaffee irgendetwas daran ändern würde.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, er war schon länger weg als er es vorgehabt hatte, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran zurück zu gehen. Er schob es auf die Müdigkeit und den Muskelkater in seinen Beinen, aber damit belog er sich nur selbst. Er wollte diesen Alptraum vergessen. Er wollte die Zeit zurück drehen, um die Schuldgefühle und den Schmerz aus seinem Inneren zu löschen. Aber das ging nicht. Und deswegen saß er hier.

„Derek!“

Erschrocken fuhr er aus seinen Gedanken hoch und stellte überrascht fest das Mark ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß. Er hatte nicht mitgekommen das er überhaupt die Cafeteria betreten hatte.

„Mark,“ murmelte er erschöpft, während er sich auf seinem Stuhl aufrichtete. „Was tust du hier?“

„Nach dir suchen,“ murmelte Mark mit besorgter Stimme und fügte, während er an seiner Cola nippte, hinzu:. „Du siehst wirklich schrecklich aus!“

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. Was solls, dachte er bitter und drehte gedankenverloren seinen Kaffeebecher.

„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“ Derek sah erneut zu Mark hinüber der ihn kritisch über den Tisch hinweg musterte. „Nicht wirklich,“ erwiderte er schließlich trocken, während er sich fragte ob das den wichtig war.

„Derek, du solltest etwas schlafen. So kannst du Meredith nicht helfen.“ Unwillkürlich musste Derek lachen. Ihm war klar das er wie ein Verrückter wirken musste, als er plötzlich lautstark losprustete, aber er konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

„Was?“ fragte Mark, sichtlich irritiert über seinen Ausburch.

„Helfen? Ich und Meredith helfen? Wie zur Hölle sollte ich Meredith helfen können Mark?“ Energisch schob Derek seinen Kaffeebecher von sich.

„Es ist meine Schuld,“ blaffte er Mark wütend entgegen. „Das alles Mark! Ohne mich würde sie nicht in diesem Bett liegen. Ohne mich hätte sie nicht allein in der letzte Woche zweimal versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen! Ich habe sie an diesen Punkt gebracht!“

Derek spürte wie der Schmerz ihn übermannte und ihm war klar das ihn bereits die halbe Cafeteria neugierig beobachtete, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht bremsen. Nicht mehr. Die Schuldgefühle, die Angst und die unbändige Wut auf sich selbst die er bereits über Wochen in sich angestaut hatten, brach nun aus ihm hervor.

„Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre Mark, dann wäre all das nie passiert! Die Sache mit der Bombe, das Fährunglück – such die etwas aus! Ich hätte sie niemals ansprechen dürfen! Zum Teufel, ich hätte niemals nach Seattle kommen sollen!“ Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und grub seine Fingernägel tief in seine Handflächen. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf hämmerten unaufhaltsam auf ihn ein und der Schmerz in seinem Inneren nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Es war seine Schuld. Das alles.

„Sie hat sich entschuldigt Mark, aber wofür? Nicht dafür das sie das getan hat Mark – sondern dafür das sie es nicht richtig getan hat!“ Derek kämpfte gegen die Tränen die ihm unvermittelt in die Augen schossen. Und erst jetzt wo er die Worte laut aussprach, wurden sie Wirklichkeit und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass es das war was ihn daran hinderte zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Er musste aufhören ihr weh zu tun.

„Ich bin für ihren Zustand verantwortlich Mark,“ flüsterte er atemlos. „Ich bin der letzte, der im Stande ist ihr zu helfen.“

„Derek, dass ist Blödsinn,“ erwiderte Mark mit fester Stimme, während er seinen Freund besorgt musterte. Er sah grauenhaft aus. Das Haar stand ihm wirr vom Kopf und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten.

„Red dir das nicht ein!“ fügte er etwas lauter hinzu. „Meredith braucht dich und ja, du bist dafür verantwortlich das sie in diesem Bett liegt! Aber weil, du ihr das Leben gerettet hast!“

Mark versuchte Dereks Blick aufzufangen, doch er wich ihm aus. „Derek, geh und schlaf ein paar Stunden, du bist zu Recht völlig am Ende. Du weißt gar nicht was du sagst!“

Er wollte Derek tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm legen, doch der zog ihn barsch zurück.

„Nein Mark, Schlaf ändert nichts daran das es meine Schuld ist!“

Mark wollte abermals etwas erwidern, doch Derek hob abwehrend die Hände während er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang. Mark war nicht entgangen das bereits die ganze Cafeteria ihr Augenmerk auf Dereks Ausbruch gerichtet hatte.

„Lass es sein Mark.“ Fauchte Derek ihm wütend entgegen. In seinen Augen funkelte mehr Verzweiflung, als Mark je bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Ich hätte niemals nach Seattle kommen dürfen. Ich habe ihr Leben zerstört,“ fügte er schließlich mit Tränen erstickter Stimme hinzu, ehe er sich abwandte und auf den Ausgang zueilte.

* * *

 

Mark schloss erschöpft die Augen, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein kurzes Haar.

Er wusste das es sinnlos war Derek zu folgen. Er würde nicht mit ihm reden und schon gar nicht würde er sich von seiner Meinung abbringen lassen.

Mark betrachtete resigniert die Tischplatte vor sich. Er selbst hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu bekommen, sondern Stundenlang mit dem Telefon in der Hand in seinem Hotelzimmer gesessen und irgendwann einfach ihre Nummer gewählt.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, während er an Addison dachte. Er hatte befürchtet sie würde wütend werden oder etwas in der Richtung, stattdessen hatte sie sich über seinen Anruf gefreut. Noch immer war er völlig verblüfft, während er daran zurück dachte. Das war nicht das gewesen was er erwartet hatte.

Er hatte lange mit sich gerungen, ehe er nach ihrer medizinischen Meinung zu Merediths Schwangerschaft gefragt hatte. Hier war ihre Reaktion ebenfalls völlig anders, als erwartet gewesen.

Er hatte vermutet er würde einen wehmütige Erinnerung, an ihre Ehe mit Derek auslösen. Doch stattdessen war sie ehrlich entsetzt gewesen über das was in den vergangenen Tagen geschehen war. Sie hatte ihm einen Arzt in New York genannt der mit ähnlichen Fällen bereits Erfahrung gemacht hatte.

Mark hatte dort bereits angerufen, jedoch nur mit der Sprechstundenhilfe sprechen können, die ihm jedoch einen Rückruf des Arztes zugesichert hatte.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr, während er hoffte der Arzt würde sich bald bei ihm melden.

Mark fragte sich immer wieder, ob es richtig war Derek nichts von der Schwangerschaft zu sagen. Mark hatte keinen Zweifel daran das es Dereks Kind war, aber letztlich lag jede Entscheidung darüber allein bei Meredith. Und es gab Tage, an denen er selbst sich nichts mehr wünschte, als das Addison ihm nichts von ihrer gesagt hätte.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen als er den Schmerz in seinem Inneren spürte. Er empfand diesen Verlust noch immer, als das schlimmste in seinem bisherigen Leben. Addison hatte ihm das nie geglaubt. Er fragte sich ob sie heute anders darüber dachte.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit endlich mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Er vermisste sie so sehr, dass es ihn körperlich schmerzte. Er liebte sie. Er liebte sie wirklich. Und dieses Eingeständnis sich selbst gegenüber war etwas ganz neues für ihn.

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick durch die Cafeteria schweifen. Er konnte keinen von Merediths Freunden entdecken und nahm an das Bailey ihnen frei gegeben hatte. Kein Wunder im Anbetracht der Umstände.

Er warf erneut einen Blick auf seine Uhr, während er aufstand. Er würde noch einmal in New York anrufen. Denn er wollte erst mit einem Spezialisten reden, bevor er zu Meredith ging.

* * *

 

Ein schriller Schrei riss Meredith aus ihrem Schlaf. Panisch setzte sie sich in dem schmalen Bett auf und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Irritiert stellte sie fest das sie alleine war.

Die Tür stand offen, aber von draußen hörte sie nur leises Gemurmel und Schritte. Sie musste geträumt haben. Sie versuchte sie zu erinnern, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, während sie sich zwang ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Wie lange sie wohl geschlafen hatte?

Fröstelnd zog sie die Bettdecke etwas höher. Dabei blieb ihr Blick an ihren bandagierten Handgelenken hängen und eine Welle von schmerzhaften Erinnerungen überrollte sie ohne jede Vorwarnung.

Sie schloss einen Augenblick lang ihren Augen und versuchte sich auf den Regen zu konzentrieren der gegen die Fensterscheiben trommelte, doch sie konnte nichts gegen die Erinnerungen tun, die sich unaufhaltsam in ihren Kopf drängten. Sie spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen und biss sich so fest auf die Lippen das sie Blut schmecken konnte.

So war es heute Morgen gewesen. Sie war aufgewacht und als sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie in Dereks Armen lag, hatte nicht mehr aufhören können zu weinen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht wieder die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie das noch einmal ertragen würde.

_Derek._

Sie hatte versucht seinem Blick auszuweichen, als er ihr geholfen hatte sich zu duschen und umzuziehen, aber der Schmerz den sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, hatte ihr fast den Atem geraubt. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. So hätte es nicht sein dürfen.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und konzentrierte ihren Blick erneut auf die Regentropfen auf den Fensterscheiben. Sie war immer noch hier. Und der Monitor neben dem Bett erinnerte sie durch sein regelmässiges Piepen schmerzlich daran das ihr Herz immer noch schlug.

„Meredith!“

Meredith sah auf und entdecke Cristina im Türrahmen zu ihrem Zimmer. „Du bist wach,“ stellte sie mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen fest.

Meredith nickte. „Ja,“ murmelte sie dabei heiser. Ihr Hals brannte.

„Willst du etwas trinken?“ fragte Christina, während sie auf den Flur hinaus deutete. „Ich kann etwas holen gehen.“

Meredith schüttelte dankend den Kopf. „Nein schon gut,“ murmelte sie dabei matt.

Sie wollte nichts trinken. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, die Infusionsnadel an ihrer Hand zu ziehen, die sie mit Flüssigkeit und Medikamente versorgte.

Der Infusionsständer war zu weit weg, als das sie die Etiketten hätte genau lesen können, aber sie hatte nicht völlig umsonst Medizin studiert. Die Behandlung war immer die selbe, ebenso die Verfahrensweise mit Suizid gefährdeten Patienten. Sie wusste was ihr bevorstand und sie wusste was sie sagen musste um einer Stationären Aufnahme in der Psychatrischen Abteilung zu entgehen.

Sie sah erst wieder auf als sie Cristinas fragenden Blick spürte. Sie stand am Bettende und beobachtete sie vorsichtig, aber auch wenn sie es zu verstecken versuchte konnte Meredith doch den Schmerz in ihren Augen erkennen und sie musste sich abwenden, als ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Es tut mir leid Cristina,“ murmelte sie dann leise, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. So hätte das nicht sein sollen. Sie sollte nicht hier liegen, in diesem Bett mit all den Schläuchen und Apparaten. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu wie Christina sich vom Bettende abstieß und nach ihrer Hand griff, ehe sie sich zu ihr sinken ließ. „Meredith,“ sagte sie dabei leise. „Mir tut es leid. Mir tut es so leid, dass ich es nicht gesehen und nicht verstanden habe. Ich bin deine Person, ich hätte da sein sollen…“

Meredith hob den Blick und folgte irritiert Cristinas Worten.

„Es tut mir so leid Meredith! Ich wünschte du hättest mit mir gesprochen. Ich hab nicht gewusst… ich hätte dich niemals allein lassen dürfen.“

Meredith schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Dachte Cristina das wirklich?

„Wir haben bereits mit einem Spezialisten gesprochen Meredith, es ist zwar noch sehr früh um das mit Sicherheit zu sagen, aber es sieht aus als wäre das Baby gesund, also…“

Meredith wandte den Blick ab. Das Baby. Cristina denkt also das ich…

„Wir haben Derek nichts gesagt , aber ich denke du solltest mir ihm reden Meredith. Wir werden dir helfen und…..“

Meredith schloss die Augen. Derek. Sie würde Derek gar nichts sagen. Derek würde niemals davon erfahren. Jedenfalls nicht von ihr.

„Dr. Bailey wird später noch mit dir sprechen, aber bisher konnten wir das meiste aus deiner Akte heraus halten. Es wurde als Unfall notiert.“

Meredith sah verblüfft auf. Deshalb war sie nicht mehr fixiert. Und deshalb war bisher niemand hier gewesen, der ihr unangenehme Fragen gestellt hatte.

„Wir kriegen das hin Meredith, wir werden einen Spezialisten kommen lassen und er wird sich das Baby noch mal ansehen. Wir werden alles tun….“

Langsam begann Meredith den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein Cristina.“ Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und Cristina schien sie gar nicht gehört zu haben.

„Derek wollte nur einen Kaffee trinken gehen, er wird bald wieder hier sein. Ich kann mit ihm sprechen wenn du nicht…“

„Cristina!“ Unterbrach Meredith sie schließlich mit fester Stimme. Sie stockte und Meredith spürte ihren verwirrten Blick. „Willst du Derek nichts von dem Baby erzählen?“

Meredith schloss die Augen. Warum verstand sie es nicht?

„Cristina ich brauche keinen Spezialisten,“ flüsterte sie leise, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen. Sie wollte Cristinas Blick nicht sehen wenn sie begriff was sie ihr da sagen wollte.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Es tat weh, doch der körperliche Schmerz war eine Wohltat im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz in ihrem Inneren.

„Cristina Ich will das hier nicht,“ fügte sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme hinzu. „Das alles. Es tut mir nicht leid das ich es getan habe. Es tut mir nur leid das ich versagt habe.“

Sie spürte wie Cristina ihre Hand los ließ und ruckartig aufstand.

Meredith schluckte, während sie die Augen öffnete und dann zu Cristina empor aufblickte.

„Ich will das hier nicht Cristina, denn ich werde das Baby nicht bekommen.“

* * *

 

Cristina schwieg, während sie sich von Meredith abwandte und ans Fenster heran trat. Starr richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Regentropfen, die unaufhörlich über die Scheiben liefen, während Merediths Worte durch ihren Kopf wirbelten.

_Ich werde das Baby nicht bekommen._

Cristina suchte nach Worten, doch sie wusste nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Auf alles. Aber nicht auf das.

„Meredith,“ begann sie schließlich, während sie sich ihr wieder zu wandte, bemüht darum ihre eigenen Gefühle unter Verschluss zu halten. „Du stehst unter Medikamenten Einfluss und jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt…ich denke das ist ein Fehler…“

Doch als sie sah wie Meredith ihre Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzog, bereute Cristina sofort jedes ihrer Worte. „Wie kannst du das verurteilen?“

Cristina biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte Recht. Sie war die falsche um sich darüber ein Urteil zu erlauben. Aber Meredith war nicht wie sie.

„Meredith ich glaube nicht das es das ist was du willst.“

„Du weißt nicht was ich will.“

Cristina sah zu wie Meredith erschöpft den Blick abwandte.

„Ihr alle wisst das nicht.“

„Meredith vielleicht solltest du mit Derek…“

„Nein Cristina, ich werde nicht mit Derek darüber sprechen.“

Cristina konnte das Zittern in Merediths Stimme hören und sah zu wie sie breits mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Meredith hör mal, du solltest keine übereilten Entscheidungen treffen. Ich meine…“ Cristina hielt inne. Ein Gedanken schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

„Hast du es gewusst, Meredith?“ fragte sie schließlich unsicher. Fast schon erleichtert, registrierte sie jedoch das Entsetzen das sich auf Merediths Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Nein,“ antwortete sie ihr leise und Christina konnte den Schmerz hören der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. „Nein ich habe es nicht gewusst, aber es hätten nichts verändert….“

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst Meredith,“ unterbrach Cristina sie unwirsch. „So bist du nicht Meredith.“

Cristina sah zu, wie ein trauriges Lächeln über Merediths Gesicht huschte.

„Ihr wisst nicht wie ich bin,“ erwiderte sie leise. „Ihr wisst nicht wer ich wirklich bin.“

Cristina schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wovon sprach Meredith da eigentlich?“Meredith, du solltest schlafen und wir unterhalten uns später noch einmal.“

„Nein Cristina, es gibt nichts worüber wir uns später unterhalten müssten. Ich hab mich bereits entschieden.“

Cristina biss sich auf die Lippen. „Meredith wir werden erst mal abwarten, wir haben noch etwas Zeit du musst dich nicht jetzt entscheiden, dass…“

„Cristina du verstehst mich nicht. Ich habe mich entschieden und nichts und niemand wird daran etwas ändern.“

Cristina verstummte, als sie Merediths Blick begegnete. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen und doch wirkte ihr Blick kalt und leer. Ein Schauer jagte Christina über den Rücken, als ihr klar wurde das Meredith nicht von dem Baby sprach.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihr, ließ sie erschrocken zusammen zucken. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte entsetzt, dass Derek im Türrahmen des Zimmers stand.

Es war schon ein paar Stunden her seit sie ihn in die Cafeteria geschickt hatte und sie hatte gehofft er hätte geschlafen. Doch sein Anblick, bewies deutlich das dem nicht so war. Er hatte sich umgezogen, doch sein Haar stand ihm immer noch unordentlich vom Kopf ab und in seinem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Schmerz, Trauer und Wut. Und ebenso klang seine Stimme.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst Meredith!“ fauchte er wütend, während er das Zimmer betrat, dass mit einem Mal viel zu klein zu sein schien.

Cristina sah zu wie Meredith in ihrem Bett hochfuhr. Angst und Panik huschten über ihr bleiches Gesicht, während sie zusah wie Derek zu ihr ans Bett trat.. „Was hast du gehört?“ fragte sie atemlos und Cristina betrachtete besorgt Dereks Gesicht, während sie sich das selbe fragte.

„Genug,“ erwiderte Derek bitter. „Dr. Yang ich will das sie einen Psychiater herunter bitten. Sofort. Und wenn sie es nicht machen, dann mach ich es selbst. Ich will das man sie auf die Psychiatrische aufnimmt.“

* * *

 

„Dr. Yang!“ Wiederholte Derek mit fester Stimme, während er sich zu Meredith aufs Bett sinken ließ und dabei zu Cristina aufblickte die immer noch reglos vor dem Fenster stand. Ihre Zweifel standen ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und er wusste worüber sie nachdachte. Aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Dr. Yang, entweder sie holen jemanden oder ich werde es machen.“ fügte Derek leise hinzu, bemühte darum wie ihr Vorgesetzter zu klingen. Doch er konnte selbst das Zittern in seiner Stimme hören, dass seine eigenen Bedenken verriet.

Stumm sah er zu wie Christina einen kurzen Blick auf Meredith warf. Er konnte sehen das sie etwas sagen wollte, doch sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen nickte sie ihm langsam zu, ehe sie sich abwandte und wortlos das Zimmer verließ.

Derek lauschte einen Augenblick lang auf ihre Schritte die sich langsam auf dem Flur entfernten und er musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ehe er sich endlich Meredith zu wandte.

Sie hatte den Blick auf die Bettdecke gerichtet, wo ihre Finger sich fest in die weißen Laken krallten. Ihr Gesicht wirkte ausdruckslos und gleichzeitig voller Schmerz.

„Meredith du brauchst Hilfe,“ flüsterte Derek leise. „Viel mehr als ich oder sonst jemand dir geben kann.“ Er wollte sie in die Arme schließen, aber es war als hätte sich eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen sie geschoben die er nicht mehr überwinden konnte.

Erneut hallten ihre durch seinen Kopf. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Er hatte bereits heute Morgen an ihrem Blick gesehen was sie gedacht hatte.

Es war nicht vorbei und er fragte sich unwillkürlich ob es das wohl jemals sein würde. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke nicht behagte, so war es doch alles was ihm noch einfiel. Alles was er noch tun konnte, auch wenn sie ihm das niemals verzeihen würde.

„Meredith,“ murmelte er leise und beugte ich ein Stück nach vorne um nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, aber konnte es nicht. Nicht mehr. Er ließ seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen, während er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als die Zeit zurück drehen zu können.

Sie war so voll Leben gewesen, an ihrem ersten Abend in der Bar, als er sie angesprochen hatte. Geheimnisvoll und glücklich. Ihre Augen hatten geleuchtete und die Wochen danach, hatten ihn mit so viel Freude und Glück erfüllt, wie nichts zuvor in seinem Leben. Bis zu dem Abend an dem Addison nach Seattle gekommen war.

An diesem Abend war etwas in Meredith zerbrochen, dass er nie wieder hatte gut machen können. Im Gegenteil. Alles war nur noch schlimmer geworden und egal was er getan hatte, es war das Falsche gewesen. Er hatte sie kaputt gemacht, mit all seinen achtlos dahin gesagten Worten und all seinen dummen Taten wie dem Versuch diese gescheiterte Ehe vor ihren Augen zu retten. Und jetzt saß sie vor ihm und war nicht mehr sie selbst.

_Und das war seine Schuld._

Und alles was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war sie vor sich selbst zu schützen und ihr nie wieder weh zu tun. Er konnte die Zeit nicht mehr zurück drehen. So sehr er sich das auch wünschen mochte. Er konnte all das was geschehen war nicht ungeschehen machen. Er konnte es nicht ändern und er konnte ihr den Schmerz nicht mehr nehmen. Er konnte sie weder beschützen, noch retten. Weder vor sich selbst, noch vor sonst jemandem.

Er sah die Tränen die sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln lösten und still über ihre bleichen Wangen rannen. Es zeriss ihm das Herz sie so zu sehen und nichts tun zu können, aber es bekräftigte ihn in seiner Entscheidung.

Es war von Anfang an falsch gewesen nach Seattle zu kommen und nun gab es nur noch einen Weg diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

* * *

 

Meredith starte auf die Bettdecke, während sie Dereks gleichmässigem Atem lauschte. Seine ruhige Atmung und das Piepen des Monitors waren die einzigen Geräusche im Raum. Sie spürte seinen Blick, aber sie schaffte es nicht den Kopf zu heben.

_Er weiß es nicht._

Er hatte nur den letzten Teil ihres Gespräches mit angehört, dass war ihr jetzt klar und sie konnte nicht anderes , aber sie fühlte sich erleichtert. So war es leichter. Für alle.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Die ersten hatten sich bereits aus irhen Augenwinkeln gelöst und rannen nun still über ihre Wangen. Sie wollte nicht wieder vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen. Sie wollte ihm nicht wieder zeigen wie schwach sie war.

Sie wollte ihm nichts erklären müssen denn sie war es leid ständig etwas zu erklären. Es war ihre Entscheidung und sie würde sich dafür nicht entschuldigen. Bei keinem. Nicht mehr.

Er kannte sie nicht. Weder er, noch Cristina oder einer von den anderen. Sie hatten keinen Ahnung von ihr oder ihrem Leben. Und sie war es leid eine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten die sie selbst nicht wollte.

Das alles war falsch. Schrecklich falsch. All das hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Sie hätten es nicht immer wieder versuchen sollen. Sie hätte sich nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht nicht mehr mit ihm treffen dürfen.

Nein, sie hätte niemals nach Seattle zurück kommen sollen. Das war ihr größter Fehler gewesen. Ihre Mutter wollte sie nicht hier haben und ihr Vater wollte sie noch viel weniger in seiner Nähe wissen. Sie hatte allen nur Schmerz bereitet seit sie in Seattle war. Ihnen allen nur Unglück gebracht.

Sie konnte Dereks Schmerz fühlen und es raubte ihr fast den Atem ihn so nah bei sich zu haben. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen Armen, die sie fest hielten und doch fürchtete sie nichts mehr als genau das.

_Ein Baby._

_Wie hatte das passieren können?_

Sie konnte das nicht. Sie war nicht besser als ihre eigene Mutter. Genau betrachtet, war sie sogar noch viel schlimmer.

Und Derek… Sie gehörten nicht zusammen. Es hatte bisher nicht funktioniert und es würde auch niemals funktionieren. Wie sollten sie da gemeinsam ein Kind großziehen?

Sie wollte nicht das ihr eigenes Kind sich so fühlen musste wie sie es selbst tat. Sie wollte niemandem den selben Schmerz bereiten.

Sie war eine schlechte Ärztin. Eine schlechte Freundin, eine schlechte Schwester und eine noch schlechtere Tochter. Da würde sie niemals eine gute Ehefrau sein und sie war unfähig eine gute…

Sie konnte es nicht mal denken. Sie konnte nicht.

„Meredith hör auf damit, du blutest. Meredith!“

Erst als sie aufsah, begriff sie das sie so fest auf ihre Lippen gebissen hatte, das nun Blut auf die weiße Krankenhausbettwäsche tropfte.

Stumm sah sie zu wie Derek aus seiner Hosentasche ein sauberes Taschentuch zog. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert. Der Schmerz und die Wut waren verschwunden, nun war sein Blick sanft und besorgt.

Wortlos beobachtete sie wie er ihr zärtlich das Taschentuch auf die Lippe drückte.

„Ich glaube wir müssen das nähen lassen,“ murmelte er in Gedanken, während er prüfend die offene Stelle betrachtete. Meredith schluckte. Tränen füllten erneut ihre Augen und begannen ihre Sicht zu verschleiern, während sie gewaltsam versuchte ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Es war seine Nähe die sie so sehr schmerzte. Es gab soviel was sie ihm gerne gesagt hätte, soviel was sie ihm gerne erklärt hatte, aber es ging nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht einfach entschuldigen. Sie konnte ihm nicht erklären warum die Dinge waren wie sie waren. Es stand zuviel zwischen ihnen, denn nicht nur Derek hatte ihr soviel verschwiegen.

Sie trug weit mehr Lügen mit sich herum, als er sich vorstellen konnte. Und jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Es gab nichts, was das was passiert war noch würde ändern können.

Sie hatte diese Entscheidung nicht erst gestern getroffen, sondern schon vor Wochen.

Es war ihr nur nicht bewusst gewesen. Sie hatte es nicht gewusst, ja nicht einmal geahnt. Aber sie wusste das selbst das keinen Untschied gemacht hätte. Es war vorbei.

Sie hatte keine Angst vor einem Psychiater, denn sie wusste das es lediglich auf die richtigen Antworten ankam und ihr war klar, dass auch Derek sich dessen bewusst war.

Meredith wusste längst das sie nicht zurück konnte. Nicht zurück in ihr Haus und nicht zurück zu ihrem Leben das sie so sehr verabscheute. Ihr war klar, das ihre Assistenzarztzeit in Seattle beendet war, sobald sie dieses Zimmer verlassen würde. Aber ihre Karriere als Chirurgin war ohne hin zu Ende, dafür hatte sie mit einem einzigen Schnitt gesorgt.

„Meredith!“ Dereks Stimme riss sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken. Er war etwas näher zu ihr gerutscht und musterte sie liebevoll.

„Es hat aufgehört zu bluten…“ murmelte er leise, während er das Taschentuch von ihrer Lippe nahm. Meredith schwieg. Sie sah wie ein trauriges Lächeln seine Lippen umspiegelte. Ein Lächeln das sie in den letzten Monaten viel zu oft an ihm gesehen hatte. Ihretwegen.

„Ich werde dann gehen,“ flüsterte er leise während er aufstand, ohne dabei den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. So als wolle er sich ihr Gesicht einprägen. Als hätte er verstanden, was hier gerade zwischen ihnen passierte.

Sie wollte nach seiner Hand greifen und hin festhalten, nur für einen kurzen Moment denn sie wusste das es ein Abschied war. Ein Abschied für immer.

Und sie konnte ihm ansehen das er das längst begriffen hatte.

Etwas in ihr sehnte sich danach es ihm zu erzählen, aber sie wusste das es keinen Weg zurück gab und ihn alles wissen zu lassen, würde ihm nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten. Und ganz plötzlich machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. Es geschah so schnell das sie keine Gelegenheit hatte sich ihm zu entziehen.

Sanft umschlossen seine Hände ihr Gesicht und seine Lippen legte sich so zärtlich auf ihre wie niemals zuvor. Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Welt um sie herum still zu stehen und Meredith wagte es nicht einmal zu atmen. Still wünschte sie sich dieser Kuss würde ewig dauern, doch ebenso schnell wie es dazu gekommen war, löste er sich nun sanft von ihr und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen flüchtigen Moment. In seinen blauen Augen funkelten Tränen.

Meredith wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen. Stattdessen erwiderte sie wortlos seinen Blick um sich sein Gesicht einzuprägen, als ihr klar wurde das sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde. All das musste ein Ende haben. Und die Trauer auf seinem Gesicht und der Schmerz in seinen Augen, zeigte ihr das er es wusste. Er verabschiedete sich von ihr.

Sie konnte Stimmen auf dem Gang hören, die sich langsam dem Zimmer näherten und sie erkannte Baileys darunter. Derek musste sie ebenfalls gehört haben,den er nahm die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und trat einen Schritt von ihrem Bett zurück.

Meredith rührte sich nicht, während sie zu sah wie er langsam zur Tür ging und einen Blick nach draußen auf den Flur warf. Dann hielt er einen Augenblick inne, drehte sich erneut zu ihr um und sah sie an.

Und wieder konnte sie das traurige Lächeln sehen das über sein Gesicht huschte, während seine Lippen sich wortlos bewegten.

„Vergib mir Meredith.“

Und ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, war er fort.

So als ob er nie dagewesen wäre.

Kraftlos schloss Meredith sie die Augen.

Sie hatte ihm längst vergeben. Aber sie wusste, dass er ihr niemals würde vergeben können.

* * *

 

„Sie wird mich dafür hassen.“

Cristinas Stimme riss Miranda aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Sie hob den Blick von Merediths Krankenakte und sah auf.

Cristina stand neben ihr und hatte den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt. Stur starrte sie auf irgendeinen Punkt, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs. Miranda schloss seufzend die Akte und legte dabei, zögernd eine Hand auf Cristinas Arm.

„Dr. Yang, sie haben das richtige getan.“ Sie konnte sehen wir Cristina die Augen schloss, die Lippen fest aufeinander presste und mit den Tränen kämpfte. Miranda schwieg betreten.

Derek hatte genau so ausgesehen, als er vor einer knappen Stunde, aus Merediths Zimmer gestolpert war. Miranda hatte ihm erst hinterher rufen wollen, doch irgendetwas an seiner Haltung hatte sie davon abgehalten.

Es lag eine bedrückende Stimmung auf der Klinik. Durch die Fenster fiel nur trübes Nachmittagslicht und dicke Regentropfen prasselten gegen die Scheiben und selbst auf dem Flur der Intensivstation herrschte ungewöhnlich wenig Betrieb.

„Es gibt nichts was wir im Moment tun können,“ flüsterte Miranda nach einer ganzen Weile schließlich leise.

Sie war ebenso erschöpft wie alle andern da sie die ganze Nacht über keine Ruhe gefunden hatte. Stundenlang hatte sie an Tucks Bett gesessen und ihm beim Schlafen zu gesehen und dabei Merediths leblosen Anblick einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Die Wut und die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen, hatte sie nicht los gelassen.

Noch während der ganzen Fahrt nach Hause, hatte sie in Gedanken Merediths Schluchzen hören können. Miranda hatte die Möglichkeiten bereits eindringlich abgewogen. Wieder und wieder hatte sie alle Möglichkeiten die ihnen blieben durchgespielt, aber sie war immer zum selben Ergebnis gekommen. Nun hatte ihr jemand die Entscheidung abgenommen und sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie schwer das sowohl für Derek, als auch für Cristina gewesen sein musste

Nachdenklich warf Miranda einen Blick zur geschlossenen Tür. Die Diensthabende Psychiaterin, Dr. Wyatt, war nun schon seit fast einer Stunde bei Meredith.

Miranda selbst hatte ihre Arbeit, an all die ihr unterstellten Assistenzärzte verteilt, doch sie wusste das sie bald nachsehen musste ob diese damit auch zurecht kamen. Und sie musste zu Richard. Er hatte sie bereits mehrfach angepiept, doch bisher hatte sie sich gezwungen es zu überhören. Sie wusste das er ein paar Gänge weiter, an Ellis Greys Bett saß, von deren Seite er nicht wich und auf Antworten wartete. Antworten die sie nicht hatte.

Miranda hatte gestern Nacht nur kurz vorbeigesehen und ihm in knappen Worten, über Merediths Zustand informiert. Aber sie hatte ihm nicht alles erzählt und sie war sich bewusst, dass das Konsequenzen für sie haben würde. Doch im Moment spielte das keine Rolle.

Miranda hatte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf Ellis Akte werfen können und der Inhalt hatte ihr nicht gefallen. Sie hatten Ellis Grey intubieren müssen und sie war seither an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen. Jetzt war sie zwar stabil, doch alles weitere war ungewiss.

Und Meredith war alles andere, als in der richtigen Verfassungen um Entscheidungen treffen zu können.

Erschöpft fuhr Miranda sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Es war kein Wunder das Meredith diesem Druck nicht hatte stand halten können. Derek hatte Recht, die Anzeichen waren bereits vor über einem Jahr zu sehen gewesen. Schon vor dem Fährunglück, hätte es jemandem auffallen müssen.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr und blickte dann hoffnungsvoll zurück auf die geschlossene Tür. Miranda war sich sicher das dieser Versuch Ergebnislos verlaufen würde. Aber sie mussten es wenigstens versuchen.

Miranda warf einen besorgten Blick zu Cristina, die noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihr stand. „Dr. Yang,“ begann sie erneut, konnte ihren Satz jedoch nicht beenden da in diesem Augenblick die Tür zu Meredith Zimmer geöffnet wurde und Dr. Wyatt zu ihnen auf den Flur hinaus trat.

Sie hatte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt, während sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Miranda sah zu, wie Cristina sich von der Wand abstieß und einen Schritt nach vorn machte. „Und?“

Dr. Wyatt sah kurz auf, seufzte dann und blickte zurück auf den Notizblock in ihren Händen. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann sie nicht hierbehalten.“

Miranda schwieg. Sie hatte es bereits geahnt.

„Was soll das heißen?“ hörte sie Cristina ungläubig fragen.

„Das ich sie nicht gegen ihren Willen hierbehalten kann, Dr. Yang.“ Miranda sah zu wie Cristina Dr. Wyatt ungläubig anblickte.

„Sie hat versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen.“

„Das stimmt schon . Aber sie muss es zugeben. Und sie muss sich mir gegenüber ganz klar äußern, sonst kann ich sie nicht hierbehalten.“

Dr. Wyatts Stimme war ruhig während sie sprach, doch in ihrem Blick erkannte Miranda, die selbe Besorgnis die auch sie quälte.

Hilflos sah Miranda zu wie Cristina kraftlos ihre Arme sinken ließ und sich schließlich abwandte. Dr. Wyatt schwieg einen Moment betreten, ehe sie sich an Miranda wandte.

„Ich kann wirklich nichts tun. Wenn sie bleiben möchte, kann ich ihr ein Bett auf der Station besorgen. Aber ansonsten sind mir die Hände gebunden.“

Miranda nickte resigniert. „Ich hatte das schon vermutet.“

Dr. Wyatt nickte nachdenklich. „Da gibt es ein weiteres Problem,“ fügte sie schließlich zögernd hinzu und reichte Miranda, dabei ein Blatt Papier. „Sie ist entschlossen zu gehen und sie hat die Papiere bereits unterschrieben.“

Miranda starrte ungläubig auf das Stück Papier in ihrer Hand. Das war doch nicht…

„Es widerstrebt mir ebenso wie ihnen sie gehen zu lassen, aber ich kann nichts tun. Wenn sie es sich anders überlegen sollte, rufen sie mich an.“

Miranda nickte stunmm, zu entsetzt um irgendetwas zu erwidern. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Sie sah zu wie ihr Dr. Wyatt noch mal kurz zu nickte, einen Blick zu Cristina warf und dann anschließend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Ausgang der Station zusteuerte.

Miranda schluckte und sah dabei zu Cristina hinüber, die stumm auf die geschlossenen Zimmertür starte.

„Dr. Yang,“ setzte sie mit belegter Stimme an, doch Cristina unterbrach sie.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“ murmelte sie mit schwacher Stimme, während sie sich ihr fragend zuwandte.

Miranda schwieg.

Sie wusste es nicht.

* * *

 

„Und sie denken das ist die richtige Entscheidung?“

Derek wandte betroffen den Blick ab.

„Ja,“ murmelte er schließlich tonlos, während er auf den Fußboden starrte. Es war still in dem kleinen Zimmer der Intensivstation. Das einzige Geräusch kam vom Beatmungsgerät und dem Herzmonitor. Von den Geräten die Merediths Mutter im Moment am Leben hielten.

„Wie viel Urlaub haben sie noch?“ fragte Richard nach einer Weile nachdenklich.

„Fast zwei Monate.“

„Sie wollen also sofort gehen?“

Derek schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht gehen, aber er musste. Er musste sich zusammen nehmen um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, denn er konnte spüren das er bereits kurz davor stand. Und davor hatte er Angst.

Qualvoll presste er schließlich ein knappes „Ja“ hervor. Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen und er wusste das er es auch gar nicht schaffen würde. Sein Kopf war zum zerbersten gespannt und er fühlte sich leer. Ausgebrannt. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte in seinen Lungen und er fragte sich zum zweiten Mal in 24 Stunden, ob er womöglich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde.

„Derek…“ Richards Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Denken sie nicht das Meredith sie hier brauchen wird?“ Er wies mit einem Blick auf Elis.

Derek schluckte.

Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick in die Akte geworfen, aber es sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Es war fraglich ob Elis jemals wieder aufwachen würde und es gab schwerwiegende Entscheidungen, doch dazu war Meredith im Moment unmöglich in der Lage. Nicht solange sie in dieser Verfassung war.

Langsam schüttelte Derek den Kopf. „Ich denke das es bessrer für sie ist, wenn ich nicht mehr hier bin….“ Er verstummte und kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen.

Er konnte den Schmerz in Merediths Augen nicht vergessen. Den Schmerz, den er ihr zugefügt hatte.

„Derek….“ begann Richard zögernd, doch diesmal war es Derek der ihn brüsk unterbrach.

„Richard ich werde gehen, egal was sie sagen. Ich hab meine Sachen bereits gepackt und die Kündigung liegt schon auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Ich bin nicht hier um sie zu fragen, sondern um es ihnen mitzuteilen. Und egal was sie sagen oder tun, ich werde gehen.“

„Derek…“

Derek hob abwehrend die Hände. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Schon vor Stunden. Noch bevor Mark sich in der Cafeteria zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Er war sich dessen nur nicht bewusst gewesen.

„Ich hab mit dem Mercy West und dem Seattle Prespeterian gesprochen, sie werden ihnen helfen die zwei Monate zu überbrücken. Dann müssen sie sich nach einem Ersatz umsehen.“

Er spürte Richards Blick, doch er wagte es nicht aufzusehen.

„Sie können vorerst auf dem Grundstück bleiben, denn es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich um den Verkauf werde kümmern können,“ fügte er schließlich betreten hinzu, während er sich einen Moment lang auf die Lippen biss.

„Es tut mir leid,“ murmelte er dann abwesend, ehe er ohne eine Antwort anzuwarten, dass Zimmer verließ.

Stumm hastete er den dunklen Krankenhausflur entlang und nahm schließlich die nächste Tür die ins Treppenhaus führte. Atemlos stolperte er die Treppen hinunter.

Der Schmerz in seinem Inneren verstärkte sich mit jedem Augenblick. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es schlimmer. Er musste weg hier. Sofort.

Sein Büro hatte er bereits geräumt und die Sachen in seinem Wagen verstaut. Er würde nur kurz zum Trailer fahren und seine restlichen Dinge in den Kofferraum räumen. In zwei Stunden wollte er bereits auf dem Freeway sein und in wenigen Stunden würde er sein Elternhaus erreichen. Er hatte seine Mutter bereits angerufen und ihr gesagt das er kommen würde. Er wusste seine Familie würde sich freuen ihn zu sehen und noch mehr würden sie sich über die Tatsache freuen, das er nach New York zurück kehren würde. Zurück an den Anfang.

Hektisch riss er die Tür zum dritten Stock auf und eilte dann zurück in sein Büro. Er verharrte einen Augenblick lang im Türrahmen und ließ seinen Blick über die leeren Regale und den leer geräumtem Schreibtisch schweifen. Es war vorbei. Doch den Schaden den er bei Meredith angerichtet hatte, würde er nie mehr gut machen können.

Die Tränen brannten heiß in seinen Augen und er schlüpfte hastig aus seinem weißen Arztkittel, den er dann zusammen mit seinem Pager und der Chipkarte auf den Schreibtisch legte.

Durch die großen Fenster seines Büros fiel das trübe Nachmittagslicht und der Regen, der gegen die Scheiben klopfte, war alles was er hören konnte. Der Blick in den düsteren Himmel, fühlte sich an wie ein Blick in sein Inneres.

Er schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen und zwang sich tief durch zu atmen, um gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, der ihn ein weiteres Mal zu überwältigen drohte, ehe er nach seiner Jacke und seiner Tasche griff, die auf dem leeren Schreibtisch bereit lagen.

Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ ohne einen Blick zurück das Zimmer.

* * *

 

„Bitte bleib!“

Wütend ballte Meredith die Hände zu Fäusten, während sie aus dem Fenster in den dichten Regen hinaus blickte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit Dr. Wyatt das Zimmer verlassen hatte, aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Cristina saß hinter ihr auf dem Bett und redete seit sie das Zimmer betreten hatte, unaufhörlich auf sie ein. Dr. Bailey stand im Türrahmen und warf immer wieder einen nervösen Blick auf den dunklen Flur hinaus, was Meredith immer wieder zu der Frage brachte worauf sie wohl wartete.

„Meredith bitte. Lass uns wenigstens klären woher das Fieber kommt. “ Cristinas verzweifelte Bitte riss Meredith aus ihren Gedanken und sie warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie erneut den Kopf schüttelte.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Meredith es geschafft die EKG Kabel zu entfernen und sich die Nadel der Infusion selbst zu ziehen. Und nur mit Mühe war es ihr schließlich gelungen ihren Mantel überzuziehen. Sie wollte gehen. Sofort.

Das Gespräch mit der Psychiaterin war weit einfacher gewesen, als sie diese Gespräche in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Gedankenverloren trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf das Fensterbrett.

Sie musste nicht erst auf den dunklen Parkplatz hinaus sehen, um zu wissen das Dereks Wagen nicht mehr auf seinem gewohnten Platz stand. Sie war sich sicher, dass er kurz nach ihrem Gespräch das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte.

Die Stimme, tief in ihrem Inneren fragte sich leise, ob er diesen Plan nicht schon lange gehegt hatte. Ihre ganze Beziehung war ein Alptraum gewesen. Von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Und sie selbst, sie sollte längst auch nicht mehr hier sein. Schon lange nicht mehr.

„Meredith, bitte bleib!“ Hörte sie erneut Cristinas besorgte Stimme hinter sich.

Meredith hätte ihr gerne etwas Beruhigendes geantwortet. Aber sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie konnte sie nicht einmal ansehen, weil sie es nicht ertrug zu sehen, wie sehr sie auch Cristina verletzt hatte.

Sie wusste das sie es nicht wieder gut machen konnte. Sie mussten jetzt einfach weitermachen. Egal wie.

Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen und zuckte schließlich, unter dem Schmerz erschrocken zusammen. Sofort sprang Cristina vom Bett auf und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu .

„Hast du Schmerzen?“ fragte sie ängstlich, während sie ihr einen Hand auf den Arm legte, doch Meredith wich instinktiv von ihr zurück. „Nicht,…“ stammelte sie panisch, während sie ein paar Schritte zurück taummelte.

„Meredith.“ Cristina hob unsicher die Hände. „Ich … ich will doch nur…“ Meredith sah zu wie eingequältes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Meredith, bitte, ich will doch nur das es dir gut geht.“

Meredith wollte ihr antworten, doch sie konnte nicht. Erneut traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und schnürten ihr die Kehle zu.

„Cristina bitte,“ flüsterte sie heiser. „Bitte lass mich jetzt gehen.“

„Dann lassen sie sich wenigstens fahren Meredith.“ Der Klang von Baileys Stimme ließ Meredith zusammenzucken. Irritiert sah sie zu ihr auf. Sie hatte einen Schritt auf sie zu gemacht und sah sie nun mit dem selben besorgten Blick an, wie Cristina.“Wir wollen ihnen nur helfen, Meredith.“

Meredith hätte am liebsten laut geschrien. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und zwang sich nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie wusste das sie das konnte. So wie sie es schon bei der Psychiaterin geschafft hatte und so wie sie es in all den vergangenen Jahren getan hatte.

„Nein,“ erwiderte sie schließlich so ruhig wie möglich, während sie erneut ihren Blick zu Boden senkte. Sie wollte allein sein. Jetzt und für immer.

„Meredith, sie brauchen dringend eine weitere medikamentöse Behandlung. Es gibt Dinge zu besprechen. Wegen ihrer Mutter, wegen ihrer Karriere und wegen ihrem Baby.“

Meredith sah nicht auf. Sie ließ Baileys Worte auf sich einprasseln, wie der Regen draußen auf den Asphalt. Es gab nichts zu besprechen. Gar nichts.

„Meredith ihre Mutter…“

„Denken sie wirklich ich will das hören?“ Die Worte waren so plötzlich über ihre Lippen gekommen, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Meredith konnte hören wie Cristina Luft holte und etwas sagen wollte, doch sie kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich will das nicht hören. Ich habe meine Entscheidungen getroffen. Ich bin für niemanden mehr verantwortlich.“ Mit diesen Worten drängte sie sich schließlich achtlos an Dr. Bailey und Cristina vorbei und griff sich noch im Gehen die Tasche auf ihrem Bett. Der Schmerz, der dabei ihr Handgelenk durchfuhr schien unerträglich, aber eben so tröstlich. Sie biss die Zähnen zusammen, während sie auf die Zimmertür zuging.

„Sie sind für ihr Kind verantwortlich, Meredith!“ Baileys Stimme war jetzt kein Flüstern mehr. Ihre Stimme war laut und bestimmend und schien beinahe von den Wänden wider zu hallen. „Sie sind nicht mehr allein Meredith! Meinetwegen, seien sie egositisch und blind, scheren sie sich nicht darum was sie anderen für einen Schmerz bereiten. Aber Meredith, sie sind sie schwanger. Und egal was sie darüber denken mögen oder davon halten wollen, dafür sind sie verantwortlich. Und egal was sie jetzt tun. Sie allein tragen für alls das die Verantwortung!“

Meredith hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Sie verharrte im Türrahmen und starrte stumm auf den dunklen Flur hinaus. Stimmengewirr drang an ihr Ohr und. sie konnte hören das Baileys Schritte sich ihr näherten.

„Meredith,“ erklang ihre Stimme sanft und ruhig hinter ihr. „Mir ist bewusst, dass keiner von uns weiß was sie erlebt haben. Und keiner von uns begreift was sie durchgemacht haben müssen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie so unendlich viel verschweigen, dass es kein Wunder ist das sie ihr eigenes Leben nicht mehr ertragen können. Aber Meredith,“ Sie spürte wie sich Baileys Hand sanft auf ihren Arm legte.

Sie wollte ihn wegziehen, aber sie konnte nicht. Irgendetwas zwang sie stehen zu bleiben.

„Es gibt so viele Menschen die sie lieben und brauchen. Ich weiß sie können das nicht sehen und ich weiß jeder Tag an dem sie aufwachen bereitete ihnen noch mehr Schmerz und sie wollen nur weg und alles vergessen und für immer hinter sich lassen,. Aber jetzt Meredith….jetzt ist da dieses Baby. Ihr Baby. Und das ist ein Teil von ihnen. Ob sie das nun wollen oder nicht.“

Meredith schluckte.

„In wenigen Wochen werden sie spüren wie es sich bewegt. Sie werden spüren wie es mit seinen kleinen Füßen nach ihnen tritt. Sie werden Nachts nicht schlafen können. Sie werden ständig müde sein. Sie werden Sodbrennen haben und nichts essen können, ständig in Tränen ausbrechen und bei jeder Kleinigkeit den Wunsch haben sich zu übergeben. Aber Meredith, es wird das wundervollste Gefühl in ihrem Leben sein. Und alles andere, werden sie vergessen. Alles andere wird völlig unwichtig werden.“

Meredith spürte wie Bailey ihr etwas in die Hand drückte.

„Das Meredith ist ihr Baby. Und das ist ein Geschenk.“

Unmerklich schüttelte Meredith den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht,“ flüsterte sie dabei fast tonlos, ohne dabei auch nur den Blick zu heben.

„Gehen sie nicht Meredith.“

Meredith spürte die Tränen die in ihren Augen brannten und sie griff Halt suchend nach dem Türrahmen. Warum konnten sie sie nicht einfach gehen lassen?

„Ich kann das nicht,“ murmelte sie still.

Bilder drängten sich in ihren Kopf. Bilder aus vergangen Tagen, die sie so sorgfältig in ihrem Inneren verschlossen geglaubt hatte. Doch nun überfielen sie sie mit einer Wucht, als hätten sie die letzten Jahren nur auf genau diesen Augenblick gewartet. Und mit ihnen kam die Wut. Sie spürte wie ihr Körper zu zittern begann. Langsam hob sie den Kopf.

„Ich will das nicht.“

Ihre Stimme war so kalt, dass ihr bei ihrem Klang, selbst ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Meredith!“

„Nein,“ fuhr Meredith missmutig herum. Wütend funkelte sie Dr. Bailey an. „Sie reden als würden sie mich kennen. Aber sie wissen gar nichts. Sie wissen nichts über mich. Nichts. “

Sie konnte sehen wie Bailey bei ihren Worten einen Schritt zurück wich. Cristina sah ungläubig vom Bett aus zu ihr herüber.

„Es ist vorbei. Verstehen sie das? Ich habe Derek nicht gebeten die Tür zu öffnen! Ich habe ihn nicht gebeten ins Wasser zu springen! Ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten mich zu retten. Und ich sollte jetzt nicht hier stehen und mit ihnen reden müssen. All diese Dinge, hätten niemals passieren dürfen. Niemals passieren sollen.“

Atemlos hielt sie inne und erwiderte kurz Cristinas Blick, die starr am Bettende stand.

„Es tut mir leid Cristina! Es tut mir so leid, aber….ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr lügen. Ich will nicht mehr tun als wäre ich jemand der ich nie sein werde.“

„Meredith!“

„Nein, Meredith hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Bitte lass mich einfach gehen,“ bat sie dann flüsternd. „Bitte.“ Sie schluckte den Schmerz hinunter, ehe sie sich abwandte.

„Meredith nein,“ hört sie Cristinas flehende Stimme. Doch Meredith schüttelte nur abermals den Kopf.

„Bitte lass mich gehen. Das ist alles worum ich dich bitte.“

Ihre Stimme verlor sich in einem stillen Schluchzen, ehe sie sich umdrehte und ohne einen Blick zurück das Zimmer verließ.

* * *

 

Stumm verharrte Cristina am Bettende, denn Blick starr auf den leeren Türrahmen gerichtet, in dem eben noch Meredith gestanden hatte.

Jetzt war sie nicht mehr hier.

Cristina konnte Baileys ernsten Blick auf sich spüren und sie hörte sie etwas sagen, doch sie konnte sich nicht auf die Bedeutung der Worte konzentrieren die aus ihrem Mund kamen.

Meredith war weg. Und sie hatte sie gehen lassen.

Ihre Person. Ihre Familie. Alles was sie hatte.

Kraftlos ließ Cristina sich am Bett entlang auf den Fußboden sinken. Sie wollte ihr nachlaufen, doch Merediths letzter Blick, hielt sie davon ab.

„Dr. Yang.“ Dr. Bailey war neben sie getreten und warf ihr einen sanften Blick zu, in dem ebensoviel Trauer lag, wie Cristina sie selbst empfand. „Wir haben alles versucht.“

Cristina schluckte.

Hatten sie das wirklich? Hatten sie wirklich alles versucht?

Nein, denn es war längst viel zu spät gewesen. Sie hatten zu lange zugesehen. Zu lange all das Schweigen hingenommen und viel zu selten nachgefragt.

Meredith hatte Recht. Sie wusste nichts über sie.

Kraftslos schloss Cristina ihre Augen, während sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. Es gab nichts mehr was sie für Meredith tun konnte, außer sie gehen zu lassen.

„Wo ist Meredith? Was zum Teufel ist hier los?“ Eine aufgeregte Stimme riss Cristina aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie sah auf und entdeckte Mark im Türrahmen der fragend seinen Blick zwischen Bailey und ihr hin und her schweifen ließ. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er die Situation zu begreifen schien, denn plötzlich riss er entsetzt die Augen auf, während er fast schon panisch fragte: „Wo ist sie?“

* * *

 

Mark nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, während er das dunkle Treppenhaus nach unten eilte.

Meredith.

Panik erfüllte ihn und sein Atem ging so hastig, dass seine Lungen schmerzten. Was zum Teufel war in den vergangene Stunden passiert?

Er hatte vorgehabt den Spezialisten anzurufen, doch noch bevor er sein Büro erreicht hatte war er zu einem Notfall geholt worden und deshalb hatte er die vergangene Stunden im OP verbracht. Was war in dieser Zeit bloß passiert?

Er hatte nach Derek sehen wollen und sein Büro leer und dunkel vorgefunden. Auf dem Schreibtisch den Kittel, sowie den Pager und seine Chipkarte. Die Regale, der Schrank und die Schubladen des Schreibtisches leer. So als ob er nie dagewesen wäre.

Was war nur passiert?

Hastig stieß er die Tür zum Erdgeschoß auf und stürzte dann durch die Eingangshalle auf den Ausgang zu, während er still betete sie möge noch auf dem Klinikgelände sein. Schützend zog er den Kragen seines Kittels höher, während er durch den Haupteingang in den Regen hinaus stolperte.

Es war noch nicht einmal fünf Uhr, aber durch den Wolken verhangenem Himmel, war es bereits dunkel.

Fröstelnd schlang Mark die Arme um seinen Körper. Es war August, doch es hatte noch nicht einmal zehn Grad.

Ja, er hasste diese Stadt. Und wieder stellte er sich die unvermeitliche Frage was er eigentlich noch hier tat. Was hielt ihn noch hier?

Er ließ seinen Blick suchend über den Parkplatz schweifen und eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er Meredith auf dem Gehsteig bei einer der Parkbuchten entdeckte. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, während er durch den Regen auf sie zu eilte.

Sie hatte die Knie angezogen und den Kopf darauf gestützt.

„Meredith,“ stieß er erleichtert hervor, während er vor ihr in die Knie ging und sie voller Sorge musterte. Doch sie reagierte nicht. Sie schien ihn nicht einmal wahr zu nehmen.

„Meredith,“ wiederholte er leise. „Was tust du hier?“ Er versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen, doch sie schien durch ihn hindurch zu sehen. Ihre Augen blickten starr auf irgendeinen Punkt irgendwo in der Ferne. Ihre Hände zitterten und trotz des Regens erkannte er die Tränen, die unaufhaltsam über ihre blasen Wangen liefen.

„Meredith!“ wiederholte er vorsichtig und legte dabei sanft eine Hand auf ihre Wange, um sie dazu zu bewegen ihn anzusehen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er spürte wie kalt ihre Haut sich anfühlte.

Wie lange saß sie schon hier?

Erleichtert bemerkte er schließlich das sie blinzelte und dann endlich zu ihm aufsah.

„Meredith, was tust du hier…“ flüsterte er fragend, während er seine Hand an ihrer Wange ruhen ließ. Sie sah ihn eine Zeit lang an und der Blick aus ihren grünen Augen, raubte ihm fast den Atem. In ihm lag soviel Verzweiflung, Schmerz und Trauer, dass er sich fragen musste wie sie es überhaupt noch schaffte zu atmen.

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich hin gehen soll,“ flüsterte sie schließlich so leise, das er sich anstrengen musste um sie überhaupt zu verstehen.

„Meredith, lass uns ersteinmal reingehen“ erwiderte er sanft, doch sie reagierte nicht. Zärtlich griff er nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich kann das nicht Mark…ich weiß nicht wie … und ….“ Ihre Stimme brach und sie schluchzte verzweifelt auf. Einen Moment lang erwiderte Mark stumm ihren Blick ehe er hilflos die Arme sinken ließ.

„Meredith, wir finden eine Lösung…ich….“ Er brach ab, als er sah wie sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Meredith….“ versuchte er es erneut, doch sie schluchzte nur noch lauter auf.

„Mark ich kann nicht…ich kann nicht und jetzt jetzt … “ Er versuchte ihren Worten zu folgen, doch es machte keinen Sinn was sie sagte.

„Meredith ich… “

„Das Baby…“ stammelte sie schließlich schluchzend und streckte ihm etwas entgegen, das sie die die ganze Zeit in den Händen gehalten hatte. Erst als er danach griff, erkannte er das es ein Ultraschallbild eines etwa 9 Wochen alten Fötus war. In der rechten oberen Ecke, stand Merediths Name. Es war das Ultraschallbild ihres Babys.

„Meredith,“ sagte er sanft, während er sich trotz des Regens neben sie auf den kalten Asphalt sinken ließ.

„Ich war entschlossen. Ich wollte das es aufhört. Das es endlich vorbei ist. Ich wollte nie mehr aufwachen. Und jetzt ….“ Sie schuchzte panisch. Ihr Atem ging völlig unregelemässig und besorgt registrierte er das sie zu hyperventilieren begann.

„Meredith, shhh, Meredith…“ Er strich ihr sanft mit einer Hand über das nasse Haar, während er mit der anderen das Ultraschallbild festhielt. „Meredith, wir finden eine Lösung. Ich verspreche es dir. Wenn du das Baby nicht…“ Er schluckte und dachte zurück an das was Cristina ihm eben erzählt hatte. Es schmerzte ihn, weil es ihn unsanft an das erinnerte das er verloren hatte.

„Wenn du dich dagegen entscheidest…“ flüsterte er leise. „Wir fnden eine Lösung..egal…“ Er hielt inne, als er sah wie sie erneut heftig den Kopf schüttelte und panisch nach Luft rang, um etwas sagen zu können.

„Ich kann nicht Mark..ich kann nicht…“

Irritiert sah er sie an. Meredith schüttelte weiter hilflos den Kopf. „Mark das Baby ich ich…es ist Dereks…es ist…es ist…ich kann …mein Baby, Mark es ist mein Baby.“

Das Schluchzen überwältigte sie und die Tränen strömten nur so über ihre Wangen, als sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann. Es war nichts zu hören, außer ihrem hilflosen Schluchzen das die Dunkelheit zeriss. Die Dunkelheit und sein Herz.

Er blickte zurück auf das Ultraschallbild in seiner Hand und fing an zu begreifen. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Ohne das sie das gewollt hatte.

Unwillkürlich huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und bevor er darüber nachdachte, beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber und zog sie schützend in seine Arme. Er hielt ihren zitternden Körpr fest in seinen Armen und strich ihr immer wieder über das nasse blonde Haar, während er beruhigend auf sie einredete.

Meredith presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und ihre Finger krallten sich fest in den Stoff seines Hemdes, während sie weinte.

„Er ist weg, Mark.“ stieß sie schließlich zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. „Derek. Er ist weg.“ Ihre Finger gruben sich noch tiefer in sein Hemd und instinktiv zog Mark sie noch fester in seine Arme.

„Ich weiß,“ flüsterte er heiser.

Meredith zeriss ihm das Herz. Er wollte ihr helfen und für sie da sein, weil er sie mochte. Sie waren sich so ähnlich und das brachte sie einander so nahe. Er wusste was sie fühlte, wusste es nur allzu gut. Und er wollte da sein. Wollte sie beschützen solange wie sie ihn brauchen würde.

Er würde nicht wegegehn. Nicht solange sie ihn bei sich haben wollte.

„Was soll ich denn tun,“ flüsterte sie weinend und voller Verzweiflung, während sie sich an ihn klammerte. „Ich kann nirgends hin Mark, nirgends.“ Ihr Wimmern zeriss abermals die Stille und Mark schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Ihr Schmerz war überwältigend. Seattle war für sie beide zu einem Alptraum geworden. Es gab keinen Grund zu bleiben. Nicht einen einzigen.

Alles was sie gehabt hatten war längst fort.

Und es war sinnlos zu versuchen die Scherben wieder aufzusammeln. Es würde niemals gelingen.

Er hielt inne, öffnete die Augen und blinzelte irritiert in die Dunklhei. Ja, es gab nicht was sie hier noch hielt. Im Gegenteil. Und plötzlich war die Lösung zum greifen nahe, denn es gab einen Ort. Einen Ort für sie beide.

Für einen Neuanfang.

„Meredith,“ flüsterte er leise in ihr nasses Haar, während er sie noch fester in seine Arme schloss.

„Es gibt einen Ort.“

* * *

 

Stumm blickte Meredith aus dem kleinen Fenster des Flugzeuges auf die nasse Rollbahn hinaus. Der Regen prasselte noch immer unaufhörlich vom Himmel herab und dicke Regentropfen rannen still über die Fensterscheibe.

Meredith lehnte sich etwas in ihrem Sitz zurück und schloss dann einen Moment lang die Augen, während sie versuchte das Stimmengewirr der anderen Passagiere zu ignorieren. Mühsam versuchte sie sich an die vergangen Stunden zu erinnern, doch alles was nach dem Verlassen des Krankenhauses geschehen war, lag in einen dichten Nebel gehüllt.

Sie erinnerte sich daran wie sie aus der Klinik auf den Parkplatz gestolpert war, voller Verzweiflung und Angst, doch Entschlossen das zu tun, was sie für das einzig Richtige hielt. Und dann hatte sie einen Blick auf das Bild geworfen und alles um sie herum war eingestürzt.

Sie konnte sich an Mark erinnern und an den Schmerz in ihrem Inneren, während sie in seinen Armen gelegen und geweint hatte.

Das nächste woran sie sich erinnern konnte war Marks Hotelzimmer. Im halbdunkeln hatte sie auf seinem Bett gelegen, den Blick auf die Zimmerdecke gerichtetet, während sie Marks Stimme gelauscht hatte, der endlos telefoniert hatte. Immer wieder waren ihr die Augen zugefallen und sie war für einen Moment eingenickt, nur um kurz darauf wieder aufzuschrecken.

Irgendwann musste sie laut aufgeschrien haben, den plötzlich hatte Mark neben ihr gesessen und sie in seine Arme geschlossen. Und sie hatte nichts anderes tun können, als wieder verzweifelt zu schluchzen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, schlang sich etwas fest um ihr Herz und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können.

Erst als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, hatte er nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und ihr erzählt mit wem er die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatte.

Langsam öffnete Meredith die Augen und blickte erneut aus dem Fenster in den frühen Morgen hinaus.

Mark war es gelungen zwei erste Klasse Tickets, im ersten Flugzeug zu bekommen das Seattle an diesem Morgen, auf direktem Weg nach L.A. verließ. L.A.

Noch immer dachte Meredith ungläubig, an Marks Worte der vergangen Nacht zurück und noch immer war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie sich das alles womöglich nur eingebildet hatte. Aber sie saß hier, in diesem Flugzeug neben Mark sloan. Und in wenigen Stunden würden sie in Los Angeles aus dem Flugzeug steigen, wo Addison bereits auf sie warten würde. Addison.

Nachdenklich biss Meredith sich auf die Lippen, während sie wieder aus dem Fenster auf das Rollfeld hinaus blickte.

Es war vollkommen verrückt wenn sie über Marks Idee nachdachte. Aber sie hatte nichts zu verlieren und nichts was sie hier in Seattle noch hielt. So wie er.

Und Addison war die beste Wahl, für all die Probleme die ihr und ihrem ungeborenen Baby womöglich bevorstanden.

Als er in den frühen Morgenstunden noch mal mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte er Meredith schließlich ganz unvermittelt den Hörer gereicht und Addisons Worte hatten Meredith abermals Tränen in die Augen getrieben.

Sie hatte über eine Stunde mit ihr gesprochen, während Mark seine Koffer gepackt hatte und über die Telefonleitung des Hotels, ein paar weitere Anrufe getätigt hatte.

Addison hatte ihr von der Abtreibung erzählt. Von Marks Baby, dass sie aus den falschen Gründen nicht bekommen hatte und das sie sich das niemals würde verzeihen können. Meredith musste schlucken, während sie an das Telefonat zurück dachte und sich fragte warum sie all diese Dinge nie gesehen hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr das Leuchten in Marks Augen auf, wann immer er Addisons Namen aussprach. Er wollte ihretwegen nach L.A., denn er liebte sie.

Unwillkürlich huschte ein Lächeln über Merediths Gesicht. Vielleicht hatten die beiden wirklich eine Chance.

Aber sie war sicher nicht die richtige für solche Fragen.

Stumm blickte sie wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus. Sie wusste nicht wie Mark es geschafft hatte, aber es war niemand zu Hause gewesen als sie vor ein paar Stunden in ihrem Haus gewesen waren.

Meredith war sich sicher das sie auch das, ebenso wie alles andere, Mark zu verdanken hatte. Und sie dankte ihm wirklich. Aus tiefstem Herzen.

Schweigend hatte er ihr geholfen ein paar wenige Kleidungsstücke, Erinnerungen, wichtige Unterlagen und Papiere zusammen zu suchen und in ein paar Koffern zu verstauen. Es war nicht viel, denn sie wollte wirklich neu anfangen. Und in ein paar Wochen würde sie ohne hin in keines ihrer alten Kleidungsstücke mehr passen.

Vorsichtig ließ Meredith ihre Hand auf ihrem Bauch ruhen.

Sie wusste das es noch zu früh war um etwas zu spüren und dennoch war sie sich sicher das sie etwas fühlen konnte. Ihr Baby.

Sie dachte zurück an die Briefe und Unterlagen, die sie auf dem Küchentisch zurück gelassen hatte, dort wo Izzie sie finden und sich um alles weitere kümmern würde.

Mark hatte alles andere zügig erledigt. Sie wusste nicht wie er es geschafft hatte, all diese Unterlagen und Papiere mitten in der Nacht zu besorgen, aber sie war zu erschöpft um ihm irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen und hatte schweigend eines nach dem anderen unterschrieben. Jetzt war sie frei.

Es gab keinen Grund zurück zu kehren. Jedenfalls nicht wenn sie das nicht wollte.

Ihre Assistensarztzeit war beendet. Für ihre Mutter ein Anwalt bestellt, der im Notfall das Recht hatte alle Entscheidungen zu treffen. Das Haus war auf Izzie überschrieben worden und alles was noch fehlte war Izzies Unterschrift.

All die finanziellen Dinge, die Meredith noch nie verstanden hatte, hatte Mark in mit ein paar kurzen Anrufen geregelt und nun hatte sie Zugriff auf das gesamte Vermögen ihrer Mutter. Es war für sie gesorgt. Sowohl für Meredith, als auch für ihr Baby.

Egal was die Zukunft ihr bringen würde. Sie hatte keine Verpflichtungen mehr. Keine Einzige.

Jedenfalls nicht in Seattle.

Es war vorbei.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch lernen nach vorne zu sehen und die Vergangenheit endlich zu vergessen.

„Meredith.“ Der Klang von Marks Stimme ließ sie erschrocken zusammen zucken. Sie hob den Blick und sah das Mark, sie besorgt musterte und erst da begriff Meredith das sie weinte. Hastig wischte sie sich mit der Hand über die schmerzenden Augen und wollte ihm etwas antworten, doch nur ein leises Schluchzen kam über ihre Lippen. Sie konnte sehen wie Besorgnis und Angst über sein Gesicht huschten und dann, ehe sie reagieren konnte zog er sie erneut zu sich in die Arme.

Sie wollte sich wehren. Ihm sagen das sie allein klar kam. Aber sie wusste das es gelogen war. Und sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen. Nicht gegen die ganze Welt. Nicht gegen ihn und am allerwenigsten gegen sich selbst.

Kraftlos ließ sie ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust sinken und schloss dann die Augen, während die Tränen stumm über ihr blasses Gesicht rannen.

In ein paar Stunden würden sie in L.A. landen und all das, würde sie für immer hinter sich lassen. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft darüber nachzudenken ob es richtig oder falsch war. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft darüber nachzudenken ob es Konsequenzen haben würde. Sie versuchte sich lediglich auf ihren nächsten Atemzug zu konzentrieren. Und das war schwerer als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Sie spürte wie das Flugzeug sich in Bewegung setzte und nur am Rande nahm sie die Durchsage des Piloten war, der ihnen einen schönen Flug wünschte ehe das Flugzeug vom Boden abhob.

Und es war als würde all das was seit Jahren auf Merediths Schultern gelegen hatte, für einen kurzen Moment von ihr abfallen.

Sie schluchzte leise auf und ließ sich von Mark halten, während sie sich vorstellte das es Derek wäre in dessen Armen sie lag.

Ihre Hand ruhte sanft auf ihrem Bauch, während sie still weinte um all das was sie zurück ließ. Um all das was sie verloren hatte und um all das, für das sie einfach nicht stark genug gewesen war.

Sie würde kämpfen. Nicht für sich, aber für ihr Baby. Sie würde alles tun was in ihrer Macht stand.

Und auch wenn sie Derek niemals wieder sehen würde, so würde er doch für immer bei ihr sein.

**.**

**.**


	14. Epilog

**Stop The World**

**.**

**Epilog**

**.**

**– a few months later –**

**.**

„Es wird alles gut Maddie, ich verspreche es dir, jetzt wird alles gut!“ Blind vor Tränen starrte Meredith durch die Windschutzscheibe hinaus in die Dunkelheit, während sie immer wieder einen kurzen Blick auf den Beifahrersitz warf, auf dem sie den Maxi Cosy befestigt hatte.

Maddie lag, warm eingepackt, in dem viel zu großen Sitz und wimmerte von Zeit zu Zeit leise. Sie wurde hungrig und Meredith wusste das es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sich das Wimmern zu einem lautstarken Protest ausweiten würde.

Sie hätte längst da sein sollen, doch der Regen machte es ihr unnötig schwer voran zu kommen und die Tatsache das sie seit Monaten kein Auto mehr gefahren hatte, erleichterte ihr die Fahrt mit dem Mietwagen ebenfalls nicht.

Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, ehe sie den Blinker setzte und das Auto den dunklen Feldweg hinunter lenkte

Irgendwo aus ihrer Handtasche, die sie achtlos auf den Rücksitz geworfen hatte, nahm sie das Klingeln ihres Mobiltelefons war und warf schuldbewusst einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr.

Es war bereits Stunden her, seit sie L.A. fluchtartig verlassen hatte.

Sie hatte nicht mehr darauf gewartet das Mark und Addison aus der Praxis kamen, sondern nur eine kurze Nachricht auf dem Küchentisch hinterlassen, ehe sie blind vor Tränen ins Taxi gestiegen war.

„Alles wird wieder gut Maddie, alles wird wieder gut,“ flüsterte sie schluchzend, während sie zu ihrer sieben Tage alten Tochter hinüber blickte, die wütend die Fäustchen in die Luft streckte, begleitet von einem spitzen Schrei.

„Es wird alles gut.“ wiederholte Meredith immer wieder unter Tränen und versuchte dabei mühsam in der Dunkelheit irgend etwas zu erkennen.

Sie hatte die Scheinwerfer abgeschaltet und das Tempo des Wagens deutlich verlangsamt, um ihn nicht aufzuschrecken wenn sie vor dem Trailer hielt, doch jetzt konnte sie ihre eigene Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen.

_Verdammt!_

Wütend über sich selbst, schlug sie mit der flachen Hand aufs Lenkrad, ehe sie den Motor abstellte und den Wagen so zum Stillstand brachte.

_Es hatte keinen Sinn._

Ohne Licht konnte sie nicht weiterfahren, sie konnte nicht abschätzen wie weit die Bäumen von ihrem aktuellen Standort entfernt waren und ebenso wenig konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, wie weit sie noch vom Trailer entfernt war. Es war verantwortungslos mit Maddie im Wagen, so weiterzufahren.

Sie zog den Kragen ihres Mantels höher, ehe sie aus dem Auto stieg und hastig, durch den Regen auf die Beifahrerseite stolperte.

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war matschig und sie musste sich an der Karosserie festhalten, um nicht zu stürzen.

Rasch öffnete sie die Wagentür und beugte sich dann schützend über den Kindersitz, um Maddie vor dem, in den Wagen peitschenden Regen, zu bewahren.

„Shh, Shhh …“ murmelte sie heiser, während sie mit zitternden Fingern den Sicherheitsgurt löste und die Kleine aus ihrem Sitz hob. „Es wird alles gut Maddie, alles kommt wieder in Ordnung.“

Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während sie Maddie wieder sanft in ihre rosa Plüschdecke wickelte.

Sie gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, ehe sie einen kurzen Augenblick lang die Augen öffnete und Meredith verschlafen, aus ihren blauen Augen musterte.

Sie hat seine Augen, dachte Meredith, während ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Wir sind da,“ flüsterte sie leise, während sie Maddie sanft in ihre Arme schloss und schützend ihren Mantel höher zog, damit die Kleine nicht nass wurde.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe die Tür des Mietwagens zu schließen, ehe sie hastig durch die Dunkelheit eilte, in die Richtung in der sie den Trailer vermutete.

Wie hatte sie nur denken können sie würde das schaffen, dachte sie erneut, während sie durch den kalten Regen eilte.

Wie hatte sie nur jemals glauben können sie wäre stark genug dafür? Sie war nicht stark. Und kämpfen war einfach nicht genug.

Maddies Wimmern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Liebevoll begann sie ein Schlaflied zu summen und das kleine Bündel Leben in ihren Armen sanft zu wiegen, während sie ihren Blick suchend durch die Dunkelheit schweifen ließ.

Erleichtert entdeckte sie schließlich in der Ferne das schwache Licht des Trailers. Wir sind da.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, während sie durch den Regen dem Licht entgegen lief und sich fragte ob Mark ihn angerufen hatte.

Ob er bereits Bescheid wusste und ob er womöglich auf sie wartete.

Der Trailer tauchte vor ihr auf und je näher sie ihm kam, umso größer wurde der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren. Ihre Gefühle gewannen erneut die Oberhand und noch ehe sie die Stufen der kleinen Veranda vor Dereks Trailer hinter sich gelassen hatte, schluchzte sie bereits so sehr das sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Sie verharrte in der Dunkelheit und lauschte einen Augenblick lang auf das Trommeln des Regens, unter das sich ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen und Maddies leises Wimmern mischte.

Meredith wusste das er sie hören würde, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Sie war so müde. Sie war so entsetzlich müde.

Kraftlos schob sie ihren Mantel beiseite und warf dann einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Tochter. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und die kleinen Händchen noch immer zu Fäusten geballt. Ihr angespannte Gesichtsausdruck machte Meredith klar das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie zu schreien beginnen würde.

„Es tut mir so leid Maddie, es tut mir so leid.“ schluchzte sie verzweifelt, während sie ihr vorsichtig über das Mützchen strich, unter dem ihr schwarzer Haarschopf hervor lugte.

„Es tut mir so leid…“ Ihre Stimme brach und sie biss sich fest auf die Lippen, um ihr Schluchzen endlich zu stoppen, aber sie konnte es nicht.

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, während sie sich zu Maddie nach unten beugte und ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

„Es wird alles wieder gut Maddie, du bist jetzt zu Hause. Zu Hause mein Schatz.“

Das Quietschen der Tür und ein Lichtstrahl der unerwartet, auf ihr Gesicht fiel ließen Meredith erschrocken aufblicken.

Derek.

Er stand direkt vor ihr, im Türrahmen des Wohnwagens und trotz der Tränen die Meredith die Sicht verschleierten konnte sie sehen wie eine Mischung aus Verblüffung, Wut und Erleichterung über sein Gesicht huschten, gefolgt von einem Lächeln und tonlos gemurmelten „Meredith“.

Maddies Wimmern das sie nun in ein schrilles Schreien verwandelte, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und Meredith sah zu, wie Dereks überraschter Blick, zu dem Baby in ihrem Armen huschte.

Sein Lächeln wich etwas, dass Meredith nicht deuten konnte und Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen, als er den Blick wieder hob und Meredith erneut ansah. Tränen und eine Erkenntnis, auf die sie gehofft hatte.

Langsam formten seine Lippen Worte, die sie jedoch nicht mehr erreichten.

Sie konnte nicht mehr.

Die letzten Monate stürzten auf sie ein, mit all der Wucht der Gefühle, die sie sich nicht erlaubt hatte zu fühlen und jetzt war sie machtlos.

„Derek,“ stieß sie schließlich, mit einem verzweifelten und zugleich panischem Schluchzen hervor, als sie begriff das ihre Knie nachgaben und der Boden direkt auf sie zukam.

Sie sah noch wie Derek einen hektischen Schritt nach vorn machte und ihr im letzten Moment, Maddie aus den Armen nahm.

 _Wir sind zu Hause,_ war das letzte das Meredith durch den Kopf ging, ehe sie sich der Dunkelheit überließ. _Wir sind endlich zu Hause._

.

.


End file.
